Another Fine Mess
by Captain Razz
Summary: The continuing adventures of K&K.  Sequel to A Fine Mess.  Once you find where you belong, how hard will you fight to stay?  R&R and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

AN: The saga of Kh'aan and Kayla continues. I thought to start this installment with a summary of the first story, but frankly that would take too long. So if you're popping in on this as a newbie, you'd do well to read _'A Fine Mess'_ first. For all you returning lovelies, strap in and hang on! Happy New Year!

-Captain Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 1 - My Life for You_

Humans - the weaker species, unpredictable, untrustworthy, and devious. Or so he thought. A valued prey - both for the challenge of killing and for their usefulness as hosts to the Yautja's ultimate prize. Or so he was raised to believe. The scourge of the known universe - taking anything they wanted without remorse and leeching every natural resource from any planet they inhabited, without a care for any other creature besides themselves. Or so he'd always been told.

_You dare think that you can challenge me, ooman? I will eviscerate you with your own blades and then add your skull to my collection…right between the Jaiganga horns and Hard Meat hatchlings. _

_**You should have killed it.**_

_########_

Kh'aan drummed his talons on the console while waiting for the ship to accept the new course. He had heard of Markedis, but never believed the stories to be anything other than legends. The ancient planet was rumored to be the original home of the Hish, his ancestors, before civil wars divided the tribes and the first Grand Matron united them again. He wondered if it even existed anymore.

"_**Estimated time to arrival: 10 days, 14 hours."**_

"**Pauk! That is too long!"** He felt a painful twinge in his chest, and hurried to the engineering deck to see if he could transfer any more power to the engines. He remembered the old configurations for his brother's ship, but Kh'val had made many changes over the years that Kh'aan knew nothing about. After several fruitless hours he finally gave up, concern driving him back to the med-lab.

The hunter entered the room slowly as though afraid to reach his destination. He'd held onto the fleeting hope that she would be awake when he returned, but he knew that it was not meant to be. The human's injuries were too extensive to allow for a quick recovery, no matter how much he wanted or pleaded for it. Kh'aan pulled a wheeled stool over to the exam bed, adjusting its height enough that he could easily rest his arms on the platform. His trembling hand reached forward to gently caress a claw down her cheek, and he winced at the bandages that covered the rest of her face. That she survived his brother's assault at all was testament to her strength, but he wondered…would they ever find peace, or were they doomed to die in each other's arms for eternity?

########

_Unbelievable! Trapped on this stupid planet, with this infernal ooman…FEMALE ooman…and I cannot kill her! With her incessant warbling and the chattering of her blunt teeth…Pauk! Why can you not simply die, you annoying creature? _

_**You still should have killed it.**_

_########_

"_**Estimated time to arrival: 8 days, 22 hours."**_

The hunter stormed through engineering venting his frustration on every available surface. He'd reduced every power source on the ship to minimal function and rerouted the reserves to propulsion, but still could not increase their speed. Kayla's condition grew worse with each passing hour, and he was ashamed that he could not heal her. _Some High Elder I would have been. I should know how to tend to any injury; I have been trained in field medicine. Why can I not help her? It is unfair! _

_**You whine too much, pup.**_

Kh'aan snarled, his head snapping up to locate the source of the voice. "**Who said that? Show yourself!"**

The engines hummed and rattled around him, but otherwise the deck remained silent. Kh'aan slammed a fist against a coolant tank and then made his way back to the main level. His mind returned to self-pity as he entered the med-lab, resuming his seat by her side. _I cannot bear to watch you die. After all that we have been through, I cannot stand to feel so helpless. _

The hunter huffed out a heavy breath and then crossed his arms on the exam bed, resting his head with his eyes fixed on the monitor. After a short while, the human's slow pulse eventually lulled him into fitful sleep.

########

_I have ruined my life for you, ooman, all in the name of honor. My sire may not understand, but Cetanu will when I face him. I had no choice - leave you to please my clan, or save you to please my god. How is it that you still live? Such a resilient creature. Perhaps all oomans are not the same; you are certainly more hardy than I would have ever believed. May Paya witness my oath: I will spare your life, and return you to your people if it is your desire. _

_**Such pointless sacrifice for prey. Pathetic.**_

_########_

"_**Estimated time to arrival: 6 days, 4 hours."**_

Kh'aan shuffled wearily into the infirmary and slumped onto the stool. After four days he had finally disposed of Kh'val's body, though 'disposed of' was a generous phrase. He'd spent an hour attempting to move him without touching him, only to result in ripping the carcass to shreds as rage overshadowed his disgust. He could not erase the image or silence the screams, but he could - and did - rend his brother's corpse into pieces no bigger than a hand. The resulting mess was one hundred times worse than the original condition of the armory, and the hunter simply secured all loose implements before venting the room into space. He'd watched from the control room as the remains drifted away, and then turned the ship to incinerate them in its wake.

He desperately needed to bathe, but the human called to him as clearly as if she'd been awake to use her voice. Immobilized and frail, she appeared less like the Kayla he knew and more like the weak and helpless creatures that human females were expected to be. Kh'aan reached forward to grasp her hand, bringing it up to draw his tusks across her knuckles. _Must I beg for her life? Do not take her from me. She is my home now, without her I am lost. _

_**Coward.**_

Kh'aan lurched from the stool and spun in place. He assumed that his conscience had finally renewed its berating arguments, but the voice did not seem to be his own. A familiar chuckle echoed ominously through his head, and the hunter stormed back to the armory expecting Kh'val to be there. _I have bested you, brother. You are dead because I KILLED YOU! Torment me no longer! _

Silence met him above the hum of the ship but the presence lingered, drawing his eyes to the wall covered with knives. _She defended herself. I saw the wounds on his body…she would never be taken without a fight. _He stepped over to the display and removed a long thin dagger from its hook. Kh'val's blood still stained the blade, and the sight made Kh'aan smile for the first time in days. _I will make this yours, Kayla, or it will bring me to you._

########

_How many times have I nearly lost you? The planet, the vortex, the module…I had hoped to never see you harmed again, and yet now you are in pain that I cannot ease. I was a fool, blinded by instincts that I could not control. I will never forgive myself for putting you in danger. How can I help you when I know nothing of what ails you… _

_My fierce warrior, dry your eyes. I will never leave you alone, I swear it. Forgive me for frightening you. I should have remembered, I should have told you more about myself. I suppose we are even now, surprising each other with our strange conditions. No more secrets, I promise. It is alright now, my precious Kayla. Do not fear for me. I will always be with you…_

_########_

"_**Estimated time to arrival: 3 days, 17 hours."**_

_Three more days, Kayla. Only three more days. _Kh'aan's vision wavered as he made his way from the control room. With no thought to his own well being, the hunter had not eaten since setting the course to save his companion. He had no desire for food, even though his stomach said otherwise, and the lack of nutrients was quickly taking its toll. His once enviable physique was a shadow of its former glory. His vibrant coloring had faded to become sallow and dull, and his bright intelligent eyes remained clouded with grief, frequently losing their focus. Each time he passed the meal chamber his feet tried to veer him in that direction, but nothing could keep him from her side. At one point he was certain that her eyes had opened, but upon closer inspection realized that he was imagining things. Her pulse was dangerously slow and frequently skipped, sending his already frazzled nerves into an uproar, and the hunter moved from his post only to check their course.

Kh'aan sank down to the stool with a weary huff, but in his delirium misjudged the distance. The small seat darted out from under his off-center plunge, and he abruptly found himself on the floor. His vision swam and the room flashed in sickening waves as his mind struggled to maintain some sort of focus. The hunter grasped the exam bed and squeezed his eyes shut until the vertigo passed. Once certain that he would not vomit, Kh'aan cracked open one blurry eye…to see the shadow of his brother sneering down at him.

_**Pathetic fool.**_

The hunter heaved to his feet, abruptly careening into the counter from his lack of balance. Kh'val's rough laugh spiked through his skull like ice and Kh'aan spun around swinging. "_**You are dead! I killed you, filthy Bad Blood!"**_

The apparition sneered, blood and tissue dripping from its mangled skull to make wet splats on the floor. _**Ooman loving pup.**_

Kh'aan snarled and lunged for the vision, but it disappeared to leave him crashing into the wall. _**"You are not real! You are only in my mind!"**_He grasped at his throbbing skull and warily turned to face his nightmare. The ghostly form chuckled.

_**Remember this, traitor…**_

Kh'aan's vision swam again and he fell back against the exam bed. He raised his eyes to see his brother holding Kayla aloft by her throat. The arbitrator threw the human across the counter with his remaining eye locked on Kh'aan's face, and the hunter lunged forward before the vision could continue. Kh'val laughed once more and then vanished, leaving Kh'aan to slam into the counter. His skull crashed into one of the glass cabinets leaving a long gash along his crest, and he sank to the floor as blood ran into his eyes. _Never again! You will never touch her again! You are dead! Never again!_ Warily he stole a glance at the exam bed, pleased and disheartened to see that she was still there, still unconscious…still dying.

The broken warrior reached down to the sheath on his calf and drew Kayla's blade. Its finish gleamed from repeated sharpening and polishing, and as he drew it across his palm it cut through the flesh with fluid ease. Kh'aan raised reluctant eyes to the monitor and her agonizingly slow pulse, and pulled the sharpening stone from a pouch on his belt.

_Wait for me. _

########

_This is where I belong, Kayla, where we belong. If only for a moment, I can pretend that this nightmare does not exist and simply hold you close. I do not understand these feelings, but I know that I cannot fight them. No matter what we face, I know now that we are bound to each other. I cannot…I will not live without you. Sleep now, safe with me. I will never let you go._

_KH'VAL! NOOOO!_

########

The hunter's eyes snapped open to gloom. He blinked several times thinking that his vision was failing, but as he raised a hand to his face the motion activated the lights of the med-lab. _How long has it been for the lighting shut off on its own? Kayla!_ Kh'aan shot to his feet, vertigo tipping him forward to bang his jaw on the exam bed before he landed on his knees. He nearly blacked out again, and tried to focus on the steady drone of the monitor. After several moments of straining and feeling that his hearing was also leaving him, the hunter suddenly realized that he could hear everything but the monitor. Unfocused eyes widened in fear as he lurched to his feet. His senses were not lying - the machine was silent.

The hunter's entire body shook as he dragged his gaze to Kayla's face and reached for her hand. Before she had only been slightly cool to the touch; now her skin was cold and lifeless. A howl caught in Kh'aan's throat as he bent forward to brush his forehead against hers. _No…please!_ He crushed their faces together in an effort to feel her breath, but no air passed her lips and the human remained still…cold…

"**No! Paya, I beg you! Cetanu, I offer my life! Please! NO!"**

Kh'aan's strength left him and he fell to the floor in a defeated heap. _I tried, Kayla. Forgive me, I tried._ His hand unconsciously reached for the blade as his eyes rose to her pale face. _We will never be separated again. Wait for me…I will find you._ The point pressed against his chest, his pounding heart making the metal vibrate. _I am ready, Black Warrior. _The blade pierced his skin as his eyes ease shut.

"_**Approaching designated coordinates…deactivate automatic navigation. Approaching designated coordinates…deactivate automatic navigation."**_

Time stopped as bronze orbs opened in silent question.

"_**Approaching designated coordinates…deactivate automatic navigation."**_

All at once, the spark of hope renewed.

**##**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Another Fine Mess_**

_Chapter 2 – The Rabbit Hole_

########

_"**Approaching designated coordinates...deactivate…"**_

Kh'aan finally shut off the droning announcement, his eyes unable to comprehend the sight directly before the ship. Growing larger as he approached was not the salvation that he sought, but a barren rock of a planet. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head hoping that his vision lied, but the lifeless brown sphere grew in the viewport against his will. **_This cannot be happening! Why would she send me to a dead planet? I knew that this was too good to be true. _**The hunter's mood sank back into despair at the realization that his companion was lost. With haunted eyes glued to the viewport, he reached forward to alter course for the unstable star that he'd recently passed - blade or no blade, it guaranteed instant results.

As the ship began to turn, the bleak surface of the planet suddenly rippled. Kh'aan flinched in his seat and immediately cut power to the engines, his eyes wide in disbelief. Following the ripple, what he could only describe as a 'wave of green' surged across the surface and immediately shrouded the planet like an unfurling cloak. The hunter glanced down to the sensors to see if he'd misread them, but the system still indicated a barren wasteland. **_I must be dead, or imagining things…what is this?_** Distracted, his fingers unconsciously danced across the console and brought the ship back on course. As he grew closer the view was unmistakable - an endless sea of trees now covered the planet, and even from a distance the foliage looked unnaturally full.

The hunter filled his mind with thoughts of the human to silence his growing disbelief, and once he reached minimum distance brought the ship to a halt. The once regal Firstborn, mightiest of hunters, most revered of Yautja, trembled in fear as he gazed at the mysterious and ancient planet. Kayla was dead, and his only hope of saving her hovered before him like a hallucination. **_Do I accept madness and look for a place to land, or give in to the nightmare and join her? _**

Instinct took over control from his indecisive mind and he settled the ship into a high orbit. He began scanning for a place to set down, but each pass revealed only endless trees. Kh'aan crossed every axis on repeated orbits, but the sea of green continued without a break - not even a body of water or indication of a river. The hunter's tusks tapped in agitation as his thoughts returned to the human, and he nearly missed a shimmer in the trees as his vessel passed. The sensors still indicated that the planet was dead, and he rushed to the side viewport to see if he'd been mistaken. Below and behind his ship a clearing appeared out of nowhere, and as he circled again he was shocked that he had completely missed it the first dozen times. A thousand questions surged through his mind, but logic finally made its voice known. _Land first, wonder later. Kayla needs you._

Kh'aan snarled at the clearing and set a descent vector. The sooner he found the pool, the better everything would be. He made three more passes before he remembered that the navigational sensors were useless. With the system reading a bare rock it could not possibly find an adequate landing vector, and he quickly switched to manual just as the vessel grazed the treetops. The branches sounded entirely too thick scraping against the hull, and he banked into the atmosphere before circling the clearing again to make sure that he did not hit them a second time. Once positive that he was centered, he engaged the descent thrusters and activated the landing struts. His mind was acting on autopilot, having landed a vessel hundreds of times in the past, and so it took several minutes before he realized that he should have been on the ground already.

His eyes whipped up from the console and widened in awe. The crowns of the trees were at least twice the height of the ship, and as he watched they gave way to trunks so thick that he could only see one through the viewport. The vessel continued to descend, and the single trunk became a solid wall of dark wood. When the landing struts finally touched down, Kh'aan could not help but lean forward to look up at the trees. They ascended out of his range of sight, nearly blotting out the sky if not for the clearly defined opening through which he'd landed. He sat back and let out a sharp snort. _Either I __am__ dead and this is Cetanu's idea of a joke, or this planet is more than it seems and I am definitely not prepared for it. _

Clarity briefly broke through the endless depression he'd been experiencing for ten days, and Kh'aan swiftly locked down the ship before heading to the infirmary for Kayla. He stared at her still form for several minutes, despair threatening to renew, when something snapped in his mind and he growled.

"**Enough of this weakness. I will not stand here feeling sorry for myself when help is out there somewhere. A warrior does not hesitate."**

The esteemed hunter pushed the whimpering Firstborn out of the picture and studied the human carefully. He was unsure what surprises might lurk in the mysterious forest outside, and knew that keeping his hands free would be the best course of action…but how to carry her and have freedom of movement? With his tusks tapping rapidly, he picked up the female and the thermal skin covering her, settling to the floor with her in his lap. He re-wrapped the thermal skin around her body and pulled the ends behind his back as far as they could reach. He struggled to tie a knot the ends, and then held it in one hand while rising to his feet. The hunter rummaged through the stash of thermal skins until he found one long enough, and then wrapped it around the female again. He pulled the skin tight until he could feel the pressure on his own circulation, and the ends were long enough to cross his back and tie securely across his stomach. _I will not lose you…if you fall, we fall together._

Kh'aan made his way down the access stairs, but paused by the door to the cell block. Kh'val had confiscated his weapons when they first came on board, and an itch made him want to retrieve them. As he reached for the access panel another thought crossed his mind, and after a short internal debate he backed away. _I feel like I did on my Chiva...as though someone were testing me. **Wasting time searching for weapons does not help Kayla!** I am certainly capable of defending us without them. **Then stop thinking and get going!** _

The hunter snuffed out a breath and marched through engineering to the airlock. As the ramp hissed open he was hit by a blast of warm moist air, nothing like the barren rock indicated by the sensors. He inhaled deeply and felt a small measure of his resolve returning in the rejuvenating air. After securing the ship and re-engaging the cloak, Kh'aan turned to survey his surroundings.

The clearing was barely large enough to hold the ship, and it was ringed on all sides by enormous tree trunks that seemed to grow together as they emerged from the ground. His gaze travelled up, following the wall of wood until it began to separate into individual trunks. Once past that point the trees were lost to his gaze in the sky's bright glare, and again he wondered if he was dreaming. The warrior snarled and brought his attention back to the task at hand. _Find the pool. Ask questions later._

The hunter hooked one arm around the human and tucked his thumb into the knot at his waist. He circled the clearing looking for some sort of route through the trees, but the trunks were an endless impenetrable wall. By the time he returned to the airlock he was seething, and nearly missed the stone path that appeared directly across from the ramp. Kh'aan turned slowly, afraid that his eyes were playing more tricks, but the path remained. **_This was not here before. _**_Nothing about this planet makes any sense. Move._

Kh'aan stepped into the trees, every nerve in his body humming with apprehension. He felt like he was walking between wooden mountains, and tried to keep his eyes straight ahead even as they fought to look up at the odd surroundings. The path he followed was strange enough; not only had it appeared out of nowhere, but the precise placement of square white stones - each as wide as his hand and equally spaced in rows of four - made the hunter wonder what sort of magic was at work.

Thoroughly unsettled but determined, Kh'aan hurried through the trees as quickly as caution would allow. His senses were on high alert to any danger, but with no space between the trunks around him it seemed unlikely that anything would be able to launch an attack in such an enclosed space. The path continued in a straight line, its end lost in the gloom ahead, and he began to lose track of time on his unending march. The weight of Kayla across his torso pushed him to keep moving, but sadness continually dogged his steps, tripping the former Firstborn when he lost his concentration.

After what seemed like hours the path abruptly ended, blocked by boulders twice his height. Kh'aan growled at the obstacle before securing the knot at his waist. _At least some of my wits are still with me. _He rolled his neck and stretched thick arms and legs before backing up several paces from the boulder. He took a running leap at the stone, aiming for the edge closest to the trees. The instant he felt the hard surface beneath his feet, he gouged his talons into the tree trunk for purchase. He took a moment to stabilize before bending his knees and leaping again, surmounting the rock with only a slight wobble in his weakened state. Before him the boulders continued on into the distance, and his previous thought to a test returned.

The warrior bounded across the stones as quickly as he could, a voice in his mind reminding him that the modules could only heal up to one day after death. He tried not to listen, but in the throes of such depression he had become a slave to the thought of losing Kayla, and the distracting voice of reason threatened to destroy what hope he had left. _The modules are manufactured machines. If they took the fluid from this place then who knows what other properties this 'pool' may have. **How long was I unconscious? It has been too long already!** Nothing is certain here. Perhaps it will heal her anyway._

After an eternity of leaping from rock to rock Kh'aan skidded to a stop on the last boulder, nearly toppling forward into what appeared to be a bottomless chasm. He frantically clutched the human to his chest and took a hesitant step back, but as his foot reached for the previous boulder he instead felt a wall. The hunter whirled around to see an enormous tree where the path used to be, as though there had never been a path there in the first place. Frustration finally won the battle and Kh'aan roared at the infuriating trees.

"**What madness is this? I did not come here to play games!"**

"**Then I suggest you stop wasting time."**

Kh'aan turned with a snarl, but all fight left him when he spotted a strange looking figure on the other side of the gorge. His head cocked to the side in curiosity, but the figure waved a staff at him and beckoned the hunter forward.

"**Come, come. We do not have all day**."

The hunter faltered. **"How? How do I cross this ravine?"**

The being appeared to laugh. **"Walk of course. Come now, do not dawdle."**

The figure turned and disappeared into the shadow of more enormous trees. Kh'aan's growled in disbelief and more than a little frustration. He scanned the ridge but saw no indication of a path or bridge. _Walk? Walk on what?_ He slid down the boulder and stood at the edge of the ravine. A stone crumbled from the edge beneath his feet and though he listened for it to hit the bottom, no sound echoed up from the depths. The hunter's arms unconsciously wrapped around Kayla's body and a nervous chitter escaped his throat.

"What do I have to lose? Either there is a path that I cannot see, or the fall will reunite us." He rubbed her shoulder through the skins and took a deep breath. "Wait for me."

Kh'aan closed his eyes, held the human close, and stepped off of the ridge. He thoroughly expected to fall to his death, and so when his foot met something solid he briefly lost his balance. He hazarded a glance at his feet and was surprised to see an ancient rope and wood bridge beneath them. It spanned the chasm as though it had always been there, and the hunter finally relinquished all doubt. **"We ****are**** being tested. I should have known that this would not be easy."**

The affirmation that nothing was what it seemed served to strengthen Kh'aan's spirit. He marched confidently across the rope bridge without a second thought, and once on the other side he did not look back. He scanned the path ahead, identical to the one on the other side of the ravine, but found no sign of the creature that had spoken to him. It was yet another oddity to this strange planet and he shook off the curiosity, his task too important to waste time in speculation.

Kh'aan marched for two more hours before his strength began to wane, the stress and neglect inflicted on his body finally making itself known. He shuffled to a stop against a tree and slid to the ground, unconsciously stroking Kayla's back while struggling to catch his breath. _I may have walked around the entire planet by now, my friend. Where did that strange being disappear to?_

"**Nowhere of importance."** Kh'aan nearly leapt out of his skin when the same creature appeared, not on the path, but in front of another tree that had not been behind him before. **"No time to rest. Up! Up!"**

The hunter blinked rapidly, his gaze racing from the being to the tree and back again. It - he - appeared very old, perhaps older than Mr'aal, but his age was not the most startling characteristic. He had all of the features of the Yautja save for one - his face was unmistakably human. Thick white tresses fell from a wide crest and aged tusks surrounded his mouth, but the being had very green, very human eyes, complete with the patch of fur above each. Beneath them was an unmistakable nose, more pointed than Kayla's but a nose all the same. Behind his mandibles Kh'aan spotted a very human mouth - thin lips, blunt teeth, and small pink tongue that appeared when he spoke. The exhausted warrior completely forgot his manners in an instant.

"**What are you?"**

The being chuckled. **"Do you want answers, or your mate?"**

Kh'aan's eyes widened until they nearly burst from his skull. To hear Kayla referred to in that way sparked an inferno of denial in the hunter that nearly vocalized, but it was just as quickly silenced by the overwhelming agreement of his heart. His gaze fell to her still form against his chest, and he purred in spite of himself before rising to his feet. When he answered his voice was firm.

"**My mate."**

The old one seemed to smirk before he turned down the path. **"Then do not stand there gaping. This way."**

Kh'aan followed the being's brisk pace in a daze, his mind trying to wrap around what he'd just admitted. **_I claimed her as my mate. Is that truly how I feel? Would she agree?_**_Of course not…she is ooman!_**_ But…she cares for me, and I care for her. _**_She will never provide pups like a proper mate._**_ But I do not care about that…I have never thought of her as anything other than my friend and ally. _**_Then she is not worthy to be claimed as a mate._ Kh'aan snarled at the internal argument, the sound drawing the gaze of the old one several paces ahead. Kh'aan looked away, but the appearance of the being did lend credence to the argument. _**Anything seems possible these days. Besides, Kayla**_**_ is a warrior first, and more worthy of my respect than anyone I have ever known. She is honorable, caring, intelligent, strong, fearless…_**

"**Then why argue with yourself?"**

His eyes snapped up to meet the laughing gaze of the old one, and his color deepened when he remembered that this being seemed capable of reading his mind. After a moment's consideration he came to a decision, one that he might never share with Kayla, but rang true from the second it entered his thoughts.

"'**Mate' is insufficient. She means more to me than that."**

"**Obviously," **the old one chittered. **"Or you would not be willing to take your own life for her."**

Kh'aan's color darkened again, and he nodded but said nothing. Everything he'd ever learned – about his status in the clans, about humans, even the brief talks with his sire on their seasonal hunts – seemed to sputter and die in the face of his declaration. This single, seemingly insignificant human had changed everything. Though he was beginning to realize just how naive he was, he felt no doubt when it came to this particular creature. _I will not live without her. All of the rest is inconsequential…Kayla is all that matters to me._

A snort from the path ahead brought his gaze up just in time to nearly collide with the old one. Kh'aan stopped short unconsciously clutching the human, and once again found himself awestruck. Before them the trees abruptly ended, giving way to an enormous circular valley that spread out before them like a giant stone bowl. Tiered stairs ringed the valley, cascading down into a mist that obscured the bottom. The hunter was certain that he had not passed this structure while orbiting the planet, it would have been impossible to miss. As he stood at the rim completely astonished, a voice echoed up from the mist.

"**What are you waiting for? This way."**

Kh'aan started down the stone tiers as carefully as possible wondering how the being managed to get so far ahead of him. Every tenth step opened out to a wide ledge forming a path around the valley, and to the left and right he saw shadowed openings in the stone. _This is a city! My ancestors actually lived here! _His curiosity nearly made him stop to inspect the passages, but the human across his torso pushed him onward. After the fifth flat path he was enshrouded in mist, and slowed his pace when the steps beneath his feet disappeared.

The hunter felt as though he'd been descending for hours, the all-encompassing mist making everything seem ethereal in the bright daylight. By the tenth level his legs began to protest further movement, and no matter how hard he tried he could not maintain his balance any longer. A short bark echoed across the stone valley as he toppled forward, and Kh'aan only had enough time to cradle Kayla's head before he was tumbling down the stairs. The stone bit into his body as he rolled haphazardly down the levels, and then his skull smacked into the rough surface and everything went black.

########

The former Firstborn came to feeling something poking his side, and cracked his eyes open to see the old one prodding him with the end of an old bone staff.

"**There you are. Go on then. In with her. No time."**

Kh'aan winced, blinking to restore some sort of equilibrium to his aching body. The old one gestured to something behind him, and the hunter turned to see a stone wall behind his head. He eased to a sitting position and peered over the wall into an enormous dry fountain. From the condition of the stones and the amount of moss growing along the base, he assumed that it had not been functional for a long time, and his eyes turned back to question the being.

"**We do not have all day. Into the pool."**

Kh'aan's delirium faded when he heard the word 'pool'. **_Is this it? Have I found it?_** He struggled to his knees, his skull pounding in protest, and carefully untied the skins from around his torso. He gazed on Kayla's face and whined involuntarily at the lifelessness in her features, but a sharp prod from the staff snapped him to attention. He carefully lowered her into the dry fountain wondering how an empty pool was going to save his companion. Despair settled over him the moment he released her and he sat back wearily on the ground, his eyes imploring the old one to help her. The being smiled at him, and then Kh'aan heard a strange rumbling in the ground. He peered across the fountain warily, flinching in surprise when a spout of water erupted from the center. The pool filled rapidly, and the hunter lunged forward when he realized that the human could drown without a mask, but the old one smacked the staff firmly across his chest.

"**Ah, ah! Do not touch."**

"**But she cannot breathe! She will drown!"**

"**She is already dead, remember?"**

Kh'aan's heart fell and he scrambled back from the pool until he hit the stone steps. A tremor shook the warrior's broken frame while his insides tied in knots_. _To have come so far just to lose her anyway was more than he could bear to think about, and he unconsciously drew the thin blade and sharpening stone while his eyes remained locked on the human in the pool. After a few minutes, impatience and concern made him turn to the ancient being.

"**Will it heal her?"**

The old one shrugged. **"If she is worthy."**

########

_Kayla's eyes opened to a bright light. It seemed to come from every direction, even beneath her floating feet. **Where am I? Where is Kh'aan?** She took a hesitant step, wary of falling into the expansive nothingness. Though she felt no surface to walk on, the marine found herself gliding forward through the ether. As she took in the misty surroundings she was suddenly deafened by an echoing howl. She spun in place but saw nothing, and moments later heard Kh'aan's voice like a whisper through her mind. "Wait for me, I will find you."_

"_Kh'aan!" Kayla's voice cracked with the strain. "I'm here! Kh'aan?" _

"_He cannot hear you, child."_

_The human turned in the direction of the voice and saw what could only be described as a pillar of light. It held no human shape, seeming more like an undulating column, and she felt a sharp twinge of fear course through her frame._

"_What…who are you?"_

_The ethereal being's lilting voice laughed. "You know who I am, child. You are home now."_

_A pit formed in Kayla's stomach as the reality of the situation sank in. "No…oh no, am I…oh god no!" She fell to her knees as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm dead?" _

_The being glided forward and she felt a wave of compassion flow over her like a warm breeze. "You have led a true life, my dear. Welcome ho…"_

_Suddenly a dark shadow materialized next to the pillar of light, and another voice boomed through the mist that sent a chill down her spine. "**This one is mine!"**_

_The shadow was much larger than the pillar, and the comparison immediately reminded Kayla of her companion. Thoughts of the hunter sent a heavy lump plummeting down her throat, and the marine wrapped her arms around her waist in an effort to keep her emotions from exploding. **Kh'aan…forgive me. I couldn't…I wasn't…I'm so sorry.**_

_The pillar of light seemed to turn to the dark shadow. "She is not of your world. It is her place to join her family."_

_The shadow snarled. **"This warrior has been chosen, and when it is time she and her mate will take their rightful place by my side."**_

"_This is most unusual," muttered the light. "You know as well as I that there are rules that are not meant to be broken." _

_Kayla's eyes flicked back and forth between the two forms, her confusion growing to frenzied proportions. Both entities seemed to ignore her as their discussion grew more heated. _

"_**Your rules mean nothing to me. I have made my decision. She has proven her honor, and as such will be rewarded."**_

_The light flared as though angry. "We have maintained this balance for eons. Why would you disrupt it?"_

_The shadow began to fade. **"This discussion is over. Even now her mate calls."** It turned glowing eyes to the frightened human. **"We will meet again, young one, and I will welcome you both."** With those words the shadow disappeared, leaving Kayla dumbfounded in the presence of the pillar of light. She turned wary eyes to the figure and once again felt compassion fill her soul. _

"_What is happening?"_

_The pillar flared brightly for a moment. "Something unprecedented, child. He is right - you have earned your reward - I simply did not expect him to claim you." _

_Kayla's simple human mind struggled to make sense of the monumental events unfolding, but all she could focus on was the possibility of returning to Kh'aan. The ethereal brightness around her began to fade and the marine struggled to keep her eyes focused on the being. "What will happen to me? What about my…my friend?" _

"_I suspect that you will find out soon enough, my dear. Your life has been quite an adventure already, has it not?" The light dimmed. "Return to your chosen. He need not mourn you now."_

_Before she could inquire further, the invisible surface supporting her feet vanished and she fell. _

########

Kh'aan was beside himself with worry. He'd paced a path in the moss around the pool while waiting for Kayla to awaken, but hours later she remained submerged in the fountain. He wondered if perhaps she had been found unworthy, but the concept was difficult to believe. _If __she__ is not worthy, what creature in the universe ever was or ever will be? _He breezed past the old one for the tenth time and heard the being snort. _Stop reading my mind!_

"**Then stop thinking so loud, warrior."**

Kh'aan snarled and stopped his pacing to stand before the old one, his hands clenched into fists against the desire to pummel the strange being. **"Why is this taking so long? Either she is worthy or she is not! What is the point to all of this waiting?" **

The old being squinted at the warrior with his strangely human eyes. **"Are you that eager to join her in death?" **

At the end of his wits, Kh'aan did not pause to think about the odd question or his answer. **"Of course, you fool! If the pool will not heal her, I am wasting time..."**

Suddenly the human shot out of the water, sputtering to catch a breath while frantically scrambling over the stone rim. She landed on the ground with a wet splat and scooted away while her eyes darted around warily. Before either male could step forward, the human threw her head back and screamed.

"KH'AAN!"

All of the hunter's weariness faded in an instant, and he scooped the human into his arms the moment he hit the ground beside her. "I am here, Kayla! We are safe. I am right here!" He purred uncontrollably, the vibration rumbling through the stone around them, and could not seem to hold her tight enough. _Never again! I will go mad! I cannot lose you! _

Kayla thrashed for a brief moment as thick arms wrapped around her shoulders, but Kh'aan's voice and scent immediately stifled her fear. A shudder shook the marine against her will, and trembling arms gripped the hunter's waist as she turned into his embrace. _Am I alive? Is this real? Please don't be a dream! _

The old being watched them with pained but laughing eyes; it took quite an effort to block their screaming thoughts from his mind. After a few more minutes he poked the male with the end of his staff. **"Go on then, in with you."**

Human and hunter jumped apart, having forgotten about their audience, and Kh'aan chittered warily. **"Me? Why?"**

"**Do you think that infection will cure itself? You are lucky it has not killed you already."** The staff wacked him in the stomach and Kh'aan winced, suddenly remembering that he had not paid much attention to his own injuries. He glanced at Kayla, but the old one grasped his arm and pulled him to the pool before he could explain. The hunter eased down into the water with his eyes locked to the human's worried gaze, and finally submerged after another prod from the staff.

Kayla scrambled toward the fountain, worried that he couldn't breathe beneath the water, but her way was blocked by the staff. Her gaze rose to the strange old creature and his odd green eyes twinkled.

"He does not need to breathe."

Her eyes shot up in surprise. When he'd spoken to Kh'aan she'd heard the strange chirps and clicks of the hunter's language, but now this being addressed her in relatively clear English. Her obedient military control snapped and the marine surged from the ground to storm into the old one's personal space.

"Alright, start talking! What the hell is going on around here? What the hell is this place? And WHO the hell are YOU?"

The ancient being seemed ignorant to the human's breaking point, and idly plucked a tiny leaf from his robes before meeting her steel gaze. He watched the female twitch for another punishing minute and then smirked.

"Do you want answers, or your mate?"

Kayla's righteous indignation fizzled out in a shuddering heartbeat, and she took a hesitant step back toward the fountain. "Why does everyone keep saying that? What is it with you people?"

Her hands shook into fists against the urge to spike a further retort. She turned her back and dropped to the ground in a huff, her eyes trained on Kh'aan's face beneath the water. Her frown softened slightly and the marine let out a defiant chuckle. _Besides, how I feel about him is none of your goddamn business._

The old one winced at the images that pummeled him from the human's mind – all testimony to her willingness to die for the hunter – and a smirk formed behind his tusks. His eyes remained trained on the female, and after a short while she turned to frown at him as anticipated.

"So, since you seem to know so much...will it heal him?"

The being shrugged. "If he is worthy."

**%**

_AN: Wow! You guys rock with your awesome reviews and drooling eager faces! Teehee! Yes, drooling! It's so beautiful that it brings a proud tear to my eye…someone pass me a tissue! Anyway…more to come! Thanks for sticking with me (and K&K!)._

_-Cap'n Razz_

_p.s. Three Cheers for GrayHuntress! Welcome to the clan, hon! Can't wait to read more!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 3 – Arm's Length_

###

Grand Matron Sh'aan nodded to her assistant as the last guest entered her private office. The young aide, Mr'sah, checked the corridor one more time before closing the door, and then crossed the room to take her place by the desk. Assembled on the cushions in the meeting area were the ancient healer, Mr'aal, High Elder Kh'alik and his aide, Shl'nar, and a portion of the crew of the High Elder's personal vessel. The members present, Advanced Guard Pilot Ti'nuk, Master Engineer Fh'zaan, and Senior Apprentice Technician Sin'kaj, had all been involved in the strange events surrounding the disappearance of Firstborn Kh'aan, Elite Honored Warrior and heir to the seat of High Elder. Once she realized the extent of their concern, she felt it her duty to inform them of the fate of their charges.

High Elder Kh'alik had not been informed of the precise purpose of this meeting, and gazed around at the group in open curiosity. His aide claimed to know nothing, but his evasiveness had Kh'alik on edge. His eyes returned to Sh'aan as she rose and emerged from behind her desk. He could sense her unease even though her outward appearance was impassive, and suddenly felt a pit form in his stomach. _Do not tell them…_

Sh'aan shared a covert glance with her consort before straightening her shoulders. "What I am about to tell you is in the strictest confidence. High Elder Kh'alik has yet to inform the Council, and any discussion of this information could expose everything that you have done for your friends." She took a deep breath. "Arbitrator Kh'val is dead…Kh'aan has killed him."

A chorus of barks and chirps went around the gathered crew, and even Mr'aal could not contain his disbelief. "That is not possible. Kh'aan would never kill his brother. He knows it would be the ultimate strike against his honor."

Shl'nar nodded. "I agree. He would seek out every alternative; he would even attempt to reason with Kh'val before actually harming him. Kh'aan has always lived strictly by the Code of the Council of Elders. He would never…"

The Grand Matron raised a hand to interrupt him. "Do not forget, Kh'aan violated the code by returning for the ooman. That act, in itself, broke his flawless record and disrupted his perfect obedience to the Council."

Mr'aal snarled, the sound startling those gathered. "Kayla. If Kh'val threatened her in any way, Kh'aan would not hesitate to tear him apart." He met the eyes of his fellow rescuers, and one by one they nodded their agreement.

The regal female sighed heavily. "You are correct, old friend. And now because of it, Kh'aan has abandoned us all."

"What do you mean?" Sin'kaj's voice was tight with anxiety.

Sh'aan took a deep breath and met Kh'alik's eyes. "He intends to take her as far from the reach of the clans as possible, or…"

"Or he will join her in death." Kh'alik could not hold his tongue, fury at the actions of his Third-born fueling his grief. The Elder rose from his seat and stepped over to the viewport, his scent heavy with remorse.

Though shocked into silence, the crew members were reminded of Kh'aan's behavior around the human, and realized that his feelings had been obvious from the start. Only Mr'aal seemed to wear a small smile at the news, and his expression disturbed the Master Engineer.

"You find this amusing, Mr'aal?" Fh'zaan snorted. "I would think that you would be the most distressed out of all of us."

The old healer shrugged; a useful gesture he'd remembered from his human friend. "I feel an affinity for that ooman, as though she were my own offspring. She awakened something in our Firstborn that I do not think anyone else could have, not even his designated mate if he had remained to become High Elder. If he feels so strongly for Kayla that he would welcome death to be with her, then I can feel only pride. He has stepped away from what it means to be Yautja. He has evolved beyond us, and I am happy for him."

########

The surface of the pool rippled lazily across Kh'aan's submerged face, intermittently obscuring him from Kayla's attentive gaze. Her thoughts reviewed their adventures thus far, occasionally eliciting a small smile. _From banana bread to wormholes to castaways…where would I be without you? __**Incinerated on Jurnada?**__ Thanks, buzzkill…right now I'd probably be on watch with Jacobs, playing poker and thoroughly beating his ass! _

The marine frowned. _They're all dead, just like your team. Perhaps we're bad luck for each other. _She heard a sharp snort from the old one and flipped him off without looking. "One of the traits of being an enlightened, sentient creature is knowing when to respect someone's privacy."

The being chuckled again. "You speak of privacy when you are displaying yours for all to see."

Kayla whipped around to glare at him. "What the hell are you…" Suddenly she was aware of a breeze, several actually, in places that were not supposed to feel air. Her gaze shot down and she let out a yelp while frantically attempting to cover herself. Gone were her fatigues and make-shift tunic; instead she was wrapped up in what amounted to a very long skin, though it was not long enough to reach past her behind.

"WHAT THE…WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"

The being smirked, watching as the female's eyes widened and her heat spiked. "I believe you remember."

Kayla snarled at the old cretin, though inside her blood ran cold. "Yeah, well go ahead and snoop around, and then you tell me if I want to remember!" She held the old one's gaze, and was surprised to see it soften.

"Do not let the past haunt you."

The marine opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind when the pool erupted, and Kh'aan lurched gracelessly over the wall. He hit the ground with a low grunt and then retched at the abrupt movement. Kayla scrambled over to drape an arm across his shoulders, her near-nudity forgotten, and helped the disoriented hunter to a seated position against the wall of the fountain. Kh'aan took several deep breaths, but his efforts only brought on more nausea.

"Hey, easy now. You know those pods make you sick." She sat down to wait with him when the staff smacked the ground between their feet.

"No time. Get up. **This way. Come along. No time."**

The marine glared at the ancient being. "What's your rush? Let him rest for a minute."

"No time. Do not dawdle. This way." The old one did not wait for them, turning abruptly to march up the steps.

Kayla frowned after the figure before lifting Kh'aan's arm over her shoulder. "Come on before he ditches us."

After a concentrated effort they managed to heave the hunter to his feet, and slowly made their way up the levels. They lost sight of the being in the mist, and Kayla wondered if he was trying to trick them.

"I don't trust this guy."

Kh'aan gave a weak chirp. "No, but…he has not…lied to us."

The human shrugged before shifting Kh'aan's weight, and they carefully continued up the stairs. Just as she thought that her legs would buckle, the ancient being appeared in front of them standing before an open door.

"**Come now, inside before the storm. In with you."**

The being shoved them through the opening and the fugitives were enclosed in darkness. Kayla propped the woozy hunter up against the wall and turned back as the door slammed shut. "Hey! What storm? You can't leave us here!" Her fingers scratched along the surface until she felt a handle, and the marine wrenched the heavy door open. "Hey, I'm talking to…"

A blinding flash of lightning interrupted her words, streaking across the sky like a tear in the heavens. Another streak met it high in the thickening clouds, and at their intersection a third bolt shot to the ground. It hit the central fountain with a resounding crack, and Kh'aan and Kayla stared in awe as the 'water' immediately ignited. The fountain became a brazier of flame that lit the entire city and burned away the mist. Moments later more lightning struck around the rings, lighting metal basins strategically placed along the levels. Kh'aan noticed the basin directly in front of them seconds before more electricity surged from the sky. He yanked Kayla back and slammed the door just as the brazier burst into flame.

"What the hell was that? Where the hell did he go?" The human's voice rang from the walls of the small dark corridor. Her heat bloomed in the dark, and Kh'aan could hear in her tone that she was ready to snap. He reached out to lightly touch the back of her neck, but Kayla flinched the moment his fingers grazed her skin. Shocked at her reaction, he immediately dropped his hand.

The marine's senses screamed the instant Kh'aan touched her, though it was not her companion that they reacted to. Memory sent ice water through her veins, and her skin erupted in goose bumps as she backed away, trailing one hand along the wall. Kh'aan's eyes glowed in the darkness like two bronze stars, and she was surprised at the pain she saw in their depths. Her mouth opened and closed several times before she gave up trying to explain, and she hurried to the other end of the corridor and disappeared into the glare of the room beyond.

Kh'aan took a hesitant step back against the door. A shudder coursed through his frame when he realized just how badly his brother had affected her. The hunter stared down the dark corridor until he could see the furnishings in the bright room, and abruptly noticed how easily he'd been seeing in light rather than heat lately. He supposed it was due to spending so much time without a mask, but he never expected his vision to change so drastically. Suddenly Kayla darted across the doorway with something large in her hands, and the hunter slowly walked forward until he reached the inner entryway - roughly six of his long strides. He glanced around the room for the human, and her scent reached him from somewhere to his left. Kh'aan resisted the urge to go to her, and instead took in the elaborate chamber.

The first thing he noticed was the near-perfect circle spread out before him. It imitated the city outside - made up of four rings, cascading like stairs down to a central floor filled with plush cushions and furs. The first ring from the floor was a simple step, the second wide enough to hold several large chairs. The third ring formed another step, and the fourth encircled the room and served as a walkway. Another raised step circled the path, supporting pillars that rose to the ceiling. Walls, ceiling, floor and columns were made of a stone that he'd never seen before, and the surface sparkled with imbedded fragments that shined when they caught the light. Each pillar had a simple sconce mounted just above his head, resembling the metal braziers outside but in much smaller form. Kh'aan followed the floor to the left until he reached the first of three wide openings between the closely spaced columns. The first led to a crescent alcove half the size of the main floor, which contained an enormous bath, simple wash basin, and an elaborate commode that made the hunter laugh. _Even my ancestors were extravagant. _A quiet splash alerted him to Kayla's presence in the bathing area, and he quickly continued to the next opening at the back of the chamber.

Directly across from the entryway, this alcove held a long stone table covered with every food Kh'aan could imagine, and some that he'd never seen before. He leaned over and sniffed at a strange green plant that looked like a miniature tree, though its 'trunk' was green rather than brown, and the 'leaves' were tiny tufts of greenery clustered together. Not one to regularly eat leafy plants, he brushed off his curiosity and returned to the main floor. The path continued to a third opening, and he guessed that it was a sleeping area. Sure enough, when he peered in between the columns he spied the largest sleeping platform he'd ever seen, seemingly made to hold several Yautja at once. _Did my ancestors keep harems, or is this simply more decadence?_

A sound from the main floor made Kh'aan turn, and he saw that Kayla had emerged from the bathing area with several skins tied around her body. She had improved her meager covering nearly to the point of suffocating herself, but her scent and heat had returned to normal levels. Not wanting to upset her further, the hunter stepped down to the second rise and sank into one of the large chairs. His eyes tracked her as she followed his journey around the room, and some of his anxiety lifted as a smile grew on her face.

The marine shivered imperceptibly when she met the hunter's gaze. She knew that her reaction had upset him, but it was involuntary to say the least. The knowledge that Kh'aan was her friend meant nothing to her damaged psyche. His hand had become his brother's, and in the dark had scared her shitless. She averted her gaze and turned to check out their strange surroundings. The large stone room belied its complicated construction, and she was reminded of ancient Greek and Roman architecture. She followed the floor around the central 'common area' until she reached second opening in the columns. Her stomach growled before her mind could process the sight. _Yeah, kid…I think I'm agreeing with you. Food!_

As she stepped into the meal area, Kayla heard the hunter rise to his feet. A thousand alarms battered her instincts, and before common sense could intervene she quickly shuffled around the table. When he paused in the door, his wide eyes and twitching tusks made her feel like she'd just kicked a baby. Thankfully Kh'aan made no move toward her; instead he picked up a stalk of some green vegetable and let out an amused chitter.

"Do you know what this is?"

Kayla released the breath she'd unconsciously been holding, and stepped around to meet him with as little hesitation as possible. Once within range the vegetable was unmistakable, and she laughed out loud in spite of herself.

"You've got to be kidding me! This is broccoli!" Her wide eyes glittered at the hunter. "Where the hell did you guys get broccoli?"

Kh'aan snorted and turned to inspect more of the food. "I do not know. Many of these items are rare if not impossible to find, and yet they are here in abundance. After all that I have seen on this planet, I suspect that our benefactor pulled it from your mind."

Kayla grunted. "Ok, mind reading I can deal with, but transubstantiation is another thing entirely. Tell him to look again and conjure up some pants, ok?" She turned back to the platter and broke off a tuft of the plant, popping it in her mouth. "Oh yeah, definitely broccoli, not synthesized plant matter."

They wasted time perusing through the offered spread, and Kh'aan occasionally held out an item for Kayla to try. By the time they made a complete circuit their moods had brightened considerably, and both were reminded of the taste test on Kh'aan's ship. Their stomachs growled in tandem, and the two grabbed platters and piled them high with everything that made their mouths water. The human found it odd that there were no seats at the table, but he explained that it was not always the custom. Instead they returned to the common room and took advantage of the available seating. Being a human in a Yautja-sized chair, Kayla had enough room to curl up comfortably and have her plate on the seat before her. Kh'aan chose to stretch out on the furs in front of her seat, and the occasional crumb flew between them as they stuffed themselves.

Once satisfied, and after a healthy belch from the female, they heaved to their feet to return the plates to the meal area. Deep in the throes of a full stomach, Kh'aan's immediate memory momentarily failed. He stepped up behind Kayla and casually rested his chin on her head, draping one arm around her shoulders while a contented purr built in his chest. He was unprepared for her reaction, and abruptly found himself face-down on the floor with her foot against his throat.

The marine stiffened the moment she felt heat against her back. The weight against her skull sent a surge of adrenaline through her system, and when the arm crossed her throat she did not hesitate. In one swift maneuver she ducked beneath the limb while grasping it at the wrist. She slammed her heel into the knee behind her legs, knocking the behemoth to the floor and twisting the arm up awkwardly until she felt resistance in the tendons. She forced the arm higher and then planted the heel of her bare foot against her attacker's throat, ready and willing to crush his neck in one swift blow. Her breath came in short gasps, and she snarled at the immobilized threat.

"Touch me again, mother fucker, and I'll kill you!"

Kh'aan strained to turn his head while trying not to antagonize the disturbed human any further. His pride wanted swift retribution for this dishonor, but knowing that Kayla was traumatized made him swallow it. He twisted his neck until he could meet her eyes, and his voice croaked out around the pressure from her foot

"Kayla, release me."

The marine saw red and wanted blood, but Kh'aan's familiar voice cracked through her blinding rage. Kayla's eyes widened and she released the hunter's wrist, backing up until she bumped into the table.

"Oh god…no…Kh'aan! I'm…oh god, what have I done? I'm…I'm so sorry! I…I…" Her hands came up to cover her mouth, and she crumbled to the floor in a heap. Her grief-filled eyes met his as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh no, oh no…please…forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

Concern had the hunter on his feet in a heartbeat, the desire to comfort her too strong to ignore, but when she gasped at his approach he froze. A whine escaped his throat at the remorse flowing from her pores, and the female abruptly leapt to her feet and dashed out of the room. Once she was out of sight, Kh'aan's knees faltered and he fell back against the table._ I did not save her just to lose her again. Why is this happening?_

He eased to his feet, anxious to go to her but unwilling to violate her privacy. _**She has been violated enough. **__Pauk! Shut up!_ Shuffling to the pillars, he leaned against the stone with closed eyes and heard her whimpers from somewhere in the chamber. The sound nearly tore him to pieces, and the hunter forced himself into the bathing chamber. Once submerged in the soothing bath he made every effort to drown out Kayla's pain by being particularly loud in the water. But short of kicking torrents of it all over the room, Kh'aan could still hear her muffled cries and wanted to howl his own grief with her.

Kayla ran for the outer door, but once she had it open was vividly reminded of the lightning storm. _Oh god, let me out! I can't face him…I can't do this! Please! I just attacked him! What the hell is wrong with me? __**One word, one syllable.**__ Shut up! Please just shut up! _She closed the heavy door and sank to the stone with her back against the wood. Drawing her knees up to her chest, the marine lost her battle with the tears threatening to fall.

########

By the time the waterlogged hunter emerged from the bath, Kayla's cries had gone silent. He shuffled to the bedchamber wondering if she had gone to sleep, but the furs were empty. A quick search of the meal chamber revealed the same, and he realized that she was in the entry hall. He gazed down the dark corridor and made out the door at the end, its surface glittering like the pillars in the room. Further squinting revealed a warm lump on the ground in front of the door, and he growled quietly at the sight of Kayla asleep…on the floor…in the dark. Kh'aan took three steps into the hall before he caught himself. Rather than frighten her further, he gathered several furs and two thick cushions from the central floor and placed them at the entrance to the hall. _I may not be able to comfort you, but I can provide you comfort._

Fighting these new instincts, Kh'aan shuffled to the sleeping chamber. He wanted to stay close on the off chance that she came out of hiding, but had a feeling that Kayla would think he was watching her if he remained in the common room. He fell on his back into the luxurious nest of furs, painfully reminded of their cave, and eventually drifted into a light doze. Disturbing images haunted his mind, keeping the hunter from resting peacefully and reinforcing his desire to be nearer to the human. He tossed fitfully in the furs for an hour before finally giving up on sleep.

Kh'aan sat up and gazed around the sleeping chamber with clouded eyes. **"You haunt us both, brother. I suppose this means that you have won after all, but I will never accept it. I will help her heal if it is the last thing that I ever do."** Kh'val's eerie laugh grated through Kh'aan's mind like claws across stone, and the hunter once again resisted the urge to check on his companion. _She is fiercely independent. If she thought for one moment that I was trying to protect her, she would become offended. __**Your duty to your mate is to keep her safe, is it not?**__ Pauk! I am not thinking about that now. My __friend__ will ask for my help if she desires it. I will not coddle her. _

At that moment he heard a muffled sound from the common room, and rose from the furs to peek between the columns. He spied Kayla standing at the entryway, her shoulders shaking and hands covering her mouth while she stared at his offering of furs. The hunter strained to hear her but could barely make out her voice.

"God help me…I can't do this. I can't hide from him, not when he's the only thing I care about." She shivered and glanced at the sleeping area, forcing the hunter to duck back behind the column. Her cheeks glistened in the low light, and she sniffed several times before bending to pick up the furs and cushions. Kh'aan looked again and watched as she replaced the items in the central lounge. The female took several hesitant steps toward his hiding spot and then stopped, her arms wrapping around her waist. "I can't. Even if I want to…I just can't! Damn you, you bastard!" Her last words were ground out between clenched teeth, and the hunter knew they were directed at his brother. He watched with a heavy heart as she turned back to the furs. The marine wormed her way into a makeshift nest on the floor and pulled one of the furs up over her head. Her sounds were silenced by the cushions, but he could see them shaking with her.

Kh'aan shuffled back to the sleeping platform and sat down heavily on the furs. _Paya help me, I am losing her._

########

_Pain. So much pain. Claws tear at fabric, rending flesh. Grating laughter like sandpaper over stone. Piercing agony, no strength to scream. Pressure, GOD NO! STOP! AGONY! STOP! NONONO!_

Kayla lurched from the furs feeling hands on her shoulders. The scream cut off into a snarl as she lashed out. The back of her fist connected and she brought up the opposite elbow to follow through. A loud growl filled her ears followed by the grip tightening on her arms, and the marine struggled in earnest to break free. She kicked violently and felt her foot connect, eliciting a pained howl but not breaking the hold. Every fiber of her being screamed in fear, and the sound found its way out of her raw throat.

Kh'aan winced at the strength of Kayla's lungs as she screamed in his face. Her eyes were wide in fear, but she seemed to remain trapped in the nightmare. His groin throbbed from the force of her kick, and he locked his knees around her feet to keep her from damaging him further. The human writhed in his grip and managed to free her right arm. Her fist connected with his jaw sending needles through the left side of his face. The hunter roared and snared her hands, shaking them in an effort to snap her out of her panic.

"Kayla! Stop! Wake up!"

The female wrenched back and forth in his grip like a deranged beast, and let out a piercing cry as she finally sagged in defeat. Once she stilled Kh'aan loosened his grip, and moments later her frightened eyes focused on him.

"K…Kh'aan?" The hunter purred and gently nuzzled her cheek, but Kayla flinched and wormed out of his loose embrace, scrambling across the furs before lurching to her feet.

"No! Don't…don't touch me…please! I…just don't!" She shivered and looked away as her body heat flared.

Kh'aan snarled and rose from the furs to settle into a chair. He held his head in shaking hands until he felt in control of his temper, and then met her gaze with furious eyes. "I will not do as you ask."

Kayla shuddered before his words reached her, and then her anger resurfaced. "What? What do you mean 'you won't do as I ask'? What the fuck is that about?"

The hunter took a deep breath. "You fear me, and you should not."

Kayla exploded. "Don't tell me what I shouldn't do! Don't you dare presume to know anything about what I'm going through! You couldn't possibly understand, so just butt out!"

Kh'aan rose to his feet. "I do understand. If we are to survive this, we must not shut each other out." His tone softened. "Talk to me, Kayla. Do not hide from me."

His pleading tone did nothing to soothe the defensive marine. "There's nothing to talk about! I don't want to talk about it…I don't want to think about it! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" Tears streamed down her cheeks unnoticed as her hands clenched into fists. She turned away from him in an effort to hide her face, but the strength of his voice whipped her around.

"YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE!" Kh'aan's voice ricocheted off of the stone around them. "I was there! I SAW EVERYTHING! I WAS NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO STOP HIM!" The hunter shuddered and sank to the chair. "I am haunted by it, and what is worse…" His eyes met hers. "Now you fear me. The most important thing in my life, and I am losing you."

Kayla whimpered at the pain in his voice, and watched helplessly as Kh'aan rose to his feet. He held her gaze for a moment longer and then retreated to the bed chamber, where he let out a deafening roar that pierced the human's heart like a thousand knives. She hesitantly made her way to the columns separating the sleeping area, her eyes seeking out her companion even though her fear begged her not to.

"You…saw?" Her voice barely rose above a whisper and trembled in her uncertainty. The hunter nodded but said nothing, nor did he face her. "I…I didn't know."

Kh'aan's dismay made his words short and more than a little harsh. "How could you? You were broken and at his mercy."

The marine winced and walked away before he could turn and see her face. His tone stung, but what remained of her sensibilities insisted it was due to his own pain. _What pain? He wasn't raped by an 8-ft crab-faced lizard with a barbed-wire erection. _Her knees buckled as the thought triggered her memory, and the marine fell to the cushions in defeat. _I'm so sorry!_

########

Kh'aan stared at the ceiling trying to determine how to help his companion. Her muffled cries had finally ceased a few hours ago, and he hoped that her rest would be dreamless. _Unless she is avoiding sleep as I am._ Kh'val leered at him whenever he closed his eyes, and waking up to hear Kayla screaming was more than he could take. _Are we being punished? What have we done to warrant this? If I was not supposed to save her, why has this been allowed to continue? __**Regretting your choice?**__ Never! _

The argument began to fade as Kh'aan's eyes gradually grew heavy. Just when he finally lost his train of thought, a muffled grunt sounded from the main room. Growling quietly, he rose from the furs hoping that the human was not dreaming again. He glanced at the seating area but Kayla was not in the cushions. Another grunt echoed from the entry hall, and he edged up to the archway and peeked into the gloom. It took a moment for the hunter's eyes to adjust, and he was surprised when a red blob leapt into a back flip in the tight space. _What is she doing?_

The human raised her hands to the walls as though checking her position, and then assumed a fighting stance in the dark corridor. Intrigued, Kh'aan leaned against the doorway to watch. She began a series of spinning kicks and punches that moved her closer to the door, and then just when it appeared that she would collide with it, flipped backwards three times and resumed her original stance. Kayla checked the walls again and then dove forward into a roll, coming up against the door only to bounce back, launching a series of punches and evasive maneuvers in the small space that impressed the hunter. She crouched low aiming a heel at the knees of foe, and then sprang up on her hands to kick another opponent that was supposedly approaching from behind.

The blur of heat bobbed and twirled in less than three feet of space, decimating her imaginary enemies with untamed fervor. Kh'aan remembered sparring with her, and then further back to their first true battle, and an itch to fight surged through his veins like wildfire. A growl built within chest as the display stimulated his senses, but the sound broke Kayla's concentration and she careened into the wall.

"Ouch!" The marine turned to the silhouette in the entryway. "Hey, I was on a roll!"

Kh'aan snorted. "What were you doing?"

Her heat spiked in the gloom, and he swore that she was smirking. "What look like?"

The hunter remembered that retort, though it seemed a lifetime ago. Kayla stepped forward laughing as she stretched out her spine. "Honestly I wanted to work out, but it's still storming outside. Then I was standing here in the dark and thought 'hey, why not?'" She touched the walls on either side. "I can do almost any maneuver if given enough space, but I've never tried to train in tight quarters…in the dark. Once I got a feel for it, and stopped laughing at myself, it was actually quite a challenge."

Kh'aan looked down the corridor with new appreciation. "I would not have thought of that. The space is too small for me."

Kayla glanced over her shoulder. "I thought the same, and granted you might not be able to flip around, but try it. The goal is to avoid the walls. If you touch them, you have to start over again."

She emerged from the corridor to give him space, and Kh'aan noticed that she was perspiring heavily. "How long have you been 'working out'?" He didn't miss the flush that bloomed in her cheeks.

"Well, I gave up on sleep a while ago. I don't know how long I've been in there." She shrugged and picked up a jug of water from the floor. "But seriously, go for it! You just might have some fun."

The former Firstborn grunted. "To train is a serious exercise, not for fun."

"Speak for yourself," she scoffed. "I need all the fun I can handle right now."

Kh'aan nodded, conceding her point, and then stepped into the corridor. He stretched and familiarized himself with the dimensions of the corridor, and then equalized the stakes by closing his eyes. He started through several familiar maneuvers, but Kayla heard him smack or scrape the wall repeatedly.

"Strike! Start over!"

The hunter snarled and began again.

########

After hours of 'training' in the small dark entryway, Kayla held her breath and strained her ears. Kh'aan was determined to manage what she was calling a 'reverse pinwheel' in the confined space, but had smacked the walls and ceiling so many times that the human wondered if he was punishing himself on purpose. This was the last attempt, and though she couldn't see him, she would definitely hear if he touched the surfaces.

The air was still and silent, broken only by the occasional crack of lightning from outside. Kh'aan centered his position and bent his knees. A full flip required too much overhead space, but he knew that he could manage this one stupid maneuver if he concentrated hard enough. He'd done it in open space hundreds of times over the years, and now was more than a little disappointed. The hunter took a steadying breath and then leapt. The key was to allow the strength in his legs to propel the rest of the motion, and he shifted his right leg forward slightly as the left pushed off from the ground. A twitch of his hips and shoulders, a slight arch of his spine, and suddenly his feet were on the ground again. Kh'aan held still wondering if he'd actually succeeded when a shout echoed from the room. He peered out of the gloom to see Kayla doing an absurd dance while waving her fists in the air.

"Woohoo! I didn't hear a damn thing, baby! That was awesome! YOUDIDITYOUDIDITYOUDIDIT!"

Praise from his friend went straight to the hunter's ego, and the urge to continue became overwhelming. He marched out of the dark corridor flexing his muscles, and Kayla abruptly stopped her victory dance with a small measure of hesitation in her gaze.

"What? What are you looking at me like that for?"

Kh'aan's tusks tapped rapidly, and he took a look around the chamber before his glowing eyes found hers again. "There is enough space."

Kayla frowned. "Space for wha…!" She yelped and darted out of the way as Kh'aan charged. "What the hell are you doing?"

A grating chitter rattled from the hunter as he circled her. His voice was rough from exertion. "Fight me."

The marine's eyes narrowed, but she smirked and tightened the knots on her coverings. "You really want to go there, buddy?"

"Yessssssssss…"

Kh'aan's eyes glowed in his excitement, and Kayla felt the urge to smack the eager grin off of his face. The hunter rolled his neck and stalked forward, forcing her to either take a step back or meet him head on. After a short debate she growled. "Then come an' get yer beatin', boy!"

Kh'aan lunged forward as Kayla placed her weight on her right foot. He anticipated her leg sweep and leapt over her head, but the marine countered just as quickly. She completed the sweep by leaning her weight onto her right elbow, and as the hunter landed she kicked him in the stomach and then rolled out of the way. Kh'aan stumbled back a step itching for a weapon, and reached behind to grab a cushion from the nearest chair. As Kayla returned to her feet he swiftly whacked her twice across the head. The human's eyes widened before she roared and grabbed her own cushion. She dove into a forward roll, rising up with both fists behind the pillow to punch him in the chest. The hunter spun from her impact and followed through with a back-handed cushion. Kayla bent backwards at an impossible angle to avoid his hit, rising upright with a cushion in each hand. She smacked them on both sides of Kh'aan's head, snickering as his tusks punctured the covers and got stuck.

Kh'aan wrestled the pillows from his face, tearing more of the material. His eyes blazed red when he was finally free, but when he turned to face the human could not find her. He spun in place scanning the room, when a light giggle came down from overhead. He looked up to see that the human had shimmied up one of the columns with a cushion in her teeth. The moment he met her eyes she launched from her perch. The hunter only had a moment to brace himself before she clobbered him to the furs, and they proceeded to wrestle for control of the pillow.

"Give up, ooman!"

"Never, fuzz face!"

Kayla's flailing hand snared another cushion, and she beat the hunter over the head in an effort to distract him from her prize. Kh'aan snarled at the second wave of stuffing and swiftly grasped both of her wrists, pressing the human into the cushions. He felt her skin heat seconds before she froze, and he quickly released her hands to scramble out of the furs. Kayla's breath hitched in her throat as she watched him leap across the room. Kh'aan's eyes were full of remorse, and she knew that her fear was written all over her face.

"I…I'm sor…"

Kh'aan chirped and backed into the sleeping chamber with raised hands. "Do not say it. Those words solve nothing."

"Kh'aan!" The human whimpered in defeat when he turned his back. _Please…I __am__ sorry._

########

_A warrior whose thoughts are centered can overcome any adversary. Only when body and mind are united can one realize their true potential. Channeled emotions are the tools of a wise hunter._

Kh'aan snorted and opened his eyes. After hours cycling through every meditative exercise he knew, his thoughts remained centered – on his companion. If her pain was not tearing him apart, his own guilt took its place. _I should have remembered. I should have stopped. I should have…_

"**Pauk"**

Kh'aan relaxed his posture and fell back on the sleeping platform. _Why are we still here? Are we being imprisoned again? Are we still being tested? First the planet was empty, and then there were trees and canyons and impossible cities. Now we have been trapped by that mysterious old being who has disappeared without a trace. __**There are too many questions and not enough answers, and I am tired.**_ The former Firstborn rolled to his side, hoping that his mental fatigue would transfer to his body.

In the common room, Kayla tossed fitfully in the furs. Her mouth opened and closed in silent cries as her legs kicked defensively. A whimper built in her throat as her head thrashed back and forth, and then her eyes snapped open. The marine sat up with a gasp, hands flying to her throat as wide eyes darted around the room. When she did not see Kh'aan she sighed, happy at least that she didn't wake him up again. Her gaze drifted to the columns separating the rooms, and she wondered if he was sleeping at all.

_I just want to close my eyes without it happening again. Is that too much to ask?_

As tremors shook her knees, Kayla rose from the seating area and crept to the bedchamber. She stared at the slumbering hunter for several minutes while shuffling from foot to foot in her indecision. The marine glanced over her shoulder at the cushions and then back at the platform, the tremor moving to her hands. After a sharp nod she wiped her palms on her coverings and tip-toed to the bedside. She carefully climbed onto the furs while listening to his breathing, and then eased down to her side with her back to him. Once certain that he remained undisturbed she eased her eyes shut, but the heat at her back snapped them open again. Kayla whimpered, but scooted back until she could barely feel his skin. Easing her eyes shut again, she made a fist against her mouth. _That's Kh'aan. It's just Kh'aan. Calm down, it's only Kh'aan. It's Kh'aan. Just Kh'aan…_

The hunter remained perfectly still until her shifting ceased. Once her heartbeat settled and she slumped against him, he released the breath he'd been desperately holding. _It is a start._

########_  
><em>

AN: Poor kids, but through suffering comes enlightenment, right? Right? *puppy dog eyes* Please? Anyway, thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying, and…REVIEW! Haha…like you haven't been…love you guys! -Cap'n 'Chilly Willy' Razz


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've upped the ante on the Rating…sorry for any inconvenience or confusion. After the madness of AFM1, and the way things are gearing up for 2, I don't want to take any chances. Also, author's notes will be in the beginning now, so I don't sully your reactions with pointless banter after you're done reading. Well, maybe not pointless, but still…awe and shock and a smile and then…'oh…ok, now what the heck did I just read?' Not good.

Thanks to everyone for your reviews! This is a shorter chapter, but important points are established. Put aside your loathing of characters-not-K&K and READ!

Hugs and sloppy kisses from da Cap'n

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 4 - Priorities_

The courier raced through the clan ship as though being chased by Cetanu himself. The delivery in his hands was of the utmost importance, as stated by its originator, and his neck was most certainly on the line if it was late. The fact that the recipient was one of the most feared Yautja in the clans also gave speed to his feet, as he did not wish to experience this particular individual's wrath.

The young Yautja skidded to a stop before large imposing doors, the ebony stone carved with frightening images of battle and death. He took a deep breath before pressing the button to announce his presence. A muffled growl echoed from within the chamber, and the courier cursed this early hour for a delivery. Moments later the door opened just enough to reveal the impressive figure of Elder Ne'hak.

"**Why do you disturb me at this ridiculous hour?"** The Elder's voice grated across the young courier's senses, momentarily freezing his tongue.

"**I…forgive my intrusion, honored Elder Ne'hak. I was instructed to bring this to you right away."** He held out a small square box, carved from stone but inlaid with golden glyphs in the ancient language of the Yautja's ancestors.

Ne'hak snarled and snatched the package from the young courier's hands. **"Very well. Be gone, and be thankful that I do not take my anger out on you."**

"**Of course, Elder. Very good, most Honored Elder Ne'hak."** The courier dropped his eyes to the floor while backing away, continually muttering in humble servitude. Ne'hak snorted at the pathetic display before slamming the door. _Pups. _

He turned back to the central chamber twirling the box in his hands. He'd been expecting a package and anticipation surged fire through his blood, but this was not the usual container and his curiosity was piqued. Before he could investigate further, a grating purr echoed throughout the chamber.

"**Bring me my elixir, Pet."**

The fire in his veins surged for an entirely different reason as his consort's rough voice seared across his senses. Matron Zheva's scent reached him as she shifted on the central furs, cloaked as always in shadow, and the Elder's loins responded almost immediately. He turned slowly to face her, his eyes making out her heat among the furs. As much as he would like to acquiesce and partake of the promise in her glowing eyes, he knew that now was not the time.

"**No." **

Zheva snarled, leaping from the furs to tower over him. **"NO? YOU WOULD DARE REFUSE ME?"**

Ne'hak purred, allowing his own aroused musk to soothe the tempestuous female. Though not life-mates, nor exclusively mated at all, Zheva had a hold on the Elder that he had no desire to escape. **"I would never refuse you, my dear. But we both have duties to attend to this day and should be at our best, not partially exhausted from your 'elixir'."**

Zheva's glowing yellow eyes gradually softened, and she allowed the Elder's purr to calm her ire. **"I am always at my best, Ne'hak."**

"**As I am well aware, but you know that I am right. You have much traveling to do today, and I am inundated with meetings."** He reached up to cup her cheek while digging his claws into her jaw. **"After, however, we will have two full days to ourselves. We have waited this long; a bit longer will not be difficult to face, ****and**** we will not have to wait for this."** He waved the small box before her eyes for emphasis.

Zheva snarled but nodded into his palm. "**You are right, Ne'hak, as usual."** Her glowing eyes opened to hold his gaze. **"You will be punished for this."**

The Elder shuddered in anticipation. **"I look forward to it."**

########

After stowing the package in a hidden panel beneath the central statue in their chambers, the Elder and Matron of Nightblood Clan quickly composed themselves for their respectively long days. They parted company in the main corridor of the clan ship, Zheva to the launch bay and Ne'hak to his first conference.

By the mid-day recess, Elder Ne'hak was weary of posturing diplomats and hot-headed hunters. If the former were not requesting more active participation in the Council, the latter were arguing over hunting rights on the game preserve. Vicendu Clan was not using the planet right now, they reasoned, so why not let someone else send their own hunt parties? And who would get the privilege? Ne'hak's skull throbbed from the entire ordeal.

'_You will be punished for this'._

Ne'hak shivered, his consort's promise of pleasure enough to soothe his strained patience. No mate he had ever taken could hope to compare to the ferocity and allure of Matron Zheva. Young females tried time and again to entice the Elder every mating season, but even if he chose to rut one, Zheva made such lucky females regret their ambition. Another shiver coursed through his frame, and the Elder cut of his train of thought. There were more meetings to get through before he could return to their chambers, and impatience would only make the time pass slowly.

Hours later, in the middle of an argument between three lesser-ranking Elders, a communication came through informing Ne'hak that Matron Zheva's transport had returned. The Elder's demeanor brightened considerably, and he quickly rushed through the remainder of his schedule with his mind only partly on task. The last group of hunters to foul his office with their aggressive musk met a less than receptive Elder, and after their demands for a hunt on the game preserve were met with an ominous growl, they quickly decided to hunt elsewhere. Ne'hak ushered them out of his office as swiftly as possible, and then leaned against the door with a heavy snarl.

"**At last…let no one else disturb me." **

Leaving his aide to close up his private office, Ne'hak hurried through the clan ship with his head down, avoiding eye contact in the hopes that no one would stop him for a chat. Several fellow Council members passed him wearing strange expressions, but he ignored them in favor of reaching his destination. By the time he reached their chambers he was seething, and forcefully shoved the door out of his way as he entered the room. _Finally! _

Ne'hak took several calming breaths, but they did nothing to soothe his raging blood. Instead, he was flooded by the tantalizing aroma of Zheva in all of her aggressively aroused glory. The Elder's eyes snapped open, and only then did he notice the room. Oil lamps were placed strategically around the central statue, giving it an ominous glow that caused the figures to appear as though they writhed in their suffering. The lamps were the only source of light in the chamber, and shadows surrounded him on all sides like a cloak of darkness. His blood sang at the thought of what Zheva had planned, and he stepped forward trilling eagerly.

"**Where are you, temptress?"**

"**Find me, if you can."**

The hard edge in her voice went straight to Ne'hak's groin, and he quickly removed his robes and loin cloth. In moments he was as naked as his elusive foil in the shadows, and she growled appreciatively when he stepped into the light.

"**You have been thinking of me." **

Ne'hak turned to his right, her voice echoing from over his shoulder. **"I cannot stop, my pet. You fill my senses with torment."**

At that moment he was bowled over from behind. Zheva darted out of the shadows to pounce on him, raking her claws down his back before disappearing once more into the chamber. Ne'hak rose to his feet and roared, the sound deafening in the enclosed room.

"**You toy with me."**

A strong hand grasped his arm and threw him across the chamber into the cluster of cushions against the outer wall. Before he could rise she pounced on his chest, rubbing her small but sturdy glands against him and grasping his knee between her thighs. Zheva ground her nether regions against the Elder while pinning him to the floor, and then leaned forward to sink her tusks into his chest while her tongue lapped at his skin. Ne'hak arched beneath her, the pain nearly as pleasurable as things to come, and all the more enticing coming from the demon goddess on his lap.

Zheva released him, rolling from his chest with a heavy purr and disappearing into the shadows once again. Her ink-black skin made her one with the darkness, but her eyes glowed from the shadows when they caught the light. Ne'hak rolled to his hands and knees in the furs, tracking her scent and her heat as she circled him.

"**You can no longer hide, pet. Your desire reveals you."** A promising hiss sounded through the chamber, and Ne'hak listened intently. Moments later he heard what he'd been waiting for.

"**Bring me my elixir."**

The Elder leapt to his feet with a snarl, charging across the room and ripping the panel off of the statue. As he reached into the hollow for the long-awaited package he suddenly felt Zheva's hands on his waist, her glands pressed against his back and her tongue on his skin. Ne'hak's hands shook as he fumbled with the box, eager to give his consort the vial that would allow her to experience full rut out of season. The lid was tightly sealed, and they both heard it crack when he finally managed to force it open. Zheva's purr was nearly a growl in her need and her right hand strayed forward to his inner thigh, close enough to entice but still leaving him desperately wanting. Ne'hak dumped the contents of the box into his hand, already fumbling for the cork of the vial, but stopped when his fingers found a hard square lump instead of a small round bottle. Zheva caught the immediate change in his scent, and backed away when his voice ricocheted off of the walls.

"**WHAT IS THIS?"**

Mood forgotten, the Elder called up the lights to inspect this mysterious item that was not the elixir they sought. In his hands sat a small square message crystal, reserved for sending holo-images and usually only used by the Council of Elders. Ne'hak snarled in broken pants, rising from his feet to insert the cube into the message receptacle on his desk. His talons gouged into the wooden surface as the message appeared – it was High Elder Kh'alik's aide, Shl'nar.

"_**Honorable Elder Ne'hak. You are summoned to an emergency Council session. Please report to the Council Chamber after First Meal to be addressed by High Elder Kh'alik, regarding news of the utmost importance. This meeting is mandatory."**_

The sound of wood splintering was drowned out by Ne'hak's deafening roar. Without warning he lashed out, turning to backhand Zheva across her surprised face. The ebony female hit the floor with a snarl, but was not fast enough to avoid another strike. Ne'hak gripped her by the throat and tossed her across the room, rage giving him the strength to overpower the larger female. Zheva slammed into the central statue, and Ne'hak quickly pinned her there. All affection left the Elder, and he brutally ravaged his consort until his anger had subsided to quiet fury. Once he felt in control again, he left her battered body in a heap on the floor and hurried to the bathing chamber to clean up. He knew that he would need to supplicate himself fully to the High Elder to avoid a reprimand, and took several deep breaths before heading for the door.

As it hissed shut behind his flowing robes, a quiet purr rumbled through the chamber, and the beaten Matron Zheva smiled in satisfaction.

########

Elder Ne'hak rushed through the clan ship like a raging storm, knocking out of his way any who were not swift enough to move on their own. Last Meal had ended nearly an hour ago, and he knew that it was an inappropriate time to 'drop in' on the High Elder unannounced, but he had no choice. _No wonder the Elders wore such surprised expressions in the corridor today. They knew that I had missed the meeting, yet did not see fit to inform me. This will not go unpunished!_

Finally reaching the level containing the High Elder's meeting chamber, Ne'hak forced himself to pause for another deep breath. _Forgive my indiscretion, High Elder…I humbly beg your forgiveness, High Elder…Apologies for my lapse, High Elder…_He raised his hand to the panel, only for the door to swish open, and he met the stoic gaze of Shl'nar.

"**Elder Ne'hak. High Elder Kh'alik has been expecting you."**

Ne'hak choked on a snarl and bowed his head before stepping across the threshold. He finalized his speech in his mind and raised his eyes to meet the High Elder's gaze, but the words dried up in his mouth. Seated next to Kh'alik was none other than Grand Matron Sh'aan, and the Elder knew that she would see through any lie that he could fabricate. His tusks tapped rapidly for a moment before he bowed again.

"**Honorable High Elder Kh'alik and Grand Matron Sh'aan, I humbly beg your forgiveness for my lapse this morning. I was unaware of the emergency session until just now, High Elder. I would not have missed a mandatory meeting unless…"**

Kh'alik raised a hand to silence the Elder's babbling. **"You received the summons at the same time that all others did, Elder Ne'hak. It is not like you to ignore the requirements of your station."**

Ne'hak nodded, his jaw clenched in anger. **"Forgive me, High Elder. I had been expecting a package that could wait until the end of the day. When the summons arrived I was in haste to reach a conference, and assumed it was the item that I had been waiting for. I left it for this evening rather than be late for the meeting." **

Grand Matron Sh'aan chattered lightly, the sound seeming like a laugh to the frustrated Elder. **"As Clan Elder of Nightblood, it is your responsibility to be informed and adhere to the expectations of your station, Elder Ne'hak. It would be detrimental to your reputation if you were deemed unfit for your duties."**

The Elder visibly shuddered and clenched his fists behind his back. **"I can offer no other explanation except a lapse in my judgment. My actions were avoidable."**

Kh'alik steeled his features. **"Indeed they were. It would be best if you sat down, Elder Ne'hak."**

The Elder's eyes darted between his superiors before he warily eased down to the cushions. Something was very wrong, and the thought that he had missed an important development tied his insides in knots of rage. **"Is there a problem, High Elder?"**

"**I will get straight to the point,"** Kh'alik rumbled. **"Last night the Grand Matron received word that an explosion had been detected in Ghi'hida sector. After checking the area, her source has reported that Arbitrator Kh'val's ship has been destroyed. There has been no sign of Kh'val or Kh'aan, and it is now assumed that they are both dead."**

Ne'hak leapt from his seat. **"WHAT!"**

Grand Matron Sh'aan fixed the Elder with her steel gaze. **"Control yourself, Elder Ne'hak; this comes as a great shock to us all. It would seem that they fought over the ooman in Kh'aan's company, and one way or another managed to kill each other."**

"**Have you proof of this?"** Ne'hak was beside himself. _It is not possible!_

Kh'alik's eyes narrowed. **"The Grand Matron's sources are not to be questioned, Ne'hak. They would not lie to her any more than I would to you."**

The enraged Elder carefully resumed his seat. **"If they are both dead, Honorable High Elder Kh'alik, then what is to become of your successor?"**

"**That is for the Council to decide. They remained for most of the day after our meeting discussing such possibilities."** Kh'alik leaned forward, his gaze boring into Ne'hak's wide eyes. **"I suggest that you seek an audience with your fellow Council Members, Ne'hak. Perhaps they will be able to enlighten you."**

The formidable Elder of Nightblood Clan gaped openly at the Grand Matron and High Elder for several minutes before he understood the dismissal. Rising from his seat, Ne'hak bowed reverently before backing toward the door. **"I will speak to them at once, High Elder. Thank you for informing me of these important events. I am sorry for your loss, and I am certain that the Council will come to a fair decision regarding your position."**

He waited for their final nods of dismissal before hurrying out of the chamber. Hands clenched into fists and talons gouging his flesh, Ne'hak hurried to the offices of Halkis Clan. Elder Nhrul had some explaining to do, and Ne'hak was out of patience. _Someone will die for this!_

########

Grand Matron Sh'aan snorted out a hearty laugh moments after Elder Ne'hak left the office. **"I never dreamed that I would have the privilege to see such shock on his face!" **

High Elder Kh'alik nodded, but his humor did not reach hers. **"Yes, but this gives me an uneasy feeling, Sh'aan. What if he sends his own search parties? If the Arbitrators have their own way to track Kh'val's ship, they may discover our deception and…"**

"**Calm down, Kh'alik."** She placed a calming hand on his shoulder before leaning on him to rise to her feet. **"First and foremost, you would never lie about the deaths of both of your eldest male offspring. For anyone to suggest it would be dishonorable at best, treasonous at worst."**

Kh'alik conceded her point, but his wariness did not fade. **"I hope for Kh'aan's sake that you are right. Our hands will be tied if they…how do oomans phrase it...'call our bluff'".**

Sh'aan paused halfway across the room, and the Elder heard her tusks tapping against each other. The regal female turned abruptly and returned to his side, her gaze locked on his. **"If it comes to such an end, then I will simply have to find them first."**

"**WHAT!"** Kh'alik could not believe what he was hearing. **"What are you saying?"**

The Grand Matron's eyes twinkled, and Kh'alik knew that her brilliant mind was planning something that he would most likely disapprove of. **"You cannot leave the clan ship, Kh'alik. You have too many duties to attend to, and in the wake of Kh'aan's 'death', the Council would view your departure as suspicious. I, on the other hand, am free to travel where and when I please."** She rose to her feet rubbing her hands together.

"**The only thing that I would require from you, should I take such a journey, is Mr'aal."**

"**Mr'aal? He is far too old for another adventure. Why would you…"**

Sh'aan raised a hand to silence his question. **"Because he knows the ooman, he cares for her. If we were forced to find them, though Kh'aan might not trust me, Kayla would trust Mr'aal."**

Kh'alik sat forward, a recent conversation filling his mind. ** "You heard Kh'aan's words…if anyone follows him, he will not hesitate to kill them."**

The Grand Matron resumed her seat, but the excitement in her eyes did not fade. **"Kh'aan would not harm me, though he might be greatly disappointed that I ignored his threat. Do not worry, Kh'alik. I will not take such drastic measures unless we have no other option."**

########

Heavy musk filled the meeting chamber of Halkis Clan. After nearly eighteen hours in conference with six of the other eleven clan elders, Elder Ne'hak managed to rally four of them to his way of thinking. Elder Kazh of Roliaan was quick to voice his agreement with Elder Nhrul, unsurprising as they seemed to share one mind. Ne'hak had also summoned Elder Krajci of Fireheart, Elder Vekk of Jumalsa, Elder Qhaltik of Mikaru and Elder Zinn of Ichanka, hoping to sway them from their usual stance of neutrality. Fireheart and Mikaru had always been fierce warrior clans, placing the honor of the hunt above all else. The former Firstborn's dishonorable behavior was easy fuel to sway the elders' opinions. Ne'hak now needed to bring Vekk and Zinn into the fold.

"**You do agree, Elders, that this needs to be investigated further?" **

Vekk exchanged a glance with Zinn before speaking. **"Enlighten me, Elder Ne'hak. I do not understand why you feel the need to question High Elder Kh'alik. He would never lie about the deaths of his eldest males. Why do you believe otherwise?"**

Ne'hak snarled, rising from his seat. **"Do you not see? He is hiding something! Both Grand Matron Sh'aan and High Elder Kh'alik were entirely too calm when they told me these developments. The death of her Firstborn should have been unbearable to the Grand Matron, yet she appeared more like a Kainde Amedha toying with its prey. They know more than they are revealing, and we must find out what."**

Elder Zinn stood abruptly and turned toward the door. ** "I have complete faith in the High Elder and Grand Matron. Our only duty is to determine the best way to appoint a new heir. This pointless paranoia will cause nothing but trouble."**

Ne'hak fixed his eyes on Vekk, hoping to intimidate the younger Yautja. To his surprise, the Elder of Jumalsa snorted and squared his shoulders, rising to join Zinn at the door. **"Plan your nefarious undertaking without us, Ne'hak. It will be your undoing, and we will have no part."**

A rumble of grating chitters echoed in their wake, and Elder Ne'hak took strength from the continued support of the remaining elders. He returned to his seat on the cushions and thought through his words carefully.

"**If they will not see reason, then it is up to us to safeguard the principles that were established by the Code of the Council of Elders. We must determine for ourselves whether the High Elder has committed treason or not."** He took a deep breath. **"I have reason to believe that Arbitrator Kh'val ****is**** dead, but I do not believe that his brother suffered the same fate."**

Elder Krajci's even tone was laced with apprehension. **"What makes you so certain, Elder? Have you intercepted communications from the Grand Matron's source?"**

"**No. But I provided the Arbitrator with explicit instructions to keep me informed of his progress. I have received no word from him in several days, and he would never disobey my direct order. I can only assume that his death was not falsely reported." **

At that moment the door hissed open, admitting Matron Anali and her aide. The two females gave the gathered elders a brief glance before disappearing into a side chamber. It appeared that they had no interest in the discussion, but Elder Nhrul rose from his seat warily. His eyes tracked them across the room, and then met Elder Ne'hak's gaze.

"**Forgive me, Elder, but I must attend to other duties." **

Ne'hak nodded, and then addressed the other Elders. ** "We will meet again in two days. Discuss these developments with your consorts, and we will reconvene in my offices to plan our next step." **

The assembled elders nodded their agreement, filing out of the chamber one by one. Ne'hak brought up the rear, and once alone marched swiftly to his chambers. He hoped that Zheva had been made aware of recent events through her own circles, but formed a suitable speech in his mind just in case she required appeasing.

The weary elder shuffled into their chambers with a heavy sigh, but his sanctuary was short-lived. An ominous growl rumbled through his bones, followed by the crack of a whip against the floor. His consort hissed from the shadows, and Ne'hak knew that he had much to answer for. His skin tingled in anticipation as he carefully dropped to his knees before the central statue. The Elder removed his robes, exposing a scarred back to the humid air of the room. Leaning forward, he grasped the base of the statue in a familiar grip.

"**I assume that you have heard?"** He received a hiss and the crack of the whip in response, and a tingle traveled through his loins.

"**I have gathered four of the Clans into our fold. Though not as many as I would have liked, we ****will**** determine if High Elder Kh'alik lies."** The whip slashed through the air.

Ne'hak braced his forehead against the statue. **"Do not be gentle, my pet. I am in no mood for it."**

Zheva's shriek sent a chill through his bones, and as the whip bit into his skin Ne'hak let out a contented hiss. _You will be avenged, Arbitrator. Your brother will pay._

########

A warm breeze stirred the air, bringing with it the scent of lush trees and moist soil. Something tickled Kayla's nose, and she absently reached up to brush the offending menace away. Another breeze brought the disturbance back for further torment, and she smacked her own face in her efforts to stop the assault. Settling down again, the human noticed that her legs were similarly affected by a breeze. She reached down to pull up a skin from the bed, but in the place of soft fur her fingers found a hard grainy surface covered with soft blades.

Kayla sat up abruptly, and her skull slammed into something that clanged from the impact. "What the hell?"

The sound roused Kh'aan from slumber and he sat up as well, smacking his head as well. The fugitives looked up warily, and their eyes met a dark metal surface. Almost simultaneously, a rumble began in the ground that grew stronger with each passing second.

"What the hell is going on? Where are we?"

Kh'aan peered at their surroundings, astonished that they were no longer in the stone dwelling. Instead they were on the ground beneath ship, in the same clearing in which he'd landed. His eyes snapped to the landing struts, confirming that the vessel was sinking. He growled warily and rolled to his hands and knees. "I believe that it is time to go."

Kayla snorted. "You think? How did we get out here?"

The rumble grew in intensity, and Kh'aan grasped her wrist. "Questions later. Get inside."

They crawled out from under the ship as quickly as possible, and Kh'aan hurried around to the airlock. He punched a command into the panel, snarling as the ramp lowered at an agonizingly slow pace. **"Come on you piece of c'jit!"**

His outburst drew Kayla's eyes from the surrounding trees. "What was that? It sounded like 'shit'."

Kh'aan snorted before grasping her arm and dragging the human into the vessel. The ground continued to rumble, and the interior of the ship quaked from the force. The hunter raced for the control room with Kayla on his heels, and no sooner did he settle in the command chair when the ship rocked beneath their feet. The marine was thrown to the floor with a loud grunt, and as she rose banged her head on the console.

"Shit! What the hell was that?"

Kh'aan ignored her, powering up the engines as quickly as he could. The ground shook beneath them, and after all he'd see on this planet, he had no trouble picturing the tree that was about to erupt underneath them. "Sit down and strap in!"

The human did as she was told, and the moment she was secure Kh'aan pulled back on the manual controls. The ship groaned as the engines attempted to pull the imbedded landing struts free of the soft dirt. Kh'aan snarled and briefly released the controls to activate the docking thrusters. The additional thrust threatened to shake the ship apart, but after a few moments they heard a loud crash as the vessel broke free. The hunter held the controls in a death grip as the ship suddenly lurched skyward. The sudden g-forces mashed Kayla into the seat, and she forced the contents of her stomach to stay down while her eyes gaped at the enormous trees that they passed. The trunks raced by in a blur before giving way to green boughs, but as she leaned forward to peer up through the window, the ship bounced as though struck.

Kh'aan swore in a series of sharp barks, wrestling with the controls as they were violently nudged higher. _I have had enough of this planet. Thank you for saving her life, and good riddance!_ He pulled back hard on the controls, his mandibles clamped shut in concentration, and they abruptly burst out of the trees into the black of space. The hunter did not stop their climb until certain that they had cleared the foliage, and then he shot out to a high orbit before anything else could snare the ship. Once satisfied that they were clear, Kh'aan set the ship on automatic and sat back with a snarl. Moments later Kayla stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Look."

The hunter raised weary eyes to the viewport, not at all surprised to see the foliage peel away from the surface leaving a bare landscape in its wake. The grip on his arm trembled, and he reached up to touch her briefly before dropping his hand.

Kayla stared in awe, amazed and confused at the sight before her eyes. "I take it you've seen this before?" When Kh'aan nodded she shuddered. "This is one fucked-up planet."

The hunter snorted. "Agreed."

***##***


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Shorter chapter...but not for lack of substance. Thanks for reading, reviewing and enjoying! - Razz

***%%%***

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 5 – Messed Up_

########

"Start talking."

Kh'aan's gaze left the shrinking planet to settle on the unstable human. Her eyes were wide as she stared out of the viewport, but her jaw was clenched defiantly and her scent held more anger than anything else. A part of him did not want to discuss the planet, as it would undoubtedly remind her of their reason for being there, but the longer he waited the more pronounced the vein in her forehead became. It pulsed with her racing heart, and the hunter finally relented when her hands closed into fists.

"Where should I begin?"

"At the beginning, smart ass." Kayla's words were sharp, but her voice trembled.

Kh'aan sighed, the sound like the rasp of autumn leaves on a breeze. "The Grand Matron sent us there. She told me that the pool would heal you."

"I'm surprised Mommy cared."

The hunter bit back a snarl, the slight against the Grand Matron almost too much to ignore. He turned away from Kayla so that she would not see his fury. "When I first approached the planet, its surface was barren. As I drew nearer, trees spread across the surface just as they did when you saw them peeling away."

The human watched the planet disappear into the distance. "Optical illusion?"

Kh'aan shrugged. "I suppose it is possible." After a deep breath he gave up on restraint and told her everything, though he tried not to mention particulars that would direct her thoughts to his brother. A twitch of her body or change in her scent was all he needed to reroute his explanation. Though he thought it pathetic that they were dancing around the subject, he knew it was necessary to keep her from crumbling…to keep them from crumbling. Now, with the words out in the open, he felt as though a small weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The hunter's gaze bored into the back of her skull while the human stared out of the viewport. She trembled in intermittent shivers, and it took all of his restraint to keep from pulling her closer. _Any Blooded Warrior would call me weak. _

The thought made him snort derisively, and Kayla turned at the sound. "What?"

He studied her, wondering if he could even have such a conversation with his damaged companion. "It is nothing. We never seem to find peace, do we?"

He was graced with a small smile that did not reach the human's eyes. "Yeah, perpetually screwed." She flinched at her own choice of words, but her eyes darkened and she took several heavy breaths. Kh'aan gripped the side of the command chair until he thought his talons would snap, and watched as a storm churned in the soldier's eyes like the lightning across _Markedis_.

Kayla turned away to stare out of the viewport, but the reflection of the control room reminded her of their predicament. Rage and fear surged through her blood in rapid succession, and she wondered if she would ever heal from the nightmare lurking just beneath her stream of consciousness. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, suddenly furious at her weakness. _You're a fucking marine! Pull it together, woman! __**The service never trained me for this.**__ Then it's time to edit the manual. _

The short argument seemed to light a small fire within her chest, a sense of strength and purpose that she'd nearly forgotten in the past several days. Taking another deep breath, she fed on the sensation until she felt a tiny piece of her own unwavering tenacity returning. _Run with it, marine. Do or die. Pick one._ When she dared to speak, her voice echoed hollowly in the quiet room.

"I assume he's dead."

Kh'aan was surprised that she would willingly mention Kh'val, and leaned forward cautiously to read her features. "Yes."

Her shoulders stiffened, but her hands snapped around to clasp tightly behind her back. "Dead or unrecognizable?"

The hunter chuckled. "Definitely unrecognizable."

"Good." Her posture eased slightly, and a hint of a smile quirked the corner of her mouth. "On to more important things." The human glanced around the control room before locking her gaze to Kh'aan's.

"Do you know anything about this ship?"

"Some."

Brown eyes flashed, though the hunter could not tell if she was amused or angry. "Some-useful, or some-shit?"

He nearly purred. _There she is._ "Useful, but not complete."

"Elaborate." Her tone hardened along with her gaze, and he could clearly see her racing pulse like a river of flame beneath her skin.

Kh'aan turned his attention to the console. "I know the original configurations, original components and capabilities, but he…there have been many changes."

Kayla stepped up to his side, her military eyes scanning over the console briefly before she remembered that she had no idea how to read it. "Then we need to learn. This ship is ours now…essentially picked up off the scrap heap for a song and dance. We need to familiarize ourselves with every system, every conduit, every tripwire and booby trap. I don't want to get blown up for taking a piss without a password."

Kh'aan chuckled, pleased that her strange dark humor was resurfacing. It was nowhere near the warmth they'd known on the island, but it reminded him of her initial antagonistic attitude in the cave – _fearless_. He nodded his agreement and locked in their course before rising to his feet, but Kayla flinched at the movement. The hunter forced his feelings to ignore it, and made his features as neutral as possible.

"Then we have much work to do."

########

He took her on a quick tour of the main level of the ship. It was obviously larger than his, but the layout was of a similar design. The marine immediately prepared to absorb her new surroundings, noting conduits and panels as well as directions. Directly outside of the control room they entered a short corridor with a door on each side. The room on the left they remembered as the meal chamber, and the door on the right led to a small meeting chamber, containing a miniature version of the council circle from the High Elder's ship. As they left the room, Kh'aan heard a muffled grunt from the human.

"Yeah, Mr. Diplomatic my ass."

The hunter snorted but said nothing. At the end of the short hall they reached the main juncture, emphasized by the dented railing around the access stairs. The corridor spread out around the stairs in a small landing, and extended in two short halls to the left and right. Kayla's eyes trailed to the left, briefly spotting the door to the armory. She shuddered at the darkened opening and quickly marched past the stairs, completely ignoring the corridor to the right.

"What's down here?"

Kh'aan heard the tremor in her voice, and his gaze flitted to the right and settled on the door to the Trophy Room. _We will check those rooms later…if ever._ He followed her around the access stairs, and they stopped when the corridor narrowed again. His eyes met hers.

"Do you remember?"

Kayla frowned and stared at the doors. Turning in place to gauge her position, the marine grinned when everything clarified. With her back to the access stairs, she gestured to the right and left respectively. "That one is the Kehrite, and in there is the Med Lab, right?"

"Yes. They are the two largest chambers, not including the engineering deck." Kh'aan chittered lightly and led the way down to another dark juncture. They paused waiting for the lighting to adjust, but it seemed permanently set on 'dim'. He pointed to the three rooms that comprised the rear of the main level. "The chamber on the left is Kh…the main sleeping chamber, in the center is the bathing chamber, and you have seen the guest chamber."

Kayla noted the rooms, but winced when her companion stumbled over his brother's name. Rather than draw attention to it, she turned and walked back toward the control room. "Lab, Kehrite, stairs…those two…meeting room, kitchen. Got it."

She abruptly backed up and collided with Kh'aan's chest. The hunter chuckled, but respectfully gave her some space when heat flared beneath her skin. "I am sorry. I did not expect you to turn around so quickly."

The marine kept her eyes locked on the railing behind him, not wanting Kh'aan to see just how terrified she was. After several deep breaths she managed to shrug, and punched him listlessly in the stomach. "Big ox. Quit following me!"

Her tone was angry and more than a little shaken, but when their eyes met Kh'aan could see that she was trying to laugh. He was happy to supply more fuel. "Quit going where I am going."

The human snorted, her hands rising to rest on her hips. "Quit being a brat!"

"Quit whining."

"Stubborn mule!"

"Unruly pup!"

The exchange enlivened them enough to garner two hesitant smiles, and the hunter gestured to the meal chamber. "Are you hungry?"

"Actually," the human rubbed her belly and remembered all of their lost rations. "I could go for some Croc right now, but I guess we could see what he…what's here."

Her hesitation was not lost on the former Firstborn and he scrambled for a distraction, but the female re-routed her own thoughts before he was able.

"Check that room over first. It makes sense. Alright." She turned toward the door, determination masking her discomfort. "And no food fights until we know how much we have."

They entered the small chamber, and the human could not help but comment on its cramped dimensions. "Why would you guys make your kitchens so small when you're so damned enormous? It makes no sense."

"I traveled alone," he reasoned. "I had no need of a larger chamber. Only after you came did I realize how small it was."

"Yeah, but he…this ship is designed to have guests. Why would the meal chamber be so small?"

Kh'aan considered her question while rummaging through the cabinets. "Kh…guests would be entertained in the meeting chamber." He snarled in frustration. _We cannot even mention him. I will not fear your very name, Kh'val._

They took their time in the meal chamber, exploring every cabinet, container and hidden nook. Kayla found several hatches that would not open, and marked them with a berry from the cooling unit. They agreed to return to any suspicious area after a full inspection of the ship, rather than waste valuable time focusing on a single issue. Once confident that they knew the entire meal chamber, Kh'aan grasped the handle for the cooling unit and threw it open with a flourish. His efforts were rewarded with a crooked smile and amused snort from the human.

"Ham!"

"No, but there are other meats to choose from." Kayla's eyes widened, and the hunter dodged away from the foot aimed for his rear. "There is good news, and bad news."

Her humor waned for an instant until she noticed the quirk of his mandibles. _Thank you for trying to make me smile. God, this is such a mess._ "What's the bad news?"

Kh'aan reached into the cooling unit. "Unfortunately, we have no Isnak loaf." With his back to her, he opened an internal hatch that revealed a type of freezer.

"OH NO! I'm completely devastated and the world is coming to an end!" She snickered in spite of herself. "And the good news?"

The hunter turned around with several frozen packs in his hands, and dumped them onto the table with a loud thud. "The good news is that Kh…that the meat has been frozen, not preserved. He…" Kh'aan growled at his own weakness, and the words came out on the tail of a sharp bark. "_Kh'val_ preferred to freeze his meat, something he claimed to learn from oomans."

Kayla winced at the force of the hunter's voice. The way he ground out his brother's name made her realize that he, too, hated to mention the brute. But unlike her, he was not going to give in. She bit her lip and fought to mirror his strength.

"Well that's a relief! Don't think I feel like going hunting just yet."

She scooted around the table and peered inside. The internal freezer door looked so standard that she wondered if it had _Whirlpool Intergalactic _stamped on it somewhere. Within the dim interior she spotted more wrapped packages, but just as she reached to close the door another glint caught her eye. Reaching into the freezer, she pushed the other packs out of the way until her digging revealed a glass bottle. Kayla's hands shook as she pulled out the frozen item, and was surprised that its contents were still liquid. Her teeth began to chatter nervously as she brushed a layer of frost from the label.

_...odnik – 2187_

_...atch 429~086_

_...manity's Oldest Vodk..._

_40...al...p...vol...  
><em>

_...rink Respon..._

The label was wearing away, and beneath it she saw the same inscription etched into the glass in what looked like Russian.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Kh'aan's attention was ripped from the meat packs in his hands, and he whirled around to see Kayla clutching a bottle of liquid as though it were the most valuable thing in the universe. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her mouth opened and closed several times before she was able to speak.

"This…this is VODKA! Where…how…what the fuck is Vodka doing here?" She turned to the cooling unit, but whipped back around to face him. "Seriously…what the hell was your psycho brother doing with RUSSIAN fucking VODKA!"

The hunter shrugged, unfamiliar with 'vodka', and was about to ask what it was when she unscrewed the top and tipped the clear liquid into her mouth. Kh'aan snatched it away without hesitation. "What is this? You should not drink it."

"Fuck you! That's a human beverage and I'll be damned if I'm not going to take advantage. Give it back or prepare to hurt!" Kayla's eyes flashed with the promise of a painful death, and the hunter reluctantly handed it back to her.

"Will you at least tell me what it is?"

Having reacquired her prize, Kayla took another healthy shot before meeting his gaze. She felt more than a little ashamed at her reaction to Kh'aan's open curiosity, and after a thought sat down on one of the stools.

"Alright, you asked for it. Grab the smallest cups you have."

His reluctance was written all over every gesture - from his tapping tusks as he fished out two goblets, to his hesitance to sit down. Kayla tipped the bottle to her lips again, and only then did he drop to the stool while yanking it out of her hands.

"If this is an intoxicant like c'ntlip, you should not drink so much."

"Don't tell a human how to handle their own booze. Worry about yourself, Mr. 'What's this?'" She reached for the goblets and gasped. "What the hell? This is the smallest you've got?"

He gave her an incredulous look. "Yaut'ja, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Right, so...on to the lesson." She poured an estimated three fingers into each goblet before capping the bottle. "Vodka was originated somewhere in eastern Europe in what I think was the 16th or 15th century…or at least that's what we're usually told when we ask. It is distilled from a variety of substances; the ingredient isn't as important as the process."

She held up her goblet and waited for him to raise his. "Down the hatch, my friend. May we be alive at the same time next year."

Kh'aan's brow furrowed at her statement, but he reigned in his curiosity and mirrored her gesture. The human tapped her cup lightly against his, and then threw the contents down her throat in one gulp. Her eyes screwed shut immediately and her lips pursed as though she'd eaten something unpleasant, but after several slaps of her hands on the table she let out a contented sigh.

"Ahhh…that's the good stuff!" She coughed once and then raised watery eyes to his. "Your turn. Do not do what I just did, not for your first taste."

Kh'aan turned his attention to the goblet of clear liquid. He inhaled deeply, but found that the beverage had little scent, more like stale water than any liquor he had ever tried. Kayla watched intently with a half-smile on her face. The hunter wondered if he would regret this decision, but then decided that they had earned a break. With one last snort of unease, he tipped his head back and raised the goblet. Mandibles spread to accommodate the rim, and he allowed the full contents to wash down his throat. Kayla cringed.

"Oh boy, you're going to regret that."

No sooner did the words leave her mouth when he felt an intense burn race down his throat. The misleading liquid was in fact highly potent, and his tear-less eyes watered anyway from the unbelievable fire. The goblet dropped from his hand as his throat seized, and the hunter struggled to breathe around an uncontrollable cough. _Pauk, it cannot be stronger than c'ntlip, can it?_

Once in control of his faculties, Kh'aan met Kayla's laughing eyes. "Any more of that…and we will _not_ be alive at the…same time next year." His words were punctuated by gasps as the residual burn tickled his senses.

"I told you not to slam it, but you're a stubborn ox, aren't you?" She righted his goblet and poured them two more shots. "There has always been a cultural rivalry when it comes to booze. Each drink has its fan club…"

"Wait…booze?" Kh'aan snared the bottle to sniff at the contents. "Why is there no scent?"

"Sorry. Booze is human slang for alcohol. One syllable instead of three. Easier to say when you're sloshed." The human snorted before raising her cup. "Any funky hunter toast coming to mind?"

"Fun-ky hunter toast? You are ridiculous sometimes."

Kayla smirked. "Thought you liked me that way?"

His eyes snapped to her face, but heat obscured her features and she lowered her head until her hair blocked his view. Kh'aan purred in spite of himself and tapped his goblet lightly against hers.

"You make it difficult not to. May Paya guide our path, and Cetanu welcome our spirit."

They slammed back the second shot, snarling and choking at the smooth burn of the pure Russian elixir. Kayla moaned blissfully. _This is so much better than synthetic. _Kh'aan sensed the human's defenses easing, and shamelessly reached across the table to ruffle her hair, earning a yelp for his efforts.

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair, buster!" Kayla ran her fingers through only to get stuck on a knot. "Jeez, I must look like I crawled out of the jungle."

"You did."

She sneered at him, sticking her tongue out in the process, but did not expect the hunter's reflexes to be so keen at the moment. No sooner did she make the face when his hand snapped out, talons gently but firmly preventing her tongue from retreating. His tusks twisted into a smirk before he released her, growling as he wiped his fingers on the table.

"Disgusting."

"I know you are, but what am I?" A giggle worked its way out of her throat. _Ah, vodka!_

Kh'aan snorted and tried to ignore the temptation to get into a war of words. Grasping the bottle, he nearly cracked the neck when his strong hands twisted the cap in the wrong direction. The human yelped and lunged for the bottle, but he held it out of her reach until he could get it open.

"I will open it. You are intoxicated."

"I know you are, but what am I?" She giggled again, letting it bloom into full blown laughter as she watched the hunter mimic her 'three-finger' measurement. When he reached two on her goblet she jammed her thumb in the mouth of the bottle. "That's enough. Your fingers make that a double."

Kh'aan replaced the cap and sat the bottle on the table, but his motor skills were rapidly becoming affected by the drink. The bottle teetered in a small circle as it meandered to the edge of the table. Both watched dumbfounded as it reached the end, and it took a moment for the human to register coming catastrophe.

"MAN OVERBOARD!"

Her stool shot across the room as she lurched back from the table, and she dove under it as the bottle tipped from its perch. Kh'aan's reflexes finally caught up with him, and he leaned forward to grab it but was too slow. The hunter winced and waited for the crash of breaking glass, but instead was deafened by a triumphant shout.

"SAVED!"

The bottle reappeared at the end of the table, Kayla's small fingers holding it aloft like the head of a conquered beast. She heaved to her feat and cradled the precious commodity against her cheek. "I got you, baby! Big Bad try to knock you down, but ain't nuttin' gon' happen while I'm 'round!"

Kh'aan snorted at her absurd behavior as the human swam through his vision. _She is definitely intoxicated. _The marine resumed her seat cradling the bottle between her knees. She sneered at him threateningly before picking up her goblet. Kh'aan's tap was more than a little forceful, but the cracking of their cups went unnoticed.

"To good friends and fellow fugitives! To sneer in the face of death! To…to…"

"To end all of this drinking!"

"YES!"

They slammed down the third shot with ease, having burned away all nerve endings with the first two. Kh'aan let out a half-bark, half-burp that knocked the female off of her stool in a fit of hysterics, and soon he was chasing her around the floor on their hands and knees in search of the bottle. The hunter found it first, wedged in a corner under the counter, and scrambled back to his stool before Kayla could rise from the floor. She growled menacingly at him and resumed her seat with a scowl.

"Long-armed cheater."

Kh'aan took a page from her repertoire and stuck his tongue out at her, and then poured another shot into their cups. "This is the last one."

"Agreed. I haven't had pure alcohol in at least 10 years, and you've never had this at all."

As they stared at their refilled goblets, the mood in the room drastically shifted – Kh'aan could almost taste it. Kayla took a small sip from her cup before setting it down. "I think can talk now."

The hunter blinked, setting down his own goblet. "You can talk…"

"I might never be able to again." Her eyes focused on the clear, swirling liquid as she turned the cup in her hands. "I've been a soldier for most of my life. I've faced unspeakable things, disturbing, unbelievable things, and yet I've managed to keep my spirit, you know. Even those bastards on my second tour didn't grind me down. But…even then…shit."

She took another sip, and her eyes briefly flicked to the hunter before dropping again. Kh'aan kept his mouth shut, hoping against hope that their rift was sealing. Kayla took a deep breath, and then let it out in a groan.

"The most prevailing reason that women join the military is not so much to defend our people, as to learn to defend ourselves. There's nothing more empowering than knowing that you can kick the ass of any guy who tries something. Being one of the only women in a sea of men, you need to be able to beat them no matter what the challenge. And I could." Her voice hitched and she downed the rest of the shot. "No one fucked with me 'cause they knew I'd send 'em to hell in a hand basket. God, it felt so good, being safe like that."

Her eyes reluctantly met his, and the hunter hissed quietly at the pain resurfacing in her gaze. "All of that security went right out the window. I'm not safe anymore. I'm not strong enough anymore. I can't even…"

Kayla's gaze rolled around the room before returning to the goblet, and Kh'aan realized immediately what she was trying to say. He took a chance and reached across the table to grasp her hand. The human winced, and then hesitantly gripped his fingers in her own. The hunter stuttered out a loose purr, but it cut off when she abruptly snatched back her hand.

"I'm…I'm no good anymore, Kh'aan. Don't you get it? I'm…I just…"

Kh'aan snarled, interrupting her self-depreciation. "We are both damaged, Kayla. He took something from both of us."

"Heh, yeah, I bet." Her slurred words cut into the hunter's inebriation. "I bet bro just trashed your honor, didn't he? All important honor…at least you didn't get raped."

Kh'aan lurched from the seat, unwilling to hear any more of her drunken misery, but his wobbly knees failed to support the abrupt movement and he crashed to the floor. He managed to hook an elbow on the edge of the table, and heaved upright before stumbling to the door. Kayla soul went numb as he leaned against the door frame. She knew she'd said too much, but the vodka had done its job of loosening her tongue. The hunter's broad shoulders shrugged in a heavy sigh, and he half-turned to speak over his shoulder.

"You are wrong. My brother raped my mate, and now she cannot stand to be near me. Kh'val violated both of us." Kh'aan stumbled around the door frame as his knees buckled again, and then disappeared into the control room.

The human sat with her mouth agape. _Oh no, please…Kh'aan…oh no…he said…nonono! __**Now, don't you feel stupid?**__ No, yes, I DON'T KNOW! I know he deserves better than a broken, worthless human._ She heaved to her feet and wobbled to the door, only to see that he'd closed the control room. A sob caught in her throat as she turned to face the meal chamber, hands fisting in her knotted hair. The half-empty bottle of vodka stared her down from the middle of the table, and as she picked it up she remembered the old creature's words.

_Do you want answers, or your mate?_

The marine stared at the label until her vision blurred from tears, and she abruptly threw the bottle against the wall; it shattered into a dozen pieces along with what remained of her hope. _Talking was supposed to help…fuck! I'm sorry…I'M SORRY! _"Kh'aan…oh god…I'm so sorry."

Once again miserable and defeated, Kayla made her way back to the guest chamber. Standing in the doorway, memory chose to show her that one brief moment of complete happiness. She felt his skin, smelled his breath, shivered at his warmth, and it was all too much.

The hardened marine, Elite Sergeant First Class of the United Galactic Marine Corps, allowed the loss to consume her. Events flashed through her mind like targets on a radar screen – obedience and understanding, disbelief and fear, hope and promise, friendship and…

"Please, no…I can't…it's not right…Kh'aan…"

Kayla crumpled to the floor, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Moments with her companion played like an ancient picture reel through her mind, and she knew that she cared for him more than anything in the universe. _**They why fight it? He obviously cares for you. **__It doesn't matter anymore. I'm weak…broken…unclean…my god, how can he stand to look at me? __**He's still here, isn't he? **_

The human winced. "He shouldn't be."

Kayla eased from the floor on shaky legs and climbed onto the sleeping platform, hastily burrowing under the furs until the weight was almost suffocating. After pressing her nose to the tunnel of fresh air, blissful intoxication knocked her out before she could cry herself to sleep.

***##***


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to all for your reviews. Don't worry…this story will NOT be angst city, ok. Some things just need to be handled delicately. Realism and all…with aliens. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one…just might make you smile…finally!

-Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 6 – Hungry Wolves_

########

Yellow eyes followed the pacing Elder as he marched furious circles around the chamber, his features contorted in rage.

"I know they lie, Zheva. I feel it within the very fiber of my being."

"Only one who is familiar would know the signs, yet you have no proof, Ne'hak."

The Elder whirled around with fury in his eyes. "Do not tell me that you cannot feel his absence. You molded him far more than I ever could. He was more your protégé than my own."

Matron Zheva rose from the furs to cross the room. "Yes. It is unfortunate that he never had the chance to actively benefit from our counsel. Implication and suggestion could only go so far, and yet he performed above and beyond our expectations. The eager fear in Kh'val's eyes when he met with us was quite promising. I am certain that he would have been the best Arbitrator we have ever trained, with the appropriate amount of direction."

"Yes," Ne'hak reluctantly nodded his agreement. "And now the chance is lost. His brother will pay dearly!"

"Again you jump to conclusions, Ne'hak. You do not know for certain that Kh'aan lives."

"I intend to find out." As their eyes met, Zheva felt the thrill of the hunt in her consorts determined gaze. Ne'hak growled before crossing the room to his desk, talons quickly entering the message to summon his aide. "No corner of the galaxy will grant them refuge; if they live, they will have nowhere to hide."

The door to their chamber opened, admitting a tall, thin male holding a data padd. "Yes, Elder?"

"Summon the Elites to my office. I have a task for them."

########

Pain. Excruciating pain. Centered over his eyes like burning sunlight. Kh'aan groaned at the sensation, willing his skull to stop its endless throbbing. He made a personal vow to never touch 'vodka' again as long as he lived, though moments later he remembered hearing the crash of glass from the meal chamber. _If she did not destroy it, I certainly will._ Another spasm coursed through his brain making the hunter wince, and he warily cracked open his eyes. As he carefully raised his head to look around, he remembered that he'd retreated to the control room after their bout of inebriation, and lost consciousness not long after he sat down. The hunter closed his eyes again and rubbed the bridge between them before hazarding another glimpse of his surroundings. Thankfully, it appeared that he had not disrupted any systems in his drunken state, and their course to an ambiguous 'away' remained set in the computer. Surprisingly weary, Kh'aan stretched lead arms overhead while his mandibles spread in an enormous yawn. He rubbed his eyes once more before letting the long limbs drop to his sides, and he lazily rolled a stiff neck while his left foot reached up to scratch his right calf.

Locked in headache hell, it took a moment for the hunter to notice a ceramic edge peeking over the back of the co-pilot seat. Kh'aan stretched his right leg until his claws were able to snare the arm rest, and he swiveled the chair around to reveal a jug balanced precariously on the uneven metal seat. Curious, the hunter heaved to his feet and picked up the jug. His head throbbed at the movement but he did his best to ignore the pain. As he held the container his fingers slid along the round surface, and Kh'aan turned the jug to see a short message scrawled in berry juice.

_Drink it all. K_

Kh'aan sniffed at the contents, realizing that it was plain water. _What I need is Cha'dohr root, not water._ He shuffled out of the control room intending to replace the jug in the meal chamber, but another thought made him reconsider. _Cha'dohr root is good for c'ntlip, but vodka is a human intoxicant. Perhaps I should try her method. _Thoroughly curious at the thought of an experiment, he tipped the jug to his mouth and drank deeply. After several gulps he paused to breathe, and was surprised at the instant reaction from his body. He felt as though he'd been in a desert for centuries and just jumped into a river. His knees wobbled before steadying, and his foggy vision clarified almost immediately after he swallowed the rejuvenating liquid. Once provided with proof of Kayla's valuable insight, Kh'aan guzzled down the rest of the water in seconds, and let out a satisfied burp as he replaced the jug in the meal chamber. _Thank you…_

All at once he felt overwhelming remorse. _How could I have said such things to her? She must think I am a monster. __**You spoke the truth. There is no harm in that.**__ But she has made it clear that she does not see me as her mate. A close friend, perhaps, but not a mate. I am a fool! __**No more fool than she…'no good anymore'…those were her words. **_

Kh'aan winced, the internal debate settling over his heart like a dark cloud. He crossed the corridor to the meeting room and absently dropped to the cushions in the council circle. _She is traumatized. It is no surprise that she feels weak. I feel the same…I could not help her. __**She was avenged; there is no reason for despair.**__ I do not despair, I am concerned. __**There was never this much to be concerned about before she came along.**_

"**Pauk."** Frustrated with his thoughts, Kh'aan heaved to his feet and marched out of the meeting room. Unconscious need guided him to the guest chamber, and his fingers flexed in indecision before he gathered enough courage to open the door. Preoccupied with his conundrum, Kh'aan nearly plowed into a stack of cushions directly in front of the door. He stepped back warily, and then peered around them to find his human friend.

The guest chamber was a perfect example of organized chaos. Stacks of cushions were neatly organized by size or shape, and piled all over the room. The three small tables had been stacked neatly against the far wall, and to their right was a large pile of folded furs. Kh'aan's tusks tapped as his head cocked in disbelief. _What has she been doing in here? _He eased around the stacks until he could see the rest of the chamber, and his eyes immediately rested on Kayla's prone form. The marine was stretched out in the center of the disassembled sleeping platform, its frame standing around her like a cage. It appeared that once she'd pulled the room apart, she lost all energy to put it back together again.

The hunter's gaze took in her labors again before a startling fact brought his eyes back to the female. At first he'd simply thought it a trick of the dim lighting, but after closer scrutiny he nearly tripped over his own feet in an effort to turn around. The last remnants of the mysterious planet had finally disappeared, leaving Kayla completely naked on the floor. Kh'aan gripped the door frame and his breath came in heavy pants. His rapidly heating body shook with the effort to stay where he was. _This is ridiculous! I am the most honored hunter in Yautja society – or at least I was – and I am pining for an ooman like a lost pup. __**A lost pup would not be having your thoughts right now! **_He snorted at his own weakness and eased out of the door. As it hissed shut behind him, the image of the neatly destroyed guest chamber flashed before his eyes, and he felt the spark of inspiration light in his veins.

"**I will not sleep in your chamber, brother, until I have removed you from it and made it my own."**

He stepped toward the door and hesitantly touched the access panel. No alarms sounded, and he cautiously opened the door waiting for a trap. After several breaths he felt sure that the sleeping chamber was not rigged, but his sense were still on the alert when he crossed the threshold. As the door hissed shut behind him, Kh'aan shivered straight down to his loins. He could not erase the exquisite vision of Kayla from his mind, and knew with frightening clarity that he would never see her in the same light again.

########

"Fucking vodka."

The marine groaned as her hands came up to rub bloodshot eyes. She was thankful that she'd remembered to chug down a jug of water before she passed out, but now wished that the container next to her head was not empty. As her mouth opened in an enormous yawn, Kayla's hands reached down to absently scratch at her stomach, and she abruptly sat up in shock.

"NOT AGAIN!"

Her eyes shot around the room hoping that she'd just rolled out of the skins from the stone dwelling, but do her dismay they were nowhere to be seen. _I should have kept the ones Kh'aan wrapped me in. At least they were real before he went to that planet. FUCK! _Inspecting the bed chamber fell to the back of her mind as she contemplated finding some more skins. Easing up from the floor, she tried to remember if the various drawers in the room had anything of use, but they were filled with thick furs and a few pieces of silk-like material. Swearing at the injustice of it all, Kayla eased to the door and hesitantly peeked out from around the frame. _Please don't be out there…please don't be out there! __**He wrapped you in skins…he's seen it already.**__ Doubtful…he's not a man but he __is__ a gentleman. _

Kayla took a deep breath and dashed down the corridor. She skidded into the med lab and began tearing through the cabinets in earnest. _Come on, skins! I know you're in here! _She came up empty until she reached the last row of cabinets, on the opposite side of the door from where she started. _Figures!_ The marine snatched an armful of skins, and then rummaged for a surgical blade before hurrying back to the guest chamber.

For the next hour she sliced and diced the skins, making thin strips for sinew and using the blade to gouge holes in the edges of the material. Lacing the thin ties through the holes, she wound up with the front and back of a loin cloth that fell to just above her knees, but remained open on the sides for mobility. She cut several hourglass-shaped skins that would tie around her hips beneath the skirt, acting as underwear. For a top, she cut the longest skin into a foot-wide strip, and then wound it around her neck, over and beneath her breasts, and around her ribcage until certain that it would stay on and nothing would fall out. She gored holes in the ends, and then tied them together with more sinew strips around her back. The marine jumped up and down and worked through a few fighting maneuvers, and then did a handstand against the wall to make sure that she'd remain covered at all times. The skirt fell down over her chest, but the 'panties' she'd made still hid the essentials. Satisfied, Kayla gathered the remaining undamaged skins to return to the lab.

As she stepped into the corridor, a loud bang sounded from the main sleeping chamber. Startled, the marine eased past the bathroom with her back to the wall. Another bang was followed by a loud growl, and then something crashed into the wall behind her head. Kayla hopped back and leaned against the opposite bulkhead, her concern warring with common sense. _Maybe he needs to talk. __**Throwing things? That's usually the sign to stay away. **__But what if he needs help? _Another harsh growl vibrated through the walls. _**That was his brother's room, and it's his now. Any questions?**_ Kayla swallowed the lump in her throat and backtracked to 'her' room. The urge to help him in any way possible was difficult to ignore, but when the crash of something heavy reverberated through the ship, she decided to leave him be.

The concerned human replaced the skins in the lab, and then shuffled back to the guest room with her mind split between priorities. She sat on the edge of the bed frame listening to the sounds of war two rooms down, and it took all of her willpower to keep from going to him. _What the hell is wrong with me? Sitting here worried about a man instead of what I'm supposed to be doing. __**He's not a man, you said so yourself.**__ Fine, a MALE. Any distraction is just that, a DISTRACTION. __**But he's not…he's your ma…**_

"NO! I've had that shoved down my throat enough!" The marine growled and slammed a fist on the bed frame as she lurched to her feet. Her refusal to acknowledge their strong mutual feelings was stubborn and childish, but deep down she felt that she was protecting him. Her mouth fell into a frown as she grasped the frame to pull it across the floor. _He deserves better than me. He'll realize that soon enough._

At that moment Kh'aan roared at the top of his lungs, and several loud bangs vibrated through the floor. Unable to resist any longer, Kayla ran the short distance between rooms and pounded on the access panel until the door hissed open. The large chamber was bathed in dim lighting that flickered ominously, and she noticed several broken lamps in the walls. An overturned table with one broken leg sat at her feet, and as she looked up a large, torn cushion flew across the room. She heard a heavy growl from the left, and stepped around the debris in time to see Kh'aan rip open a cabinet on the wall. She stepped forward cautiously, and was forced to duck when the hunter snarled and threw something heavy over his shoulder. Kayla glanced at the near miss, and was shocked to see shackles with dried blood on them. _What the fuck?_ The hunter's shoulders tensed, and she heard his breathing grow heavy as he slammed one cabinet shut and opened another. After a moment considering, the marine quietly slipped out of the room.

"You'll call me if you need me. I'm sorry that your brother was a bastard."

########

The Elite Arbitrators were those who had excelled in their profession, so far beyond the call of duty that theirs became the basis for comparison – the standard to which all other Arbitrators were held accountable. To be deemed 'Elite' was the highest honor a Yautja could achieve, and the group of hunters deemed as such were the most feared and revered in their entire society. Only the High Elder and Firstborn held more enviable positions, though their lack of personal freedom was a substantial drawback.

The five remaining Elite Arbitrators gathered in the offices of Nightblood Clan, curious why their Elder had summoned them with such haste. The news of Arbitrator Kh'val's death had spread quickly through the clans, but even his former comrades could not guess the reason for this summons. They took their seats quickly, their backs rigid and eyes fixated on the fuming Elder behind his desk.

Elder Ne'hak held his tongue as he studied the gathered Arbitrators. On his left sat Dh'len, second youngest hunter to be named Arbitrator, though 30 years Kh'val's senior. His distinctive orange and grey coloring would seem to be a hindrance to species that valued stealth, but it was not a weakness for this hunter. Dh'len excelled in technology; a trait passed down by his sire. Over his years as a hunter and Arbitrator, he made many ingenious adaptations to his own equipment, and his skills were highly sought for a very steep price. He could infiltrate any computer system given enough time, and had vast knowledge of human technology.

Next to him sat Nix, a gruff hunter and the eldest of the Elites, though not the oldest Arbitrator. Unlike Dh'len, his unique coloring allowed him a natural camouflage; the faded grey and white making the hunter's hide appear like an apparition in the proper light. Nix specialized in hand-to-hand combat, preferring to keep his opponents off balance by not giving them room to breathe. His heightened senses, honed over years of hunting, made the Arbitrator a most dangerous adversary.

To the far right sat the imposing figure of Ul'mahr. Orphaned long before weaning age, Ul'mahr fought through every trial to prove that his lack of family ties did nothing to diminish his skill. In his younger years, the Elite once eradicated an entire hive single-handedly, simply to claim the Bad Blood that was hiding there. The mission blinded him in one eye, but his honor was forever solidified. His deep coloring was an illusion, appearing black in dim lighting, yet blue in daylight. A relatively silent hunter, he spoke only when he felt it most prudent to use words; body language, scent and expression served him well enough.

Next to Ul'mahr sat Trajha, who could be considered Kh'val's closest friend if the deceased Arbitrator ever admitted to having friends. The two would seem as different as night and day – Kh'val the larger and more aggressive of the two, Trajha quiet and calculating – but they became kindred spirits in their love of carnage and bloodshed. Trajha acted as the brains behind Kh'val's brawn, and usually came up with the successful plans that not only captured their quarry, but made the victory that much sweeter by inflicting unnecessary anguish on their prey. It was never unusual for Trajha to initiate less than savory actions that Kh'val was more than willing to participate in. His deep brown coloring, interspersed with bright splotches of yellow, made the Arbitrator a natural jungle hunter, and he frequently drove his targets into his favored hunting grounds to sweeten the chase.

Finally, seated between Trajha and Nix was an enormous Yautja whose name fit his disposition. Rhoar is not the most intelligent, nor the best fighter, but his imposing size and relentless power garnered him more kills than most hunters his age. A deep rust colored skin mixed with freckles of green covered muscle seemingly carved from stone. Rhoar tended to act first, rarely pausing for contemplation until later when someone asks what he was thinking. This 'stampede' mentality would get any other hunter killed, but Rhoar seemed to be blessed by Cetanu – luck followed him into every battle and kept the hand of death at bay.

Ne'hak kept his features neutral, even though the absence of the sixth Elite burned through him like acid. **"I have gathered you here to assign a task. It is of the utmost importance that you maintain absolute secrecy until your mission is complete."** He rose from behind the desk to activate a monitor on the wall.

"**This is the area claimed by High Elder Kh'alik and Grand Matron Sh'aan to be the last known location of Arbitrator Kh'val and his brother Kh'aan. They are insistent that both are dead, but I wish to confirm this for myself."** He turned to meet their eyes one by one. **"You will each approach this area from a different direction – Dh'len from Grijus Sector, Nix from Central Ejak Province, Rhoar – the outer rim territories, Ul'mahr, you will cover the regions from T'hsek to the Anoe Nebula, and Trajha, you will leave from the clan ship on a direct route."** He waited for their acknowledgment of his instruction, and was not surprised when Nix gestured that he would speak. **"Yes Arbitrator Nix."**

"**Honored Elder, am I correct to assume that you believe Arbitrator Kh'val lives?"** The others shifted in their seats but otherwise did not comment.

Ne'hak's beaded locks clattered together as he shook his massive head. **"No, I feel his absence as though he were my own offspring. It is his brother that I wish you to find. I have reason to believe that Kh'aan is still alive."**

Dh'len sat forward, his tusks tapping rapidly. **"Then you must also believe that High Elder Kh'alik lies."**

"**No, Arbitrator. I do not **_**believe**_**, I only find the validity of his statement to the Council questionable."** Ne'hak walked around the desk to resume his seat. **"It would be most unfortunate for the High Elder if he were found to be lying to the Council, but in the best interests of the clans, we must ascertain the truth."**

Dh'len snorted and sat back, but Ne'hak could see that he was eager for the hunt. **"Then we will find the truth, Elder." **

The assembled Arbitrators nodded in agreement before rising to their feet. One by one they bowed respectfully and then filed out of the chamber to carry out their orders. Ne'hak quickly shuffled to the door and stopped Ul'mahr with a hand on his shoulder.

"**If you find him, I want the traitor and his pet returned ALIVE. It will be the only way to convince the Council that our quest was valid."**

The silent Arbitrator nodded curtly before joining the others, who stopped in the corridor to hear the Elder's last piece of advice. Ne'hak returned to his desk and tapped several commands into the console. A hologram formed depicting the last data received from Kh'val's vessel. Ne'hak stared at the readout intently, discouraged by the abrupt disappearance of the ship after one last communication. He wished that he could trace the message, but it appeared to be scrambled on all frequencies.

"**Whatever you are hiding, Kh'alik, I will find out."**

########

_**You will never be rid of me.**_

"**I am, brother."**

_**I will haunt your guilt; you killed your own brother. You are filth.**_

"**Filth is taking a female against her will. Spare me, Kh'val. You are nothing, and I renounce you."**

_**You cannot. I am a part of your tarnished spirit.**_

"**No, only an ache in my heart."**

Kh'aan kicked his way through ankle-deep stuffing and debris to reach the waste hatch, and felt the whisper of his brother's wraith at his heels. His conscience had gone wild the moment he started tearing apart the chamber, and Kh'val's rasping voice cackled at him from beyond the grave. _**Your heart? You are weak to give your will _**over**_ to useless emotion. **_

The hunter sighed, tired of his internal torment, but he was determined to rid himself of this pest. Memories flashed before his eyes like a recording of his life, and he looked up at the exposed support structure revealed behind destroyed access panels. **"It was not always so between us, was it? I remember a time that I could have never conceived of harming you, brother. You changed; I did not know you anymore." **Kh'aan shuddered. **"My brother died a long time ago."**

_**Sentimental pup. A prisoner of your own weakness. You are a disgrace. **_An ethereal wet splat sounded behind the hunter, and he envisioned a hunk of Kh'val's brain falling out of his mangled skull. Kh'aan opened the incineration chute and began stuffing in debris.

"**Is it weakness to value her life?"**

_**Value the life of prey? Pathetic. Her skull belongs on a wall.**_

Kh'aan winced and shoved another wad of stuffing into the chute. **"Valued prey. The Code is very explicit. Valued prey, **_**honored prey**_**, is to be respected."**

_**Oh yes, your thoughts are very respectful. Perhaps you should have taken a closer look while she was asleep. **_

The hunter growled, but the image flashed through his mind regardless. **"Unlike you, I have honor. I would never do what you did, brother, even if the need were unbearable."**

_**Your honor was forfeit the moment you abandoned the clans.**_

"**NO!"** Kh'aan snarled as he broke the destroyed table into smaller pieces to fit into the chute. **"I acted on honor. It is all that I have ever known…"** His hands froze.

_**You follow the rules like a blind eta, worthless traitor.**_

Kh'aan ignored the voice, sudden understanding opening his eyes in a brilliant flash of clarity. **"Honor made me pursue my prey to finish the kill. Honor stopped me from killing her when I realized that she was female. Honor sent me back…"**

_**You have thrown everything away, lost your life and standing in the clans, and it is no one's fault but your own. **_The apparition hissed gleefully, but the hunter was too astounded to notice.

"**I followed my orders, I upheld my honor, and it has all led me here. Any alternative action would have been dishonorable. I had…no choice…"**

The truth hit Kh'aan like lightning, and suddenly he felt weightless. _I did nothing wrong. WE have done nothing wrong. The gods would not punish me for following the path they have placed before me. _

_**You think too highly of yourself. **_The ominous whisper was fading, and Kh'aan whirled around with his fists raised only to grasp at air.

"**This is fate, brother, and I will not fight it."**

"Kh'aan?"

########

Kayla stood in the center of the rearranged guest room, pleased that a bout of drunken inspiration had actually worked out well. She left every electronics panel unblocked to enable Kh'aan to check them later, but otherwise the room turned out rather cozy. The sleeping platform was reassembled, though she removed the floor supports so that she wouldn't have to leap onto it. She'd found a disturbing group of sensors on the supports that she intended to show to her companion later, but for now felt confident that the room was at least mostly bug proof.

Her eyes rose to the wall of the adjoining bathroom, though her mind saw past it to the other bed chamber. Kh'aan's tornado seemed to have stalled an hour ago, though she occasionally heard something thump through the walls. No matter how hard she tried, she could not divert her thoughts from him, and indecision threatened to shatter her already fragile resolve. _**Would he have gone to all of this trouble if he didn't care? **__It's not about whether he cares, it's…__**it's about you being a coward.**__ I am NOT a coward! _Her mind screamed in defiance even though she felt no strength behind it. _I am looking out for his best interests. __He's a different species; he's an entirely different breed of warrior. He deserves to be with his own kind. __**Now you're sounding like a human. History is full of statements like that. **__I don't want to hurt him. __**Turning your back on him is a solid guarantee.**_

The confused human gritted her teeth against waves of doubt. She knew that the hunter filled her heart – _hell, he owns it_ – but deep down she felt like a blood-stained sweater. No matter how often she scrubbed, bleached and dyed it, the mark would always remain. _Fucking bastard. __If he'd just killed me, Kh'aan wouldn't have to suffer. __**YOU COWARD!**_

Kayla stumbled back to the door, the echo of her words making her feel like slime. As she felt despair creep up her spine, another voice suddenly touched deep within her.

_You don't need to fight yourself, little munchkin. The truth shouldn't hurt._

"But it does, Grampa. It's wrong." She sank to the floor with her forehead pressed to her knees; she could almost smell his aftershave.

_What's so wrong about love, Kayla?_

"Who said anything about love? I don't…I…I can't." She shuddered at the level of uncertainty coursing through her heart. Her grandfather's voice whispered across her thoughts, and she tried to remember everything he'd ever taught her.

_Do you think everyone accepted your grandmother? We were night and day, literally, in a place where most still kept to their own. But I loved her, and she loved me, and that was all that mattered._

The marine pondered his words, realizing their truth but unable to accept the comparison. "Only because humans stopped killing each other for that…at least regularly. I don't want him to die because of me."

The voice grew distant, but his words echoed in her mind. _He has already accepted the risk. He is with you, and that should be the only thing that matters._

Kayla sniffed, rubbing dry eyes while pondering her ancestor's wisdom. _Is that what I'm afraid of? Why? I mean…hell, I'm a mutt; something so trivial shouldn't matter. __**Shouldn't, so why does it?**__ I'm not…I don't…shit!_ The marine grumbled at her own mental babbling. She'd made a personal vow to take care of herself, but she never realized just how convoluted that protective wall could become. _**Be afraid of your feelings, be afraid of his fucking SIZE, but don't, for one minute, be afraid due to prejudice. **_

The human gasped as Kh'aan flashed through her mind in stark definition. They'd been stuck in close quarters for so long that she'd had plenty of time to observe, but the _female_ had never really thought about it. _**And he's your mate, so what's the problem?**_

"Oh GOD!" Kayla leapt to her feet as her heart started a furious beat in her chest. _I can't…it's just not possible...I…_she sighed in defeat. _I __am__ a coward._

Unable to stand being alone with her thoughts, the human shuffled out of the room and down the corridor to the other chamber. Through the door she heard Kh'aan's natural voice, and it seemed that he was holding a conversation. Military instinct had her on the alert, but she had just been speaking to her grandfather…perhaps he, too, was thinking out loud. She swallowed her pride and slipped through the door to see Armageddon confined.

Kh'aan had apparently seen fit to vent his frustration on the bed chamber, and not a single item remained intact. Panels were ripped from walls, circuits and supports exposed, and every piece of furniture and cushioning had been torn to shreds. Unwilling to disturb him, she shifted to the far side of the room and perched on an overturned chest.

She watched as he absently loaded trash into a receptacle in the wall, intermittently stopping to chirp or point at something to his right. He chuckled nervously, but his tone grew in strength the longer he babbled. Her eyes trailed over him, recent internal battles having altered her perspective, and was surprised when her palms began to sweat. _Out of the blue, then? I never thought about it before…why now? __**Don't lie. Ready, willing and able was right there in that bed before all hell broke loose.**__ I was NOT going to just…I was comfortable. It was cosy and safe…and warm. _Kayla shivered in spite of herself. _I want to go back there._

A sudden growl pulled her from her thoughts, and the marine focused just as Kh'aan snapped around to grasp at the air. He barked out a forceful sentence, and she decided to intervene before he started punching the wall.

"Kh'aan?"

The hunter whirled around tensed for battle, but his stance relaxed as soon as his eyes found her. For several breathless moments, Kayla felt every inch of her exposed skin flush as his gaze traveled her barely covered form. Her tongue felt like a wad of cotton in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's bad, but it's all I could find." She heard him let out a ragged breath, and tried to change the subject. "You made a mess."

"What…what are you…" His inability to speak sent a shiver down her spine.

"The skins from Magic Planet disappeared, so I had to make do." She smirked in the face of her nerves and turned to take in the chaos. "Stop looking at me like that…you make me feel like I'm naked."

With her head turned, she missed the drastic darkening of Kh'aan's mottled skin, and the hunter quickly occupied himself with shoving more debris into the chute. The human's gaze returned to him in time to see the ripple of muscles down his back as he violently forced a wad of stuffing into the wall. _Oh dear god! __**Mind elsewhere, Kayla! Now!**_

"Who were you talking to?"

Kh'aan did not trust his voice, constricted as his throat was. His mouth simultaneously watered and ran dry when he laid eyes on the assembly of skins she called a covering, and he hoped she could not smell the musk that her appearance was drawing from him. _One moment she cannot stand to be near me, the next…THIS! Paya help me. _He loathed telling her of his battle of wills with a ghost, but some time ago had promised not to keep secrets from her.

"My brother."

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, expecting a smirk or restrained laughter. Instead her expression was insightful. "Ah. You too? I talk to my grandfather sometimes. It helps when I need to think clearly."

Kh'aan stopped what he was doing and turned to her. "My thoughts are clear; I simply need him out of them."

Their eyes locked for several heartbeats, and then the female took a deep breath and marched over to punch him on the arm.

"Then we need to let off some steam, yeah?"

By the predatory gleam in her eye, Kh'aan was shocked to realize that she meant going on a hunt. "You do not like to hunt, unless for food."

"Who says we can't hunt something edible? Besides," she glanced down at her jungle garb. "I need to make sure that this will stay on no matter what I do." Kayla shrugged nervously and turned to the door, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up into his eyes with more than a little reservation, and was shocked by the intensity of his gaze.

Kh'aan could barely form a complete thought, not with images of her running down some beast flashing before his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his tone even. "I must be honest, Kayla, and I hope you will forgive me. If we go on a hunt with you dressed like that, we will accomplish very little."

Heat flared beneath her skin like a thousand suns, but she didn't shrug out of his grip. _**Uh huh, now who's distracted?**__ Not thinking about it…not…god he's so warm. __**Heh…focus, girly. **_"Well, until I find some pants, you'll just have to get used to it. Either we go find something else to fight, or we fight each other, and frankly…" she shuddered and he caught a curious change in her scent. "I don't think locking ourselves in the training room is a good idea."

Kh'aan reeled back as the insinuation in her words struck him. _She could not mean…not so soon after..._He followed her into the corridor and watched her stroll to the control room, heat nearly obscuring her shape. _Paya, give me strength to resist the temptation. She is too vulnerable, and I have no right. __**No right to your mate? **__Pauk!_

Kayla tried to appear casual even though her insides were twisted up in knots. _Tell me I was not just flirting with him! __**Someone's a hypocrite!**__ No way…NO WAY! __**Then why were your eyes on his butt?**__ I am NOT going there, not after what happened. __**OH NO…you're not pulling up that excuse, not when the solution is **__**right there**__**. **__Shit!_

The marine suddenly stopped and marched back to the dumbfounded hunter. She thrust out one hand in a symbol of truce. "Look, we've got a lot of work to do, and we'll never get it done unless we clear our heads. So I say we go beat the snot out of some large, unsuspecting animal, and then sort out this ship. Agreed, friend?"

Kh'aan winced but eagerly conceded her point, if only to shut down the thoughts racing through his mind. He grasped her hand in a firm shake. "Agreed…friend."

##**##


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Greetings! Hope this chapter entertains as much as the rest have. I had fun with this one…hope you do too! Much love. – Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 7 – Leisure_

########

After the shocking news of the death of the Firstborn, life slowly returned to relative normalcy on the clan ship. Though the hunters and dignitaries were beside themselves with concern over the future of the clans, the servants, technicians and other workers on the enormous vessel paid the succession of their leader no mind. Such politics had little to no effect on their daily lives. To the lower echelon of Yautja society, he was just another Elite looking down his tusks at them, and the loss of one only meant his eventual replacement with another.

Though uninterested, they still found reason to engage in the rampant gossip that always flowed through the ranks aboard the vessel, and it was through this community that their sweeping opinions slowly developed cracks. Rumors surfaced of a dangerous rescue, unwavering loyalty, and surprising compassion from one who never gave the servants so much as a passing glance. The crews were initially skeptical, as was common when discussing gossip, but their quiet disbelief began to crumble as they encountered sullen technicians, a distraught pilot, and a short tempered healer.

Deep within the clan ship, Fh'zaan and Sin'kaj were assigned to overhaul the intake valves on the main reactor. The task would be mundane to the seasoned technicians, if not for the constant drone of gossip from their fellow engineers. Having never seen a human before, the concept of the Firstborn leaving his post for one was nearly unbelievable, and they thoughtlessly likened it to a mindless pet or pack animal.

"Oomans are thoughtless animals. I heard that the Firstborn was keeping it for a pet."

"Oomans are worthless creatures, even as a pet. Besides, I heard that he fought with Arbitrator Kh'val for it, and you have heard the rumors about his practices."

"So they both wanted it for a pet? Oomans carry disease, do they not? What good is an unhealthy pet?"

Across the platform beneath the starboard intake juncture, Fh'zaan was having difficulty attaching a suppression valve. His hands shook with restrained rage, and he wanted nothing more than to feed the valve to the arrogant engineers. Sin'kaj heard him snarl again as the techs unkindly referred to Kayla as a beast, and the apprentice huffed out a sigh as he turned to join the gossiping group. He nonchalantly squeezed past them for another scanner from the crate while the males debated the nutritional value of humans, and a quick glance at Fh'zaan's bristling crest made him open his mouth.

"I heard that the ooman nearly killed him, and that is why he went back for it."

The technicians snorted. "Impossible! No one could best the Firstborn in battle! His skill was unmatched!"

"Yes, and certainly no ooman could defeat him. Your hearing is failing, Sin'kaj."

The apprentice shrugged, though the gesture was foreign to the others. "Perhaps, though I cannot help but wonder…what if? The Code deems challenging prey as 'honored', which could explain why he went back."

The two technicians scoffed. "And what do you know of the Hunter's Code, Apprentice?" Sin'kaj shrugged again and returned to Fh'zaan, but they both heard rumblings from the others. The seed had been planted, and much to the master engineer's relief their derogatory discussion of the human had stopped. He turned to his second with grateful eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I doubt that I would have maintained my composure for much longer."

Sin'kaj nodded. "I will hear no one speak of her that way…ever."

########

In the docking bay, technicians bustled around the High Elder's vessel, baffled by the unusual damage but determined to complete repairs as quickly as possible. As chief pilot of the ship, Ti'nuk remained on board to oversee the operation and ensure that all configurations met with the High Elder's specifications. Though diligent in his work he remained distracted, both by memories of their journey and the careless words of the repair crew. As furious as they made him, he simply did not have the will to dispute their misguided beliefs.

"The clans will be in an uproar for some time, now that the Firstborn is dead," muttered an engineer from beneath the main console.

"The clans? You mean the Council. Why should the rest of us care? We have no say in their politics, so what difference does it make to us?" Technician Kesch grumbled as he passed along the conduction coils. "They will find a new heir without us, and he will do his duty regardless of our opinions. We might as well not exist."

Ti'nuk closed his eyes and tried to stifle a sigh, but Kesch heard it and drew the pilot into their discussion. "What about you, Ti'nuk? Ordinarily you would have plenty to say about the so-called 'Elites'. You are unusually silent."

The pilot hissed quietly, but a stronger part of his will took the opportunity to set the record straight. He faced the technicians, surprised at their rapt attention. "I admit that I have never had much respect for those of elite status. They always get the glory, yet we who support them are never acknowledged. I am used to it, and have never expected otherwise." He glanced away and tried to avoid revealing too much of the truth.

"The Firstborn thanked me, once."

The techs exchanged confused glances. "Thanked you? Why should that be of such importance?"

"Yes, even if they say the words, they never truly mean them."

Ti'nuk nodded. "Normally I would agree with you. No one has ever thanked me – as a simple pilot I have never expected it. But…he looked right at me, addressed me by name. His sincerity was obvious, and he honestly thanked me. Regardless of his attitude otherwise, I will always remember that single gesture – the only time my services have been acknowledged."

The pilot turned back to his console and resumed monitoring the sensor calibrations, but inwardly he grinned. The technicians had gone silent, and he was certain that they were contemplating his brief insight into the former Firstborn. He was by no means an authority, but after their wild adventure he had come to know Kh'aan on more amiable terms than he ever thought possible, and now considered their 'deceased' Firstborn a comrade if not a friend. Ti'nuk sighed as he remembered sitting around the fire, laughing and gorging themselves on a fresh kill.

_Be safe, my friend. Stay far away._

_########_

"That is disgusting, Te'kaas! Oomans are filthy creatures. Why would anyone want to mate with one?"

"You have seen the bioscans of some of the hunters and Arbitrators. You have noticed the subtle changes in their blood. No Yautja can hide mating with an ooman…any other species perhaps, but oomans imprint on our kind with their inferior genetics. You know it is not unheard of."

In the healer's guild, the usually silent medics could not contain their own speculations about the Firstborn and his pet, and their superior knowledge of humanoid biology fueled their wonder at such an unacceptable conclusion.

"I still say that it is disgusting! No self-respecting Yautja would soil themselves with an inferior species!"

"Well, perhaps he grew tired of waiting. Temptation is difficult to resist, especially under that level of stress."

"But still, I would not think him so foolish as to get caught. And why not seek out his own kind? The females were all eagerly awaiting the ascension of the Firstborn. Why take an ooman?"

"How dare you!"

The two healers gasped and turned shameful eyes to the door. Their aged mentor stood in barely restrained rage for one so old – his faded tresses bristling and breath coming in heavy snorts. The young males bowed in reverence, but Mr'aal saw past their false esteem.

"Be thankful that I do not inform the Grand Matron of your disgraceful gossiping this instant! The Firstborn was the most honorable Yautja the clans have ever produced. He would have made the finest High Elder our species has ever known, due to his UNWAVERING loyalty to the Code of the Council of Elders. To suggest that he would participate in such deplorable behavior is shameful."

Mr'aal held their eyes as he willed his temper to subside. He ran the risk of revealing too much, but he could not ignore their blatant disregard for Kh'aan's honor. The youngest apprentice bowed low in supplication while muttering apologies, but the other, an arrogant former hunter maimed on a hunt and forced to seek honor elsewhere, had enough bravado to pose further questions.

"If he was so honorable, why would he abandon his post and leave the clans, if not to mate with the ooman?"

The ancient healer growled quietly, loath to sully Kayla's honor, but even more unwilling to stain Kh'aan's name by giving their query any support.

"The Firstborn would have never considered such an act. He was well trained to uphold the honor of the clans. Even in his recent actions, I have no doubt that his intentions were honorable. You will end this tasteless debate now, lest your own honor come into question."

The healers averted their eyes and returned to work, leaving Mr'aal furious at their misguided audacity. As he left the room he offered a silent prayer for his friends._ Paya forgive me. I meant no disrespect. Please protect them._

########

Kayla huffed, boredom threatening to turn her into an unruly child. They had decided on a planet several hours ago, and after arriving and gathering their equipment for the hunt, had landed in a clearing deemed safe by the former Firstborn. Raring to go exploring after being cooped on the ship, she now found herself idly humming and braiding her hair while the hunter knelt a few feet away, deeply engrossed in a meditation exercise that he insisted was necessary.

"For what?" She'd asked impatiently. He'd glared at her before snorting. "For you. Be patient and sit down."

She estimated that two hours had passed while they sat in the kehrite, and now that her sole distraction was complete, impatience once again reared its ugly head. _Come on, can we go now? What the hell are you doing?_

Unknown to the human, her changing moods were setting off a myriad of scents and sensations around the hunter that he desperately needed to ignore. Having been in her company for some time now, Kh'aan was used to sensing, smelling and hearing her around, but never had his reactions been so strong. He was certain that his altered regard for her was behind his anxiety, and now forced himself to acclimate to her presence before they wandered off into the jungle. Chilly fingers slowed their progression of his spine as he centered his thoughts, utilizing an exercise that was made more difficult by the lack of an observation window on this ship. The expanse of space visible in his own kehrite was greatly missed, and Kh'aan was forced to create a replica behind his closed eyes.

At first, the vision appeared as an undulating haze of color blocking all other thoughts and impulses. He struggled to push the haze out of his consciousness, until realizing that it represented Kayla – pulsing with color as her scent changed beside him. Once he made that discovery, organizing his thoughts became infinitely easier and the mental map changed rapidly. He pushed the haze outward, gathering each individual point of his psyche as they were revealed and centering them in the bubble of color. Now, instead of the backdrop of open space, his mental blueprint was surrounded by a 'Kayla' sky. The hunter snorted at the thought of her invading him so completely, but he felt comforted rather than disturbed by it, and accepted the new configuration with ease.

His mental battle threatened to renew as the female shifted again, but Kh'aan forced out a deep breath and acknowledged the final piece to this haphazard puzzle. _I have no reason to fear, nor be agitated by her presence. I need not panic out of concern for her, nor worry for the bond between us. She is already mine; I need only wait for her._

"A-hem."

The hunter snorted but said nothing.

"Don't ignore me, brat. Are we done? Can we go now?"

He debated ignoring her further, but her scent grew agitated as her heart rate increased. Resigned to comply, the hunter drew back from the exercise and slowly opened his eyes. As the unfamiliar kehrite came into focus, he turned his gaze to the female.

"You are impatien…" His words caught on a chirp when he spotted her hair. "What have you done?"

Kayla smirked, knotting the end of the last braid. She had tamed the rat's nest into tight cornrow braids against her scalp, and by Kh'aan's expression he was not happy. "You like it?"

He raised a hand and traced a talon down the strip of exposed skin on her skull. "No. Why did you do this?" He growled at the lack of strands to loop around his fingers.

"Hey, function before fashion. I was tired of looking like a jungle beast…I found three sticks you know. This way it stays out of my face and doesn't attract bugs." She shivered as he ran his talons between the rows again. His mandibles drooped into what she knew was a pout, and the marine grinned. "Don't be such a baby. If it's any consolation…that tickles."

Kh'aan's eyes shot to hers, and he hesitantly touched her scalp again. The marine winced but did not pull away, and he purred in spite of himself. Kayla noted the impish grin forming on his features, and quickly swatted his hand away from her head.

"Just…don't abuse the privilege, ok?" She heaved to her feet and headed for the door. "So can we go now?"

Silence met her inquiry, and she turned to see Kh'aan intently watching her exit. A chill traveled her spine, and the voice of madness piped up before she could edit herself. "Enjoying the view?"

Kh'aan shuddered as heat bloomed to obscure her. _Playful pup. _"Yes, I am."

He watched as she fidgeted with the skins that barely covered her body, and was thankful that the time spent meditating had not been in vain. After a moment the marine defiantly met his gaze.

"Come on, we're burning daylight."

The hunter's eyes trailed her out of the room before he rose to follow. Several urges made themselves known in an instant, but he reminded himself again to shut them up. _Calm down…we can wait._

They made their way to the outer hatch and loaded up with their chosen weapons, having already suffered through the chore of facing the armory to pick them. Once fitted, they filed down the ramp and the hunter paused to synchronize his computer.

"Ok, we're here. Are you going to tell me what we're after?"

"It is a surprise," he muttered without looking up.

Kayla grunted. "So I'll find out when we're running? This isn't a game, you know."

Kh'aan chittered from behind his mask and started into the trees. "Yes, it is."

The marine stopped short with her mouth gaping, and then hurried forward to block his path. "Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"

_Pauk, will you not trust me?_ The hunter snarled and stepped over to a tree stump. When he sat down Kayla stepped forward, and she squeaked when he pulled her closer by her skirt. "I will not place you in danger. I would not have brought you here if I thought you could come to harm. Trust me for a short while longer. Can you do that?"

Vehement protest forced its way up the human's throat, but she swallowed it. His gaze was sincere if not a little mischievous, and the hunt had been her idea. She sighed before stepping out of his grip. "With my life, you know that. Let's go."

Kh'aan's mandibles spread into an ecstatic grin and he bounded to his feet. "Follow me."

He took off at a jog into the trees, and the marine modified her gait to keep him in sight without tiring herself. As they wove through the jungle she made note of their surroundings. The most eye-catching characteristic was the unusual coloring of the foliage. Leaves were varying shades of purple, with stems and trunks of deep mottled grey. Loud calls followed them through the trees as the native wildlife fled their approach, but the hunter seemed intent on speed rather than stealth.

Just as the marine wondered if they would simply run all day, Kh'aan abruptly leapt into the trees. He swung from branch to branch like some graceful alien gorilla, and she stopped in a huff to holler after him.

"Hey, I can't do that!"

"Follow me!"

_Overgrown bear monkey lizard. _Kayla snorted and continued along the rudimentary path. She angled her head to keep the hunter in her peripheral vision while still being able to see her surroundings, and was able to track him with little effort. The passing foliage caught her attention again, and she was wondering if any of it was edible just as the path came to an end. Skidding to a stop, she glanced down a surprisingly sheer drop of about thirty feet. The marine turned around and raised her eyes to scan the trees, but the hunter was nowhere to be found. She ventured deeper but as she opened her mouth to call for him, two thick arms suddenly wrapped around her, one hand across her stomach and the other over her mouth. Before she could protest she was hoisted into the trees, and a low purr rumbled through her back as Kh'aan set her down between his knees.

"Be silent," he hissed from behind the mask, and then choked on a snarl when she licked the palm of his hand.

Kayla chuckled when he quickly removed her muzzle, but then felt her skin grow hot as his hand settled on her thigh. "Um…what are we doing here?"

Kh'aan grinned at the change in her scent, and purposely left his hand against her skin while the other pointed out across the jungle. "Look down there."

The marine choked down her nerves and followed his direction. Beyond the cliff, a short valley of tall grass stretched along the banks of a small river. From this distance she spotted small figures hopping around a clearing by the water. Kayla squinted and then leaned forward, oblivious to the hunter's hands on her hips to keep her from falling.

"What are they?"

"_Kouchou_," he whispered, his newfound control straining against the glorious sight the human posed before him.

"Kouchou? What are they?" She crawled forward a little more, and Kh'aan finally pulled her back against his chest, unable to keep his hands still with her rump in the air. "And why do they look so small?"

"They are slightly larger in size than your 'smurfs'." He tightened his grip on her when she tried to lean forward again.

The marine let out a disgruntled huff. "Why are we always fighting micro-critters?"

"I thought you would like them." Kh'aan could not keep the disappointment from his voice, and Kayla immediately turned around to grip his face her hands.

"Hey, no pouting! They're great, ok, but what's the catch?"

Kh'aan's eyes held hers and for a moment the human forgot to breathe. Nervous at the sudden charge in the air, she released him and scooted across the branch to view the creatures. "You said this was a game. Explain."

The hunter closed his eyes for a moment and allowed his senses to take in her presence – the heady scent of fear and surprising arousal that flowed from her pores, the rapid pace of her heartbeat – and then he crawled forward on an adjacent branch.

"Kouchou would be harmless and little challenge, if not for a single ability. Study them; what do you see?"

He listened to the tap of her thin claws on the branch. "Small, thick legs, short arms, communal pack animals. Do they have six ears or are my eyes playing tricks?"

Kh'aan rumbled with pleasure at her astute observation. "Good. Most hunters would not ask. Yes, there are six. The largest at the rear are for sound. They can hear very well, which is why you must remain silent even from this distance. The pair in the front act as a type of echo location, allowing them to sense their surroundings; note the small eyes." The human nodded in acknowledgement but kept her eyes trained on the creatures.

"The small pair in the middle are their weapon."

Kayla's head snapped around, and her voice rose in disbelief. "Weapon?"

Kh'aan clamped a hand around her mouth and yanked her back against the tree. She struggled until his grip tightened, and then she slumped.

"Shooorrruuummfh"

He removed his hand. "What?"

"I said 'sorry'." Kayla shrugged and resumed her inquiry. "What do you mean, weapon?"

Before he could answer a chorus of squeals echoed from the valley. They turned to see dozens of little orange creatures tearing through the foliage in their direction, while others gathered by the river to hoot. Kayla winced.

"Damn…so much for stealth."

Kh'aan rose from his crouch while pulling her back against the tree. "As I said, the center ears are their weapon. When they cluster in groups, they are capable of altering your perception."

"Wait," Kayla wormed around the tree until she was beside rather than in front of him. "Like telepathy?"

The hunter nodded. "Yes, but only when they cluster. Avoid groups of them at all costs, and keep them from clustering if you can. As oomans say, this should be 'cake' for you."

"You say that now." The marine stretched her limbs one last time and scanned the valley. "Where'd they go?"

She glanced back, but Kh'aan's eyes were trained on the sky. "Did I mention that they jump very high?"

Kayla's eyes followed his, and she immediately ducked behind the tree. "INCOMING!"

The fugitives had barely enough time to ready weapons before the sky rained Kouchou imps on their heads. Kayla pulled two spiked disks from her belt and shook them open. Though she would never be able to use them properly as projectile weapons, they did serve well for melee in her skilled hands. She hooked them into the tree and worked her way down to a safe drop height, and then waited for the first critter to make a move.

Kh'aan tracked her down the tree as they were swarmed by Kouchou, and at the last moment absently raised his wristblades into the air, impaling three as they descended. "Three!"

The human's eyes snapped up to his as she kicked out at a jumping imp. "What?"

"The game," Kh'aan beheaded two more as they leapt from adjacent trees, "is to see who can kill the most. Five!"

"Augh! You cheater!" Kayla took a quick mental tally, growling when she realized she hadn't actually killed any yet.

The marine finally dropped to ground level and raced off into the trees, glad at least that these critters did not have poisoned claws. The Kouchou seemed to fit their name, making puffed sneezing sounds when they leapt into the air, and she quickly forgot the challenge in the midst of her fun. They were timid creatures in reality; rushing forward only to fall back if she so much as lunged at them. As she glanced back in Kh'aan's direction, she noticed a group of the beasts milling about beneath his tree, their ears swiveling rapidly as they focused on the hunter. Kayla skidded to a stop and rushed back, cartwheeling through the group before they could make use of their telepathy.

"Kh'aan, get down here! They're clustering around your tree."

A heavy thump sounded behind her, and the marine felt the whisper of his talons along her neck before he darted into the foliage. She shivered before throwing her head back to scream.

"CUT THAT OUT!"

########

The battle raged for hours as the bright twin suns continued their trek across the sky. Occasionally a shout would echo through the trees, one fighter or another announcing their score over the sounds of combat. Both warriors were covered in bright yellow blood and scraps of purple leaves, and though they grew tired were having far too much fun to stop.

Kayla shook the remains of an arm from her 'claws' and turned to the imps, but the small pack of creatures were no longer interested in fighting. She'd killed enough of them for the danger to reach their simple minds, and they quickly raced for the cliff. Satisfied that she could take a breather, the marine casually chased them to the ridge while cleaning off her weapons. She stood in the bright sunlight to enjoy the rush of adrenaline, but a loud snarl met her ears on the wind. Kayla turned to the sound and was shocked to see Kh'aan dancing among a large group of Kouchou. He decimated their numbers with ease, but seemed ignorant to the cliff mere inches from his feet. He spun and leapt again, and the human nearly screamed when he pivoted on the very precipice of the ridge without care. She frantically scanned the trees, and quickly spotted a dozen of the imps standing a short way from the hunter. Their foremost ears were flattened against their heads, and the large rear set stretched out to the sides, linking each individual to its neighbor. The central ears appeared no different, but the creatures' eyes glowed bright green as they stared down her companion.

Kayla hurried toward the group, one eye on the hunter who she now knew was oblivious to the cliff. He might survive the drop, but she did not want to take that risk. Sneaking through the trees, she flanked the humming cluster and secured the disks in her hands. Taking a deep breath, the human howled at the top of her lungs and charged through the cluster, hacking at the imps as she passed and completely disrupting their concentration.

"Kh'aan! The cliff!"

The hunter suddenly stopped as a painful ache coursed through his brain. He spun around and was shocked to see how close he was to the ridge. _C'jit, they managed to affect me._ Kh'aan turned back to the Kouchou with a roar, and they scattered from his imposing figure as he stomped through their ranks. The imps apparently agreed with their brethren, and charged past him to leap down into the valley. Within moments they were gone, along with the group that had remained by the river.

Kayla shuffled over to her companion using a leaf to clean her weapons. "Well, I have to admit…that was fun!"

Kh'aan snatched away the leaf and wiped off his wristblades. "It is too bad that you lost."

"Say what?" The marine stomped in front of him and tapped his chest with a disk. "I don't think so, buddy! How many?"

Kh'aan snorted, puffing up a little with pride. "68"

Kayla scoffed and turned away with a wave of her hand. "Oh, you amateur. Sorry to burst your bubble, bucko, but I win!"

Kh'aan ripped off his mask and snapped around to gape at her. "You lie. How many?"

"Nope, honest to god truth, babe." She twirled among the corpses with a small grin on her face. "You would have won, really, if you didn't get caught by a cluster. I was at 59 before I hit those twelve. Or were there thirteen of the little buggers? Either way," she marched back to stare up into his mask. "I WIN!"

Kh'aan turned away, fury coursing through his frame as he clenched his fists. _Pauk! No one has ever beaten me at Kouchou! __**Then again, a worthy mate should. **_Though one of the things he'd been avoiding thinking about, the thought drained his tension the moment it formed, and he spun around to bow reverently.

"I congratulate you. No one has ever beaten the Firstborn at Kouchou."

The marine mirrored his gesture, and then turned her back with a haughty sigh. "But of course! And now, since it was you who claimed that they were edible, and you lost, you will cook my dinner!"

"I AM NOT YOUR SERVANT!"

Kayla whirled around with wide eyes, but her apprehension faded at the comical attempt at rage on Kh'aan's features. Unwilling to concede just yet, she stepped into his personal space and gently grasped a tusk, pulling the hunter down to eye level. Though she tried to harden it, her voice came out a sultry purr. "No?"

Kh'aan growled, but her scent was unhinging him and he could not maintain his false anger. "Perhaps."

Fully enjoying the role, she released him with a snap of her fingers. "Then come along, Jeeves. There is much to do, and I require a bath."

Kayla marched off into the jungle only vaguely remembering the way back to the ship. After several minutes she wondered if Kh'aan was coming, and turned around to once again collide with his chest. "Dammit, would you STOP THAT!"

The hunter adjusted his grip on the sack of heads he'd collected, purposely whacking her with them. "No."

Kayla groaned, and then her eyes spotted the sack. "So, what's for dinner?"

Kh'aan chittered as he passed her. "_Kouchou feska._"

"And I know what that means?"

He turned and leaned down until his tusks grazed her ear, his voice a luscious baritone through her frame. "It is a hearty stew of minced brain and several spicy roots."

Kayla leapt back as though stung. "Brain stew? BRAIN STEW! Are you nuts?"

Kh'aan laughed at her grumbling. "It is good. You will like it."

"What part of Brain Stew do you think I'm going to like, huh?"

He refused to answer, instead taking the lead on their march. Every now and then he would hear Kayla grumble to herself, and her scent fluctuated erratically. Covertly he switched one eye of his mask to the rear sensors, and nearly stumbled when he caught her eyes fixed on him, or rather, traveling over him. Not wanting to disrupt her scrutiny, he focused on the path and tried not to block her view.

########

Kayla followed Kh'aan back to the ship in a daze, though their dinner was the least of her worries. _There is something seriously wrong with me. __**Besides denial?**__ Dammit, NO! I am not in denial, ok? I'm just…confused. _Her eyes trailed up to the hunter, accompanied by a lightshow of doubt across her thoughts. _I'm a healthy adult woman…I've engaged in recreation before. __**Do we really want to think about Richards right now? Do you even remember that night?**_

The marine growled, that first night of freedom after a six-month siege not something she wanted made public. _The POINT is that I am a soldier, or at least I was. Relations of any kind have been the most remote thing on my mind in at least ten years. So why am I acting like a teenager at a pep rally? _The unbidden yet requested answer flashed before her eyes, making the soldier trip over her feet. _**Because we were reminded by a very rude awakening, that's why! Do you want Richards to be your last **__**good**__** time? **__On come on! So, what…because of his brother I can't look at him without hyperventilating? That makes no sense. _

Her eyes rose from Kh'aan's footprints to the corresponding feet, and then lazily trailed higher as the sunlight danced across his skin. _How can a solid wall of muscle appear so...so… _Her palms began to sweat and a hum caught in her throat, and the marine once again tripped. _**Say it…say what we're thinking…say it! **_

"Goddammit!"

Her companion stopped, turning at her outburst in open curiosity. Kayla met his eyes, but her body heated so rapidly that she just knew that he knew what she was thinking about. He marched back until standing in her personal space, and then tucked a finger beneath her chin to hold her gaze.

"Is there a problem?"

Kayla shivered from head to toe, and was certain that he added a few extra rumbles to his voice on purpose, knowing that it turned her to jelly. She tried to appear indifferent but he was practically pulsating with heat in their proximity, and her trembling fingers latched onto her skirt in an effort to avoid touching him.

"No…nonono…don't mind me…I, um…" The female's eyes darted around them before reluctantly returning to his, and she felt a slight tremor through the claw beneath her chin. Just as her mind began to shut down, a sound passed them on the breeze that the marine desperately latched onto.

"What's that?"

Kh'aan hissed, slightly angry that she'd found a distraction. His hand dropped as she turned toward the sound of rushing water. "There is a waterfall through those trees. Come. I am hungry."

"Wait, a waterfall?" Sunshine burst through Kayla's storm clouds, and she skipped a few paces away before turning to him. "Come on! We're filthy! Do you want to track all of this goop all over the ship?"

Without waiting for an answer, the feisty marine darted into the trees leaving Kh'aan to snarl in frustration. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then followed. The sound grew louder as he pushed through the foliage, and the plants suddenly opened to reveal a small lake. The waterfall crashed down into it from a high ridge that nearly blocked one of the two suns, and he assumed that the lake drained into underground tributaries. Though sight-seeing was not something he usually admitted to, the spot was one of the most serene that he'd seen in a long time.

A loud splash interrupted the hunter's musings, and his eyes shot down to see a cascade of ripples from the human's plunge. She broke the surface laughing, and Kh'aan smiled in spite of himself when she spotted him and her grin widened.

"Come on, old man! Race you to the ledge!" She pointed up the ridge to an outcropping beneath the waterfall.

Kh'aan contemplated wasting more time. _We are still not safe. To be caught here off our guard would be unwise. __**It is too late to resist. She is soaking wet…go play.**_ The thought sent a jolt through his body that erased all restraint, and the hunter carefully stashed their meal in a tree before making his way to the water.

The lake was surprisingly clear, and Kayla swam loops until she could not tell up from down. She stopped to tread water and peeked across the surface at her companion, and nearly choked at the spectacle going on less than four meters away. Kh'aan stood on the shore in half-silhouette, the twin suns glancing off of his body while he carefully removed his accoutrements. The human's toes absently reached down to trail across the lake bed, and she eagerly ogled the hunter's unintentional striptease. _Oh sweet mother…__**breathe! **_Though it had been a while since he'd worn the armor and mesh, she was very thankful that he didn't have shimmy out of that fishnet. _**Then again, he'd probably leave it on. **__Christ! Stop it!_

With such a feast before her eyes, the marine was thoroughly distracted when Kh'aan turned to the water. He noted her hungry gaze with much satisfaction, and stalked slowly into the lake making every movement ripple through his frame. Her scent was heavy even though completely immersed, and as much as he wished to prolong the torture, the aroma was about to reveal much more than she was ready to see. With a strained roar the hunter charged into the lake.

Kayla yelped and began swimming for the falls. She heard a loud splash and pushed her limbs to their limit, but other than the roar of the falls she could not hear a sound from her companion. She hazarded a glance over her shoulder, and at the same moment felt the rush of current beneath her. Incensed, the human swore and kicked harder. _Fucker is a goddamn fish! _She knew there was no chance to catch him, and her eyes scanned the shore for leverage. Off to the right she spotted what looked like a path climbing the ridge. _Gotcha!_

Kh'aan kicked beneath the falls and surfaced at the wall, a hearty chuckle escaping at Kayla's expense. _Never challenge a Yautja to a race in water. _He shook out his limbs and began to scale the ridge, but halfway up stopped to gauge her progress. He scanned the lake intently but could not make out her form, heat, or any other indication of her presence. Panic instantly surged through his veins, but it was just as quickly squashed when a blur surged across his peripheral vision. _That little sneak!_ He resumed climbing with a vengeance, but knew that he had no chance to beat her to the ledge. As he heaved over the rim his eyes met hers, and then trailed downward in revenge. He chittered when she yelped and grasped at the skins.

"Would you cut that out? I swear I'm going to tie myself up in furs and look like a bear. No eye candy for you!"

Kayla's already racing pulse shot to frantic proportions as his eyes slid over her. She desperately wanted to hide from that penetrating gaze, but some deep-seated instinct kept her still, slowly relishing in his scrutiny. Her mouth ran dry when he rose to his feet, and the unhinged marine once again tripped over herself as she tried to step back.

When the human slipped Kh'aan lunged forward to catch her, but even his claws could not keep a grip on the wet stone. As her feet slid forward he latched onto her wrist, and then his feet slid through a patch of moss and Kayla grabbed his arm. Both hit the stone in a heap and tried for several comical minutes to stand, but each attempt landed them in moss that made the effort fruitless. They finally gave up amid a barrage of curses.

Kh'aan shifted to his side to gaze at the disheveled human, and slowly reached forward to brush a leaf from her shoulder. The female flinched and her wide eyes met his, her heartbeat thundering over the roar of the falls. He held her gaze until some of her tension lessened, and then very carefully reached for her hand. Kayla gasped at the touch, which turned into a whimper as he traced his tusks across her knuckles. He read her turmoil as though carved into her skin, and her lack of resistance elicited a hearty purr from his frame. "You cheated."

The marine felt electrified by his presence, and could not form a coherent sentence with his heat and touch overloading her senses. "N…no. I…I said r-race, I did…I didn't say 'how'."

Without warning Kh'aan lurched to his feet with Kayla gripped in his arms. The female's legs wrapped around his torso on instinct, but she proceeded to pummel him with her fists to no avail. "What the hell are you doing?"

The hunter carefully eased to the edge, willing his concentration to remain on his footing and not on her delicious limbs linked around him. "It is dishonorable to cheat. You should be punished."

"Punished? Are you out of your mi…"

The human's words were cut off by a scream as the hunter abruptly jumped into the falls. He gripped her tightly until they cleared the cascade, and then released her flailing limbs to drop into the lake. Kayla screamed obscenities all the way down, and the moment her head broke the surface she lunged for him.

"You fucking jerk! I'll fucking kill you! Get back here and get what's coming to you, asshole! Hold still goddammit!"

The laughing former Firstborn swam circles around her irate tantrum. "You must catch me first!"

Kayla howled in renewed vengeance, but her mission fizzled as the events of the day caught up with her exhausted body. She gave him the finger before swimming to shore and stretching out on a large rock. "I'm too damn tired."

Silence met her, along with the sensation of being watched. The marine groaned before opening tired eyes, and was shocked by bronze orbs mere inches from hers. How he'd left the water AND climbed over her without making a sound was infuriating, but the sensation faded to something else as his locks dripped water on her feverish skin. "What? Are you just going to stare at me?"

Kh'aan purred as ideas formed in his mind, but he pushed them down and leaned forward next to her ear. The human's heat flared until he could not tell who was more affected by their proximity, and he brushed his tusks down her throat in slow progression. Her scent blotted out all other input, and his voice was rough with need.

"Are you done? Can we go now? I am hungry."

The last word was more of a growl that traveled straight to the human's core, but she refused to give him the satisfaction, instead throwing earlier words back at him.

"You are impatient."

Their eyes met, and both realized the validity of that statement as their body heat skyrocketed. In a final act of defiance, Kayla shoved at his chest and rose from the rock.

"Fine, Jeeves. You may now prepare my evening meal."

Kh'aan snorted, rising to gather his equipment and the skulls while the human retrieved her weapons. The haughty expression had returned to her face, and as she marched by he bowed low in mock reverence. Kayla smirked and turned toward the path, not noticing the mischievous tilt to Kh'aan's mandibles. He tightened his grip on the sack and quickly asked Paya for forgiveness.

*SMACK!*

Kayla shrieked at the top of her lungs, and spun around in rage to see the hunter race away at top speed. "KH'AAN, I WILL KILL YOU!" She tore after him promising heinous suffering, the waning sun reflecting off of a large handprint taking shape on the back of her thigh.

**%%**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Greetings. Time for another lesson in Mess-world Yautja. So we all usually go by the edict that males and females remain separate in their society. Males hunt and run around, Females are dangerous and segregate themselves on purpose. Well, for my purposes I've altered some stuff. Hey, it's FF for a made-up species…who's to say what's canon? So…

Mess-world Yautja society is voluntarily segregated. This means that yes, there are the typical males and females who avoid each other except for mating season. But there are also those who integrate. For instance, you've already encountered my clan ship, with both male and female dignitaries, aides and whatnot. This is true for other aspects of K&K's world. Some 'clans' are mixed, while there are members of all clans who choose to separate. It's by choice, not by law. You'll see what I mean as the story progresses, but I felt the need to explain this now. Don't hate me for changing up the set. It's fan fiction.

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 8 – Hot Pursuit_

########

"_Target reached. Input new coordinates."_

Dh'len deactivated the alert and set his vessel into orbit around a volcanic moon. Its turbulent magnetics would not only mask his ship, but also served to scramble any transmissions. With his advanced knowledge of technology, the Arbitrator knew several ways to transmit across the chaotic waves, and immediately opened a secure channel. His message was received in seconds.

"_**Your status, Arbitrator?"**_

"**I am preparing for the search, Elder. It is as we believed: Elder Ne'hak seeks leverage to bring charges against High Elder Kh'alik. He is certain that the Firstborn is still alive."**

"_**After my own conversation with the High Elder, I, too, feel that Kh'aan lives."**_

"**I was instructed to return them to Ne'hak if I locate them, Elder."**

"_**No. As we discussed, you will bring them to me."**_

Dh'len's tusks tapped erratically in his discomfort, and the Elder's features softened. _**"You disagree, Arbitrator?"**_

"**No, Elder." **He struggled to find the right words. **"Would that not place you in jeopardy also? If the Council learns of your involvement…"**

"**It cannot be helped. The Council is set to explode, and I want the Firstborn and his companion safely out of the way until this chaos has settled. That is, if they still live."**

"**I will find them, Elder."** Dh'len's gaze hardened in determination.

"**I am certain that you will. Now, contact Ne'hak before he wonders what you are up to."**

Dh'len laughed. **"I am one step ahead of you, Elder. I have informed him of my location and he demands regular updates. It was nothing unexpected."**

The Elder nodded. **"Keep him as 'informed' as possible. If Ne'hak has any reason to question your motives, all could be compromised."**

"**Understood. I will contact you at the next appointed time."**

"**Good hunt, Arbitrator. May Paya guide your search."**

Dh'len ended the transmission and purged it from the data logs as instructed. _If he lives, let me find him first._

########

A massive being stepped out of the trees to the edge of a high ridge. Before him stretched the home valley of his clan, its buildings and streets reflected by the stream that ran through the central square. The Arbitrator took a deep breath of the refreshing air and stretched his long limbs, the breeze from the valley cooling his heated flesh.

As his mind reflected on why he felt feverish, two arms encircled his waist accompanied by a deep rolling purr. Rhoar's eyes drifted shut at the touch, and he reclined in the embrace until the back of his head met a firm shoulder. Turning to the right, his tusks found their way into a duel and elicited an echoing purr from his frame. He pulled away to view his captor, and met bright twinkling eyes with a mischievous grin.

"**Have I told you how difficult it is to leave you?" **

The female's voice crooned through his senses**. "Each time you return home. It seems that you forget the things that you say to me."**

"**Perhaps I am afraid that you will choose another in my absence."** He hissed as her talons lightly grazed down his chest.

"**You are foolish to harbor such fear." **The words were a jest but her scent grew agitated, and Rhoar reached down to grip her hands.

"**If other males knew of your secret, I would have no chance to keep you."**

The arms released him. **"That is also doubtful."**

Her tusks clattered together in her distress, and Rhoar snaked his arm around her waist. He pulled the larger female around to stand in front of him, and stood on the tips of his clawed toes to rest his chin on her shoulder. She stiffened in his embrace, her scent awash with sudden fear, and she pulled at his arms.

"**Release me." **

"**Why?"** He chuckled. **"Do I frighten you?"**

She snorted before gripping his hands to pull them apart. **"They will see us! Release me!"**

The Arbitrator loosened his grip, and his features fell in disappointment when the female dashed from his arms back into the trees. Rhoar allowed his gaze to remain on the valley while he listened to her rummaging through their discarded equipment.

"**Why does it matter? I do not care if we are discovered. Let them find out."**

She buckled the last clasp on her bracers and pulled her tresses back into their usual high tail. **"You cannot be seen with me. You are too important to them."**

Rhoar snarled and prepared a retort, but when he turned she was already disappearing down the path into the valley. He stood rooted to the spot until night dominated the sky, and then retrieved his effects and followed the trail toward home.

####

A chorus of roars echoed through the courtyard as one enormous Yautja stood before the fire pit. With fists raised in the air, the surrounding crowd saluted their comrade with wishes for a successful hunt and great honor.

"**My honor is yours, brothers! The Firstborn will not know what hit him!"**

Rhoar bellowed with his kinsmen as he gulped down another messy swallow of ctn'lip. His clan was not truly a clan at all, but the Mining Consortium of Haj'tar Prime. Even Yautja needed to mine for their resources, and though the hunters and diplomats looked down on the trade, its necessity garnered much esteem for the miners. The actual labor was left to slaves, but overseeing the operation rested on the shoulders of the Elders of the Consortium, Rhoar's sire and matron. It was their wish for him to follow their path, but the giant had always been more of a fighter. Of all Yautja on Haj'tar Prime, he was the only one to ever be accepted for the Chiva, and now that he was an esteemed Arbitrator, his honor rang through them all.

"**Keep your head, Rhoar,"** a cream and olive-striped female snorted. **"Come back to us alive."**

"**Pointless request,"** chittered an identically colored male. **"Cetanu guards his reckless life, and only He will decide Rhoar's fate."**

"**Jest for your humor, my kin. I will return with unmatched honor once I find the Firstborn and return him to the Council."**

"**Unmatched means dead, Rhoar!"** Several voices chuckled at the behemoth's expense, but he paid no mind to their taunts.

Rhoar stepped around the fire to the oldest Yautja in the circle, his sire and matron Mixaan and Tijha. He dropped to his knees to respectfully reduce his height, and then bowed low in reverence. ** "I will honor our clan, I will not fail."**

"**Our pride in you is unwavering, youngest of our line."** Mixaan thumped a fist to his chest.

"**Cetanu guide your path, honored Arbitrator."** Tijha reached forward to place a small ring of blue metal onto one of his tresses, joining the many other tokens she'd bestowed before each hunt since his Chiva.

The giant hunter stood to tower over his compatriots, their pride washing over him like a tide. Rhoar's mandibles tilted into a large grin, and as one they threw their heads back to roar at the stars. Taking one last look around, he thumped a fist to his chest before marching across the clearing to his ship. The gathered Yautja lined up at the base of the ramp clamping hands to his shoulders as he passed. Theirs was not a typical example of Yautja society, but their bonds were stronger than any other clan, and the hunter felt his will fortify in the wake of their support.

At the top of the ramp he paused to see them one more time. At the rear of the crowd, nearly hidden by so many bodies, he met glowing green eyes that twinkled before looking away. On a whim, the hunter whipped out his shuriken and launched it across the sea of faces. As their eyes tracked the weapon, suddenly a pale hand reached up and snared it out of the air. Shocked barks echoed through the crowd as they parted to reveal a large female, her colorless skin the result of albinism and a stigma against her otherwise formidable presence. She shook the shuriken closed and clipped it to her belt, and Rhoar bit back a heavy purr. As the ramp closed he bellowed across the din.

"**I will return for that, Kez."**

To his surprise and delight, she answered without hesitation. **"And you will have to challenge me for it, Rhoar."**

The hunter grinned, anticipation surging through his blood like wildfire. He bowed one last time to his kin, though his eyes remained locked on Kez until the hatch shut completely. Rhoar allowed the purr in his chest to bloom, and quickly prepared his ship for departure. _Firstborn or no Firstborn, I __will__ return to you, Kez._

########

Arbitrator Trajha maneuvered his vessel out of the clan ship and set a course for his designated search vector. Navigation indicated a two day journey, and after locking the coordinates he headed toward his trophy chamber. The door hissed open to a familiar sight, but he ignored the various displays to stop directly before a sealed onyx case. Both it and the item within were forged from the exoskeleton of the Kainde Amedha, and was the last remnant of a friend and comrade in Trajha's possession. He longed to raid Kh'val's quarters on the clan ship, but knew that right remained with his sire. The case hissed open to reveal the weapon, its serrated blade reflecting the dim light in liquid waves the length of his forearm, ending at a hilt of Hard Meat bone.

Trajha stared at the blade, remembering back to the fierce battle in which they'd drawn each others blood, and become allies for life.

"_**This challenge is to the death, as demanded by the combatants. You are permitted a single blade. Interference will not be tolerated."**_

_The Elder overseeing their duel stepped back beyond the edge of the circle, and the newly appointed Arbitrator snarled at his adversary._

"_**I thought you were more intelligent, Trajha. Why waste your honor in a fight you cannot win? Admit to your misdirected jealousy and I will refrain from sending you to Cetanu, and taking your wasted trophies for my own."**_

"_**And how do you propose to do this, pup, without your brother and sire to soften your prey for you? Your so-called trophies belong to them!"**_

_The two males roared and charged, their movements a blur in the dim lighting of the kehrite. Kh'val struck first blood, but it was Trajha who inflicted the first serious wound. Their fight was truly a war for dominance, and both headstrong warriors refused to be defeated._

_By the time weapons were discarded for Jedhin, both hunters were bleeding profusely. Kh'val managed to break Trajha's wrist, but was rewarded with a dislocated knee from the elder hunter. Their skills were perfectly matched due to their mutual hatred and fierce study of the others' tactics, and after exchanging blows to a stand-still, both hunters realized the futility of continuing._

_Kh'val rose from the floor while picking up his blade, and he limped forward as Trajha heaved to his feet. The elder Arbitrator spat out blood and a tooth before retrieving his own weapon, and for several tense minutes they faced each other toe to clawed toe. The Elder stepped forward from the sideline wondering if the bout would continue, and was pulled back as the two abruptly raised their weapons. Very slowly, an exchange solidified an alliance._

The memory faded as Trajha stared at the weapon. Over time they learned to work well together, and managed to avoid suspicion for any extreme behavior. He snorted as some of their more nefarious dealings flashed before his eyes, but could not stop the low growl that escaped at the memory of their last conversation.

"_**I smelled it, Trajha! He does have an ooman on board his ship! It smelled female!"**_

_He stared through the feed, watching Kh'val bustle around his control room making repairs. As he turned away to hide a derisive snort, the Arbitrator suddenly stormed back to the comm._

"_**He will rut that thing you know! Why else would he go back for it? You heard how they found him!" ** Kh'val let out a low hiss. **"Pathetic disgrace…once he is High Elder he will have so many females throwing themselves at him that he will not need trophies! But he is a pup! He cannot wait, can he? I should kill him myself!"**_

"_**Calm yourself, Kh'val. You know it is not worth your anger. You expend too much energy hating your brother. He has made a fool out of himself, and that should be enough to satisfy. Do not lose track of your priorities, Arbitrator. You have more important things to think about."**_

_Kh'val stared intently through the feed. After a moment his left eye twitched. **"And you speak to me of priorities...you still have them." **_

_Trajha felt his skin heat, but knew that his friend would detect a lie. **"You said that you would finish them, but they both still live. I will…take care of it." **_

"_**I am certain you will. Mind the smaller one. She is stronger than she looks."**_

Trajha grinned at the memory, more so of the twin Giuzhnu females than Kh'val, and carefully removed the blade from its case. As he strolled from the chamber his spirit grew lighter.

"**I told you to leave that ooman alone. Now you leave me no choice. I will take care of it, hunt brother."**

########

A sleek grey vessel set down outside a high electrified fence, the turbines kicking up debris and obliterating large rain puddles. As the ramp descended, Arbitrator Nix strolled down to meet a short, rather portly Yautja in dark robes. The meek being shuffled forward with averted eyes, muttering hollow greetings as he approached.

"**Honored Arbitrator! I am humbled by your presence! You are most welcome. Allow me to escort you inside out of this horrendous weather."**

Nix snorted, but followed the simpering male through a door in the gates. It had been some time since he'd set foot on Dujhan, yet it appeared just as he remembered. A murky swamp planet, Dujhan served as the slave market for the Yautja. Any who required an eta could find their pick here, for a price. The proprietor, Ha'kel, was a simpering, spineless male, but his ability to sell even the most worthless of slaves made him valuable, as no others wished to be in such close proximity to the dregs of their society.

The Arbitrator followed Ha'kel across the compound to the main building. Once inside the reception area, they were greeted by two eta bearing thermal skins. Nix allowed them to dry the rain from his body before following Ha'kel through to his office.

"**To what do I owe this visit, Arbitrator Nix? It is a great honor as always to…"**

"**Save your pleasantries, Ha'kel. I am not in the mood. I require six of your best, skilled in Jedhin, in the southern yard at first light."**

Ha'kel's voice was shrill. **"Six! But that would decimate my inventory. Former warriors are very hard to come by; a very expensive commodity. Perhaps I could interest you in…"**

"**Do not bore me, Ha'kel."** Nix stood and strolled to the observation window overlooking the main yard. From this vantage he could see most of the available slaves, and grunted at their listless meandering. **"I have an important mission that requires preparation."**

"**Of course, Honored Arbitrator, but you do understand my reluctance, yes?"** Ha'kel could not conceive of trying to replace six of the eight available former-hunters. When Nix turned to meet his eyes, the proprietor shivered.

"**Very well, you spineless excuse for a Yautja. I cannot deny you your livelihood."** The Arbitrator growled, but then something caught his eye down in the yard. **"As replacement for the sixth warrior, you will set aside another eta for me…her."**

The frightened slave master peered out of the window. Following Nix's gaze, he spotted the newest bane to his existence – an Ekkiaann female. Standing at just over the Arbitrator's height, the creature had purple skin, large yellow eyes, four arms and a long spiked tail. Her wrists were shackled and a heavy cylinder covered the tip of her tail. From her head sprouted four thick tentacles that fell to the middle of her back.

"**Honored Arbitrator, I am at your command of course, but that one has caused me much trouble since she arrived. Very dangerous, perhaps you…"**

Nix stormed forward until he had the proprietor pinned against his desk. **"You know better than to question me, Ha'kel."**

The trader sagged in defeat. **"Of course, of course. I will put her aside for you."**

Nix stepped back, nodding absently while his mind's eye traveled over the female in the yard. _She will be a pleasant respite after tomorrow's exercise._

Once satisfied that his instructions would be carried out, Nix adjourned to his personal guest chamber in the main complex. Though he did not actively participate in the slave trade, his infrequent visits to 'exercise' the new arrivals garnered him a few luxuries. Once certain that he would not be disturbed, Nix locked the chamber and immediately disrobed. As night settled in he began a lengthy mental cleansing exercise. _Only when mind and spirit are one will a warrior harness his true potential._

_####  
><em>

As the moisture-laden clouds lightened with the coming dawn, Arbitrator Nix opened his eyes and slowly rose to his feet. He stretched his limbs once before marching from the chamber, his features a mask of stone. Barefoot and clad only in his loincloth, Nix strolled purposefully to the southern yard, startling etas from their early morning labors.

The south yard served as a proving ground for the worth of former-warrior slaves. The open pit was surrounded by stone risers, and used to be a formal arena before the planet's uses changed. Nix remembered the final Jehdin bout fondly from his youth, and offered his usual homage to the ancestors before turning to face the entrance gate.

The ancient gate screeched on its hinges as it opened, and he caught the glow of the proprietor's eyes before the eta were ushered into the arena. _Ha'kal was not exaggerating, they are a fine selection. Pity only one will leave this bout alive._

The Arbitrator stood in the center of the yard and waited for the slaves to surround him. He studied the males quickly: two remained close to each other and he anticipated their joint attack; the third was even larger than Nix, and would undoubtedly attempt to use his size as an advantage; two more appeared slightly insane as their eyes hungrily devoured him as prey; the sixth, a slim but strong male, had calculating eyes that equally studied the Arbitrator.

Nix cocked his head until his neck cracked, and then threw out his arms to roar the challenge. The slaves came from all sides with clear intent – overwhelm and incapacitate quickly. The Arbitrator held his ground and ducked at the last moment. A set of claws that were aimed for his throat swiped above his head, and he thrust his hand up sharply into the eta's own jaw. Nix's claws gored cleanly through flesh, and with a swift yank he tore the slave's lower jaw off. The male fell to the ground howling in pain, and Nix crushed his skull underfoot before turning to the remaining threat.

The noticed team threw concerted punches with lightning speed, connecting with the Arbitrator's body in rapid succession. Nix absorbed their attack and then used their movements against them. As each threw another fist, he grasped their arms and slammed the two into each other. The larger slave's tusks pierced the eyes of the smaller, and Nix swiftly snapped their necks in turn.

As their bodies fell, the largest slave approached from behind and locked his arms around the Arbitrator's torso. Nix found himself lifted from the ground as the breath was crushed from his lungs, but knew an easy escape and slammed his heel up between the male's legs. He felt the dew claw on the back of his foot gouge into flesh, and the former hunter dropped him as he roared painfully. Nix grasped both sides of his head and twisted, hearing the crack of the eta's neck. _What a waste._

Just as he turned to the remaining etas, the fifth slave kicked his legs out from the side. Pain lanced through the Arbitrator's knees, and he quickly rolled to his back and planted both feet forcefully into the chest of the approaching threat. The crack of bone echoed through the yard and the former hunter fell – his ribs piercing lungs and heart.

Nix rose to face the last opponent having noticed the way the slave observed the fight, attacking only when advantageous. As he approached the slave assumed a fighting stance, and his eyes darted across the Arbitrator's body looking for an advantage. Nix wiped the blood from his hands and stopped directly in front of the eta in a relaxed posture.

"**You choose caution over conquest, calculation over confrontation. Why?"**

The former-hunter's eyes widened in surprise, but his guard did not fall. **"To kill an Arbitrator or die…I have no desire to do either."**

Nix chuckled. **"No desire for combat? Is this why you are a slave?"**

The eta's gaze fell to the ground in shame. "I…I disappointed an intoxicated, high-ranking female."

The Arbitrator snorted. **"The bane of us all. And where would you be if you did not make such a grievous error?"**

"**My former station was guard to the seeding teams – those tasked with depositing Kainde Amedha for the Chiva."**

"**An honorable post that requires a cool and calculating mind."** Nix nodded once to Ha'kal before meeting the slave's gaze. **"Your name?"**

"**Otu'ak, honored Arbitrator." **

Nix assumed an authoritative stance that had the eta on his knees in an instant. **"I have purchased your life, and now release you, Otu'ak. Return to your station and attempt to reclaim your honor."** He snorted under his breath. **"And avoid intoxicated females."**

Otu'ak's eyes widened and he nodded repeatedly before bowing low to the ground. Nix grunted at the display before marching back into the complex, his mind already on the rest of the day's activities. A voice from behind made him growl, and the Arbitrator turned to face Ha'kal.

"**I have prepared your bathing chamber, honored Arbitrator, and the technicians are placing fuel rods by your vessel for your departure. Is there anything…"**

Nix snarled and snared the whimpering trader by his throat, lifting the male off of his feet. **"Do not waste any more of my time. Have the female cleaned and delivered to my ship at once." **

Ha'kal sagged in defeat, having hoped that the Arbitrator forgot his previous request. **"As you wish, so will it be done."**

Nix released him and turned toward his chamber. **"Do not worry. You may get your property back undamaged."**

He bathed and dressed quickly, anticipation heating his blood and his loins in rapid succession. _If she resists, she will die…Paya grant me patience._

He left the compound through the main gate and spotted the guards flanking the towering female by his vessel. He studied the creature as he approached, noting that her submissive stance was not matched by the hostility in her eyes. He also noticed the bit in her mouth, and stopped to address the higher-ranking guard.

"**What is the purpose of her mouthpiece?"**

The guard stammered before finding his tongue. **"She…the female is a siren; her call lures males to their death."**

Nix held the slave's eyes and then allowed his gaze to travel over her form. _Delicious._ He held out his hand to the shorter guard and received the control for her restraints. **"I will take her from here. You are dismissed."**

The guards appeared ready to protest, but a heavy growl from the Arbitrator sent them on their way. He gripped the lead of the female's chain and yanked her roughly up the ramp, assertion of his authority of paramount importance. The creature let out a growl that sounded like more of a squeal, but another tug on the chain silenced her protests. Nix wondered how long she had been in captivity to retain such fire, and his initial plan for the slave began to shift.

He led the creature through to his chamber and threw her onto the sleeping platform. She was surprisingly more nimble than the extensive shackles intimated, and rolled through the toss to face him with a muffled hiss. Nix purred with delight and swiftly pounced on his prize. The slave could not escape with so many of her appendages restrained, and after a brief struggle she sagged in defeat, her eyes rolling away to stare listlessly at the ceiling.

The Arbitrator hovered over his conquest to drink in her fear. A quick romp faded to the back of his mind as he studied her prone form, and he could not choose which fascinating bristle, tentacle or ridge to touch first. He finally shifted his weight to the left, freeing his right hand to reach up to the large protrusions on her head. The thick tentacles appeared unnaturally soft, but as he brushed his talons across the surface he realized that they were in fact a muscular extension of her body, evidenced by a twitch beneath the skin at his touch. The female froze beneath him, her large eyes even wider in her apprehension. The male's purr deepened.

"**A pleasant sensation?"**

The creature nodded slightly, a whimper escaping from around her bit. He shifted his weight from her body and trailed his talons down the side of her neck, splaying his hand to brush across a cluster of bristles just beneath her throat. She shivered before looking away, and he allowed one finger to follow the bristles down the center of her chest, skipping over a filthy band of material to continue down her stomach. The female arched involuntarily and her eyes snapped to his.

"**And this?"**

Another squeal sneaked out around the mouthpiece and Nix swore, reaching blindly to the floor for the dropped remote device. His left hand struggled with the controls while his right traced rings across her abdomen, each brush of talon against bristle eliciting a hiss from his now-willing captive. Finally he heard several clicks and the restraints opened. The Ekkiaann female went rigid, fear returning to her eyes until he began to remove the metal from her body. Her tail swished once set free, and then hesitantly touched the back of his thigh as Nix freed her hands. His eyes snapped to hers, surprised at her boldness, and he released her hands to crawl up and slowly remove the mouthpiece. Sharp teeth grinned shyly at him once set free, and he purposely pricked his finger, purring when she licked at his blood. He leaned forward to tease his tusks through the bristles on her chest, and as three of her four hands found their way to his body he leaned up to meet her fevered gaze.

"**Before your spirit is crushed and you are sold into living death,"** he licked along her jaw and her hands squeezed his hips. **"You will know pleasure one last time."**

Hours later the vessel lifted off, leaving in its wake a stunned trader and an iridescent slave, grinning around her bit.

########

"**You understand my concern, Arbitrator?"**

Ul'mahr nodded, his eye fixed on the female that had invaded his ship – Matron Zheva of Nightblood Clan. Without preamble she had demanded his attention to matters of state and the utmost secrecy. The Arbitrator knew at once that he was about to be given additional instructions, and wondered if this would be with or without Elder Ne'hak's knowledge. After two hours, she still had not divulged her secret, and he was beginning to remember why he hated dignitaries.

"**I trust you alone with this information. I am certain that you will share it with no one."** Her eyes sparkled, and Ul'mahr reined in the urge to respond to her deliberate slight. He maintained his unsettling lock on her gaze and simply nodded again.

Zheva leaned forward and gestured for him to do the same. **"I have reason to believe that the ooman with the Firstborn is female"**

He steeled his features against a sharp bark of laughter and graced her with another silent nod. _That is not a secret you foul wench._

Zheva was unable to hide her disappointment in his lack of response, and settled back with a snarl. **"If this is true, I have a secondary task to assign you. If you find them alive, you will obtain a complete scan of both Kh'aan and the ooman and transmit them to me immediately. There things I must discover about the nature of their…alliance. You will tell no one of this assignment. I expect regular reports, Arbitrator." **Her attitude returned to the haughty diplomat from her attempt at seduction, and Ul'mahr nodded again before rising to his feet. He escorted her to the airlock and bowed respectfully as she descended the ramp. Matron Zheva marched across the docking bay without looking back, and he closed the airlock with a growl. _Your scent reveals you, Matron, and such fever for rut will be the end of you._

The Arbitrator hurried to the control room and contacted Launch Command. After receiving affirmative confirmation, he swiftly piloted out of the clan ship and set a course, eager to put distance between himself and the leaders of Nightblood Clan before they could see fit to assign further instructions.

_This hunt seems more suspicious than justified, but to ignore my orders would bring dire consequences for all. _I have known the Firstborn since he was a pup._ Why would he take an ooman female? He did not have much longer to wait…_

Ul'mahr suddenly growled and set automatic navigation, hurrying to the kehrite and some much needed relief. Females were bad enough, but Matron Zheva had just destroyed his carefully constructed control. Only hours of intense training would restore the silent hunter's concentration.

########

Kayla moaned contentedly as intermittent sparks lit behind her closed eyes. She felt shifting movement to the side, and cracked one eye open to meet Kh'aan's intent stare.

"What?"

The hunter purred, the sound worming through her nerve endings making the female groan again. His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You seem satisfied."

Kayla smirked and shut her eye again. "How could you tell? Now hush, you're ruining the moment."

Kh'aan grunted and tapped her shoulder with a tusk. "So you admit that you enjoyed it?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"No."

Kayla threw her hands up and turned to stare at him. "I was deep in happyland, jerk, and you just yanked me right out."

Kh'aan shrugged, and she saw something she did not expect from him - his head tilted down as though staring at the floor, but he looked up at her from the corner of his eyes. Kayla laughed in spite of herself.

"Oh god, are you giving me puppy eyes? Are you serious? Where'd you learn that?" She played along and gave him a pat on the head. "Do you really need yet another boost to your ego?"

His tusks twitched. "In this instance, yes."

"God, you are such a brat sometimes!"

"Perhaps, but you have yet to answer my question." He peered at her again from averted eyes, and Kayla felt her animosity wane.

_Fucking puppy. _"Fine, you win. Yes, ok?"

Kh'aan snorted. "Yes what?"

The human growled in frustration, but a smile crept onto her lips. "What else is there to say?"

The hunter leaned over until she could feel his breath on her skin. "I want you to admit that it was good, that you enjoyed it, and that you are satisfied. Is that so difficult?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" She reached out and imprisoned the hunter's face between her hands, locking her gaze on his eyes. "YES, I enjoyed it, YES, I am very satisfied, and it was BETTER than good…it was great, fantastic, mind blowing, the best I've ever had! MMMMMM…Brain Stew!"

She released him and cocked her head in an imitation of his frequent pose. "Happy now?"

Kh'aan smirked and sat back, still feeling her hands on his face. "Yes."

###


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter9 – Distraction_

########

Kayla stretched her limbs through the luxurious furs, a smile of contentment spreading across her face. "Damn, I slept like a rock. He'll have to prepare all of my meals from now on." She smirked and rolled to her stomach, reaching fingers and toes for the edges of the platform. "Right, like that will ever happen."

The human rolled around in plush warmth working the kinks out of her body, and smiled while counting down the seconds until the inevitable. "Three…two…one…" She heaved from the nest and quickly shuffled to the bathing chamber. From the position of the commode she was forced to stare at yet another enormous Jacuzzi of a bath, and the sight made her frown.

"Hasn't your species heard of a shower? Less space, less water, more efficient, etcetera. A nice warm rain on my head would be heaven right now."

Heart's desire aside she needed to bathe, and the marine immediately wondered where Kh'aan was. _Can't have him sneaking up on me, can I?_ She quickly washed her hands and scurried out of the room in the direction of command. Bare feet padded silently along the metal grating while skilled eyes scanned every corner. The marine employed her ears as well, but heard no sound of the hunter behind each closed door she passed. She slipped into the control room only to find it empty.

"Still asleep, maybe?"

With fingers crossed Kayla hurried back to the hunter's chamber. She wondered if it would be intrusion to just walk in unannounced, but waking him up was the last thing on her agenda. As she bit her lip and stared at the panel, a low growl rumbled into her bones through the door. Startled, the marine pressed her ear to the surface and heard a series of quiet grunts before he growled again. She stepped back with a frown.

"Either you're dreaming or we've been boarded. Logic says dream…and BATH!"

The human stifled a squeal and dashed back into the bathing chamber. A quick study of the apparatus showed that it functioned similarly to the one on the other ship, and she activated the mechanism while a giggle caught in her throat. Elation filled the suddenly childish marine, and she sang a senseless tune while testing the temperature.

"Gonna take me a bath, bath, bath, in a jacuzzi of doom, doom, doom! Bigger than a house, house, house, hope I got enough room, room, room!"

Kayla burst out laughing at her own ridiculousness, and quickly shimmied out of her skins to ease into the water. The temperature was a perfect hiss-first-then-sigh hot, and she groaned happily once immersed. "Oh baby, this is my new room. Sorry honey, I'll get you a bucket!" She shifted around the underwater tiers until finding one at the perfect height to stand, and then leaned back against the rim. The current of constantly churning jets sent a soothing wave of heat across her lower back, and she moaned shamelessly while closing her eyes.

After only a few minutes the marine grew restless, and opened her eyes to gaze around the room. Behind her flanking the door were the metal cabinets containing thermal skins and other supplies. To her left was the commode, and to the right beneath another cabinet was the wash stand. Less a sink than a hole in the wall, the water gushed down from a recessed spigot when hands were placed in the receptacle. Without a temperature gauge, the liquid grew hot gradually and she'd learned the hard way not to linger too long. She flexed her fingers at the memory and chuckled before her gaze continued around the room. The walls that she took for colored metal now appeared more like real marble, and the curious human left her perch to swim across to the rear wall of the bath.

Kayla raised a hand and traced wet circles on the surface, but unlike marble the wall absorbed the moisture immediately. It felt solid and non-porous, and her curiosity grew by leaps and bounds as she ran both hands over the strange material. She scanned upwards looking for a seam or border, and was surprised to wind up staring into a long slit in the wall.

"What the hell is that?" The marine stood on the top tier and inspected the crevasse up close. From straight on it was a nearly invisible bump in the otherwise smooth wall, but from beneath it opened in a wide gap. A chill raced down her spine as she slowly turned to stare at the control panel.

"Oh PLEASE be what I think this is!"

Kayla crossed the bath and heaved out onto the floor. Her eyes locked onto the control panel scanning for an indicator that she'd overlooked, and she nearly shouted for joy when she spotted it. Beneath the temperature gauge there was a simple icon – an uneven trapezoid shape with what looked like rain dripping from it. The marine groaned.

"How the hell did I miss that?"

She tapped the indicator and immediately heard another rush of water, and seconds later a cascade began to fall from the orifice. Biting her lip against another squeal of glee, Kayla eased back into the water and slowly crossed the bath staring at the manufactured waterfall. She closed her eyes and eased beneath the cascade with a heavy moan on her lips. _I've found heaven and I'm never leaving!_ The marine absently found footholds and reached forward to grip the edge of the bath, but her mind was lost to the sensation of heat running down her spine. She groaned again and bit her lip.

"Don't wake up yet, please!"

####

_Kh'aan growled at his predicament. The dark surroundings were ominous enough without the scent of Kh'val invading his senses. Deep in the bowels of what he assumed was a ship, the hunter struggled to release the chains binding his companion to a series of pipes. Her arms were pulled up and away from her body and the links wound around her legs all the way to the floor, but the human seemed oblivious. The locks to the chains were wedged behind her back, and every time he reached for them the female's blunt teeth nipped at his skin. To make matters worse, the key was nearly too small for his fingers and he continually dropped it whenever she touched him. _

"_**Kayla, please! I cannot release you if you do not remain still."**_

_Rather than comply, she hissed and leaned forward to lick his chest. Kh'aan snarled and tried to push her aside, but it only placed his wrist within reach. He choked on a whine when her tongue glanced over his pulse as he tried again to reach behind her back. _

"_**Pauk! How can I concentrate when you…"** His words bit off into a hiss as her teeth grazed along his collarbone, and the hunter felt his legs grow weak. Simultaneously he heard a deep growl from the darkness, and Kh'val's scent grew stronger. Running out of time, Kh'aan restrained the human with one arm while straining to reach the lock with the other. Her teeth and tongue assaulted his skin sending waves of pleasure through his frame, and it took every bit of his control to complete his task. Kayla purred in his grip, nibbling at his chest while quiet squeaks of laughter escaped her throat, and the hunter once again dropped the key. Before he could reach for it, Kayla's lips latched onto his skin with impossible suction, and sharp tingles coursed through his body straight to his loins. Kh'aan gripped the pipes and tried to focus but the female would not be denied, and she rubbed her hips against the growing erection pressed between them. He leaned back to meet her gaze as his restraint waned, but a loud growl rumbled through his bones from directly behind. The hunter snapped around to meet glowing red eyes in darkness, and as he moved to a defensive position Kayla's tongue dragged deliciously up his spine._

Kh'aan jerked awake with a roar caught in his throat, the dream so fresh that he could still feel her mouth on his skin. The sensation ricocheted through his frame, and the hunter was shocked to feel his organ pulse, begging for release. Pulling back the furs, Kh'aan's eyes widened when he realized exactly how aroused he was. He lurched from the sleeping platform with anti-stimulants on his mind, and hurried to the bathing chamber hoping that his brother still had the medicinal additives for the bath. Each step increased the pressure building in his groin, and faint echoes of Kayla's teeth on his skin throbbed through his senses.

Blinded by overwhelming arousal, the hunter was halfway into the bathing chamber before he realized that it was occupied. His clenched eyes snapped open, and in an instant all control was lost. His legs weakened as he helplessly stared at his companion – she stood on the risers beneath the water, leaving a tantalizing expanse of skin exposed from the base of her neck all the way down to a slight dimple at the small of her back. Her hands were braced against the rear wall while she arched beneath the falling cascade. The female rolled her shoulders as the water trailed down her back, and she breathed a deep, shameless moan of pleasure.

"Oh god, that's perfect! Right there!"

Kh'aan froze in time, unaware of his actions even as they unfolded. With all of his conscious focus locked on Kayla, only instinct managed to turn his feet back to the corridor before the door closed. The hunter stumbled into the opposite wall just as the flood of pent up arousal released in a mind-shattering explosion. His knees buckled under the force, and he leaned his forehead against the cool metal while stars flashed in his vision. Kh'aan whined high in his throat, the talons of his right hand screeching down the wall as he lost all sense of his surroundings. Relentless waves of pleasure singed his nerve endings from his tresses straight down his spine, and each surge sent another spasm through his length. A splash from the bath awoke him enough to lurch toward his chamber, but his steps were clumsy and he crashed sideways into the door. The hunter found what remained of his strength and activated the panel just as Kayla emerged wrapped in a thermal skin.

"Kh'aan? I heard a noise. Are you ok?"

He hissed under his breath and tried to sound unaffected. "I…stubbed my toe. I am fine." He heard a short breath of laughter, and tried desperately to forget the sensation of her teeth on his skin.

"You clutz! Well, I'm done with the bath now if you need it."

He nodded curtly before stepping into his chamber to escape her gaze. As the door hissed shut he swore at his complete lack of control, and he waited a few more minutes for his body to calm down before rising to his feet. _ I need to clean up that mess before she notices. _

He cautiously peered into the corridor while listening for sounds from the human. When he heard movement from behind her door the hunter hurried into the bathing chamber. He grabbed a thermal skin and quickly wiped away the evidence of his weakness, grumbling at the insanity of it all. Once nothing remained, Kh'aan returned to the bathing chamber and activated the bath. He rummaged through the various compartments for Kh'val's stash of medicinal additives, and let out a bark of triumph when he found the anti-stimulants. As he sank into the steaming water the door chimed, and Kayla called from the corridor.

"Hey, are you hungry? I was going to grab something to eat…I can take something out for you."

_Kouchou Feska_ was admittedly not very filling, and Kh'aan's stomach did feel slightly empty. But as an esteemed blooded warrior he could wait for food, and admittedly was not sure if he could face her yet. "No…thank you."

She muttered something unintelligible as her footsteps faded, and the hunter heaved out a heavy snarl. _This cannot happen. I have more control than this. Why did I react so strongly to her? __**Do not pretend to be stupid.**__ I am not! I am not naïve to what is happening, it was just…surprising. __**The reaction or the sensation?**_ Kh'aan grimaced, willing his mind to stay focused even as his body responded to the memory. _This is not the first time she has stimulated me, and I am certain it will not be the last. But I must learn to contain myself…at least until she is more open to the discussion. _

Resolving to be stronger than his primal urges, the hunter bathed quickly while the medicinal liquid eased his tension. Once finished he felt less agitated, but denial of one need exacerbated another and he now felt quite hungry. Though wary of facing Kayla, he needed to eat.

####

By the time Kh'aan entered the meal chamber, Kayla had finished creating a hodge-podge salad of diced roots, drizzled with a sweet brown slime that tasted much better than it looked. She sat down armed with a large spoon (the smallest she could find), and had a full scoop halfway to her mouth when the door opened. The marine's instincts screamed 'warning' immediately upon sight of her companion. His tusks twitched nervously, and he glanced at her for only a moment before averting his eyes. Apprehension coursed through Kayla's veins, and she dropped the spoon in the bowl to cross her hands on the table, patiently waiting for him to sit down.

Kh'aan fished out three packs of meat and pulled strips from each before joining her at the small table. The human's concern grew when he began to eat without a word to her, and she debated the wisdom of inquiring. After several brief glances from his bronze eyes, concern won over decorum.

"Ok, space cadet. What's wrong?" The hunter paused briefly and then snorted before resuming his meal. The marine feigned indifference with a shrug, and turned her attention back to the bowl.

"Suit yourself. But if we don't talk it out, this will eventually cause tension that will make living together impossible."

Kh'aan growled, but she could tell by the set of his shoulders that he did have something to say. The question was why he would fear opening his mouth. After another frustrated snort he met her gaze.

"I am fine. What I would say you are not willing to hear…yet. Do not be concerned."

Kayla was stunned by his sharp tone. "What? What does that mean, 'not willing to hear'? What am I not…" She stopped in mid-sentence, brown eyes widening in realization. _Oh yeah…__I'm not ready to talk about __us__. _She ducked back behind a shield of indifference and saluted him with her spoon.

"I see. No sweat. This slime makes a nice dressing." She focused on her food and tried not to think about the fact that her ferocious alien companion was in a mood over their 'relationship'. _Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?_

Kayla sensed his gaze throughout the remainder of their meal, but chose to ignore the mutual discomfort growing between them. Instead, she made sure to eat slowly, pacing herself to the brooding munching going on across the table. Once finished, she meticulously wiped her bowl and replaced it in the self-cleaning cabinet before retrieving a jug of water and resuming her seat. The marine could taste Kh'aan's agitation in the air, and after filling her goblet twice was determined to stifle it.

"So," she began in a cheery tone. "What's on our agenda for today?"

The hunter grunted, but then surrendered to the question and met her gaze. "We must secure this ship."

His short answer startled her. "O…kay. Where do you want to start?"

He graced her with an annoyed snarl and then glanced around the room. "Command."

His reply was punctuated by a hard snap within his throat followed by several hollow clicks, and Kayla winced involuntarily. _It's like he doesn't want to speak to me at all. _Human obstinacy reared its ugly head, and she rose to leave the room.

"Ok, then let's get to it."

Kh'aan's eyes followed her out of the room, but he lingered to finish his meal. _Control…patience. Why do I suddenly have none? _He reluctantly joined the human in the control room, but her curious study of the console, combined with the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth, sent the hunter's senses through a loop and surged fire through his blood. _Control and patience!_ She grinned at him when he entered.

"So what are we looking for?

"I must search the database. Any modifications Kh'val has made to the ship may be revealed in the system."

The marine nodded. "It sounds like a good place to start."

Kh'aan chittered under his breath and sank into the copilot seat, his senses absorbing the female against his will. Kayla leaned past his shoulder as he began the lengthy process of scouring through the ship's data stores. She was surprised to notice a sharp scent coming from the hunter, and his shoulders grew tense while she hovered. After several quick glances from the corner of his eye, Kayla stepped back and sank into the pilot seat.

"So, what can I do to help?"

Kh'aan released the breath he'd been holding, thankful for some space between them. "You cannot read Yautja."

"I know," she replied wistfully. "I just feel a little useless right now."

He sat back from the console to regard her, and as his eyes skirted past to the controls he got a brilliant yet ridiculous idea. Rising from the seat, he spun her chair to face the viewport and reached over her shoulder to tap a few commands.

"You are not useless, Kayla. I have the perfect activity for you: You will learn to fly this ship."

The human gasped. "What? I can't fly this thing…are you crazy! I'm a foot soldier, not a pilot. Besides, you said yourself that I can't read your language!" Her volume increased with the strength of her protests. "I'll crash us into a moon!"

The hunter chittered and patted her shoulder. "There are no moons to crash into. You will be fine."

"Kh'aan, I'm serious! Knowing my luck I'll find one. This is not funny!"

Her panic pushed his agitation to the back of his mind, and the hunter reached down to rub his fingers between the braids of her hair. Kayla frowned and batted away his hand. "Don't play, I'm not kidding."

He knelt before her and rested his hands on her knees, steadying their nervous twitching. "Kayla, it will take some time to search the database, and you will grow restless quickly. It is very important that you learn to pilot this vessel…in the event that anything should happen to me."

Her eyes snapped to his, fear spiking from her pores. "Happen to you? But I can't…I can't read it, and I've never flown before!"

Kh'ana purred in spite of himself. "You do not need to read Yautja to fly the ship manually. You need only understand the gauges."

He reached toward the console and nodded for her to watch his movement. Kayla's eyes followed his hand to an upside-down half-sun shaped icon, and at his instruction she tapped it. The marine yelped when her seat slid back from the console, and her eyes widened as a panel opened in the floor. A control arm with hand grips like two giant ears rose to nearly eye level, but Kh'aan stopped her from reaching for it

He drew her gaze to a lever on the side of the arm, and when she released it the shaft sank closer to the floor. The human grinned and grasped the device, raising and lowering it until comfortable with the height. "Are you sure we're not driving? This could be the steering wheel for a heavy artillery vehicle."

Kh'aan grinned as excitement seeped into her tone. "Then this will be familiar to you."

They spent an hour familiarizing her with the controls, though their proximity renewed his internal battle. Once certain that she understood the gauges without reading them, Kh'aan prepared to turn over control. The marine flexed her fingers one last time before grasping the 'wheel'.

"Ok, chief. Let's get this show on the road."

Kh'aan heard a tremor in her voice and rested a hand on the back of her neck. "You will be fine. Now, release the control lock."

She tapped the indicator and noticed new flexibility in the control arm. "Check."

"Deactivate Automatic Navigation."

The human hummed an affirmative, wincing when the sensor board lit up with flashing data. "Done."

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Switch to manual control."

Kayla took a deep breath as her finger hovered over the command. "Last chance. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I have complete confidence in you, and will feel better knowing that you have some experience with this ship. Proceed."

"Roger that." She tapped the icon and quickly returned her grip to the controls. A deep vibration traveled through the control arm to her hands, and then the ship lurched. Kayla solidified her grip, feeling the pull of friction across the hull, and pulled back slowly against her the resistance. The ship shuddered around them while the human felt her way through the various vibrations in the controls. Kh'aan's hands settled on her shoulders, and she fed on his strength as she leveled them out.

The vibrations settled down to a dull roar as she made minor adjustments to her grip, surprised that so much could be controlled by a simple turn of her hands. A low purr rumbled through her frame as Kh'aan squeezed her shoulders, and she hazarded a small smile.

"Very good. I knew that you would understand. 'Feeling' the ship is the hardest part of manual navigation, and not easily explained without experiencing it first-hand."

"It's not so bad." She grunted at random shear across the hull as torque ripped through the controls. "Think I got it."

Kh'aan monitored over her shoulder for a few more minutes before returning to his seat. "Good. Do not crash."

The female snorted, but with her attention fixed on the ship it was a half-hearted sound. The hunter watched her for a searing heartbeat before he resumed studying the database, and silence filled the room.

After a short while Kh'aan heard a chuckle from the command chair. "Um…I lied a little."

Curious, he turned to peer at her. "You lied?"

Heat traveled up her throat. "Well, I've never flown before, but I did pilot a mini-sub once. This is really similar, with the turbulence and all."

"Then you are comfortable?"

"I wouldn't say that, but…woah!" Her exclamation had the hunter out of his seat, but seconds later she laughed. "Yup, definitely an underwater outer space jumbo mini-sub."

Kh'aan snorted and resumed his seat. "The controls are calibrated for Yautja. Forgive me, I forgot that they would be…'heavy' for you."

Kayla briefly released her grip to wave away his concern. "No problem."

She returned her attention to the controls, and the hunter focused on the console. He activated a sensor diagnostic first, hoping that their alterations to the sleeping chambers would leave a trail to follow. From his side the human grunted and muttered to herself, drawing his attention to her slight frame in the enormous command chair. _Another victory against you, brother. __My__ ooman is in control of your ship…our ship. _The thought made him smile and he reached over to flick Kayla's ear. She yelped and swatted at his hand.

"You goof! What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Ham."

####

After several hours at the helm Kayla's arms felt like jelly. As much as she was enjoying herself, it was time to stop before she lost control of the ship altogether. She glanced to the right where her companion was staring intently at the console.

"Kh'aan?" The hunter made no indication that he heard her, and she raised her voice to try again. "Kh'aan!"

Startled, his head snapped up with the clatter of beaded tresses. "What! What is wrong?"

Kayla snickered. "Sorry to shout. Do you mind if I stop now? My arms are becoming unresponsive."

Kh'aan shook alarm from his system and chuckled lightly. "Of course. Simply engage automatic navigation."

He watched as she scanned the console. "That's the diagonal squiggle with the hat, right?" She jumped in the seat when the hunter suddenly roared with laughter. It took a moment for him to be able to answer.

"Is that how it appears to you? Yes, the 'diagonal squiggle…with a hat." Kh'aan turned away in an effort to hide his amusement, but continued mirthful chirps made the human frown.

"Hey, I may not be able to read your language, but I can remember a symbol. There used to be a children's game about memorizing images." She tapped the icon and released the controls with a groan. "Autopilot is 'Hat Squiggle', manual navigation looks like a three-legged shotgun, and the shower is 'Dripping Rock'. Easy." She heard a sharp squeal from the hunter, and glanced over to see him staring at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Kh'aan nearly choked on his own breath. _Why did she have to mention the bath? Paya help me!_ He shook down his nerves and tried to appear indifferent. "You found the overhead in the bath? That is good."

Kayla's confused expression remained. "Then why do you look like I just stomped on your toe?"

He snorted as a shiver coursed down his spine at her words, and turned back to the console before she could read his eyes. "My toe…yes. It is nothing."

The marine frowned at his cryptic answer, but an ache in her shoulders demanded attention. "Whatever. I'm going to go stretch before my back rebels against me."

She rose from the command chair and stretched both arms overhead, making the hunter's mouth water. As she walked from the room he let out a ragged breath and shifted in his seat. He tried to focus on the console but his mind was overwhelmed by images of her. _This is the third time that I have seen her. If she knew she would kill me, but…if I do not tell her I will go mad._

He stared at the engineering schematics but did not see them, remembering instead her limbs wrapped around his waist as he leapt into the waterfall. In the heat of the moment her legs had squeezed him tightly, and he shuddered at the phantom sensation around his torso. Kayla's scent flooded him from memory, and Kh'aan growled low in his throat as his body began to react. Furious and determined to be stronger than his raging need, the hunter stormed from command in search of the human.

"If she is angry, so be it. Her fury will stop my thoughts in their tracks. It must, or I will die from this torment."

####

Kh'aan marched to Kayla's bedchamber and entered without announcing his presence, but the female was not in the room. Surprise deflated his determination, and he turned toward the kehrite with noted hesitation in his steps. _And why did I think that she would be in her chamber? That is not where I would go to 'stretch'. I am losing what remains of my sensibilities. __**Then finish it. Claim and mount her before this gets out of hand. **__I will do no such thing! I am not some raging, hormonal beast consumed by rut! __**Then you will remain a coward.**_

The hunter paused in the corridor to growl at the internal argument. He refused to fall victim to his own insecurities, no matter how idiotic he may behave as a result. Kayla was simply not ready to face an aroused Yautja, or amorous attention of any sort, and he was not about to allow this new, all-consuming need to ruin their tenuous relationship. He stopped at the door to the training room and took several deep breaths in an effort to calm down, and then stepped into the path of the sensor. As the door hissed open he heard an echoing hiss from the room, and stepped across the threshold warily.

####

The marine made her way to the training room to work the kinks out of her shoulders. Though she stretched as she walked, her mind was on another subject entirely. _So what is his problem now? I thought that I was the one with issues, and yet now he's acting like…__**like he wants to jump your bones? **_Kayla gasped and abruptly banged her knee on the railing around the access stairs. _Christ! No he doesn't! Does he? __**So you're officially stupid, marine. What has been going on for the past week? **_She stopped outside the kehrite gnawing on her lower lip. _I've been a basket case and he's been doing a fine job of not tossing me out of an airlock. What does that have to do with…with…__**can't even say it, can you? **_She punched the door before entering. _He does not want to have SEX with me! I'm human for crying out loud…a used and abused human at that. _

She walked to the center of the room and began a series of arm stretches, first raising them overhead and swinging through wide circles as pops and cracks emitted from her joints. _And even if he was thinking about it, he's not the type to beat around the bush. He'd tell me. __**Yeah, and you've been so receptive to conversations about your relationship. You're 'not willing to discuss' it. **_The marine snorted and bent over at the waist, bracing her weight on her hands while her feet walked back into a long stretch of her spine. As she settled into the position, her shoulders cracked. _I'm a soldier. Relationships are not part of my training. Of course I turn tail when the topic comes up. __**But after everything he's done, after all you've gone through, can you truly deny how he feels? **__He cares about me, I'm not stupid. __**Loves you, maybe?**_

Kayla's left hand slipped as she lost concentration, and she landed on her chin but barely felt the impact. _Does a Yautja even know what love is? Why am I even contemplating…he does not feel that way about me. It's not in their nature to. __**He called you his mate. **__But it might not mean the same thing. Dammit!_ She pounded a fist on the floor before rising to her knees. She reached back until her fingers met and then forced her arms up at an awkward angle behind her back. Just as the strain became unbearable the joints cracked, eliciting a contented moan from her lips. She released the hold to bend forward until her forehead touched the floor, and stretched her arms overhead until the shoulders and elbows popped into alignment. As she took a deep breath, several pops cascaded down her spine and released more pressure from her shoulders. _**Ignoring cultural differences, a mate is a chosen consort. Key word: chosen.**__ He didn't choose me, he's __stuck__ with me. Lack of options will do that. __**Then consider this – if you ever met a human with the same qualities, would you feel the same about him?**_

Kayla snorted at the possibility. Raising her backside in the air changed the angle of the stretch, and stiff muscles across her chest and back eased their tension. Lost in her internal debate, she didn't hear the door open, and hissed at the strain as she rose from the floor to stretch her arms to the sides. The answer came unbidden in her mind, and escaped her lips as her collarbone popped in release.

"No one compares."

"Compares to what?"

The marine yelped and spun around on her knees to see Kh'aan standing in the doorway. His expression was strained, and he stood in an unusual pose with hands clasped in front of him like a waiting butler. They stared at each other for several heartbeats before the hunter let out a pained whine.

"Kayla, I must speak with you."

His eyes spoke volumes, and she settled cross-legged on the floor, patting the space beside her. "Ok."

He started forward but then stopped, backing up to slide down against the wall. Confused, Kayla missed his alarm when she scooted over to sit beside him, but the sharp musky scent returned. The hunter's breath was ragged, and then he let out a sharp snort.

"You will not be pleased with what I have to say." She nodded silently and waited for him to continue, hoping that he could not smell the trace of apprehension that was making her palms sweat. The hunter chirped to himself before he hazarded to speak again. "I…I am being affected by your presence."

"My presence? What do you mean? Do you want me to leave?"

Kh'aan barked in alarm and impulsively grasped her hand on the floor between them. "NO! What I mean to say is…" _Pauk! Why is this so difficult?_ "My…feelings for you are causing me to be…affected."

"Affected? How?" Her voice shook with frightening understanding.

Kh'aan squeezed his eyes shut against a wave of uncertainty. "Forgive me, Kayla, but I…"

Before he could continue the ship was rocked by what felt like an impact. When their shocked eyes met all indecision over their status faded, and they raced from the kehrite to command. As the hunter settled into the pilot seat the vessel jarred again, and they swore when the sensors indicated a ship attempting to dock with the port airlock. With alarms flashing across the console, Kayla voiced what Kh'aan was trying not to think about.

"We'll continue this discussion later."

####


	10. Chapter 10

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 10 – Fever_

########

Dim lighting filled the chamber with a calming glow, and amber eyes opened with the release of a satisfied growl. The female stretched through plush furs feeling recent exertions work their way out of her system, and her eyes drifted to an enticing figure at the viewport. Stifling a yawn she rose to cross the room, sliding her fingers around the male's waist as an exhausted purr shivered through her frame. Having been lost in thought he flinched at her touch, but quickly met her cadence with a pleasurable rumble of his own.

"**What are you looking at, Shl'nar?"**

The tension in his body changed, and he returned his gaze to space. **"The last ships are leaving. It will be very quiet for a while."**

Mr'sah nodded against his tresses and then pushed them aside to lick the side of his neck. **"Quiet enough to hear when it is not, yes?" **

The aide snorted out a laugh and covered her hands with his own. **"Such is the way every mating season. Nearly everyone goes to Ikar Prime, and we are left to hold make-believe council for the Elders."** He abruptly turned to lock Mr'sah's hands behind her back, nudging with his hips to maneuver the slightly taller female back toward the furs. **"Though there is ****one**** thing that is different this season."**

The young female growled low in her throat, her tusks flaring as her eyes began to blaze. She struggled in his grip, though by her scent he knew that she was enjoying his actions. His right foot darted forward at the last second to block her steps and she fell beneath him, their landing a tangle of limbs and chorus of snarling barks.

Several hours later Shl'nar's eyes returned to the viewport, and the female finally risked prying into his private affairs uninvited. **"What thoughts have so captured your mind that you return to them almost immediately after we mate?"**

The male shivered in her arms. **"Kh'aan. Kayla."**

Mr'sah sat up astonished. **"Now? Here? You do not even know if they are alive and you think of them now?" **

Shl'nar rose to his knees before her, pressing his brow to hers as his tusks caressed her furious features. **"No…it is not like that! You have asked and I will try to explain."** He purred and ran his talons along her arms until her ire settled, but her words surprised him.

"**Forgive me, Shl'nar. You are my friend as well as my mating partner. I must not let one overpower the other."** Her eyes met his, calmer and full of curiosity. ** "Tell me why you think of them now?" **

He had never experienced a female so amiable after mating, and as he pulled her down to the furs the words spilled forth.

"**You are right, I do not know if they live, but High Elder Kh'alik is adamant that they do. He claims that he would feel if Kh'aan was dead, and if he is so certain then I must believe him. It is mating season. Kh'aan is out there with her and…it is dangerous for him. I know that they care for each other, but for the Firstborn it is…"** He hissed under his breath, turning to snarl into the furs before again meeting her eyes. **"He is alone out there, during mating season, with an ooman female, whom he cares for."**

His words were forced, and Mr'sah knew that he was trying to summarize the issue. **"Is her being ooman the problem, or is it something else?"**

The aide clamped his tusks shut, his features expressing that he'd said too much already. Having served the Grand Matron for so long, she knew a political secret when it was being withheld, and now Shl'nar was exhibiting a plethora of symptoms. _Very well. I admit that I am not privy to every trace of information in the clans, but now is not the time for you to be distracted. _Rather than force the issue, she shrugged out of his arms and sat up to straddle his hips. She sat high on her knees leaving space between his re-awakening shaft and its goal, and when she met his gaze he realized that she intended to stay there. Her voice growled through the air and tingled through his groin.

"**It is no matter."** She braced her hands on his chest. **"You will please me, male, until your seed is all but spent. Comply."**

The aide trilled into a series of eager barks, and he braced his heels against the base of the sleeping platform while rising onto his elbows, his fingers seeking purchase in the furs. _How have I endured mating season before her?_ He bucked his hips in one powerful penetration, and Mr'sah howled in ecstasy as her talons gouged into his flesh.

For the first time since becoming aides to the High Elder and Grand Matron, the first Interim Conference of the season occurred without them.

####

Kayla gripped the back of the command chair and stared at the sensors in disbelief. Nothing had been detected the entire time they'd occupied the room, yet now a formidable vessel was attempting to lock onto their side. "How the hell did a ship sneak up on us?"

Her companion snarled as his hands danced across the console. "I do not know, unless it is equipped with a masking field." His eyes blazed with fury at the thought of another being installed. An identification code flashed across the screen eliciting a low growl from the hunter. "It is an Arbitrator."

"Shit!"

Another loud bang reverberated through the ship, and moments later they felt the weight of the enemy vessel compromise their stability as it latched onto the airlock. The marine's mind raced through every invasion scenario her team had ever faced, and she took a step back from the chair as the mental gears began to race. "Prevention, interception, expulsion."

Kh'aan turned to face her, analysis merging with curiosity in his eyes. "Prevent the enemy from gaining access; intercept the enemy if they breach vessel; expel the enemy from the ship?"

Kayla grinned and rubbed her hands together. "You got it! In the event of invasion, P.I.E. is our first response. Ha! Makes me wish that I had one to smash in his face!" When the hunter let out a curious chirp she waved away his concern. "It's a baked dessert."

Before she could explain further an indicator flashed on the console. Kh'aan's eyes snapped to the controls with a growl, and he quickly rose from his seat flexing his fingers. Their attacker was attempting to hack into the access codes for the outer hatch, if not the entire ship. He swiftly marched from the room with a short bark over his shoulder. "Come."

Kayla followed his imposing figure to the armory and began scanning the options, but her mind was not on weaponry and a shudder ran through her limbs. _The last time we faced an Arbitrator didn't go very well. Head-on seems futile against such a determined killing machine. But what if we can catch him off guard?_ She abruptly dropped the blade in her hands and spun around to the hunter.

"Hey, you keep him busy. I've got an idea."

She headed for the door but a heavy hand on her shoulder made her stop. Preparing for an argument, she took a breath before turning to meet his gaze. The hunter's eyes blazed in anticipation of battle, but they also reflected a surprising amount of fear. "Stay close to me, Kayla. Do nothing foolish!"

"Have faith…I'm a marine, not a moron." She shrugged off his hand. "If we're lucky he'll be a pushover, and if we're _very _lucky we won't have to kill him…at least not directly."

Kh'aan growled and gripped her shoulders tightly, offended at what she seemed to be suggesting. "The only honor is in direct combat. I thought that you understood this."

The defiance in her eyes faded slightly, and she reached up to cover his hands. "I do understand, which is why I'm leaving that fun to you. Meanwhile, I intend to make damn certain that bastard doesn't get a chance to kill you!"

Her tone hardened with the words, and Kh'aan saw fierce determination in her eyes that settled his ire in an instant. Before he could think about it, he pulled her against his chest and purred deeply. "I am fully capable of defending myself, but I am honored that you wish to protect me." He leaned back enough to gently grasp her jaw in his lower tusks, the upper tracing down her cheeks. "However, if any harm comes to you, his suffering will be eternal."

Kayla returned the embrace with surprisingly little hesitation, her heart picking up speed as the soothing rumble quaked through her frame. When he locked her in his gaze all thought to discomfort or impropriety fled, and she closed her eyes at his tender gesture as tingles followed in his wake.

"Don't worry," she sighed. "I'll be fine."

She backed out of his arms slowly, and felt him tremble beneath her fingers as they trailed along his waist. Kh'aan's eyes widened at the unexpected caress, and she chuckled as a bright flare of heat obscured her features. "What? You started it!"

While he stood with mandibles agape, Kayla smirked and dashed out of the armory. Kh'aan listened as she raced down the steps, and then forcibly shook himself before his body reacted any further to her touch. _My mate returns to me. Control and patience…for a little longer._

####

Kayla darted through engineering blindly, her mind fixed on what had just occurred in the armory. She absently rubbed her fingers together while hunting for a suitable hiding spot. _He was shaking! Do I really affect him so much? __Maybe I'm not imagining it…maybe I am being stupid. __**Hallelujah! The sleeper awakens!**__ Oh for crying out loud!_

The marine growled and focused on the task at hand. As she scanned the deck for ideas a loud alarm sounded through engineering, and she knew that they'd been breached. Spinning around she spotted a vent steaming nearby, and ducked beneath the manifold just as Kh'aan roared from the upper deck. It was answered by a throaty bellow from the airlock, and a heavily armored Yautja charged past her to ascend the stairs. Kayla counted to twenty before daring to emerge, and she winced at the sounds of battle overhead. _Give him hell, and don't you dare die on me!_

She peered around the deck as her mind formulated a plan. _Jones and his cartoons…oh boy what a doozy! Thanks buddy! This one's for you!_

As war waged between the behemoths, Kayla scrambled to pull the needed materials together. She feared running out of time, and when the battle drew close to the stairs she swore and pushed herself to work faster. Finally the trap was set, and the marine eased carefully toward the open airlock. _Now to plant the bait. _

####

Kh'aan waited impatiently for the intruder alarm, preferring to meet his foe directly but hoping to give the human time for her 'idea'. _Whatever you are planning, my mate…__do not die__. _As a shiver raced down his spine the shrill alarm cut through his thoughts. Kh'aan hurried to the access stairs and roared with every bit of strength he could muster. As he hoped, the challenge was answered from below deck and seconds later the Arbitrator charged up the stairs.

The hunter extended his wristblades just as their enemy plowed into him. The Arbitrator was half a head taller, but his lean build gave Kh'aan the advantage in strength. They slammed into the wall beside the trophy room, and he wasted no time turning the hold. He grasped the Arbitrator's arm and snapped around behind his back, spinning him in a wide arc to slam his skull into the trophy room door. The metal dented from the impact, and the startled Arbitrator was nearly decapitated as a secondary hatch snapped shut over the door. Kh'aan took a surprised step back from the unexpected trap, inadvertently giving his opponent time to roll to his feet.

The Arbitrator charged swiftly, ducking his shoulder to smash into the hunter's stomach. Air whooshed from Kh'aan's lungs as the plasma caster gouged into his abdomen, and he slammed his elbow down on the male's spine just as they crashed into the central railing. He twisted his arm to bring his wristblades into the fray, but the Arbitrator ducked and slammed a closed fist into his side. By the sudden weakness in his knees, Kh'aan realized that the blow was meant to debilitate, and this was confirmed when he spotted the glint of an injector.

_He means to capture us! _Kh'aan had no intention of being returned to the Council, not when he was so close to crossing them entirely by mating with Kayla. He swiftly blocked the Arbitrator's hand and the injector cracked against his gauntlet. Launching a heavy kick to his enemy's gut, Kh'aan locked his arms around the Arbitrator's elbows, raising them behind his back until the male's struggles risked dislocating them.

"**You are foolish to attempt capture. We will never be taken prisoner again! You will have to kill us both."**

"**A pity, Firstborn. You do not know…"**

Kh'aan did not let him finish, slamming his left knee into the center of his mask and knocking the male off of his feet. The Arbitrator recovered quickly and rolled out of the path of a descending foot. Kh'aan heard the unsheathing of wristblades, and leapt over a swipe that would have severed the tendons in his ankles. He roared in the invader's face, and when his opponent lunged forward Kh'aan dodged to the side and pushed at his shoulders. The surprised warrior slammed into the railing with enough force that he toppled over it, plunging head-first down the stairs.

Kh'aan approached the opening and peered down into an emotionless mask. His enemy was breathing heavily and clutched at his chest, possibly cradling fractured ribs. The Arbitrator snarled and began to ascend the stairs when another shrill alarm echoed through the ship. The armored male let out a harsh growl, sparing one glance at the hunter before disappearing into engineering. Kh'aan thundered down the stairs in pursuit, realizing that it was an intruder alarm from the Arbitrator's ship. _Kayla! What have you done?_ As they tore around a corner and the open airlock appeared, Kh'aan caught a scent that made him stop in his tracks. He hissed at the retreating Arbitrator, who paused and turned to face him.

"**Where is the ooman, Firstborn?"**

"What ooman?" Kh'aan snorted.

"Up here, asshole!"

Two pairs of eyes snapped up to the support beam overhead just in time to see a heavy canister drop from the dark rafters. Its arc missed Kh'aan by inches, whizzing past to crash into the Arbitrator's face. The mask absorbed most of the impact, but the male was knocked cleanly off of his feet and thrown through the airlock to slide to a stop against his own hatch.

Kh'aan raced beneath the human to seal the airlock, and then released the clamps for the access tube before returning to her perch. He stared up into the gloom at _his_ female, and a surge of pride flowed through his heart. "Crazy ooman!"

Kayla beamed down at him while wiping at a smudge of dirt across her forehead. "Of course I am!" She peered back at the upside-down hatch and snorted. "When that alarm went off I didn't think I'd be able to get up here in time."

"You entered his ship?" There as a trace of disapproval in the hunter's tone.

"Hell no! I didn't get more than halfway across the umbilical before it started screaming at me. That was the plan, after all." She wormed forward until half-dangling from the support beam, and then glanced up at him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry you didn't get to maim and destroy."

The hunter snorted. "He would not have given me the chance. I believe he intended to capture us alive."

The human grunted as her skins got caught on a connector. "That was stupid of him. He obviously didn't know who he was messing with."

Kh'aan heard pride in her tone, and when their eyes met he realized that it was all for him. He puffed up slightly at her praise, and on an impulse opened his arms as his tusks quirked into a sly grin. "Come down from there, monkey."

"Monkey? You dare insult my heritage, lizard?" The marine chuckled and then reached forward until her hands found his shoulders. He gripped her waist as she slid down from the support beam, relishing in her unwavering trust. She allowed her legs to swing forward once free of the rafters, and as their bodies collided she linked them around his waist. Kh'aan barely budged from the impact, and a deep rumble coursed through his frame as he tightened his hold, one hand at the back of her neck and the other curled beneath her rump to grasp her hip. The female let out a small gasp at the tight embrace, but the thrill of a job well done distracted her thoughts.

"Mission accomplished! Put me down and let's get out of here before he wakes up."

Kh'aan's eyes closed and the purr deepened until Kayla's bones melted, and to her surprise the hunter turned for the access stairs. "There is…NO NEED…to put you down." His words ground out under a harsh breath, and the female whimpered before quickly linking her arms around his neck. His eyes twinkled when they met hers and she shivered in his arms.

"Seriously, um…maybe you should, uh…"

"No." He tightened his hold for emphasis, the talons of his right hand dancing light touches along her neck. Kayla's eyes fluttered closed and she shivered violently at the sensation. With the hunter's chuckle shimmying through her insides, she opened her eyes and gave him her best 'look of death'.

"If you bang my head, I'm going to hurt you." Her voice was much deeper than he'd ever heard it, and Kh'aan shuddered as her scent spiked through his senses.

"Is that a promise?"

Startled by the invitation in his tone, Kayla's bluster fled leaving her in a cold sweat. She could only whimper an affirmative while meekly nodding her head, and Kh'aan nuzzled her cheek before heading for the access stairs. The female bit her lip and held on for dear life as he carried her out of engineering. As independent and hard-assed as she usually behaved, her arms simply refused to let go and no argument came to her fevered mind. Instead she was lost in the heat radiating from his body, the texture of his skin against the inside of her thighs, and the return of his spicy musk that was quickly becoming too enticing to ignore. _My god, what am I doing? __**Feeling pretty damn good, ya think?**__ This is not normal…I am not some crazed hormonal floozy! __**But he's so warm…and if his claws don't stop that…**_

"Ow!"

The marine gave her captor a half-hearted punch to the shoulder as the other hand reached back to rub her skull. She glared at the offending pipe as they passed beneath it, and then turned her gaze on the hunter. "I told you to watch it, buster! Do I have to be so high?"

Kh'aan snickered, the sound more like the chatter of a thousand crickets. "Forgive me, I am distracted." His arm squeezed her hips for emphasis before he loosened his grip, allowing the female to slide deliciously down his torso until at eye level. Truth be told he was thoroughly intoxicated by her, and wondered how he was still walking when the overwhelming impulse was to press her against the nearest wall. Heat from her core now throbbed so close to his loins that he began to match her rhythm, and at the top of the stairs he stopped to breathe only for her scent to flood his receptors.

"Yes, I am very distracted."

"Then put me down."

"I would rather die."

His tone ended the argument, though Kayla was not entirely sure why she was protesting. Her body hummed with pleasure at his possessive grip, and their proximity was sending off a thousand signals that universally demanded satisfaction. _It's no use...if he wants me, by god he can __have__ me!_

Kh'aan stumbled to a stop in the short corridor outside of command. Kayla's scent suddenly strengthened one hundred-fold, and he realized in delighted shock that she had finally accepted him. His knees went weak at the thought, and in a split second he had her pinned against the conference room door. The hunter growled low in his throat as he pressed her into the surface, his growing arousal searching out the enticing heat from her core, and he leaned down to nuzzle her throat. _Paya help me, I can take this no longer. I need her!_

Kayla's mind went offline as his hot breath electrified her skin, and his name escaped her lips in a surprised gasp. His tusks toyed with the neckline of her skins while he purred a near-constant staccato that rumbled through her frame. His hands squeezed her rear as he ground his erection against her, and she briefly entertained the notion of shifting aside her wrap. _Just a little closer…god help me, I'm lost! _Just as her eyes drifted shut and the tips of her fingers reached out to graze his tresses, he pulled back to gaze at her with hungry eyes.

"My control has dwindled, Kayla. I desire…I _need_ you!"

The longing in his voice elicited another whimper from her, but the marine knew that now was not the time. Even as her heels pressed into his back urging him closer, she released one hand to push against his burning chest. A moan escaped her lips as his rough tongue snaked along her ear, and her voice was laced with her own arousal.

"Maybe," Kh'aan's teeth nipped at her earlobe and she hissed. "Maybe we should…get out of here?"

Kayla managed to pull away from his teasing tusks to hold his fevered gaze. Kh'aan's breath came in heavy pants, and she no longer felt the friction of her skins as they slid across her moistened center. "Really…before he gets up." She shivered at her own words.

The hunter groaned, reluctantly stilling his movements while burying his face in her throat. He'd never felt so helplessly consumed by need in his life, but he knew that she was right. He heaved several deep breaths before daring to speak. "Yes. We must go."

His body trembled in frustration, but Kayla's hands cupped his jaw tenderly, drawing his eyes back to hers. She felt his disappointment as tangibly as her own, and had no intention of leaving this moment unfinished. Already anticipating the rematch, she forced her voice to be firm. "Put me down…for now."

Kh'aan's tusks widened with his eyes, and then he purred deeply and nuzzled her cheek, delighted when she pressed back. "For now."

His hands opened beneath her, and the marine released her legs to slide down to the floor. With her arms stretched to reach around his neck she leaned forward to breathe in his scent, teasing the tip of her nose along his chest until the hunter let out a deep growl. She leaned back against the door as he towered over her, and for the first time felt completely at ease with the knowledge that he desired her. Ducking under his arm with a quiet chuckle, Kayla slipped into command wearing a wide grin.

Kh'aan's eyes followed her before he closed them to lean against the door, breathing in her scent. "I fear I may ravage you, mate, and we will not be able to function for a long time thereafter."

Her laugh echoed through command with a hint of anticipation in its tone. "Is that a promise?"

Overwhelmed by her acceptance, the hunter's triumphant roar reverberated through the ship, and when he entered command his eyes were glowing.

####

A deafening roar echoed through the corridors of the High Elder's transport, startling the crew and drawing Grand Matron Sh'aan from her chamber in a blur of robes and tresses. She halted the ancient healer in the corridor as she hurried by, and Mr'aal shook his head before heading toward the medical bay. _He may have a permanent need for sedatives, or I fear he will never sleep well again._

Sh'aan squeezed through the opening door and dropped to her knees on the edge of his sleeping platform. Kh'alik's eyes were wide and his hands shook as they gripped his skull. **"It is all my fault! I have failed him! Paya forgive me!"**

The regal female grasped his hands and pulled them down to the Elder's lap before he gouged out his eyes. **"Who have you failed, Kh'alik? What is wrong?"**

He growled and tried to free himself, but her grip would not be contested. **"All of his life wasted! Years of training, unwavering duty, instilling within him the magnitude of his station, all for nothing! He is lost, and I am to blame!"**

Kh'alik found a moment of superior strength and wrenched out of her hold, throwing himself from the furs to settle on the floor against the wall. He refused to meet Sh'aan's eyes, and as she slid from the platform he cringed away from her approach. His behavior shocked the Grand Matron, and she dropped to the floor with some distance between them.

"**What has upset you so, my friend? Kh'aan's life is out of our hands, lost to us already. There is nothing that we could have done…"**

"**NO! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND!" **Kh'alik shuddered before growling in frustration. **"I have spent his entire life preparing him for the Ascension, for the moment when he takes my place as High Elder and achieves his destiny. I could not conceive of any other future for him, and now in my blind hubris I have weakened him. He is completely defenseless!"**

The Elder's tone approached hysteria, and Sh'aan scooted forward to rest a hand on his knee, disturbed by his implication. **"Kh'aan is the most honorable Yautja in the clans! How can you refer to him as weak? This is not like you at all." **

He kicked out his leg like an unruly pup and lurched to his feet, a weak squeal escaping his throat**. "You know what I speak of, Sh'aan. Do not patronize me! He is out there, alone with that ooman, and there is nothing that I can do about it!"** He turned away from her searching eyes, his tone growing wistful in memory.

"**As it was with my sire, and back through the ages to the second High Elder, I have taken Kh'aan on The Hunt every season since his blooding. It is our tradition, it is an essential part of preparing the Firstborn for his destiny, and I have never once questioned it."**

"**Nor should you…"**

Kh'alik hissed at her interruption. **"Had I known where his future would lead, I would have heeded his request during the third season…the only time he ever asked 'why?'."** Kh'alik turned remorseful eyes to his consort. **"He wanted to stay, to know what occurred after we disappeared each mating season. But I told him that it was not his place, that he had a duty to uphold the honor of his ancestors, and continue the hunt in their footsteps. He never asked again."**

The frustrated High Elder sank onto the sleeping platform and his shoulders sagged in defeat. **"I never dreamed that he would not become High Elder. I had no idea that upholding our traditions would now be his undoing."** He raised weary eyes to meet her gaze. **"He should be here with his own kind…not lost out there with an ooman female. I cannot stand the thought…"**

Sh'aan rose from the floor and carefully stepped over to sit beside him. His distress soured his scent, and she tried to find reason within his discontent. **"Is it that he could mate with her, or is it that he will not produce the next Firstborn?"**

Her stark declaration cut through Kh'alik's haze of inadequacy, and he cautiously met her gaze**. "As Firstborn, his first mating should be with the next Grand Matron, so yes, I am disappointed that there will never again be a 'Firstborn'. But do you not see, Sh'aan, that he knows NOTHING! As the code dictates, discussion of mating practices around the Firstborn has always been expressly forbidden, punishable by death if the culprit is caught. Anything he **_**might**_** know was gleaned from gossip he should ****not**** have heard. It was always the place of the High Elder to explain things before the Firstborn's mating. Because of my neglect he is blind! He is naïve, helpless and alone! And he is with her!"**

Kh'alik took a deep breath to contain himself, but it escaped his mouth in an indignant bark when the Grand Matron began to laugh**. "Kh'alik…the act of mating is older than life, older than time itself. Do you really think he would have no idea what to do if the need took him?"**

He snorted and did not meet her eyes, a sign that he realized the stupidity in his words, but the High Elder refused to back down**. "He will not know our ways; he will not understand his instincts."**

"**He does not need to know 'our' ways, you old fool."**

"**Do not mock me! He could lose control! He could tear that female to pieces in the throes of rut, and if he cares about her it will destroy him."**

Sh'aan leaned back to observe the frustrated Elder**. "If he cares about her, nothing will allow him to harm her."**

"**That is not the point! If he were with a Yautja female, their behaviors would balance each other and all would occur naturally."**

The sympathetic Grand Matron, eager to alleviate his fears, sank to her knees before Kh'alik and allowed a soothing purr to charge the air between them. **"Would you like my personal insight, High Elder? I feel that if his first mating is not with a Yautja, then at least it will be with someone he cares for. I cannot ask for more than that, can you?"**

Kh'alik slumped in defeat. **"Yautja do not have deep feelings for mates, it is a function of procreation and nothing more." **He let out a harsh breath before reluctantly meeting her gaze. **"You would not care if he mated with an ooman?"**

"**No, Kh'alik, I would not care if he mated with Kayla." **

The Elder snorted and looked away, unwilling to admit that the infuriating human female who had ruined his Firstborn's life, also seemed to be the only acceptable alternative. Grand Matron Sh'aan saw in the set of his shoulders that this issue would not settle easily. She quickly rose to her feet and crossed the room to lock the door. When she turned her eyes blazed, and the regal female began to remove her robes. Kh'alik's eyes widened and a surprised chirp escaped his throat.

"**What…what are you doing, Sh'aan?"**

Once the last of her vestments were carefully folded on a side table, the gloriously naked female stalked forward toward her former mate and glared down into his eyes. **"You cannot officiate at the Gathering in this state, Kh'alik, or the clans will be in an uproar." **The growl within her chest grew stronger and elicited an answering yowl from the Elder. **"You will calm yourself, or I will do it for you."**

"**But…"** Kh'alik was beside himself, both in surprise and anticipation. **"It is forbidden for the High Elder and Grand Matron to join again! You…you know this!"**

"**Not forbidden, my first," **She paced along the edge of the sleeping platform like a caged animal, flexing her fingers as a shudder visibly shook her frame. **"Merely unheard of."**

The sounds of an intense battle echoed through the ship, unsettling all on board except for the ancient healer. He stationed himself in the corridor leading to the Elder's chambers and prevented the curious and alarmed from drifting any closer to their preoccupied leaders. _Once again I witness the impossible within my lifetime. _He chuckled at the irony and returned his attention to the latest data feeds from the various clan healers_. They were not this noisy before._

####

Kayla gritted her teeth against the deafening grinding that echoed through the ship. Her companion growled irritably at the controls while repeatedly inputting commands for full thrust, but they had yet to shake off the Arbitrator's ship. An idea surfaced in her mind, leftover from younger years when she was less cautious and had a reckless streak a mile long, but something told her not to break the hunter's concentration. _If this keeps up I'm going to crack my jaw!_

Kh'aan snarled as they inched forward, and cut power in order to reinitiate the commands. "We cannot break free. We are only pulling his vessel." He grunted at the strain on the engines. "If this continues we will overload the manifold."

"Pop the clutch!"

He peered at her in confusion. "What does that mean?"

The human released her death grip on the loose harness and waved her hand at the controls. "Hold position until the engines are at full power and then punch it! It will be too much torque on the umbilical and the clamps will snap." She pointed to the manual control release. "You'll probably need to be in Manual. Hell, I don't even know if it'll work. This isn't an ATV."

Kh'aan's wary expression remained as he tried to understand her words, but he trusted her judgment and activated the hand controls. The arm rose from the floor only to stop at his knees, and the hunter glared out of the corner of his eye while adjusting the height. Kayla snorted beside him.

"Whoops, sorry. Forgot to put the seat down." She laughed out loud at his wide eyes. "Forget it…human humor."

"I will remember, and you will explain later." Her strange euphemisms still confused him after all of their time together, and he was determined to learn every nuance of his mate's speech. Something told him it would be an enjoyable experience.

"Ha! That'll be an interesting conversation."

Kh'aan snorted and returned his attention to the controls. The power matrix indicated a full charge, and he secured his grip as the ship began to vibrate around them. "I believe we are ready."

"Here goes nothing." She gripped the harness and braced her head against the seat. "You've got to do it quickly or we'll tear _ourselves_ in half instead."

"You wait until now to tell me this?"

Kayla snickered, but the sound was cut off as the hunter abruptly engaged the engines. She snapped forward in the seat and bit her tongue as a loud metallic groan vibrated through the bulkheads. The shearing force lasted mere moments before the ship suddenly broke free, throwing her back to smack her head against the metal back rest. The ship bucked forward and the excess power shot them away from the Arbitrator's vessel like a rocket. Stars danced in her vision as her skull began to throb, and the human was vaguely aware that the unsettling vibrations had ceased.

Kh'aan's tusks remained clamped shut over his mouth, and he begged Paya for success before engaging the engines. To his surprise, the human's idea worked perfectly. The abrupt jolt of power broke them loose of the access tube, and once free he immediately set a course that would put as much distance between them and the Arbitrator as possible. The hunter tried to ignore the well of concern building within him; the sound of Kayla's head hitting the chair struck fear into his heart that was startling in its intensity. _Is this what it means to care for my mate? Will I constantly fear for her? This cannot be normal, can it?_ He removed his own harness and quickly turned her seat to kneel before her, a concerned chirp escaping his throat.

"Kayla, you are bleeding." He eyed a dab of blood that was cooling at the corner of her mouth.

The marine took several deep breaths before opening her eyes, the sting in her skull making her orbs throb. "Bit my tongue. Banged my head. It's all good."

Kh'aan snorted and released the loose harness from her shoulders. Without a word he scooped the human into his arms, and walked quickly to the med lab with Kayla protesting vehemently.

"I do not need a medic! I've been dropped on my head dozens of times and never needed a medic! I am not an invalid!"

The hunter grunted and tightened his grip. He noted with pleasure that for all of her insistence, she had yet to tell him to put her down. "Dropped on your head? It is no wonder that you are insane."

He expected an outburst or another punch from her small but precise fists, but not her body curling into his arms with a contented sigh. "We've been over this before…You…Like…Me…That…Way…" She tapped a finger against his chest with each word, and he shivered when her hand splayed across his skin in a light caress before dropping back to her lap. "Ox."

They entered the lab and Kh'aan set her down on the exam bed, its Yautja height placing her just below eye level. "You like me that way."

Kayla's eyes shot up to his, and then rolled as she swayed on the platform. He gripped her waist and chittered frantically. She held onto his arms until the vertigo passed, and then carefully met his gaze. "Yes, I do. But I also like you when you're not an ox."

Kh'aan purred happily, pleased with her easy admission. He steadied her on the platform, reaching up to lightly brush his talons across her cheek, and then turned to rummage through the cabinets. "How do you feel?"

"Huh?"

He glanced over his shoulder to see her massaging the pulse points above her eyes. Closing the cabinet, he returned to her side holding a square tub of anti-inflammatory ointment. "Do you feel ill?"

Kayla's gaze fixed on his abdomen as she chewed over his words, and then the haze clouding her mind cleared. "Concussion! Um, no…I do not feel ill. I see only one of you, and there is no metallic taste in my mouth. I'm just a little dizzy, but it's fading." She hazarded a slow glance around the room, wincing at the sting when her eyes rolled down to the floor. "Hurts to look down, though."

Kh'aan peered down at her brow allowing his eyes to slowly adjust. Her features faded into a haze of heat, and he studied the varying levels to seek out her injury. Once reverted to his usual Yautja vision, and with a snort of continuing disbelief at the change, his hands settled on her waist and pulled the female forward to the edge of the platform. He stood between her legs and carefully tilted her head down, leaning over her shoulder while the pad of his thumb probed her skull. "The skin is not broken, but it will swell if it is not taken care of now."

Kayla nodded slightly and then gasped, presumably at discomfort brought by the movement. Kh'aan purred lightly before opening the tub. The cooling ointment was designed to quickly numb an injury, and he hoped it would work as well for her human physiology. Using a small scoop from the lid of the tub, he carefully applied the salve to her scalp and gently rubbed it into the exposed rows of skin. "This will heal the tissue, but you will lose feeling in the area for…"

The hunter froze as a delightful wash of breath crossed his chest, and as he dropped the scoop and hazarded a step back to gaze upon her, Kayla's hands pressed against his waist to hold him in place.

As the dizzying swirl faded from her skull, the marine came back to her surroundings with a surprised gasp. First to come into focus was a splash of deep brown on a sea of greenish-ivory, puckered in several places by scars that bended into the hunter's palette. With each breath his chest rose and fell before her eyes, and if she concentrated on the point just beneath his breastbone, she could see the slight thump of his heart beneath the thick skin. Her eyes trailed along his torso as Kh'aan leaned closer, and his spicy scent enveloped her in its intoxicating hold. As he massaged the ointment into her scalp she struggled to hold back the moan building in her throat, but the restraint transferred it elsewhere and she felt her hands being to tremble.

Kayla's eyes eased shut as his voice rumbled overhead, and before she knew it her hands had settled on his skin. Their tremors ceased immediately, but seemed to transfer to the hunter as a shudder quaked through his frame. Very slowly her gaze moved to his chest; rising to meet bronze orbs that seemed to grow brighter the longer she stared. Enormous hands settled lightly on her hips, his long fingers nearly meeting at the small of her back. Unable to stop herself, Kayla pulled at his waist while scooting forward, and the hunter's own heat flared between her legs.

Kh'aan's hands left her back, claws trailing from her waist slowly up her arms to cradle her cheeks, and a deep rumbling purr ricocheted between them. Kayla turned into his palm and whimpered against his skin before again meeting his eyes.

"I…I don't usually behave this way…I mean…" She groaned as her head dropped forward against his chest, but the smitten male once again tilted her chin to hold her gaze.

"Nor do I," he answered with complete honesty. She flared with heat in his gaze, and looked away for a moment before turning to brush her nose across his chest.

"Then we both may be in a lot of trouble."

His arms curled around her back, the left hand exploring the expanse of skin between her garments while the right settled behind her neck. She burned with heat, and he would have thought her ill if he did not know the true cause of such fever. A thrilling jolt raced up his spine and he leaned forward to press his brow to hers.

"I welcome it."

Kayla blinked rapidly as she stared into his eyes, but then the lids fluttered closed as his talons curled inward along her spine. Kh'aan's body throbbed when she moaned at his touch, but as aroused as he was, curiosity was becoming a formidable opponent for his desire. _Are all oomans so sensitive or is it just her? __**Or is it me?**_ A prideful growl rumbled through his chest, and the hunter leaned to the side trailing his tusks down her throat. Kayla hissed at the sensation, her hands reaching further around his waist as she bared more of her neck to his attention.

With her eyes closed she missed his triumphant smirk, and all thought to his own need faded. K'aan pulled her flush against his chest and then leaned forward to trap her between the exam bed and his throbbing bulk. Her hands left his waist to slip around his neck and he turned to taste the soft texture of her inner arm, lapping at the pulse as it raced beneath her skin. Kayla groaned shamelessly, linking her legs around his waist as she squirmed beneath him. Kh'aan licked a trail of fire along her arm, his tusks following in a searing wake up toward her jaw. When she bared more of her throat to him, the hunter felt his length strain against the confining loin cloth, and pressed into her heated center while pulling her tight against his groin.

His wonder grew as her reactions intensified, each touch eliciting a gasp or hiss of pleasure from her luscious mouth. His right hand palmed the back of her head, pulling back to expose more skin to his eager mouth. As he held her in place with his tusks latched around her slender neck, the hunter swirled his rough tongue along her flesh, reveling in every whimper, shudder and pleasure-filled moan of his name.

His organ throbbed again as heat flared between her legs, and Kh'aan was suddenly startled by a pleasing sensation. He pulled the wanton female upright against his chest and centered her over his raging arousal. Kayla groaned as her eyes snapped to his, and once again he felt something small and hard pulsate against his length. Thoroughly intrigued the hunter pressed his brow to hers, solidified his grip on her trembling frame, and mashed their bodies together as tightly as he could without breaking her bones.

Kayla gasped at the sensations racing through her body. Kh'aan's hands on her hips pulled her tight against him, and his erection throbbed directly against the most sensitive part of her womanhood. She arched against his chest, digging her heels into his spine in silent plea and the hunter growled as he eagerly obliged. His hips barely moved, but each minute shift against her swollen bud and heated flesh sent stars racing through her vision. She was vaguely aware of her hands scrambling to hang onto his arms, finally finding purchase behind his shoulder blades as he rocked into her again. _Oh dear god, and we're not even…_

"Oh god!"

Kayla went rigid in his arms, her grip nearly painful as she squeezed him within the noose of her limbs. Her skin burned against his, and Kh'aan pulled back just enough to watch the pleasure cross her features. A flare of heat, her lip between her teeth, or the gasping cry of his name was all it took to adjust his hips or change the pressure in his movements. He glanced down between them, shocked by the white heat of her core against his groin, but a high shriek from his mate demanded his attention.

"Please! Oh god, Kh'aan! PLEASE!"

Her voice sang to him, and the former Firstborn buried his face in her throat as a surge of pleasure arced up his spine. Clawed toes sought purchase in the floor grating as he braced one leg against the exam bed. Kayla's gasping cries grew shrill, but were nearly blotted out by the rush of his pulse as his pleasure grew to unbearable proportions. He was vaguely aware of her rocking against him, matching his subtle gyrations as they raced toward an endless fall, and then his vision went white as a strangled roar ripped from his throat. Wave after wave of pleasure surged down his spine and through his length in a thundering explosion, offset by the sudden rigid vice of her thighs on his hips.

Kayla screamed as an unrelenting orgasm threatened to split her in two. Kh'aan panted against her throat, twitching violently as his already impressive length seemed to double in size between her legs. A splash of hot liquid ran down her thighs from beneath his loin cloth, and the human laughed in hysterical gasping breaths as the magnitude of what they'd done settled over her fevered mind.

Minutes or hours may have passed, but time went unnoticed in the med lab. Kh'aan lay draped across the exam bed with Kayla pinned beneath him, his hands idly stroking her sweaty, heaving body as her arms and legs slowly relaxed their hold. He raised clouded eyes to gaze upon his mate, and met her grin with a crooked one of his own. Her right hand reached up and a shaky finger traced his tusks from base to tip, eliciting a purr from his exhausted frame.

As she opened her mouth to speak, her weakened voiced was drowned out by a shrill alarm. Human and Yautja groaned at yet another interruption before he reluctantly pulled her upright. Their eyes met and held as a thousand silent promises passed between them, and finally she smirked.

"We'll talk about this later."

Kh'aan growled while pulling her to her feet. "Correction – there will be no 'talking' involved."

####


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Sorry for the delay, folks. Y'know how when you're writing you have parts that just form in your head, but they have their moment and you have to build to get to them? It's the building…the 'in between', that you don't really think of until it's there. It takes a while to get it right and do the rest of the story justice.

That, and I got a new computer game…hours upon hours of fantastical geek-dom that kept saying "don't you have a chapter to work on?"

But here we are. I think it's worthy of addition to the continuing adventures of K&K, so I am ready to share it with you.

Thanks to Ooman…love ya babe! You kick-started this. T'is yours.

- Captain 'I swear I will never buy a new game again!' Razz

####%####

Another Fine Mess

Chapter 11 – Here We Go Again

The Arbitrator swore as he finished applying bandages to his shattered jaw and mandibles. Never in his career had he experienced anything as remotely embarrassing, and he wondered how to explain such failure to his superior without it sounding _like_ 'failure'. Shuffling to the control room, he collapsed into the seat and warily opened a channel, but the signal was answered before he could change his mind.

"_**Your status, Arbitra…what has happened to your face?"**_ The Elder's gaze raced across his features, partially obscured by heavy bandages with only a single tusk and the Arbitrator's ashamed eyes visible. He glanced away before his fingers danced across the console.

'**They managed to elude me,'** he typed in reply. The Elder's tusks twitched.

"_**That does not explain what happened."**_

A muffled growl came through the link. '**I would rather not discuss it. The ooman is very creative.'**

The Elder hid a grunt that could have been a chuckle_**. "It would appear so. At least you have determined that they **__**are**__** alive."**_

'**I am ready to resume the hunt. They could not have traveled far.'**

"_**No."**_ His expression turned thoughtful. _**"Return to me so that the healers may do something about the damage you have sustained. We will then discuss further action."**_

The Arbitrator nodded curtly before the link went dead, and his superior released the laugh he'd been holding. **"What a resourceful friend you have, Firstborn. Perhaps we will need to try a different approach."**

#######

The two fugitives raced to their chambers to clean up after their brief encounter. Aftershocks surged in tandem through their veins as though they were still entwined, and it took a concentrated effort to focus on the approaching threat and not each other. For two creatures trained to despise foreign elements, their strange alliance had finally culminated in an undeniable bond that hardened to stone in the medical lab. Though they had not truly 'mated' in the literal sense, the sharing of such intimacy was the final link in their chain, and minds alien to each other arrived at the same conclusion: _Mine._

Kh'aan slipped around the corner ahead of Kayla, darting into his room as he heard the door to the bathing chamber hiss open. For a moment he was assaulted by the image of her in the bath, but instead of frustration now the hunter felt only impatience. She was his; he would have her and no one would stop him. What occurred in the lab was proof of their mutual desire, but yet another interruption kept the former Firstborn from savoring what he so desperately craved. _Next time I will not stop, I do not care if my __sire__ catches us! __**I have waited a lifetime for a mate unknown to me. I can wait for the one that I have chosen. **__I do not want to wait! Such fire, begging me to quench her! Pauk!_

Kh'aan spun on his heel with a fresh loin cloth in his hands and the old dangling from one hip, and marched swiftly from his chamber intent on satisfying this raging desire. Enemies be damned, the hunter found himself with singular focus, the scent and heat of his mate urging him back to her as he grew beneath the flapping square of leather. As he emerged from his room Kayla hopped out of the bathing chamber on one foot, her under garment tangled around her toes while the other hand struggled with the ties at her neck. Kh'aan's eyes widened at the sight of his claw marks on her thighs, and he dropped the fresh cloth as a deep growl rumbled from his chest. _I will not wait! _

####

Kayla swore as she hurried into the bathing chamber, the injustice of so many interruptions seeming like a deliberate slight by a higher power. _Here I am – here __**we**__ are – __finally__ certain, and we can't get even a tiny siesta. Figures!_ She opened the cabinet of thermal skins and grabbed one, knocking the rest off of the shelf in her haste. "Fuck!"

The human swiftly cleaned her private regions; not that she was particularly dirty, but the residual was too obvious of a reminder. She swore again and dropped the cloth as her mind twirled back to the lab. The hunter's skin had burned against hers, and his pounding heart felt as though it would burst from his chest. The woman in her shivered at the simple thought of his touch, and for once the soldier was in accord. _His tongue was rough like a cat...my god, what he could do with that thing. __**Not to mention such frighteningly luscious equipment…what the hell was up with those ridges?**_

"Dammit! On task, marine!"

Kayla struggled with her skins as she left the bathing chamber. Frustrated with her lack of focus she missed the unmistakable spice in the corridor, and yelped in surprise when strong hands lifted her off of her tangled feet. In a heartbeat one sharp talon removed the hindrance, and she found herself once again pinned against a door. Kh'aan's breath enveloped her throat as he leaned down to lick at her pulse, and she forgot her own name when his burning erection pressed against her uncovered center through the loin cloth. His claws made quick work of the ties at her neck, and his tusks grazed along her skin leaving raised welts that he soothed with his tongue. His body vibrated with the strength of a purr that felt more like an engine, and when his hands slipped down to grip her bottom he let out an eager snarl.

Lightning shot up Kayla's spine when he throbbed against her heated flesh, and her mouth watered as the mysterious ridges pulsed along his length. Enemy forgotten, the marine linked her ankles around his back and arched against the wall to grind her nethers into his. The hunter hissed into her collar, his neck bent at a sharp angle as he tried to push her covering down with his tusks. He braced his knee against the wall and flexed his hips, rubbing his length along her heat until she moaned and her fingers clenched his biceps. She stuttered out his name on a harsh breath, and when their eyes met they whined their need in unison. As she yanked the cloth from between them and he linked their fingers to pin the other hand to the wall, the sensor alarm suddenly flared through the ship louder than before.

The noise acted like a cold shower to the fugitives, and they flushed in shame at their distraction. Kh'aan slumped against her and nuzzled her cheek, savoring her scent as he forced his body to stop shaking with need. Kayla gently wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him while her fingers drew soothing circles at the base of his tresses.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I am sorry. I should have more control than this."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"IS!"

"BRAT!"

Giddy laughter bubbled from the human's throat and was echoed by a soft warble from the yautja in her arms. Kh'aan snuffled against her skin before he trailed his tongue along her jaw and across her lips. He leaned back to meet her gaze, and was pleased at the frustrated desire that mirrored in her eyes.

"We will find time."

The marine smirked as she uncrossed her ankles. "Lots of time?"

"Yes," he purred. "As much as you desire."

The hunter stepped back and opened his hands allowing Kayla to slide down the wall. She nervously licked her lips and grasped at the loose skins as a shudder shook her frame, and it took a few attempts before she was able to speak. "My god, what have you done to me? You…you woke up something that I don't think I can put back to sleep, and I'm both eager and afraid to run with it."

The alarm blared again and she pushed at his chest before he could respond. "Get dressed, you nudist! How can I concentrate with you running around tempting me with your…your…" Her eyes trailed over his body and she groaned before turning away. "Ugh, just cover up, please!"

Kh'aan purred as the scents of their arousal saturated the air around them, and then steeled his features in an effort to appear stern. "You should focus on our enemy, ooman. I thought that you were a soldier."

"ME?"

He dodged her kick and snared the clean cloth before bolting down the corridor, and Kayla growled under her breath as she entered her room. "Focus…when this is over I'll show you focus you'll never forget!" The image of his taut glutes bounding down the hall sent a shiver down her spine. _And I will never walk again. _

####

Kh'aan skidded to a stop outside of the kehrite and glanced across the corridor. Even though the soiled loin cloth was gone – _perhaps I will leave it in front of her door_ – he still needed to wash. He hurried into the lab and used the surgical wash station to clean himself, taking extra care to keep as much of her scent on his skin as possible. The thought made him shudder as he left the chamber, but he continued to the control room while his mind raced. _She is not the only one 'both eager and afraid'. I have observed some oomans and countless primitive species, but apart from Gh'szan's escapades when I was a Young Blood, I know nothing about Yautja mating practices. __**Kayla is not Yautja. As oomans say, 'all bets are off'. Why question a good thing?**_

Kh'aan snorted as he snapped on the seating straps. _I am curious, that is all…there is nothing wrong with curiosity. This bears __no__ similarity to anything Gh'szan had to say. From his accounts I should be __bleeding__ by now. __**Kayla is not complaining. In fact she seemed quite satisfied. What difference does it make? **_A tingle traveled through his loins, and the hunter smiled as he brought up the sensor grid. _True enough. Kayla is my mate. We will make our own 'practices', and what others do will not matter._

The door opened, and the object of his newfound obsession strolled through making a strange noise with her enticingly pursed human lips. "What's the story here, Cap'n?"

The hunter hissed, but he was saved from admitting to further distraction when the sensor grid flashed, bringing up data about the pursuing ship in rapid succession. The vessel was crude but sturdy, equipped with an impressive weapons array and dozens of thrusters along every surface that lent the vessel exceptional maneuverability. It was not until he studied the configurations that he suddenly realized that they could actually scan the ship. He frowned, experience telling him that from such a distance, any hunter with sense would be cloaked, and thereby still undetected. The ship was closing on them quickly, and he set a course while cursing their bad luck.

"**Fool! He is obviously after us, yet makes no attempt to take advantage until we notice him, which would indicate that we are being scanned as well and he knew when our sensors locked on. Yet an ally would not have weapons locked on our signal. Not to mention that a sensible hunter would remain cloaked until within engagement range. This makes no sense!"**

He glanced to the side to see that Kayla had strapped into the other seat, and was gaping at him incredulously. "What the hell did you just say? Rapid-fire serpent-crickets just moshed out of your mouth, man!" She blinked a few times and raised her hands in supplication. "Please? I'd like to know, really."

Kh'aan snorted after realizing how he'd addressed her, and repeated his lengthy rant in her language. "As I said…no hunter, especially not an Arbitrator, would be so reckless."

The Human shrugged. "Well, then maybe he's not, hmm? It's possible they're just traveling the same course."

The scanner beeped. The vessel had come within range for a full sweep, and Kh'aan snarled when he read the signature. "It is another Arbitrator."

Kayla swore and threw up her hands. "Are you kidding me? Why did they suddenly send the hounds after us? Why now? Why not way back when you saved me from being a human-sicle?"

Kh'aan's tusks twitched at the strange description, but he ignored his curiosity in favor of their current plight. "I killed my brother. I suspect that once they were informed, the Council sent Arbitrators to retrieve me." After a breath he amended. "Us."

A quiet hum of agreement was her only response, and when he glanced to the side she was staring out of the viewport and gnawing on her lip. "How would they know? Your sire sent him right?" When he nodded she frowned. "I doubt that he would have wanted anyone knowing that you were on the lam, so he probably sent your brother to bring you back in order to 'keep it in the family'. I assume he told your mother, if that's who we saw on the screen, but if she's as important as he is then she wouldn't have peeped either. So who else would know that you killed him…unless…"

Kayla braced a foot against the console to turn her seat, and she leaned forward while hanging onto the arm. "Unless psycho-bro told someone else about his top-secret mission, and they sent their own goons when they lost contact with the slimy troll, and…" Her eyes eased shut and she groaned, turning forward in her seat via a kick at the console. "I'm thinking like a human…too paranoid. I have no idea how your culture would treat a situation like this."

The hunter grunted, the additional question distracting him from the moment. "Continue to think like an ooman. If I do not get us out of here, we will find out first-hand what this is all about."

Kh'aan returned his attention to the console. _He may be a fool but I am not._ He entered the commands to activate the cloaking shield, and was about to increase their speed when the console beeped and his controls flashed.

***SYSTEM INOPERATIVE***

"**What!**" An angry hiss escaped his clamped tusks and his fingers raced across the console in search of the problem. From his side Kayla's voice was curious but apprehensive.

"What's the matter?"

"The shielding system is damaged! The hull shielding is at 60% and the cloak is completely inoperative! **Pauk!**"

She turned the seat to gape at him. "You can't be serious? How the hell did that happen?"

The hunter hissed and chirped like a pack of angry hamsters, all but punching commands into the console. "We happened! We did it…well…I did it when he was chasing us."

"Oh, for the love 'a Pete! So you're saying we jacked up our own ride?"

"Yes."

"Fuck!" She fell back into the seat with a disgruntled huff and watched the visual kaleidoscope of space pass the viewport. _This is some sadistic joke, isn't it? Any minute now some Yautja Game Show Host is going to pop out of the floor grating chirping 'SURPRISE! You're on Prey for your Life, and I'm your host, Fugly Nofun Jokannon'._ The thought brought a chuckle to her lips, and the marine allowed it to bloom to a healthy laugh as she straightened in the seat.

"Alright, Chief. Let's get this show on the road." Her eyes perused the console as years of military training and service eased over her mind. They settled on a small indicator in the bottom right corner – a diamond shape on a stilt with a short spine. She touched the icon and dragged it up the slide, pleased when the enormous chair moved closer to the console. "Bingo! Pass me the sensors; you'll need an extra pair of eyes."

Kh'aan peered at her for a moment before activating the secondary grid. "I prefer the two that I have, but thank you."

"Mmmhmmm…what?" Kayla gaped at him before a snort of laughter escaped. "Oh my god, you ham! What am I going to do with you?"

The hunter's mandibles tapped mischievously. "I have several suggestions, if you are out of ideas."

"KH'AAN! Jeez…who said 'focus', huh?" The human hid a laugh behind her hand and turned her attention back to the sensors.

"I did," the hunter affirmed, unable to stop himself now. "And I am…certainly."

Kayla felt a chill down her spine and her eyes snapped to his. Kh'aan smirked before his gaze leisurely toured her form, and if he had eyebrows instead of those spines, she swore they'd be wiggling suggestively. "I am always focused," he stated firmly, though his tusks twitched again.

"Uh huh…well when Big Brain manages to corral Little Brain back in your pants, maybe you could tell them to get us out of here?" She winked at him and reached across the console to the manual release. "Unless you want me to drive!"

The hunter snarled and batted away her hand. "Absolutely not! We must escape, not crash."

They laughed heartily before returning their attention to the console. Kayla's eyes scanned the sensor grid carefully while she studied the various icons around the edges of the screen. She reached forward to tap an indicator that resembled an exploding plus sign, but a warning in her mind made her pause and consult her companion.

"Kh'aan?"

"Yes." Distraction laced his tone.

"Which commands are for weapons control?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, and his voice was hard with warning. "On the left of the grid…DO NOT…"

"No." The human gave him a reassuring smile. "That's why I wanted to know where they were."

Kh'aan's attention returned to their course, but Kayla's lingered on him. Even with military focus at the forefront of her mind, another sense was growing beneath survival. It took her a minute to understand why her palms were sweating and she could not stop gnawing at the inside of her cheek. The unfamiliar sensation of deep fear settled in her gut, and the longer she stared at Kh'aan, the sharper the pain became. _Remember, Grampa, when the barn caught fire and you ripped off the door with your bare hands to get to me? And you said you were so angry that I'd gone in there after you told me not to, but you pushed it down because you loved me and would have run through hell for me? I just thought you were my hero, but I think I finally understand what you meant. I'd tear a hole in the sun and rip out its core for him…and yet I'm so damned __**afraid**__ of losing him that I don't want to let him out of my sight. _

The hunter felt eyes on him, and glanced to the side to see an odd expression on Kayla's face. If he did not know her better he would have called it fear, but after another glance he realized that it _was_…fear for him. Her eyes drank him in as though she might never see him again, and after another moment she gave him a small smile before returning to the sensors. A shudder coursed through his frame making his hands tremble over the controls, but the former Firstborn grinned in satisfaction. _Yes, it is perfectly normal to feel overwhelming concern for my mate. __**And she is most definitely **__**mine**__**.**_

Kh'aan increased their speed to just below maximum and watched as their pursuer grew brighter on the screen. _He is overheating his engines to catch us. Who is this reckless fool?_ He scanned the surrounding grid for anything to aid in their escape, and spotted a broken ring surrounding an unmarked void not far from their position. His memory tickled at the familiarity of the strange region, but the asteroid belt was too useful to ignore.

"Do you see the double ring on your console?"

Kayla's full attention was pulled away from the glowing blip of the Arbitrator. She met his gaze and then scanned the sensors. "Yes, what is that?"

"An asteroid field."

The human groaned and started to lean back when her eyes snapped open and returned to the grid. "No wormholes, are there?"

Kh'aan chuckled. "I have not detected any in this vicinity. However, now that you have reminded me we should look for them. That type of disturbance would appear as a group of waving lines on the sensors." When she nodded he continued. "I will lead him there, and hopefully we will be able to lose him." He did not mention the Arbitrator's superior maneuverability, and prayed to Paya that they could outsmart him.

########

On the periphery of the star system a cloaked vessel paralleled the chase, monitoring predator and prey for a weakness to exploit. The stolen ship increased speed as was expected, but the pursuing Arbitrator seemed to ignore all rules of engagement. Keen eyes narrowed as they studied the sensors. _Why have you disregarded your cloak, you ignorant fool? _The vessel began to glow on the sensor grid, indicating strain on the power systems as the reckless Arbitrator pushed his ship to its limit. _You will burn out your own manifolds before you have any chance to catch them. How did the Council ever grant you status as an Arbitrator?_

His attention was diverted as a message came through. Rather than open a channel, he read the transcript and snarled. _'Your status' indeed. If you continue to pester me I will have no progress to report. _After another glance at the sensors and a quick adjustment to his course, the Arbitrator composed a brief message that would hopefully get the point across.

"_In pursuit. Will update when new information available."_

The male tapped 'send' on the console, and then silenced the comm. to avoid further pointless interruption. _Pompous dignitaries. _He bit back a snarl and refocused on the chase. Kh'val's vessel was heading for the Yin'kanta Field, a foolish maneuver for any ship, especially one as large as the deceased Arbitrator's._ If you destroy yourself it will defeat the purpose of flight, Firstborn. _Not wanting to lose them, he set a course that left him close enough to scan both vessels without being detected.

Suddenly an energy blast flared along the fugitive's hull causing them to bank directly into the field. He could almost hear the Firstborn swearing as the ship rolled to avoid colliding with an enormous rock, but the Arbitrator was not so lucky. His vessel grazed along another spinning asteroid spewing sparks in its wake, and the brief delay allowed his prey to travel deeper into the Field. The watcher enhanced his sensors and chuckled heartily at the irony. _Had you taken the time to think, fool, you would have been able to plot a course that anticipated the Firstborn's maneuvers. Instead there is a hole in your ship. _Normally he would assist a fellow Arbitrator, but was entirely too entertained to do more than laugh. _It would be the ultimate dishonor if he lost them due to his own ineptitude. How fitting. _

The Arbitrator's amusement was cut short when his own proximity alarms blasted their warning. He decreased speed quickly and eased toward the Field, careful to avoid debris or the spinning asteroids. Something about this region of space tickled his memory, but he focused on the pursuit before the targets were lost. He was surprised how much agility the Firstborn was getting out of Kh'val's vessel, considering that the hotheaded Thirdborn always complained about his 'flying rock'. _Evidently he was simply a poor pilot. _

His thoughts were silenced as he watched the sensors; the Arbitrator's ship suddenly jumped forward from some new burst of power, ramming the fugitives directly into the path of a small spinning boulder. The ship twisted into a dive barely missing the asteroid, and a snarl echoed through the control room. _You will kill them you idiot! We are to return them alive, not vaporized! Pauk! When we return I will demand that the Council rescind your status as Arbitrator! _

He eased forward slightly hoping that they did not detect the undulating waves of his presence. If timed right, he could divert the Firstborn out of harm's way without either vessel knowing of his involvement, but it would take expert precision. He snarled as his hands danced across the console, but moments later the effort was made pointless. The proximity alarm sounded just as Kh'val's vessel seemed to explode from around another boulder, a bright flare emitting from the engines as the ship retaliated and rammed the pursuing Arbitrator's vessel. The two ships broke apart briefly before the Firstborn fled deeper into the Field as quickly as his damaged ship would maneuver. Their pursuer seemed to ignore his own problems and immediately resumed pursuit, forcing the observer to catch up as quickly as possible.

Their haphazard course continued through the Field, dodging asteroids while attempting to crash each other into them. Hanging back, the watcher tried to ignore a warning in the back of his mind, but as they drew closer to the inner boundary his head began to throb. His eyes darted between the console and viewport, and he nearly missed the surge of electricity directly before the two vessels as they breached the interior void. A bark of surprise lodged in his throat, and he barely managed to pull back as Arbitrator and Firstborn disappeared into nothingness. After several minutes staring into empty space, he sent a message that would most likely not be received well.

"_Have pursued quarry to the __Yin'kanta Field__. They have breached the interior void and I cannot pursue. Please advise."_ He tapped his talons on the console pondering the Firstborn's ill-advised escape route, and moments later received the unwanted response.

"_Await my arrival. I will see to this myself."_

The Arbitrator sat back with a snarl. _Now I must deal with the last individual that I want to see. Pauk!_

########

Kh'aan swore as explosions rocked the ship around them. This new Arbitrator seemed intent on vaporizing them, but apparently had horrible aim. Energy blasts lit up space around the ship and rocked them with shockwaves, and the hunter tried to ignore the rapid blinking of the fire alarm in engineering. From the other seat Kayla spewed her own litany of profanities as she was thrown around in her seat. "Warning shots my ass! Is he blind?"

The scanned their surroundings for any safe place to set down, but aside from leaving themselves vulnerable on the surface of an asteroid, there was nowhere to land. Another explosion from engineering nearly ripped the manual controls from his frantic grip, and the hunter growled as he tried to wrestle the vessel back under control.

"K…Kh….an! Mmm..maa…makeitstop!"

He risked a glance and immediately averted his eyes before panic got the best of him. His frantic course changes had finally damaged the stabilizers, and though his massive bulk remained in place, Kayla's smaller frame jostled around in the loose harness. He winced as she snapped forward barely missing the console, and finally decided to risk the unknown before their escape killed her. He heard a disturbing crack followed by a hiss from the Human, and then the light tap of something hitting the console. "Bbbroke a fffucking TOOTH, Kh'aan! Sssstop this crazy thing!"

"**Pauk! Enough of this!"** With the Arbitrator tight on their tail, Kh'aan banked hard to the right and abruptly shot out of the asteroid field. They met slight resistance at the boundary that gave him reason for concern, but their new surroundings suddenly demanded his attention. The moment they passed out of the field an enormous planet filled the viewport. It had not been indicated on the sensor grid or star chart, and upon seeing it Kh'aan felt a pit form in his stomach. _We should not be here…_

"Holy shit! Where the…hell did that p…planet come from?" Kayla coughed beside him. "It wasn't…it wasn't on the grid." She took another labored breath and looked at him with wide eyes. "Something's wrong! It's…it's getting hard to breathe!"

"The fire system! It removes oxygen from the air. We must land, but…" Something told him that this planet was not the salvation that they sought, but another gasp from Kayla and blast from the Arbitrator made up his mind.

"Hold on!"

Banking sharply, Kh'aan spun around in a tight arc that surprised their pursuer. Repeating the tactic that had damaged Kh'val's ship in the first place, he shot toward the other ship and violently scraped their hulls together as he passed along the underside. Another explosion ripped through engineering and the console began to blink rapid warnings of cabin pressure and fire, but the Arbitrator had been surprised enough that Kh'aan bought them some time. Altering course, he pushed the damaged ship to the limit and dove for the planet's surface.

A gasp from the side made him wince, and at a glance his panic surged into overdrive. Kayla was trying desperately to hold her breath, but her features were turning a strange shade and heat was rising in her chest even as her face began to cool. He turned his attention back to their course and was surprised when his vision began to waver. _If I am being affected, she is suffocating! C'jit!_

As they broke through the atmosphere Kh'aan spotted a clearing large enough for his ship. At the moment he could not think to scan for life or enemies, and a tingle began in his toes from the lack of breathable air. _Faster you stupid machine!_ He circled once barely giving the engines enough time to throttle back, and literally dropped the ship into the clearing with a resounding thud that reverberated across the landscape. The moment they touched down he ripped off his harness and tore through Kayla's, scooping up the human in a mad dash for the airlock. At the base of the stairs the hunter nearly collapsed from the toxic fumes, and he pushed forward blindly hoping to find the airlock before oblivion found him. Kayla was frighteningly still in his arms, and as he groped for the access panel he tried to feel for a pulse beneath her skin. _Do not die! Do not die! We are almost out! Please, Kayla!_

The airlock opened in slow motion for the suffocating hunter, and he stumbled out of the ship on rubber legs. Halfway down the ramp the lack of air finally toppled the mighty Firstborn, and his eyes rolled up in his head as he crashed to the ground cradling Kayla against his chest. The impact and force of over 300 lbs acted like CPR to the human, and her eyes shot open as she gasped for much needed air.

"Kh'aan? What the…where…KH'AAN!" Her eyes widened in fear and a lump settled in her throat that made breathing even more difficult. The hunter's mandibles were slack and his eyes wide open, frightening the marine enough to give her the strength to roll him off of her legs and onto his back. "Kh'aan! Oh crap he's not breathing! Kh'aan!" She smacked his face to no effect, and felt at a loss with nearly fruitless CPR training racing through her mind. _Mouth to mouth…would it work without lips? Would it work on him at all? _

Panic and despair, bosom buddies in the worst of times, caressed her spine with their icy touch and kicked the former soldier into action before she could crumble. She scrambled up to straddle his chest, and then carefully folded his tusks closed leaving a small hole between them. Crossing her hands over the opening, she shifted her fingers around until they managed to make a seal over his mouth with a small crease between her the index finger of her left hand and the thumb of her right. Her hands shook more than she liked, and the marine let out a harsh snort usually reserved for misbehaving teammates.

"Ok, here goes…oh shit!" Panic crisscrossed the instructions in her mind, and Kayla nearly forgot the two most important steps in CPR. Holding her hands tight over his mouth, she stretched down to nudge his chin with her head until she was certain that the airway was open. Resuming her position, the marine raised one knee from the ground and pressed it firmly against his torso directly beneath his ribs. _This isn't going to work, it's not gonna fucking work! __**YES IT WILL GODDAMMIT!**_

Kayla's chest grew tight at the thought of failure, and she felt his tusks pierce her fingers as she gripped his mouth tightly. "Come on, Kh'aan!"

She straightened up as best she could and began to take deep breaths, each filling her lungs more than the last. On the fifth breath when her lungs felt like they would burst, she pressed her mouth to her fingers and blew into his mouth with as much force as she could. Just as she thought that her head would explode she felt slight pressure on her knee, and released his mouth to push back against it. The hunter expelled a huff of toxic fumes into her face, but she took strength in the fact that it seemed to be working. Kayla heaved another series of deep breaths and again forced the last into his mouth. The pressure against her knee seemed lessened, but when she pressed into his chest he expelled even more of the tainted air. _Come on, baby! One more time for me! _ Kayla kept the pressure of her knee beneath his sternum and prepared another breath, but as she leaned forward the hunter suddenly coughed and bucked her from his chest as he gasped for air.

The marine scrambled back to his side and, not knowing what else to do, reached forward to hold his face in her hands. "Kh'aan? My god, it worked! Kh'aan, focus on me…easy now…slow, deep breaths."

The hunter blinked rapidly as Kayla's features slowly clarified. For a moment he felt thoroughly confused, but then he remembered the crash and fumes. He sat up abruptly and grasped her shoulders, but the movement was too sudden and his eyes rolled back in his head again. The human bit her lip and carefully lowered him back to the ground while her thumb lightly caressed his jaw.

"Don't move so fast! I can't believe mouth-to-mouth worked on you! You've gotta be more careful, man! There are no more modules, no pools, no Mr'aal to save our asses! I could have…"

The hunter's hand snapped up over her mouth, and as her eyes narrowed he began to purr. "I do not need them. I have you."

"I…wha…but…" Her face heated in understanding for a moment, but before she could respond a deafening roar echoed from all sides. They peered across the clearing to see a plume of smoke beyond the trees, and an enormous red blur charging toward them at top speed. Kh'aan and Kayla exchanged a glance before the hunter tried to rise to his feet, but between the crash landing and asphyxiation he was more than a little disoriented. Their adversary covered more ground in the seconds that Kh'aan struggled, and Kayla pressed a hand to his shoulder.

"Get yourself together. I'll keep him busy."

She moved to stand when his hand clamped around her arm. When their eyes met his were overflowing with concern. "No! He is dangerous! He will destroy you with one hit! He will…"

Kayla placed a finger over his mouth while her eyes tracked the approaching mountain. "I take it you know him?"

Kh'aan struggled to sit up but each movement brought waves of nausea. "We have met, but I do not remember his name. I do know that he is the most reckless, unpredictable, unstable Arbitrator in the clans." He braced his hands on the ground but his arms shook with the effort to rise, and when his color paled Kayla pushed him back down to the grass. The corners of her mouth quirked into a small smile, and she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his brow. "If he fights like he flies, he's still only half as reckless as a human. Trust me…I got this."

Fear rocked the hunter's frame as he struggled to rise, but he could not stop his mate from sprinting across the clearing toward a being four times her size. _Paya give me strength! __**Get up, you fool!**__**Get up!**_


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Yeah, and this one took almost no time at all. Please…bear with me. This is a story, not porn. It's got a plot, ok? S'ok. S'alright? S'alright. S'ok.

-Razz

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 12 – I Prefer the Frying Pan_

########

Kayla sprinted across the clearing as a charge raced up her spine. It had been a while since she'd sparred with Kh'aan or battled anyone else, and now his cautionary words made her itch for another fight. As much as she understood his concern – and how closely it mirrored hers – the implication that she couldn't hold her own was the biggest insult he'd ever given her. As a seasoned marine Kayla had faced and defeated many opponents almost twice her size, and _had_ nearly killed Kh'aan when they first met. This new enemy did nothing more than set her mind to calculating how to bring him down. _**Don't forget who I am, precious…don't you dare!**_

The behemoth's enormous strides brought him closer by the second, and she subtly slowed her speed and added a slight limp to her step, favoring her right hip and forcing a pained expression across her features. A snarl echoed across the field, and the human knew that he'd bought her ruse. _Come on, big boy. Damsel in distress just waiting to be decapitated!_

The Arbitrator grinned eagerly when he saw that the human was injured. _Foolish female! Elder Ne'hak did not specify __your__ condition. I accept your witless challenge. _He swiftly unclasped his cape and it fell from his shoulders as he raced forward. The human was mere strides from him, and he raised his wristblades to separate the puny head from its weak neck when suddenly her expression changed. He lunged forward sensing victory, only to have the female sheathe one of her blades and grasp the arm he thrust toward her. Before the Arbitrator could blink the human swung around his arm to smash her knee to the back of his skull, and followed through with her blade across his shoulders as she pushed off of his hip and flipped behind him.

He snarled in frustration, feeling the sting of a healthy gash in his skin accompanied by his plasma caster falling from his shoulders. He whirled around as he sensed her approach, a massive left fist aimed to crush her chest in one blow, but she dove beneath his reach to plant her hands on the ground. Two well-placed but unexpected feet drove up beneath his jaw and snapped his head back with a painful crack, and as he shook the stars from his vision she bounced back to charge again. The Arbitrator released the blades from his left gauntlet and spun away from her attack. As she dodged his right hand, the left sliced cleanly across her arm causing the female to hiss and dance out of his reach. She took a moment to check the wound before her furious eyes met his mask, and to his surprise she had to the nerve to address him.

"Touche, Monsieur Mountain," she grinned while smearing the blood down her arm. "Give and ye shall receive…in spades!"

Confused by her words, the Arbitrator was unprepared when she flicked her blood-stained hand at his face. Instinct honed from fighting _Kainde Amedha_ made him dodge the spray of droplets, and too late did he realize his stupidity. The female spun as he ducked, and her blade sliced cleanly through his mask barely missing his tusks. He ripped off the useless metal just in time to avoid another strike and he swiftly grasped her wrist as it came within reach, squeezing until she dropped the weapon. He expected her to scream in pain or crumble at his feet begging for mercy, but instead the human snarled in his face and pulled at his grip. He yanked back against her resistance only for her to use his momentum to swing her legs up, planting another foot in his unprotected face. The Arbitrator was knocked back as his vision swam, but before he could regain his footing strong arms gripped him from behind.

Kh'aan hissed as the behemoth struggled in his hold. The Arbitrator was a full head taller and nearly twice his girth, but the former Firstborn threw all of his strength into the hold and yanked the larger male to the side, throwing him to the ground on his face before digging a knee into his back. The maneuver did not last long, and Kh'aan was thrown back as the Arbitrator bucked him from the position. The rust-colored Yautja rose to his feet with a snarl, and his eyes darted between the two as they moved to attack him from both sides. The human lunged first aiming for his legs, while the Firstborn feigned to the right before taking a swipe at his head. The Arbitrator leapt over the human's attack and lashed out with a kick to her side, and then parried the wristblades away from his throat, following up with a solid punch to Kh'aan's sternum that made the Firstborn gasp. A hiss from his left gave the giant male enough warning to face the human, and he barely managed to deflect her attack as she leapt to bury her blade in his neck.

A stroke of luck fell into the Arbitrator's hands, and as he turned away from the female he managed to snare her thin neck in his meaty palm. He squeezed while sneering into her eyes, and she was finally helpless to retaliate as her air was completely cut off. She flailed in his grip while scratching helplessly at his hand, but as he clenched his fingers to snap her neck, a thunderous fist slammed into the side of his skull. The Arbitrator's eyes crossed as searing pain arced through his skull, and he dropped the human only to receive her foot beneath his jaw. Thoroughly fed up, he threw up his arms knocking the fugitives to the ground, and roared his frustration at the clouds. Human and Firstborn rose from where they fell and the trio faced each other down for the final charge, when a faint whistle sounded through the air.

Kayla paused as she heard the strange sound, but memory caught up with her too late to avoid the bolas that sailed toward them, snaring their legs and knocking the three to the ground. She winced as her teeth drove into her lip, but before she could rise a heavy foot planted itself in her back. The human struggled to turn her head, and saw similar feet holding down her companion and their adversary. She raised wary eyes to their captors and nearly yelped in shock. Surrounding them were six heavily armored and well-armed Yautja complete with imposing masks and formidable physiques, but what astonished her were the mounds on their chests, barely covered by thin wraps or what appeared to be half-shells of wood or bone. The human struggled under the pressure on her back, and finally managed to meet Kh'aan's eyes.

His discomfort was clear.

_Of all the worlds in all the universe, we had to crash on a planet of female Yautja!_

########

Kh'aan felt his heart rate surge painfully when he realized who had captured them. As deep as his curiosity had always been regarding the females of his species, he now realized that in their presence was the last place he wanted to be. He thought that the Grand Matron was an exception in terms of their size, but each of the females standing over them easily approached her height. Not quite as tall, but from his position on the ground it was difficult to tell clearly. Their scent wafted over him like a field of Arnak blossoms after a heavy storm, and he felt nauseated as the breeze died down and the aroma settled over them. He managed to catch Kayla's eye and was surprised to see more curiosity than fear in her gaze. He knew by the widening of her eyes that his own feelings were plain, and hoped that his scent did not give away his fear. _It would have been better to suffocate._

The Arbitrator growled and struggled vehemently beneath the foot pinning him, and it was joined by two more along with a gauntlet to the back of his head. Kh'aan was rather amazed that he was almost as tall as their captors, and yet they were still able to immobilize him with little effort. After a discussion among the females, they were heaved roughly to their feet and their hands bound with thin wire that bit into the skin. He supposed it was purposeful torture, and did his best not to struggle. He sought Kayla's gaze again, and was surprised at the almost haughty expression on her face. She gave him a subtle wink that spoke volumes, and he prayed that she did not do something foolish even as he resigned to follow her lead.

Once upright and properly bound, Kayla took a bold step toward the seeming leader of the group. Her voice adopted that arrogant tone that he'd heard in jest after their _Kouchou_ hunt. "You will take me to your leader. There has been a grave misunderstanding that must be rectified at once, or…"

A fist crossed her face and knocked the female to the ground, and it took every ounce of Kh'aan's will to remain impassive. Kayla surprised him again by swiftly bouncing to her feet showing no sign that blood was running down her face. "You would do well to control yourself, Madam. You have no idea who I am or the power I wield, and should you fail to take me to your leader as I have honorably requested, this will result in a galactic incident of epic proportions. I doubt that your 'Queen' would appreciate you starting a war, now would she?" The human raised her chin defiantly as blood dripped onto her chest, and she stared into the eye sockets of the lead female's mask without fear.

Kh'aan heard muffled words spoken among the group, but they were too silent to make out and his anxiety threatened to grow exponentially. The two holding the Arbitrator had yet to take their eyes off of him, and he felt an uncomfortable chill down his spine when the two holding him began to sample his scent. _Pauk! They will know! __**They have never met me; there is no way for them to know who I am. **__There is one way…_

Suddenly, as though reading his mind, the lead female stepped toward him and grasped his jaw in her claws. She roughly turned his head to the side and took a deep huff of his skin, and the purr that erupted in her chest turned his blood to ice. She reached forward with the other hand to run her claws down his chest, but barely managed to touch him when Kayla wrenched out of the grip of her guard and insinuated herself between them.

"If you have any honor at all you will stop right there. Do you understand me?" She again stared fearlessly into the female's mask, and even went so far as to back up against Kh'aan's chest. "This male is under MY jurisdiction, giving me the right to kill you for what you just did. Now, TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!"

Six masked faces stared down at the human female while agitated clicks filled the air, and for a moment Kh'aan thought that they would simultaneously crush her, when all six head rose in unison and cocked to the side. The hunter held back a sigh of relief and hoped that their 'leader' was instructing them to bring the captives. After another moment of silence in which Kayla tried to sneak him a reassuring smile, they were violently yanked into formation and marched out of the field. He and the Arbitrator were flanked by two guards, while Kayla was pushed to the front to walk directly behind the female who seemed to lead the pack. As they passed into the trees he sent up a silent plea. _Paya get us out of this!_

_########_

Kayla marched behind the lead female with as regal a posture as she could manage, all the while trying to ignore the ache in her ribs and blood running into her eyes. She didn't dare wipe it away for fear of appearing weak. Any sign of weakness would eliminate any chance she had to protect Kh'aan, and by the way they were sneaking breaths of the air around him and covert glances while she'd been able to observe, he would need all of the influence she could muster. _What irony… now who's the damsel in distress? I'll get us out of this…somehow._

She turned her attention to their captors. While in the clearing she'd been able to make a few cursory observations. Of the six, the lead female seemed to be the largest. Her skin was a dull grey with speckles of orange over haphazard white stripes, like an inverted zebra spattered by a paintbrush. Her loin cloth, if it could be called that, was made entirely of a type of chain mail, and matched a gathered bandeau across her chest with sharp claws dangling like fringe around the bottom. On one hip she carried a curved double blade, smooth enough to split hairs on one edge, serrated to eviscerate on the other, and on the opposite side the human recognized two spiked throwing disks. Her tresses were a surprising bright blue, and Kayla was amused that the females would sink so low as to dye their hair. _I guess vanity is universal_. The thick strands were pulled into a high pony-tail, and each end was tipped by the curved tooth of some vicious beast. She stalked rather than walked through the trees as though expecting enemies behind every shrub, and Kayla wondered if she'd attack the foliage for making too much noise. _They're all extremely dangerous, but the chip on this one's shoulder must be massive. _

From what she saw the clearing, the other females seemed less elaborate in their presentation. The one behind her she remembered as missing the first finger on her left hand. Her skin was solid olive green without a single stripe or spot, and the leather covering her personal bits matched her color perfectly. The marine assumed that she would blend flawlessly into their surroundings even if one stood directly in front of her. Of the two guarding Kh'aan, one had claws on her knuckles sprouting from some type of rings or glove, and carried an enormous sword on her back that reached from her shoulders to behind her knees in blade only. The hilt towered over her head, and the human wondered if it was as heavy as it looked. The other inappropriately sniffing her companion was a miasma of browns, greens and yellows, mushed together to almost appear like the muted color of vomit. Kayla would have chuckled, but the female also had a series of elaborate hash marks running down both legs like kills marked on the butt of a rifle, and the human knew that she was not one to trifle with.

She barely paid attention to those holding the Arbitrator. Deep down she hoped that they would grow tired of him and string the male up in a tree, and by the extra size they had on him they could probably do it easily. _Serves you right, jerk! Should have left well enough alone._ The one on his left had a firm grip on his tresses, and Kayla noticed a bit of color on her claws, much like the dye in the hair of the first. After a few more minutes of marching, she couldn't stop the words from bursting forth in her adopted arrogant tone. "You simply must share with me the name of your stylist. I can never do anything with my hair out here. Your males have absolutely no concept of fashion."

The lead female stopped and spun around abruptly. "Silent ooman!"

Digging deeper into the role, she held up her bound hands in mock supplication. "I mean no disrespect. That is such a vibrant shade of blue. Tell me, how do you get the dye to distribute so evenly? I have tried to color my hair, and it is never so uniform. Is that chain mail? I'm sure it must chaff."

The female snarled and stormed forward looking like she wanted to rip the human's head from her shoulders, but she suddenly cocked her head to the side. Another disgruntled snort escaped her tusks, before she turned and resumed their march into the trees. Kayla hid her smirk and tried to ignore the throbbing over her eyes. _Score one for the human!_

########

They marched through the trees in silence, the sounds of the native wildlife cawing and chirping around them in a continuous symphony of nature. As much as he enjoyed the call of the wild, at the moment Rhoar could only concentrate on keeping his tresses attached to his skull. This was not how his hunt was supposed to end, and the thought of failure curled a knot in his gut that could not be ignored. He'd disregarded his instincts for the first time in his life, foolishly pursuing the Firstborn to this forbidden planet when he'd known the consequences. Now, faced with potential execution for trespassing, he could only think of what he'd be leaving behind. The pale face and luscious touch of his chosen raced through his mind like the last images of his life, and he wished for the power to say goodbye to her from across the stars.

They followed a well-worn trail through thin yet towering trees, and gradually a stone path appeared beneath their feet. It appeared very old, with square white stones breaking through centuries of accumulated dirt and trampling footsteps, and eventually the intermittent stones coalesced into a clear walkway six squares wide. The dimness of the forest lessened as they went, and he finally glanced up as they emerged from the trees into the contrasting brilliance of the afternoon sun. His eyes widened in awe at the spectacle before them, and he heard concurrent gasps from his fellow prisoners.

The forest gave way to an enormous stone valley that stretched further than the eye could see, appearing like a giant bowl carved into the surrounding cliffs. The laborer in his blood marveled at the seemingly impossible construction, and as they were led down a cascade of steps he could not help but look around in wonder. Circular paths lined the valley every thirteen steps, and he spotted doorways in the stone that occasionally opened as numerous females went about their daily business. Frequently a door opened near to their path, and the occupants peered out in rapt curiosity at the strange procession passing through their midst. Rhoar risked a glance behind them, and was surprised to see a slowly growing column of curious onlookers following them. The female gripping his tresses yanked roughly, and he quickly turned back to their path as he felt something tear along his skull.

Their continued descent seemed endless, but slowly a large structure took shape in the shadows and thin mist below. As they drew closer he realized that it was nearly as tall as the valley, but their odd perspective made it seem infinitely smaller. Five smooth stone walls tapered from the ground to a sharp golden peak, and each side had five large triangular windows in a straight line from top to bottom, possibly delineating different levels in the structure. He felt the pit in his stomach grow as they reached the bottom and approached two large wooden doors, and had to forcibly resist the urge to drop to his knees.

Rhoar knew where they were going, like the realization of a long-feared nightmare, and as the heavy doors swung open he could not hide the shudder that shook his frame.

_The Matriarch!_

########

A shiver raced down Kh'aan's spine as they passed out of the sunlight into the dim interior of the strange building. He thought it might be a temple, but as they crossed the threshold the first thing he noticed was the scent of food. Almost on cue he heard Kayla's stomach growl, and had to stifle a laugh when she responded to the pack-leader's gaze.

"Forgive me, jailer. The last person I ate was not very filling."

The females led them through an elaborate hall filled with towering statues and highly detailed tapestries. He spared a glance as they passed and realized that it was an artistic history of the female Yautja, rendered in ink and thread around them like an ancient holo-program. As a breeze from the open door fluttered the various tapestries, the figures seemed to move as though alive, acting out historic battles and triumphs in vividly colorful renditions.

His scrutiny was interrupted as they reached another set of thick wooden doors, and his guards roughly shoved him across the threshold nearly causing the hunter to lose his footing. Almost immediately Kayla whirled around and fixed the two females with a stern glare, and received answering growls for her efforts. The guard behind her pushed the human to keep moving, but she paused long enough to voice her displeasure.

"You try my patience, and make me question your honor."

His guards growled at the impetuous human, but her words were the perfect shunt to their actions and the prods to his back lessened in intensity. Unexpected but intense affection bloomed in his chest, and Kh'aan allowed a small smile to twitch through his mandibles. _It is unwise to upset my mate. You will learn this soon enough. _

Through the second set of doors they entered a dark corridor with blinding light beckoning at the end. As they entered the chamber he was forced to squint against the sudden glare, but when his vision adjusted he wished he'd remained blind. Before them rose an enormous bone structure, fashioned into a throne large enough to hold three hunters. Seated upon it, however, was the largest female he'd ever seen, even taller than the Grand Matron by his memory, and fiercely imposing regardless of her reclined posture. Her skin was a solid cream from head to toe, but he noted artificial markings etched into her skin – the ancient language of the Hish that he'd seen carved into the stone on _Markedis_. Her grey-speckled tresses were pulled into two high groups on her head, 'pony-tails' as Kayla had called the style, but when she rose from the throne they reached to her knees. Her eyes burned like coals too long in a fire, and she wore a woven golden loincloth and matching wrap across her chest.

Kh'aan's scrutiny was interrupted when she let out a bellowing roar that shook the braziers on the walls, and as she stepped down from the raised platform her steps vibrated through the stone floor. Their guards dropped to one knee as the regal female approached, and they roughly shoved the prisoners to their faces before their leader.

"**What an unexpected surprise. We do enjoy uninvited visitors, especially over an open fire."** She let out a grating laugh that ached through the hunter's bones, and when her molten gaze passed over them Kh'aan couldn't help but look away.

"**We have retrieved the invaders, Matriarch. What is your order?"**

_Matriarch?_ Kh'aan shivered as realization washed over him. The Grand Matron was the political voice of Yautja females, but the Matriarch was rumored to be the force behind the strength of their warriors, the guardian of all Yautja offspring, and the final word on relations between the sexes of their species. _Paya help us, we are doomed!_

The imposing female stepped forward and raised a hand. With one subtle movement of her fingers they were yanked to their feet. A swift nod set another message to their captors, and five of the six guards bowed before leaving the chamber. Kh'aan noted more guards stationed throughout the room, and any thought to flight withered and died in his mind. The Matriarch glided toward them, a figure of elegance even if she could crush skulls with one hand, and stopped before them with a curious expression on her features.

"**Now, Ix'ana, what is the meaning of this intrusion?"**

The pack leader stepped forward and bowed reverently. **"We found them fighting in Lond'aar Field, Matriarch, and brought them before you as instructed. I am ready to dispose of these intruders at your order."**

Kh'aan swallowed the lump in his throat, but it reappeared with a vengeance when Kayla boldly stepped up to the Matriarch without a hint of fear.

"Honored Leader, I humbly request an audience to explain the circumstances of our arrival. I assure you that we meant no disrespect by invading your home. It was entirely unavoidable and…"

"SILENCE!"

The Matriarch's voice rang clearly in the human's language, and thankfully she had enough sense to hold her tongue. That fiery gaze bored into Kayla for several heartbeats before the regal female turned away completely. Kh'aan froze in place when she approached him, her eyes widening in what he feared was recognition, before she bypassed him as well. Stopping in front of the Arbitrator, she fixed him with her unwavering gaze until the giant male humbly bowed his head.

"**I am Arbitrator Rhoar of the…"**

Before anyone could blink, the Matriarch lashed out and her claws gored across his face, knocking the Arbitrator to the floor as blood gushed from his torn tusks and one ruined eye. She yanked him to his feet by his tresses, but just as Kh'aan thought that she would gut the male where he stood, she suddenly leaned forward and took a deep breath of his skin. Burning eyes widened in surprise, and she abruptly released the Arbitrator and backed away.

"**That scent…it is not possible!" **She stormed forward and wrenched his head to the side for another breath before again throwing the male to the floor. **"ON YOUR FEET!" **

Rhoar rose with difficulty, obviously off balance from her assault, but he managed to straighten his shoulders as he reluctantly met her gaze. The Matriarch stepped forward until she could feel his breath on her sternum, and her scent radiated both fury and curiosity.

"**She lives! She lives and you are BATHED in her scent, an impossible feat in itself as her kind barely have one. Speak, impudent male! Explain to me why you positively REEK of her scent."**

The Arbitrator's eyes widened, but by some inner strength he managed to clamp his tusks shut in refusal of her demand. The Matriarch roared and moved to strike him again, but suddenly dropped her hand as her expression softened.

"**An unworthy offspring, an abomination, they called my Firstborn. Banished, left on a desolate moon to die from exposure; that is the punishment for the unworthy. I never dreamed that she would live, much less thrive…and mate."** Her gaze bored into the Arbitrator, and finally Rhoar's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"**Honored Matriarch, if you speak of Kez then yes, I have taken her as my mate. But I did not know of her heritage or I would have known that I was unworthy. I humbly ask your forgiveness."**

Kh'aan watched as a small smile quirked the regal female's mandibles, and she gently reached forward to raise the Arbitrator's gaze to hers. **"Kez? A fitting name. I was not given the opportunity to choose one for her. As for your worth, Arbitrator Rhoar, you forget that she is unworthy, an outcast. It was her destiny to die. How is it that her fate was changed?"**

Rhoar gulped in hesitation, but knew that he needed to speak the truth. **"My sire and matron found her while scouting for mineral deposits. They took her in as their own, and gave her a home among my clan."**

"**The Mining Consortium of Haj'tar. Of course they would take pity, weak minded as they are for the less fortunate."** She smiled when the Arbitrator growled under his breath. After holding his gaze for several heartbeats, the Matriarch stepped back and motioned to the guard, Ix'ana, who stepped forward and took the Arbitrator's arm.

"**I believe the gods smile upon you, Arbitrator. If not for this surprising development, I would take great pleasure in feeding you to the populace. However, I now see a far more satisfying punishment for your intrusion."** She paced a circle around him and grunted as she poked at his thick hide. **"Yes, Paya could not have dropped a more fitting specimen into my court."**

She stood before the injured male and her gaze would have burned a hole in the stone around them. **"I do hereby strip you of your status as Arbitrator to the Council of Elders. You will return to Haj'tar as my official emissary to the Mining Consortium. You will keep me apprised of all activity, trade and political dealings associated with Haj'tar Prime. But most importantly…"** She stepped forward until her clawed feet gouged into his. **"You will serve as personal guard to my…to Kez. Should any harm come to her, I will take it out of your hide. And should she ever learn of her heritage, I will destroy the entire Consortium without remorse. Am I understood?"**

Rhoar's eyes widened in shock, but he managed a short nod before he respectfully lowered his gaze. **"Honorable Matriarch, I will fulfill my duties to the best of my ability."**

"**If you wish to live a long life with your chosen, yes…you will." **She gestured to Ix'ana and the female pulled the disgraced Arbitrator toward the door. **"Know this, **_**Emissary**_** Rhoar: No male has ever received such an honor from the Matriarch. Do not disappoint me."**

Rhoar exchanged a brief glance with his former quarry, and Kh'aan's anger toward him dissipated in an instant. _He has chosen a forbidden mate as well!_ He gave the male a short nod as they left the chamber, and all animosity toward the former Arbitrator died. _If only I had known sooner…perhaps we would have never wound up here. Paya, watch over them._

Once the door closed the Matriarch turned her attention to them, and Kh'aan froze beneath the weight of that molten stare. She studied him as though seeing a possession after it had been lost, and the hunter knew without a doubt that somehow she knew who he was. Rather than wither, he straightened his shoulders and returned her gaze, even though he knew that it was insubordinate to do so. To his surprise, the regal female gave him a small smile before turning away entirely to approach Kayla. The knowing grin sent chills down his spine. _How could she know me? I have never met her._

The Matriarch stopped directly in front of the human, towering over her as Kayla's eyes centered on a well-developed set of abdominal muscles. She forced her gaze upward to burning eyes and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Before she could speak the Matriarch let out an amused snort.

"Now, I believe that you were about to address me, ooman. State your business."

Kayla was shocked by the clarity of her speech but tried not to show it. "Honored leader…"

"You will address me as 'Matriarch'."

"My apologies. Honored Matriarch, please forgive this intrusion. We were driven here by that brute you just dismissed, who attacked us without provocation and relentlessly pursued us into the asteroid field that surrounds your planet. Frankly, we were unaware that this place existed until we were forced to leave the field and it simply 'popped' up in front of us." Kayla hopped in place for emphasis, and inwardly grinned at the amusement in the female's eyes. _That's right…I'm just a dumb, arrogant human._ "Had we known it was inhabited, or, for that matter, had we the capability to contact you through official channels, we would have. But that _menace_ disabled nearly every system on our ship. That is why we were forced to land when this refuge made itself known. I assure you that we have no hostile intentions, and will gladly take our leave of your world the moment our ship is operational again."

She took a breath and held the Matriarch's gaze, hoping that it was believable enough to avoid question. The enormous female's eyes burned into hers as though challenging her to look away, but after several heartbeats she broke the standoff first - her gaze flitting to Kh'aan before returning.

"And this male? Who is he? Why does he travel with you?"

The human wracked her brain as quickly as possible. "He is my ward, your Excellency, under my charge and protection until he has repaid what he calls a 'life debt'."

The burning gaze softened slightly, passing over the hunter before again boring into the human. "Truly? I find that hard to believe, ooman."

"Lady Jes'ika Contessa Flynn, your Grace. And I assure you, though I tried to relieve him of this debt, I did save his life. But your kind are most stubborn when it comes to upholding honor, if you'll excuse me. He insisted, before taking a vow of silence, that he was bound to me until the debt was repaid."

The Matriarch's gaze shifted to Kh'aan, and Kayla saw his expression change from surprise to indifference in an instant. "How interesting. And what, precisely, did you save him from?"

Human creative imagination sprung to life before Kayla could think of a reply, and the words flowed from her mouth as though they were the honest truth. "My father is the director of a military research facility, the most prestigious research company in all of our society in fact, and I found Rha'zen – at least that's the best I can pronounce his name – in one of our laboratories. I have never supported my father's genetic experiments, and to find that he was ruthlessly experimenting on extra-terrestrials was absolutely abhorrent to me. I released Rha'zen and we escaped after I destroyed the lab. We have been…'fugitives' you might say, ever since. I have repeatedly offered to return him to his people, but he is adamant that his god demands that he repay the debt."

She took as deep a breath as she could without it being noticeable, and then met the Matriarch's gaze hoping that the ridiculous story was believable. After several glances at Kh'aan/Rha'zen, the regal female's expression softened to what appeared to be amusement.

"That is quite a story, oom…Lady Jes'ika, but I would be remiss if I did not find it hard to believe."

The human repressed a wince. "I assure you, Honored Matriarch, I have no reason to lie. I have seen enough suffering in my life, and I have experienced enough treachery to know that it is not worth the effort to fabricate non-truths when one has nothing to hide. Rha'zen has already enlightened me to your kind's ability to scent deception; why would I attempt to fool you?"

The Matriarch's gaze shifted to the male again, and Kayla swore that she saw an amused twitch of her mandibles. "Oomans are devious, treacherous and unpredictable. You could be attempting to blind me to some truth that would give me reason to execute you both." Her eyes snapped back to the human. "Would you dare to deceive me?"

Kayla knew that she'd dropped them directly into the boiling pot with her story, and now had no choice but to see it through. She bowed low from her waist, holding the pose for several seconds before rising. "I would no more dare the gods to strike me down, your Excellency."

"I see. So your hope is that I would release you unharmed, after you have violated our home world and brought disruption to our people?"

The human flinched and did not try to hide it. "Honored Matriarch, I assure you that our presence here was unintentional and certainly without hostility. I only ask that we be allowed to repair our ship. Once able to take our leave, we will do so with the utmost haste and will speak to no one of our visit to this place. Personally, as beautiful as your home is, a _visit_ is quite enough for me."

The Matriarch's tusks dropped into a hard frown, but she turned her back on the human and approached the silent male. Kh'aan did his best to remember everything Kayla had just fabricated about him, and forced down his true emotions while displaying a respectful amount of trepidation. The enormous female stopped in front of him, and after a deep breath Kh'aan glanced up to meet her gaze before meekly returning his eyes to the floor. _I have taken a vow of silence. I was a prisoner of oomans. I am not anyone of importance, only a rescued hunter indebted to an ooman. _Though the words served to bolster his courage, his sanctuary in ignorance was short-lived.

"**I never thought that I would see you here, Firstborn."**

########


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Greetings. Sorry for the delay. Lost job killed the mojo. I'm positive now that I can't write unless I'm supposed to be paying attention to something else. Slacker's curse, I guess. Temping now and let me tell ya, this chapter came out in 4 days after 3 weeks of nothing. Hopefully it doesn't seem rushed, but I just had to get it done while the getting was good.

Much love.

-Cap'n 'Back on the Chain Gang' Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 13 – Split Personalities_

########

_A deafening roar echoed through the corridors of the temple, alerting all within range of the impending miracle. Deep within the sacred suites, two females urged a third to withstand and triumph for a short while longer, while outside scribes waited to record the monumentous event into the annals of history. Only two individuals were permitted to be present for such an important moment, and while the aging former leader had a firm grip on writhing shoulders, the newly appointed Matriarch held position to welcome new life into the world. _

"_**Once more, Sh'aan. He is near."**_

"_**He is…already…being difficult…Qu'una,"** the Grand Matron gasped between breaths. Clamping her tusks against the pain, the regal female bore down with all of her remaining strength, and was rewarded moments later with the sensation of release. A powerful wail worthy of the next High Elder sounded through the chamber, and Sh'aan collapsed into her predecessor's arms with a heavy sigh. **"The sound of…a strong warrior. It is done."**_

_Matriarch Qu'una gathered the flailing infant in swaddling and dipped him into the ceremonial bath. **"May Paya guide your path and Cetanu welcome your spirit, little one," **she recited with a small smile. The pup let out another weak roar as his limbs were immersed in the scented water, and she quickly drew the mark of status on his brow with blood from the afterbirth. With another quick glance at the exhausted Grand Matron, she stepped over to the open window and held the future leader aloft for all to see – the only time they would have the privilege before his ascension in years to come._

"_**We welcome the future High Elder, and thank Paya for her many blessings!"**_

_Enthusiastic roars reverberated through the courtyard and were echoed by more howls from the struggling pup. The Matriarch held him in view for another moment before turning back to the chamber, and she settled the Firstborn at his bearer's breast for the only feeding that she would ever give him. _

"_**Be honored, Grand Matron Sh'aan. He is perfect."**_

_Sh'aan nodded with a small smile, and quickly offered the final step in her duty before the pup began to nurse. **"He will be called Kh'aan, by the blessings of Paya and the honor of Cetanu, and one day he will take his place as High Elder."**_

The Matriarch withheld her smile at the memory. She would never forget that scent as long as she lived, but never dreamed to encounter it again before the Ascension. Knowing eyes watched the male fidget at her statement, but to her surprise he did not answer…instead stubbornly adhering to his 'vow of silence' with a minute shake of his head. _Does this ooman hold such sway over you that you would obey her word over my own? Very well, for your sake I will participate in this performance._

She huffed another breath of his scent before turning on her heel. **"Be thankful that our goals are the same, Firstborn, or your ooman would not be able to protect you." **She heard a frustrated grunt from the side and turned to meet the female's eyes. "You will follow me."

The human nodded to the male to precede her, and the Matriarch suppressed another smile. _Very protective, I see. I would wonder if not for the faint touch of her scent on his. Not quite marked, but his intentions are clear. _She suppressed an unexpected shiver and led them past the immense throne to a secret door beyond, and after a quick nod to the guards she marched into her private meeting chamber. The guards moved to follow, but froze in their tracks at her low growl. "We are not to be disturbed."

The surprised guards nodded and resumed their posts, but she saw the curiosity in their eyes and made a mental note to address what they may or may not have heard later. Once the door was secured she turned to her guests. The female stood rigid in the center of the chamber, her eyes taking in the room while her body spoke of heightened awareness of the male just behind her. To his credit, Kh…Rha'zen made no move to assert any dominance over the human, instead maintaining an air of subservience that made the Matriarch's hackles raise. _I certainly hope that this __is__ a performance, and not your true relationship with this female. No Yautja would dare appear so coddled._

She glided past them and descended a short rise into the circular seating area. As she eased down to the cushions and gestured for them to join her, the regal female smirked at the surprise in the human's eyes, and moments later was rewarded with that annoying tone of authority.

"What is the meaning of this? We are treated like prisoners, and then invited for tea? You confuse me, honorable Matriarch."

_She hides her fear well, more like a seasoned warrior than an innocent scientist. Interesting._ "I am nothing if not civilized, Lady Jes'ika. Please, sit."

The female nodded to her companion, who knelt with seamless grace to position the cushions for her comfort before resting beside and slightly behind her. "Forgive my bluntness, Matriarch, but there are varying opinions as to what constitutes 'civility'. For instance, it would be a demonstration of your honor if our bindings were removed."

_Such audacity! Why do I find this fitting?_ "Oomans may make such gestures of good will, but Yautja are not so quick to trust." She reached forward to the central table and took a small round fruit from the available tray. "Now, tell me why I should trust you."

The human sighed, though its dramatic flair removed all chance at sincerity. "I have already explained our predicament, honorable Matriarch. It is up to you to believe the truth I have spoken, or condemn us based upon your own prejudice. We were driven here against our will, our ship has been damaged, and we only request your permission to make repairs so that we may leave. If this is too much for you to grasp, then there is nothing further that I could say to appease you."

The Matriarch's eyes remained glued to the male, and she noticed the subtle twitch of his tusks at the human's words, as though he were laughing at a personal joke. However, his eyes remained respectfully fixed on the floor and his scent radiated an almost artificial calm. She leaned forward and dragged her gaze from him with difficulty.

"It is not I who would require appeasing, ooman. You bring a male…an untouched male…to our planet in the height of mating season, and expect me to allow you free reign while you make repairs to your vessel?" She noted brief shock cross the female's features before they returned to their haughty mask. "Consider yourselves lucky that most of our populace has taken their leave for the season, or not even Cetanu would be able to protect him. Many here have never scented such pure flesh, and I know from personal experience what a temptation it can be."

The human's jaw clenched. "Is that a threat?"

_Ah, the fighting spirit emerges. She is no diplomat!_ She reclined in the cushions with an air of nonchalance. "I merely state facts, Lady Jes'ika. You seem intent on keeping him out of harm's way, and I see this as a point on which we can both agree. The disruption such a riot would cause must be avoided at all costs, lest every female on this planet tear you limb from limb in their effort to claim him."

"I would think that you would have greater control over your constituents, Matriarch."

The regal female snarled, but the human did not flinch. "Mind your tone. My word and mine alone is all that protects you both. Do not test my patience."

"Then let us stop this round-robin and get down to business. It has been a most trying day and frankly, I need to make water." The hunter snorted at her words, and she snapped around to glare at him. "You know the unavoidable demands of the human bladder better than anyone, Rha'zen, remember? Keep your humor to yourself."

'Rha'zen' ceased his chortling and humbly resumed his silence, and after another frustrated glance the human continued. "Will you allow us to repair our ship or not?"

The Matriarch studied them in silence for several minutes, and answered only when the female began to fidget. "I will concede to your request, on several conditions. First: you will reside in the imperial suites in the temple for the duration of your stay…under guard. Second: You will take first meal and last meal in the great hall…under guard. Third: You will be escorted to your ship after first meal, and you will be returned by sundown for last meal…under guard. You will be under guard AT ALL TIMES while you are here, and if at any time you are found unescorted, you will be placed under arrest and executed. There will be no exceptions. Last meal is to begin at sundown, before which you will be escorted to your ship to secure any provisions you may require for your stay. You will obey these rules, or you will be executed. Is this understood, Lady Jes'ika Contessa Flynn?"

The human exchanged a glance with her companion before she leaned forward to rest her bound wrists on the central stool. "With perfect clarity, honorable Matriarch. However, I have a few conditions of my own. First: no one is to enter our ship, under any circumstance, for any reason. Your guards stop at the access ramp and go no further. Should anyone enter our ship, or should we find evidence that it has been breached, the offender will die. No exceptions. Second: my ward is under my protection, my responsibility, my heel. He will not leave my sight for the duration of our stay, under any circumstance, and should anyone attempt to convince me otherwise or remove him from my presence, they will die. Third, and most important," She met and held the Matriarch's eyes with a gaze of steel. "I have seen the way your population reacts to him. I have caught the inappropriate glances and breaths of his scent in passing. Couple this with your own explanation of their behavior and I tell you this: If anyone touches him, approaches him, or so much as _looks at him inappropriately_, I will kill them. I will not come to you with a grievance, I will not spout the ruling of the Matriarch and how they are violating your order. I will simply and without hesitation **turn their insides out**. Is _this_ understood, Honored Matriarch?"

The imposing leader growled at the human's tone, but inwardly she smiled in approval. _Not at all the passive pet, are you?_ Faster than anyone could blink, she lurched forward and clamped her massive hand over the female's bound fists. With a muffled click, the hidden gauntlet she wore released the middle of three blades from beneath her wrist, and she waited for the human's reaction. Against her portrayed character, _Lady _Flynn did not flinch, but instead cocked her head to study the elaborate gauntlet. Her eyes roamed over the golden finish inlaid with colorful gems and onyx teeth, a fitting disguise for such a formidable weapon. The human's gaze rose to glowing eyes and the corner of her mouth lifted slightly.

"Pretty. Does it come in silver?"

Matriarch Qu'una grinned at the human's apparent lack of fear. That a human female could retain such poise in the face of adversity was something that Yautja females secretly revered in the prey species. It was this trait that led them to deem the females off limits to the hunt ages ago. Now, this creature not only willfully disregarded the direct threat, but also chose to make light of it in the face of her enemy. The regal female played along and turned her wrist so that the gems glittered in the soft lighting.

"It is crafted specifically for the Matriarch, quite appealing to the eye, yet adequately misleading." She held the human's gaze for emphasis. _As are you._ The female returned the stare and upped the ante on their battle of wills, a raised brow taunting the Matriarch to make good on her threat. Curious at this display, she glanced over the human's shoulder and noticed tension in her companion's frame. The male's scent remained calm, but his eyes held a subtle glow as he assessed the situation and they darted frequently around the room before returning to the gauntlet. Rather than escalate things, the Matriarch flexed her wrist and the blade cut cleanly through the wire bindings. The subtle sound brought the hunter's eyes to hers, and she smiled before turning her gaze to the female.

"I agree to your terms, Lady Jes'ika, and grant you sovereignty over your…'ward'…for the duration of your stay. But know this…should he lose himself to the pull of the season and seek rut on his own, your conditions are forfeit." She rose to her feet and approached the male. 'Rha'zen' held out his hands, and she heard a low growl emanate from his throat, but she cut his bonds without a word before turning her back on him.

"I welcome you to our home of Zhanun, to the First Temple of Paya, as my guests. You will wait here for the arrival of your personal guard, who will escort you to your ship before bringing you to Last Meal."

###

She glided across the room to the door, entering an access code before it swished shut behind her. The moment she was gone the human slumped and Kh'aan darted forward to catch her, but Kayla shook herself with an indignant huff and regained her composure. Turning to him with an exaggerated frown, she pouted and reached for his hands.

"No doubt this room is being monitored, much like Daddy's office. Let me see. Oh, you have far more composure than I, Rha'zen. Look, my wrists are torn to shreds. This will scar horribly, that witch! Ooohhh…" She stomped her foot like a pup about to throw a tantrum, and then gazed up at him with nearly foreign eyes full of false regret. "I used to be flawless before you came along. Had I known that removing a hundred electrical probes from your body would lead to SCARS on my perfect skin, I would have left you where I found you!"

She threw down his hands and stomped across the room to slump into a chair, the pose daintier than anything he would have ever expected from her. In spite of himself he purred. _What do oomans call them? Actors…she is a natural actor!_ After a moment she huffed and turned to him.

"I didn't mean that. It's just…I knew what I was getting into, you see…I just never thought it would be this messy."

Kh'aan grinned but remembered his silence, and stepped forward to kneel next to her seat. He held her gaze for several heartbeats, and then patted her head as though reassuring a pet. As expected she reacted, but instead of a hit to his body she shrieked and flailed her hands at him as though swatting away an insect.

"I am not a dog, Rha'zen! Do not pet me!" She met his eyes with a frown, but her gaze spoke apology, gratitude and something he could not place. It sent a shiver down his spine that lingered for far too long, and he was forced to look away before his body reacted. Kayla took the opportunity to rise from her seat and begin an inspection of the chamber. As he watched her steps became more erratic, and by the time she reached the entrance she was prancing.

"She didn't tell me where the bathroom is! Help me find it!"

Kh'aan snorted out a laugh that bloomed uncontrollably, and the human danced over to swat him on the arm. She bit her lip against what was most likely a flood of Kayla-like insults, and instead began to whine like the diminutive female she portrayed.

"It's not funny! I was serious, you brute! Stop laughing and help me or…or I'll pee on your foot!" She raised her chin defiantly, but he noticed it was quivering with barely restrained laughter. He turned away to a panel on the wall, identical to any other to the untrained eye. He stepped forward into sensor range, and as the door hissed open the human squealed when it revealed the commode. "Thank goodness!" She hurried past him but stopped, turning with a statement on her lips only to run into his chest. She bounced back with a soldier's reflexes and screeched.

"Where do you think you're going?"

This time he could not hide his smirk, and pushed her toward the commode. He tapped his chest with one hand while pointing to her with the other. He then gestured to his eyes and to her again, and silently apologized to Mr'aal. _Forgive my anger, old friend. Her idea __**was**__ brilliant!_ He tapped his head for emphasis and watched the human for signs of recognition. After a few minutes of open-mouthed confusion, her eyes widened and her lips formed a silent curse.

"My own words come back to haunt me. Oh FINE! Just…face the door!"

The hunter shook his head as he silently acquiesced, taking the moment to assess their situation. _The Matriarch obviously knows me, yet she has not revealed this to us. She plays into Kayla's game as though ignorant of me. Could it be that she will hide us from the Council? __**Could she be contacting them right now?**_ He was pulled from his thoughts by a soft hand at his lower back, and he turned to meet a more familiar gaze.

"Rha'zen, I was serious. You will not leave my side, do you understand?" She waited for him to nod before continuing. "This place seemed dangerous the moment we were captured, but she is setting off every warning signal that I have. She's like a python, harmlessly coiling while she prepares to squeeze the life out of us." The human turned away wringing her hands. "We must make repairs as quickly as possible and leave."

Kh'aan heard her tone cracking, her usual deeper croon appearing beneath the shrill whine, and stopped her pacing with a hand to her shoulder. When their eyes met he pointed a finger around the room and to his eyes, and then gestured between them. Kayla nodded while a pout pursed her lips.

"Yes, yes, big sister is watching. Just like Lucy, my step-mother. She would listen in on everyone's calls and then use what she heard against us. Ugh, I was so happy to finally get away from her. Very well, we'll continue this on the ship."

The hunter grinned to himself at her drastic transformation. His eyes saw the familiar human he'd come to treasure, but in her stance, her tone and her mannerisms, she was a completely different individual. He had never seen her preening in reflective surfaces and fretting over trivial discomforts, yet she behaved as if it was completely normal behavior for her. It was thrilling, to say the least, that he still did not yet know the depth of her capabilities, and he had to suppress a jolt through his frame.

_Mine._

###

The moment was broken by the hiss of the door, and the Matriarch marched into the room followed by two identical guards. Pale green stripes over a deep rust undertone were offset by pale locks pulled into two high tails. Their crests were bisected by a row of metal spikes that protruded from the rear of smooth masks, and their armor was similarly smooth and unadorned, as though it had never seen battle. Contrary to this, their tresses were heavy with bone and metal links, and they had two rings piercing through the base of their lower mandibles. Each held a collapsible trident with barbed spikes in their right hand, and had a curved obsidian blade on the opposite hip. They stopped behind the Matriarch like extensions of her shadow.

The Matriarch gestured to each guard, though the distinction meant nothing to the fugitives. "On my right is Nusa, on my left – Nasu. They will be your personal guard for the duration of your stay. They will accompany you at all times, standing guard outside of your vessel and your guest chamber. At your request I have instructed them to stay out of your ship, but I have made no such stipulation while you reside within the temple. Should they find reason to enter your chamber," her gaze flicked over her shoulder. "_Justified_ reason to enter, they are permitted. If you disagree with this, simply do not give them reason."

Kayla opened her mouth to protest but the enormous leader whisked out of the room before she could make a sound. Their 'personal guard' flanked the door as the one on the left gestured for them to exit. After a moment's hesitation she pushed Kh'aan ahead of her, and the right guard led them out while the left took up the rear. Kayla chewed on the names in her head while she tried to figure out a way to distinguish, but finally she cried out in frustration.

"Oh for God's sake, stop!" She waited for the guards to approach, flanking Kh'aan between them. She looked at each in turn before meeting his gaze. "I can't tell you apart! I am so very sorry but it's impossible."

The guards stepped forward and she heard the chirped beginning of an address, but the human raised her hand for silence. "I have a simple solution. Nasu?" The guard on her right nodded. "You will stay near to me at all times. And Nusa?" The other cocked her head. "You will stay near to…Rha'zen. That way we will know who is who by whom you guard. There is no other way aside from altering you, and I doubt that you would appreciate a mark." She smirked at the thought of branding one of them, but remembered the snooty scientist's daughter and pursed her lips a little more. "Shall we go?"

The guards exchanged a glance and some sort of sentence that Kayla noticed widened Kh'aan's eyes, and then they continued the march out of the temple. The crowd that had followed them had long since dispersed, and now only a group of young ones remained. They played around the fountain until the procession approached, and then darted behind the stone at a low growl from Nusa. They passed out of the courtyard and began the long climb out of the valley. As they passed the levels Kayla was reminded of the strange city Kh'aan had taken her to, and wondered if the architecture was customary to their species, or if the females had simply adopted the ancient design. _Either way it puts the ancient humans to shame. Building up is one thing…this is wild! _She stopped when they finally reached the summit and turned to look back over the valley. Sunlight still filled half of the bowl but a mist was already forming in the shadows, and the dwellings in those areas were beginning to light brazier beacons in the night. A nudge from Nasu pulled her eyes from the sight, and she allowed the character to voice her own comment.

"That is quite beautiful! I take it back. This would not be a terrible spot to visit for a while. I wonder if you ever have bonfire parties like on Terres IV?" She skipped up to Kh'aan and linked her arm around his elbow. "I used to have money to see everything. Apparently my travel agent missed a few destinations. What a waste of my Trust Fund!"

She felt a tremor run through the hunter's arm and released him with a soft pat to his wrist. The character was almost too easy, simply a meatloaf of all of the personalities she'd met in her life. The ease of delivery would have been frightening if not for the ridiculous pit they'd just fallen into. The marine straightened her shoulders in order to keep her emotions in check, and then remembered and transferred concentration to swaying her hips. The lie was getting bigger every time she opened her mouth, and she knew all too well how much the crash would hurt. The difference that now made her teeth clench was that they would hurt someone she cared about. Punishment to self, she could take. But punishment to…_to my…mate? __**Yes! He's mine, goddammit! **_Punishment to Kh'aan was now unacceptable in her mind, and that thought alone forced her to maintain her poise. She'd held it when that giant bitch slid a blade between her wrists with a tusky smirk, and she could hold it until they managed to fix the ship and blow.

_Gramma Junebug was a tech…it's in my blood a little. I can learn what to do and help get us out of here! Just keep playing Park Avenue. **Yeah, well I need a manicure and I've got cramps. **Bingo! Wait…oh no…_

She was brought back to the present as they approached the ship, and a twinge in her abdomen made her frown. She passed Nusa and joined Kh'aan at the base of the ramp, but could not meet the hunter's eyes. _I'm imagining it! This isn't happening! _They turned to the guards, both feeling a little stronger on familiar territory, but the twins only nodded and assumed positions flanking the ramp. The fugitives exchanged a glance and then hurried into the ship. As the door hissed shut the marine felt another pinch, and simultaneously heard several alarming huffs from Kh'aan. Seconds later he grasped her elbow and turned her around, his eyes blazing with a thousand questions, but only two words escaped on a gasp.

"Not Now!"

She grimaced. "I can't help it! Look. It's not my fault you people have such great senses…my body does stuff I can't control. We have more important things to worry about right now, like FIXING THE SHIP!"

He flinched at her tone and took a step back, shaking his massive head with a heavy snort. The hunter turned his back and took several deep breaths that made the shadows dance along his back in the dim lighting, and then he slowly turned to face her.

"You…will fix…you. Up…above deck. I will start…ship. Down…down…**Pauk!**...downhere!" He took several steps back into the shadows, and when she peeked down the lane he had darted back beyond the stairs. His eyes glittered from between the rungs as his voice echoed through engineering.

"Up…up stair…go…please…now. NOW!"

Kayla ran up the lane and tripped on the third step, scrambling on her hands and knees to the second level where she turned to peer back down. "Kh'aan! Wait a minute, ok! Kh'aan?"

His eyes pierced the darkness between the steps, meeting hers with a hint of fear in their depths. "Why now?"

"I told you, I have no control. Maybe you're not the only one being affected by a season right now, ok?" She winced when the orbs blinked at her words, and she was quick to amend her statement. "Not that it's a bad thing! I'm not complaining about the rest of it, but let's just say that I'm usually more the 'voice of reason', you know? Not so…um…I don't usually...well...shit! Anyway…"

His voice hissed over hers from the depths, laced with pain and longing that made her wince. "This ruse will no longer work! We must be stuck together, K…" The gaze whisked in the direction of the hatch before returning. "Lady Jes'ika! This was your plan…do something!"

She gulped down the knot in her throat, guilt for being a nuisance forcing its way around in her gut like a bad meal. "I'm…I am sorry, Kh…Rha'zen! I…I'm so sorry."

Her brow dropped against the rim for a moment, and when she looked again he was gone. "Rha'zen?"

His voice echoed from the dark. "Do what you must. I will…remain down here."

"We need to grab some provisions for the trip, you know?"

A hiss burned her ears. "Just furs…wrap up in furs…many…many furs! Anything!"

The marine grimaced as she rolled to her feet. She shuffled across the corridor to the med bay hoping to find a simple scanner, and winced at another cramp. _Uh huh…very funny. In for a pint, in for a pound, eh, Brutus?_ Another thought crossed her mind as she assessed her needs, and it added speed to her steps. _Not like before…please just be the real thing, not like before! _

####

The marine rummaged frantically through the med lab for something to mask her scent as well as anything absorbent, but her nerves had snapped now that they were free to be expressed, and she couldn't focus past the fact that her cycle was here again. Finally a small measure of logic made her remove the skins to check, and she was appalled to find nothing. _Oh no! If this cuts me down again we'll be slaughtered! _She resigned to retrieve their supplies and ask the hunter for ideas even if he was in worse shape than she. _It's his ship, after all. How would I know what to use? _She hurried to their quarters and gathered spare skins and loin cloths, but on her way out of his room she paused.

_I can't believe this is happening! __**Law of nature, sweetheart. The shots sold you on the service, remember!**__ All too well. So unfair._ Kayla slowly turned to gaze around his chamber. She wondered where he'd found time to clean up his mess, the rooms sparseness still cozy and functional, and as her eyes rested on his furs a whimper churned through her chest. With a resigned shrug she stepped forward and launched onto the sleeping platform, burying her nose in the Kh'aan-sized indentation in the furs. The nerves pinched at the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back by inhaling deeply and filling her nose with the hunter's scent. Turning her head enough to get some oxygen while still smothering in the material, she took long breaths until she could smell nothing but her mate in all of his rustic, alien glory.

"What a nightmare," she muttered.

"What are you doing?"

Kayla rolled over to see Kh'aan standing in the door, his hands gripping the frame and head cocked to the side. She held up the wad of gathered skins for him to see, and then clutched them to her chest and rolled away from his searching gaze. "Making a memory. You'll most likely be avoiding me now…I need something to hold me over."

Kh'aan shuddered in the door frame and then let out a rough snort, stepping into the room to sit on the edge of the bed frame. The marine yelped and scrambled to the head of the bed, pulling up furs as though it would help protect his senses from her. "What are you doing? Are you nuts?"

She peered closely at the hunter and realized that he was shaking – visibly twitching – and with each breath it intensified. She tried to crawl into the bulkhead but to her horror he reached out his hand and curled his fingers inward.

"Come here."

"Oh fuck no! There will be no Kayla-assisted suicide!" The marine scrambled off of the platform and was halfway to the door when his voice froze her in her tracks.

"Please?"

Kayla winced at his pleading tone and her shoulders drooped. Turning with a heavy sigh, she shuffled forward until her thighs met his knees. "You _are_ crazy, babe."

"Yes." Kh'aan reluctantly met her eyes, and the deep glow flared brightly again before he looked away. He reached for her wrist and pulled her forward, easily hoisting the human across his thighs and enveloping her in his massive arms. Kayla sat rigid as he shuddered violently, and then she felt his tusks trail down the lanes of her braided hair, and as she leaned against the arm across her chest he took a deep and heavy breath of her scent.

"I like…when you…MAKE me…crazy."

Kayla whined quietly and rubbed her cheek against his bicep, drawing her feet up to perch on his lap. The position would have been awkward, but she felt it was what he wanted and she'd be damned if she wouldn't oblige. As he took deeper and deeper breaths, a rumbling purr grew within his chest and slowly the trembling began to subside.

"I would not avoid you, Kayla. I would gladly endure any suffering to be by your side. You are my mate. It is true that I know nothing of what this means to my kind, nor much about how they go about it. But that does not matter to me. I know what you mean to me, and I choose to act based on those feelings." He nuzzled her with his jaw before straightening to rest his chin on her head. "If this…cycle is normal for you, then as your mate it is my duty to become accustomed to it."

The female finally broke free of the marine's control and clutched him desperately. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could do something to stop this! When we go back in there, you know they're going to go ballistic! And I meant what I told her…I don't like the way they're looking at you. This could get very ugly."

"I do not like it either. They may have remained home for mating season, but they are still _in_ season. If not for _their_ arousal I would be able to control my reaction to you, but the very air is saturated with Yautja female musk. I know because it is a familiar scent that I have never encountered before." Kh'aan shuddered again but continued before she could comment. "The Matriarch spoke the truth, Kayla. Forgive me for not telling you sooner."

The human snorted. "Were you ever going to?" Her shoulders tensed in anticipation of the answer. To her surprise he chittered mirthfully.

"Yes," he chirped. "After."

Kayla snapped upright in his arms and leaned back to meet his gaze. "After!? After what? After I made an ass out of myself? After they had their way with you properly?!" As his eyes widened she realized what she'd said and her hands snapped over her mouth. "Oh my god…it is most definitely back! I'm so sorry. Short tempers are normal too. It's no excuse, but still…"

She was silenced by a claw across her lips. "Enough, ooman. Please hear me. You must know that until I met you, I was bound to one I would never meet until after becoming High Elder. As it was with my sires, I would have encountered my first for the sole purpose and at the destined moment to create the next High Elder. Our relationship was never important, except that we upheld our duty to lead well. It was never something that I had reason to question. It was simply my destiny." He cupped her cheeks to peer into her eyes. "You have offered me freedom, and with it an option I never had. I will share my first mating with the one I have chosen to care for, not waste the experience on a complete stranger even if they are my kind." His rumbling purr deepened and quivered through her body. "Do not be angry. I had an impressive speech planned for _after_."

The marine tried to laugh as she gulped at a dry throat, and her heart pounded while she held his gaze. "Yeah, I just bet you did."

Kh'aan took a relaxed breath that sent another tremor through his frame, and then lightly snorted as he lowered his brow to hers. "It was difficult enough remaining focused before, but now between your cycle and theirs…"

"Hey, if they're rocking your socks, buddy…"

Kayla let out an uncharacteristic 'eep' when his tongue flicked her nose. "Yes, their scent arouses me, but not for what they offer." His hands slid down her back and suddenly the marine found herself hoisted again, this time to straddle his lap. Her hands shook as they rested on his chest, but she was frozen by his gaze and the fierce devotion within. "Their musk enflames my desire for you."

Heat flared between them and she bit her lip at the rush of lust that surged through her loins. "Oh boy! Big mistake…now you really should avoid me! I think your…um…'purity' is the only thing saving us right now."

Kh'aan's eyes twinkled at the suggestion but a bang from the airlock threw ice water on their building mood, and instead he fell back to the furs clutching her to his chest. "Nothing could have prepared me for the challenges you have brought to my life, crazy ooman!" He rose on one elbow allowing Kayla to roll from his chest, though her legs still dangled over his waist. "But even so I find strength knowing that, should I fail, I will still win. They will force me to indulge in my mate, though it will mean our deaths. I can think of worse reasons to die."

She shivered at the plethora of ideas that raced through her mind at his words, and lay back across his wrist while her heels idly bounced against his behind. "Damn, when you put it like that I kind of lose all sensibility." She reached up to trail her index finger down the center of his throat. "But, my darling dearest…I will not be distracted when someone is banging on the door again!"

Her legs snapped up and she flipped over her shoulders to the floor, grinning at the hunter like an escaping mouse. Kh'aan sprung to his hands and knees in the furs, the pose changing her dry mouth into an ocean, but she shook off another wave of lust that made his crest bristle when it reached him. "I would very much like to have my way with you, but we must change the location, yes?"

"There is not enough space in the control room."

"Ham. I mean get out of here." She dove into a roll past the end of the bed when he leapt for her, and the as hunter's breath grew ragged she felt her body tingle.

"The field would be acceptable. Agreed."

Kayla stopped in the door frame and turned around, her mouth agape at his statement. Kh'aan chittered as he stepped forward to slip his arms around her, and she rose on tip toe to meet his brow as he bent down. "My, my, you are out of control. You know we can't do that, especially right now." Her words were answered by another bang and she frowned, but the hunter pressed a tusk to her lips.

"I am well aware, do not worry. I find that speaking the suggestion out loud is relieving some of my tension."

She rubbed her forehead against his for another heartbeat, and then bent to pick up their provisions from where they were tossed in the scuffle. She gave him another smile before they headed for the access stairs, but as they started down she could not resist another comment. "What do you think? At dinner? They wouldn't mind a show, would they? Those tables are pretty sturdy, right?"

A low hiss was followed by Kh'aan stumbling down the last three stairs, and the marine darted through engineering before he could compose himself. By the time he reached the ramp they had both resumed their characters, but a twinkle in his eye told her that she could expect payback in the future.

####

When they reached the bottom of the ramp the guards suddenly stormed toward them, their masks centered on the human. Kh'aan stepped forward in alarm, but they stopped abruptly and exchanged a glance before looking toward him. The guard he thought was Nusa took a wide step past Kayla and stopped in front of him, and he heard her sniffing behind the mask.

"**She is in heat! What did you do, male? You do not smell of rut!**" He heard a snort of derision from the other, and quickly shook his head while hiding a scowl. The second guard stepped around the human as well, and amusement laced her tone.

"**You cannot take her to Last Meal like that! You will never get out of there alive.**"

This time he shrugged his shoulders and stepped around them, taking his place by his 'guardian' as was expected. While they muttered to themselves and contacted what he presumed was the Matriarch, Kh'aan leaned down and raised a hand to gesture to Kayla. While she watched his movements he whispered as quietly as possible.

"No Last Meal."

The corner of her mouth nearest to him twitched in a slight smile, and then she turned to their guards. "Are we finished here? I am simply famished! This 'Last Meal' of yours sounds heavenly!"

The guards flinched at her words, exchanging another glance before they reluctantly lead the march back to the valley. As they entered the trees the human began to sing, and Kh'aan had to make an effort not to laugh out loud.

"_Food, glorious food! We're anxious to try it…"_

########


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the delay, folks. Enjoy! -Razz

####

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 14 – Houseguests_

########

Nusa growled under her breath at the human, who continued to warble while they walked. The male, Rha'zen, was barely able to contain his amusement at her behavior, but the brief glances from his bronze eyes made the guard wonder if their relationship was more than it seemed. His gaze, while alight with mirth, was backed by a deep connection that could not be mistaken for respect or deference.

"**If she does not shut her mouth, I will seal it permanently!"** Nasu snarled.

"**He will not let you,**" she replied to her twin. She glanced over her shoulder to see the male's expression darken at their words. His eyes centered on the back of Nasu's skull and a low growl rumbled through his chest.

Nasu activated the private comm. in her helmet, opening a direct link to her sibling that their charges would not overhear. "**He is weak, following this puny creature around like a lost pup! He should be ashamed of himself!**"

"**We do not know the complete story, Nasu. For now let us focus on our current problem.**" Nusa reeled in her frustration. "**What about the Matriarch? She did not heed our warning. Perhaps we should take them directly to their chamber, and let her make her assessment once they are contained.**"

"**To disobey the Matriarch is to taunt death. If she wants them removed, she will say it.**"

They were distracted by the female in question, who suddenly hissed and stumbled to a halt while pressing a fist to her abdomen. Her scent spiked through their masks and the male abruptly stepped toward her, but she waved off his concern and straightened her spine with a grimace. Nusa held back with Rha'zen while the human forced down her discomfort, and his scent changed to the sharp tang of concern. When they resumed their march she could not restrain her tongue.

"**If you want her so badly, you should get on with it before you explode.**"

The hunter stumbled, his eyes widening before he dropped his gaze to stare at the ground. After a moment he shook his head, but his hesitation was not lost on the guard and she chuckled at his expense.

"**Fool. You would be better off. They may kill you, but at least you would stop twitching.**"

This time he met the eyes behind her mask and snarled. He continued to maintain his chosen silence but his gaze now spoke of barely restrained fury, and she wisely turned forward to watch their path. **"Nasu?"**

"**What."** Her annoyance with their assignment as growing.

"**I will take them to their chamber. If the Matriarch questions you, tell her that I insisted.**"

"**Why take the risk? Let her handle this.**"

The slightly older guard growled at her sibling. **"I will, after I secure them where they cannot disrupt everyone.**"

Nasu stopped short causing the human to bump into her. She spared the female a sharp bark of indignation before shoving past and marching over to growl in Nusa's face.

"**And just what do you propose that I tell her?**" she hissed.

"**I do not know, perhaps the truth? That the female is in heat and should not be allowed to attend meals with us in her current state? That ****her**** word as Matriarch will be forfeit if the human's scent starts a riot in the temple?**" Nusa growled and pushed past her twin. "**Tell her anything. Most likely she will knock you over in her haste to question them.**"

They reached the precipice of the city, and after another glance Nasu ran down ahead of their group. The human paused with a curious expression on her strange features, and then turned to the hunter.

"Where is she going?"

The male passed his gaze to Nusa who snorted before answering. "**She will inform the Matriarch that you will not be joining us for Last Meal.**"

His tusks drooped but she saw the smile in his eyes as he turned to the human. He pointed to her and then gestured to her abdomen, and her confusion seemed genuine.

"What? What about me? Is something wrong?"

He pointed to her again, growled and gestured to the city, and then leaned forward to breathe her scent. The female stepped back with an annoyed frown.

"What? Are you saying that I smell? I can take a bath you know! Come on, I'm hungry!"

Rha'zen stepped into her path and shook his head, reaching for her abdomen again. The female spun around him while swatting at his hand, and Nusa was surprised by such fluid movement from a seemingly simple creature.

"Oh you must be joking! I have a natural bodily function and I'm banned from dinner?" She pointed an accusing finger at the guard and her tone grew shrill. "It's your bodily functions that are causing problems, not mine!"

She spun on her heel and started down the wide steps, but turned back to the male with her hands on her hips. "What are you waiting for? Get down here!"

Nusa watched a tremor course through his frame at her demand. She briefly scented lust from his pores before it was masked, and wisely activated her air processor to protect her senses. Rha'zen hurried to join the human as she continued her descent into the city, nearly trembling from some unknown stimulus. The guard snorted in disbelief before quickly following them down. _This should be interesting…if not messy._

She hurried down to the lead, not wanting the temple guards to think that the two interlopers were unescorted. The glare of waning sunlight glanced off of her mask for the familiar moment of blindness, but when her sights cleared Nusa froze. The human bumped into her back seconds before the hunter nearly knocked them all down, and she growled as she scanned the surrounding levels. Doors were opening in adjoining dwellings, and far too many curious onlookers were emerging to see their parade. The guard switched her respirator back to external air long enough to curse their bad luck. The human's scent was traveling on the moderate breeze, and the longer they remained exposed, the more females ventured outdoors to investigate. She turned to them and growled before restraining her anger.

"**Move quickly. Keep the ooman between us."**

Turning without waiting for a response, Nusa hurried down the wide steps as quickly as the human could keep up. A rumble was growing in the air that nudged uncomfortably at her instincts, and she forced her thoughts to the Matriarch. _She will kill me! She will kill us all! Faster!_ The moment they reached the courtyard she broke into a run for the temple doors, but they skidded to a halt when a deafening roar erupted from the temple. Nusa stepped between the two 'guests' and grasped their elbows in a firm grip. Moments later the Matriarch exploded out of the double doors and surged toward them. The leader crossed the stone court in four running strides and nearly plowed into the human. She reached forward and snared the offending female by the throat, lifting her high off of the ground to roar in her face.

"You dare defy me?!" Her voice echoed from the surrounding stone.

Nusa flinched at the force of her tone, and her hesitation nearly allowed the hunter to bolt from her grasp. He lunged forward with flared tusks and an answering bellow in his chest, but the guard yanked him back and linked her arms around his elbows to hold him in place. His strength nearly threw her off balance, and she had no choice but to wrestle him to his knees.

The human kicked at her captor's arm and clawed at the fingers on her throat, but the Matriarch's grip would not be broken. Then she surprised everyone by reaching up with both legs, wrapping them around the limb that held her aloft. The raging leader flapped her arm in an attempt to shake her loose, but the human only tightened her grip. As she began to show signs of weakening from the lack of air, the frustrated Matriarch dropped her hand to dangle the female upside down. Her withering gaze bored into Nusa's mask as she opened her fingers.

"Release me, pest!"

The human Jes'ika immediately loosened her legs and dropped to the ground gasping for air. "You started it, bitch!"

Matriarch Qu'una's eyes widened and they burned into the unruly human's brown orbs. The two females appeared ready to fight, but then their guest broke the stand-off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"You need to take a course in anger management. What right have you to manhandle me?"

The Matriarch's eyes blazed, but flicked over the human's head when Rha'zen struggled again in Nusa's grip. "Restrain him!"

"No!" Jes'ika stepped into her path. "You will release him this instant!"

"You would dare…"

The human stepped forward to stare up into her eyes. "Yes I would, after you choke the life out of me for no good reason! What the hell is wrong with you?"

The stalemate resumed and it appeared as thought the impetuous female would foolishly attack, but then the leader took a deep breath and stepped back. "Your stench is offensive! I expressly warned you not to…"

"Not to what? You told us to go nowhere unescorted. You told us that if he couldn't keep it in his pants, all bets were off! Where in your speech did you place any penalty on my bodily functions?" Her shrill tone deepened in her rage, fueling the Matriarch's fury.

"You mock me and feel no shame? I could crush you in one blow, insolent ooman!"

"And lose credibility with every witness?" Jes'ika waved a hand to indicate Rha'zen, the guard and the horde of curious onlookers streaming down from the surrounding city. "It is not my fault that your hormones have set off mine! It was you who insisted that we remain immersed in your 'fuck-me' pheromones! And now you have triggered my reproductive cycle. This is your fault, not mine!"

The human turned away taking heavy breaths while her fists clenched at her sides. She met the male's eyes, and Nusa felt another tremor run through him. The female turned to face the Matriarch, and her voice was much deeper in her rage. "And if you touch me again, I promise you will gain new understanding of the word **'pain'**."

Matriarch Qu'una's tusks flared and she took a step forward, but before she could respond another voice silenced them all.

"Enough!"

They turned to see an Elder approach, much older than the Matriarch but not yet withered by age. She wore deep green robes over what appeared to be light armor, and as she walked they caught sight of a blade at her hip. When she reached the group she met the eyes of their guests before turning to the fuming leader.

"**You forget about ooman females, Qu'una. Their systems are easily influenced by their environment. The weather, their diet, even other females can affect their cycles. You would avoid any conflict by simply confining them to their quarters.**"

Nusa watched as all eyes settled on the Matriarch. She snorted out several breaths as her eyes locked with the human's, but she seemed to be considering the old one's counsel. Just as her stance relaxed and her color began to fade to normal, a beep issued from her gauntlet.

"_**Matriarch, there is a message for you from the clan ship.**"_

The regal female snarled. She spared the interlopers one more furious glance and then turned abruptly to march back into the temple. The moment the doors closed behind her, the old one's expression shifted into a wide grin.

"You are quite potent, ooman. Let us get you inside before you set off the entire complex."

She turned in a whirl of robes and they fell in line behind her, following along a narrow path toward the rear of the temple. They passed between two towering statues, resembling female warriors but weathered by time to faceless stone, and reached a secluded door that appeared like a servant's entrance. Nusa pushed their guests inside behind the old female and they entered a darkened corridor with unlit sconces along the walls. At the end they reached another door, which opened to reveal a very impatient Nasu.

"**Move quickly before her scent carries!**"

Their rescuer scoffed with a clattering of tusks and gestured to the human. "Nonsense. There is too much to see to make haste. Come here, ooman."

The small female shuffled forward warily, letting out a yelp when she was engulfed in the old one's flowing robes. Her aroma diminished drastically, and the Elder pulled her down the hall while describing carvings and tapestries that they passed. Nusa chittered behind her mask, a sound that was caught by the curious male. She leaned to the side and whispered quietly, ignoring a snarl from her twin.

"**The Elder is rather fond of oomans, and the Matriarch does not like it.**"

####

The Elder swept through the familiar corridors with practiced ease, her arm wrapped firmly around the human's shoulder as she described one carving after another. Occasionally the female would pull back at her robes to better see their surroundings, and the Yautja chittered in amusement at her curiosity. Her scent was overwhelming in such close proximity, but being past breeding age saved the aging huntress from being overly affected. _How could her scent be so strong? I have scented ooman females in heat, but this is almost unnatural._ Her memory wandered as they ascended to the imperial suites, recalling a chase through a facility for human bearers. Even the air around those females was not as saturated as this one. _Perhaps something is wrong with her. I wish that I had the time to investigate._

They reached the assigned suite and she ushered the male inside, keeping the squirming female beneath her robes. A sharp nod to the guards instructed them to remain alert, and she closed the door as they took flanking positions. She took a cursory glance around the room and then released the human from her protective shroud.

"Here we are, safe at last!" Her pale yellow eyes shot up to several fixtures and she let out a quiet hiss. "Well…near enough."

She threw back the sleeve of her robes to reach her gauntlet, and as she entered codes to deactivate surveillance in the room noticed movement from their guests. Human and hunter, their attention traveling between her imposing presence and the rest of the room, were slowly backing toward each other. When they collided neither seemed startled, instead leaning closer together until they circled with backs to each other. Their heat combined in her vision into a bright flare, but the closer they stood, the calmer they seemed to become. When the sensors shut off with a faint beep, they turned to face her with unmasked distrust. The human's fingers curled until her knuckles touched the hunter's leg, and his talons slowly reached out to ghost lightly along her arm. The Elder's tusks twitched almost imperceptibly at the display and she let out a satisfied snort.

"There. That is much better."

She turned to face them and caught a spike in the female's scent – less from her cycle than from a restrained temper, and she was surprised when the male reached over to rest his hand at the back of her neck, his fingers applying gentle pressure that had an immediate calming effect on the feisty creature. The Elder involuntarily chirped at the sight, and when their eyes met he flushed. _Quite comfortable together, I see._

The human stood rigid, poised like a cornered beast searching for escape, and when she spoke her voice trembled with the effort to remain calm. "Who are you?"

The Elder snorted and her eyes twinkled as she settled into the central cushions. "I am your savior, young one, such as it is. I am Senior Instructor and former Captain of the previous Matriarch's Royal Guard. You may call me Qu'tal."

A thrilling jolt raced up her spine when their eyes widened. She expected such a reaction from the male, but was surprised that the human had enough exposure to their culture to make the connection.

"Your name…you're…are you her…" She gestured to the door implying the Matriarch, and Qu'tal nodded.

"Yes, I am bearer, matron, or as you would say, 'mother' to Matriarch Qu'una." She grinned at their surprise and leaned forward with a chittering laugh, eager to see their reaction. "And you must be Kayla."

As anticipated, the female gasped at her statement and the strength left her legs. The male's hands shot to her arms and prevented her from crashing to the ground, but when he met the Elder's eyes he shared Kayla's confusion. Qu'tal's grinning tusks spread wider at catching him completely off guard.

"It is an honor, Firstborn. I daresay your little adventure has thoroughly disrupted the course of Yautja history. It is quite exciting to witness."

"Wait a minute!" Kayla shrugged out of his grip and shuffled forward on her knees. "How do you know us? What the hell is going on?"

Elder Qu'tal could not contain her elation, clapping her hands like an excited pup. "My third mate had quite the tale to tell. I did not believe it until I saw you both with my own eyes."

Her gaze left Kayla to focus on the Firstborn. She could see his mind working through the calm bronze of his eyes, and when they flared she knew he'd made the connection. "Your third…Mr'aal?"

The human's eyes darted to his before returning to Qu'tal. "Mr'aal?! No! He wouldn't betray us!"

She waved a dismissive hand and snorted lightly. "No, little one. He said nothing to me, but his First managed to squeeze the story out of him, and she was happy to tell me everything. What an adventure you have had. Such a pity now, after all that you have faced, to be stuck in such a predicament."

The human's scent flared again, laced with aggression and just a hint of fear that faded each time the hunter touched her. He dropped to his knees beside her and carefully moved his hands to her waist, appearing to restrain the female if not for the spike in his scent. Qu'tal noticed that the gesture seemed to calm her, but the fire in her eyes remained. The Elder wondered if he even noticed that he was purring, and the human's temperature flared and faded with its rhythm. Finally the Firstborn tore his gaze from his companion, and his voice pleaded for answers.

"**Can you help us?"**

The human flinched at his use of his native language, and Qu'tal smiled when his fingers squeezed. "He asked if I could help you, Kayla. Unfortunately the answer must be no."

"No!" Anger renewed her strength and the human lurched to her feet. "Then why bother announcing yourself? Why show us a door only to close it?"

Kh'aan grasped her arm to restrain the increasingly hostile human, but the Elder motioned her forward. "It was not my intention to mislead you. When I heard of the pure male and his strange ooman guardian, I knew immediately that it was you." She grasped Kayla's hands when she was within reach. "I would have already spirited you away by now if not for your rather hasty promise."

"What promise? I never…"

She pressed a claw to the female's mouth. "You insisted that you remain to repair your ship, and the Matriarch has granted your request. Now, for the sake of us all, you must complete that mission and leave of your own accord. If I removed you myself, every Yautja – male and female – would hunt you down."

A high chirp of inquiry escaped the male, too shrill for the human to hear, and moments later he voiced it in her language. "Why?"

Qu'tal smiled at him, though her voice held a hint of derision. "For one thing, you would have broken your oath to the Matriarch, which is punishable by death. Second, you would abandon Arbitrator Kh'val's ship to discovery and inspection, thereby revealing your identity and further trouncing the Matriarch's word."

The human scoffed with a hard snort. "Hey, if she lies that's on her."

The Elder bristled at her tone. "On the contrary, if it becomes known that you two were here and she did not detain you, our entire society could erupt." When Kayla snorted again she growled. "There is a chain of command in place for us, ooman. We do not simply roam around the universe at will. The High Elder answers to the Grand Matron, and she only to the Matriarch. If their integrity were questioned it would tear the Yautja apart."

She released the human's hands and patted the cushions, inviting them to sit. Kayla remained frozen, her features disbelieving, and only when the Firstborn touched her wrist did she react to the request. To Qu'tal's surprise, however, Kh'aan settled into the cushions and pulled the female down to his lap, establishing a defiant boundary around them by keeping her close. He met the Elder's eyes and issued a deep growl, as though challenging her to comment. For a moment Qu'tal was speechless, the magnitude of their bond hitting her like a fist. _They are bound, perhaps not physically – not yet mated – but he has chosen her! He is not our Firstborn anymore._ Her observations were interrupted by the female.

"So you're saying that we've made a gigantic mess of your society? That…I have?" Her voice was laced with regret, eliciting another purr from the hunter that made Qu'tal smile.

"No, young one. You have done nothing wrong, but the effect of your actions is something that the Yautja have never faced. They do not know how to deal with it, as you oomans say, and would most likely tear you and themselves apart to rectify it."

Aggression returned to the human's scent and she crossed her arms defiantly. "That's just ridiculous. Why so much fuss over us? Get over it and move on."

For a moment the Elder's good humor faltered and her words came out on a growl. "Because he is FIRSTBORN, you oblivious creature! Bred to lead our people, his status is the foundation of our culture. I understand that you both acted on honor, but through that simple adherence you have inadvertently uprooted our world. While Paya and Cetanu may smile upon you, the rest of Yautja society most likely will not."

The growl drew out into a snarl, and the frost in her gaze pushed the human back against Kh'aan's chest. "Know this…you must leave this place as quickly as possible. Forget your play acting and false bravado. Simply fix your ship and go, or I fear for your future." She took a deep breath to calm her rising temper, and then rose from the cushions feeling surprisingly fatigued. Her eyes passed over them to imprint the unusual pair in her mind, and then she stepped toward the door.

"It seems that you have impressed quite a few with your steadfast honor and unwavering loyalty to each other, but I fear that it will not be enough if you are discovered. I will do what I can to insure that you remain isolated during your stay, but I can promise no more."

As she tapped her gauntlet to reactivate the surveillance system, her glowing eyes met Kh'aan's. "**I am proud of you, Firstborn. You have grown beyond the future you were raised for, and have embraced your true destiny without hesitation. It is a pity that our people will only see disgrace in your actions, rather than learn from them as they should. I only pray that you and your…friend…will find the sanctuary you seek before it is too late.**" An amused chitter escaped her throat as the sensors beeped.

"**I like her.**"

Qu'tal slipped out of the room before either could respond, nearly colliding with one of the twins in her haste. Remembering their guests less-than-appropriate position, she backed up to the door and allowed her voice to bellow down the corridor, hoping that it would provide sufficient warning.

"I certainly hope that their meal has been prepared properly. **We would not want to dishonor ourselves by mistreating our guests.**"

A growl and several human curses sounded through the door, and she politely stepped aside to let the guard pass. _Paya, watch over them. Cetanu's regard is tremulous at best._

####

Matriarch Qu'una stormed back into the temple growling under her breath. Her usually firm grasp on the outward expression of her emotions was weakening under so much strain, and she quietly cursed not killing them the moment they landed. _Ages without disruption, generations without a single interloper, only to be bombarded by both in the height of mating season._ At the door to the great hall she stopped, a shudder ruffling her stoic frame. _The mid-season festival is days away. If I do not get rid of them that ooman will be the death of us all. But short of restraining her in an isolation tube or killing her – __**which the Firstborn would protest to his death**__ – I can do nothing to keep it at bay. I have been near ooman females during their cycles, but their scents were __never__ this strong. _Realizing that the entry hall was no place for reflection, Qu'una turned to the right and chose the lengthier route to her offices. It may be everyone's last night of peace, and she did not want to disrupt Last Meal any more than she already had.

Though an enormous structure, the temple's layout was fairly simple. A single corridor ringed each level, containing smaller rooms on the exterior and one or two large chambers in the center. The first level housed the great hall, healer's ward and meeting chambers, as well as the Matriarch's private offices. The second level contained an enormous kehrite ringed by instruction chambers, while the third held the imperial suites. The uppermost levels contained the Matriarch's residence and chambers for her personal guard, and as she passed the stairs it took an effort to avoid retreating to her rooms. _Paya grant me strength. I have never faced such a challenge as this. I could not have __conceived__ of it, and yet it stares at me with such malice that I feel as though I should have foreseen it. _She stopped in an alcove beneath a carved relief of the goddess, tusks flared and vanquished foe at her feet. Matriarch Qu'una took several calming breaths as she stared, and stepped out only when her hands ceased their trembling. _They have come this far, survived this long against unknown odds and enemies. Cetanu should have their heads by now, and yet they live…they thrive. This is beyond my comprehension, and I know it is not my place to question the gods, but Paya help us…help me find a way out of this mess. _

####

She reached her office without incident, and once secured within took a moment to collect her thoughts. The message from the clan ship demanded immediate attention, and she had to approve the final parameters for the festival, but the Matriarch could not tear her thoughts from the Firstborn's companion. She had encountered a variety of human females in her life, from the weak and helpless to the deceptively dangerous, but 'Lady Jes'ika' was something new. _She feigns such weakness, yet the intensity of it practically gives away the strength within. She risks their lives with this continued performance, but it is all in protection of him – I have never seen such devotion in any species. All the same, the ooman is right…he cannot be discovered by the populace. They must NEVER know that the Firstborn is here or they will tear him apart, and I will not be able to stop them. __His only protection is that annoying, insignificant, infuriating creature! _

The human's fierce guard of their most treasured hunter was the only thing that stopped Qu'una from smearing her across the courtyard. Resigned to ride the storm, she growled until her ribs ached and irritated an old 'impatience' injury. The reminder of her imperfection served its purpose, and she eased behind the desk to open a channel to the clan ship. The direct link was answered almost immediately and the Grand Matron's aide nodded respectfully through the feed.

"_**Honorable Matriarch, the Grand Matron is expecting your call. I will connect you now."**_

She inclined her head in acknowledgement and moments later met the weary features of Grand Matron Sh'aan. Qu'una's tusks twitched as she took in several fresh scratches on the diplomat's face, as well as the stone wall behind her instead of the tapestry in her chambers on the clan ship.

"_**Matriarch Qu'una, I thank you for your swift response. I am certain that you have your hands full with mating season and the upcoming festival, and will try not to take up too much of your time."**_

She nodded silently and Sh'aan continued. _**"We have received word that Matron Zheva is missing. She has not reported to any of her scheduled meetings, and as usual Elder Ne'hak is being less than cooperative." **_

Her eyes narrowed. **"With all due respect, Grand Matron, why is this any concern of mine. I am extraordinarily busy at the moment as you are well aware, and furthermore you know that I…"**

"**I know how much you despise her, yes."** Sh'aan's eyes twinkled through the feed**. "It is for that reason that I am informing you of her disappearance. Without authorization codes or a flight plan, we have no way of knowing where she has gone. We could use the locator beacon on her ship, but she seems to have deactivated it. Her honor is in question for such negligence, and I fear that…never mind. I simply wanted to inform you."**

The Grand Matron looked away, and Qu'una wondered if she was aware of the new arrivals. She chose ignorance for the moment and nodded respectfully to her sister leader. **"I thank you for this information, Grand Matron. If Matron Zheva happens to grace us with her presence, I will be certain to inform you right away."**

The Matriarch held Sh'aan's gaze until the Grand Matron ended the transmission, at which point her blood ran cold. She rose from the desk with a grunt, staring at the console for several minutes before she pounded a fist on the wooden surface. _If she dares to come here I will KILL HER, and inform you once her corpse is nothing but ash. _

She lost track of time staring at the fine grain of the desk, her mind lost in memories of hatred and betrayal, and was thoroughly startled when the chamber door opened without warning. She leapt across the desk in a graceful slide and charged through the cushions with a roar in her throat, but it died as Elder Qu'tal slipped into the room. Qu'una snarled at her bearer's unwelcome intrusion, but respectfully gestured to a seat. **"Elder, what may I do for you?"**

The aging female wore a crooked grin that surged discomfort down the Matriarch's spine. Qu'tal settled into the central cushions with an air of anticipation, and when she used her override to secure the room, the Matriarch could not hide her irritation.

"**You have no authorization to…"**

"**Such a fascinating turn of events! Who would have thought that the gods would choose such a test of our fortitude, and at such a delicate time? This is most certainly their doing, is it not?"**

"**I do not know what you mean, Elder."**

"**Do not play games with me, Qu'una."** Her bearer's eyes hardened for a heartbeat before amusement returned to her gaze. **"You would have killed them by now if you were so ignorant."**

"**As I told Lady Jes'ika, I am nothing if not civilized. Why would I kill our guests? Simply because they are here?"**

Qu'tal defied her age as she leapt from the cushions to stare into her eyes**. "Because you know who he is, because you brought him into this world, and because it is sacrilege for him to be cavorting with an ooman female, that is why!"**

The leader's anger changed to confusion. **"You cannot mean that. You stopped me from harming the female. Why would you do that if you thought they should be punished?"**

"**I merely state the potential opinion of the populace, Qu'una, should they find out who he is."** Her bearer sank back to the cushions and sighed. **"Sit."**

Weary and unwilling to argue, the Matriarch dropped in an undignified heap beside her**. "I knew that it was Kh'aan the moment I smelled him, but her continued deception perplexes me. If she is his ally, she knows that we can detect lies, yet she persists in some foolish effort to distract attention from him." **

The Elder snorted. **"From her scent on him."**

Qu'una growled and looked away, her claws digging into the cushions**. "Yes. It is subtle, not a mark of mating but of frequent proximity. It is disgusting to say the least." **

"**Relax yourself,"** the elder chastised. **"He remains pure." **

"**For now,"** she snarled. **"But his intentions are quite clear."**

Qu'tal chuckled. **"And this bothers you?"**

"**Of course it does!"** she nearly shouted. "**He is Yautja, destined to lead us as High Elder! His chosen resides within these very walls! I should eliminate that insolent ooman and put him where he belongs!"**

Qu'tal's eyes closed and her tusks drooped in disappointment. **"You are blinded, Matriarch. As far as I have been able to determine, he is already with his chosen and will never desire another…not now, not ever."**

**"And you can simply accept that?"**

**"Yes, I can,"** she replied with a snort and nod of defiance.** "It is clear to me that the Firstborn is no more; that he has died and Kh'aan has finally been born. He discovered the choices he was never supposed to have thanks to that ooman, and I doubt that he would give up his newfound freedom so easily."**

Qu'una rose to her feet fuming. **"And what of us? Are we supposed to simply move on without an heir? What of Ja'zin? Her lifetime of training wasted? All because of Kh'aan's childish curiosity?"**

**"It was not curiosity, Qu'una, it was honor. Honor that has been drilled into him since birth; it is all that he has ever known. He may defy his kind, but he will not defy the judgment of Cetanu."**

The Matriarch marched over to the open window, a gust of wind ruffling her tresses. She fumed at the Firstborn's foolish fascination with the ooman, yet could not deny the facts. **"She is protecting him. This entire performance is solely to hide his identity from us. I can tell that she desires him as well, yet has not attempted to claim him. It makes no sense. Any Yautja female would have…"**

**"She is not Yautja, and you still do not understand oomans. You know of them, have studied them for the hunt, but your disdain keeps you from seeing them."**

Qu'una turned to face her matron, her hands settling defiantly on her hips. **"And what is it that I am missing?"**

A twinkle lit Qu'tal's eyes and the Matriarch had to quell a groan at her enthusiasm. **"Oomans do not stifle their emotions as we do. They are fueled by them, and their depth is an unfathomable, ever-changing labyrinth. Her concern and care for him fuel her will and determination. She desires him, but respects their differences enough to resist it. I noticed immediately the way that she analyzed everyone, tracking their assessments of him as well as his reactions. It would not surprise me if she has tried to convince him to choose his own…but her words would be futile. He is bound to her and will have no other. Of this I am certain."**

**"He would shun his own kind to mate with filth."** The Matriarch sank to the cushions, her scent telling of the sense of defeat flowing through her veins. **"I suppose that my only option is to do nothing…allow them to repair their ship and leave?"**

**"Yes, and keep them as isolated as possible."**

**"You saw the courtyard; everyone knows of our strange guests. How can I hide them?"**

The Elder rose gracefully and glided to the door. **"You are not stupid, Qu'una. Simply keep them away from everyone. Allow them to travel when our people are occupied, such as during meals. Let none but their guards interact with them, and for Paya's sake…keep them away from the festival!"** She shuddered in the doorway and turned back with caution in her gaze.

**"As you know, I have been summoned to Vicendu to assist with Matron Mi'hai's duties. I will not be here to assist you if things go wrong. Do not forget yourself, Matriarch. You were not destined from birth like the others; you overcame trials that few have survived to achieve your status. Do not let this situation undermine your will."**

Once the door closed Qu'una fell forward to sprawl across the cushions, an undignified position for the Matriarch, but for once she did not care. She rolled to her back and stared at the carved ceiling, watching the reflection of braziers from outside dance across the glyphs. After spending hours immobile and disgruntled, she heaved to her feet and hurried to the imperial suites. _I will not have our lives destroyed by this. They will obey my rule or they will die." _

She reached their assigned suite and pushed past the dozing twins, entering unannounced in the hope of catching them off guard. Instead she nearly tripped over the Firstborn, who was sprawled in front of the door like an enormous guardhound. Her chirp of surprise awoke them, and the human once again defied her pathetic performance as she leapt to her feet, balance sure, eyes steeled and wielding a decorative vase in her hands. The male rolled upright to block the door, and the Matriarch caught a glimpse of the unit they were becoming. She reigned in her emotions and nodded an apology as she took a step back. When they converged to block her escape route she was surprised to feel vulnerable, but after a shared glance the two settled down. The hunter stepped back into his usual position of deference, and the human lowered her weapon.

"Must I ask again? What the HELL is wrong with you? Are we not allowed to sleep either?" Her voice shook with the effort to maintain its shrill volume, and Qu'una could see that the warrior within her eyes was poised to attack if necessary. _If you were not protecting him I would destroy you._

"Due to your condition, you will not be joining us for meals and disturbing us with your odor. You will eat in the confines of this suite, and be escorted to and from your ship while the majority of our citizens are occupied with their meals. This will minimize their exposure to you." She cast a glare upon the male. "I would not wish to tempt your 'ward' from his debt, nor allow you to incite a riot among the populace."

The human snorted. "As I said before, you did this to yourself. We could have simply stayed on our ship out of the way…your guards could stand watch in the field. This disruption is your fault, not ours."

Qu'una snarled and stepped toward the infuriating pest but was blocked by her companion. Though far smaller than the imposing Matriarch, he showed no fear in facing her, and the regal female snorted in amusement as she stepped back. She nodded while stepping around them to the door, and once in its frame turned to meet their furious eyes.

"I have changed my mind. Should you fail to adhere to my rules, you will watch, ooman, as the full extent of the season is unleashed upon your ward. Then I will skin and eat you, alive."

She stepped out of the door fuming, but as it clamped shut she heard a sharp retort from the human.

"BITCH!"

########


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry for the super delay. Muse took another vacation, but it wasn't permanent thank goodness. Got the gears going for this chap, and this chap really got the gears going. Can't promise a deadline as usual, but I hope it's not as long as this one. R&R&Enjoy! – 'da Cap'n

####

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 15 – Toil and Trouble_

"**What!**"

Kh'alik rose from behind his desk with his crest bristling. Grand Matron Sh'aan raised a hand to placate his fury, but her own was obvious in her scent. "**I said the Matriarch has claimed dominion over Arbitrator Rhoar. He is now her official emissary to the Mining Consortium, and is no longer under Ne'hak's jurisdiction. The Elder will no doubt be furious when he finds out.**"

"**He**** will!?**" The High Elder paced circles around his temporary offices with clenched fists. "**When the rest of the Council learns of this they will find out why he was there! They will find out that Ne'hak sent the Arbitrators after Kh'aan when ****we**** have already informed them that he is dead! This will be our downfall, Sh'aan!**"

His consort rose to block his path and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "**I believe that our downfall became inevitable when Kh'aan killed Kh'val…perhaps even when he went back for Kayla. This disruption will never fully heal, Kh'alik, but we must persevere. Qu'una has said nothing about Kh'aan or his companion, which implies that **_**if she has them**_**, she has no intention of handing them over to the Council. We still do not know her true plans, but her silence works in our favor. The Matriarch is no fool; she knows that this could mean her end as well, and she would not willingly jeopardize the position she fought so hard to achieve.**"

"**But she jeopardizes it already by remaining silent. Surely she knows this.**" Kh'alik held her gaze searching for strength in this difficult time, and wondered how he could have become so weak so quickly. "**Unprepared. We were all unprepared for this.**"

"**Yes, and all of our lives now hinge on an unknown.**"

####

Kayla rolled to her side for the hundredth time, the effort almost futile in the face of the coming dawn. The world had gone silent out of the sliver of window in their room, and then awakened with the creatures that thrived at night. They too had settled their songs in time, and she was left alone with the steady cadence of Kh'aan's breathing. She squinted through the gloom, barely making out the dark lump of his shape, and shivered again at the Matriarch's words.

_I won't let them, by God I WON'T! __**Honorable **__Matriarch my ass! She wouldn't conceive of it, much less make the threat, if she were so 'honorable'. __**They'll kill him!**__ They'll have to kill me first. Shit. _She grunted under her breath and shifted her gaze to the outline of the door. _We're not stupid. She gave us simple rules to follow. Stay in line and no problems, right? __**But that doesn't mean that they won't try to kick us out of line. Keep him close…closer than close! Keep him out of sight, that's what she wants! **__Bitch…by all means, she shall receive! _

Her mind raced as she stared blindly into the darkness, but exhaustion kept her from fighting back. _What have I done? How did we end up here in this mess with these __people__! The dominoes fell and we landed in a heap…we didn't push them…just stood in line waiting for…_

The marine groaned and rolled to her back, throwing an arm over her eyes. _No…no cosmic mind hump, not right now. Sleep dammit! Shut Down Protocol Activate! Fuck!_ Kh'aan snorted in his sleep as though mocking her, and she listlessly flipped him off. _Shut up, ox! It's your fault I can't sleep. _She sighed heavily and rolled back to her side. Her gaze was met by two glowing orbs, and a shriek welled in her throat.

Kh'aan reached out to cover her mouth while stifling his own amusement. Though he'd dozed fitfully, he knew that Kayla had not been so lucky. Many times in the night he'd had to resist the desire to go to her, and was relieved when he scented dawn on the air from outside. They would sleep for certain when they returned, but now he was anxious to get moving. His gaze held hers until she got over her fright, and she defiantly snapped at his fingers. The hunter hissed and yanked his hand away as a low growl rumbled through his chest, but the human hummed soothingly and pressed her hand against his cheek. She covered his tusks with her fingers and glanced around the room before meeting his eyes.

"I thought that you were asleep, Rha'zen, but since you're not…do you think we can go now?"

Kh'aan grinned and nodded while fighting back a purr. As he rose from his knees his eyes drank in the outline of her body in the gloom, and a tingle clenched his toes when she stretched out her limbs. It took every bit of his will to remain standing rather than slip into the furs with her. _In time. I am impatient but not foolish. _ The Matriarch's threat sat in the pit of his stomach like a rotten meal, reminding him of how far astray his life had gone. _Would I be so disgusted with the idea if I were not Firstborn? If I knew more about what she meant? __**Would they be Kayla? Nothing could ever make me submit against my will, and my will desires no other!**_ The hunter growled and turned away, his movement eliciting a sharp breath from his companion. He sensed her rising from the furs to join him at the thin window, and her scent radiated deep concern. He waited for her touch knowing that she shouldn't, but Kayla never disappointed him.

She slowly grasped his hand, more carefully than usual as though she'd never done it before, and when their eyes met he knew that Jes'ika spoke for their hosts. "Don't worry. I know what you're thinking and she wouldn't do that…she was just making a point. Besides…I won't let her, we'll stick to her rules if it kills us."

She turned toward the door and waited with her hand raised over the panel. Their eyes locked in the gloom for a strengthening moment, and then she tapped the lock. Their guards were leaning precariously against the walls on either side of the door, and leapt to attention groggily as they assessed their charges.

"**Where do you think you are going?**"

Kh'aan recognized the soft trill as Nusa's voice, and respectfully faced her while gesturing in the direction of their ship. Her sister snarled and pushed past the human to hiss in his face.

"**You wish to go now? The sun has not yet risen. Are you insane?**"

Kayla's eyes tracked their interaction and she quickly assumed authority. "We wish to go to the ship. You will take us now."

The angrier twin spun around with a growl but Nusa stepped forward. "No sun. No eat. Eat…'den…go."

_She's trying…and it's working. I'm beginning to like her._ "We will eat on the ship. We will give you food if you like. We want to go now." Her voice cracked, not quite warmed up for Jes'ika's tone. The guards stared at her for a moment and then began a strange silent argument. Kh'aan and Kayla watched as they appeared to shout at each other, but the sound was muffled by their masks. Nasu seemed to have quite the argument and turned toward the human more than once, but her more level-headed half eventually managed to win the duel. They faced her and stood at attention before giving a stiff bow.

"**We will take you to your ship.**"

Kh'aan met Kayla's eyes and nodded, and the human immediately headed toward the stairs. She stopped at the top to wait for Nusa, and practically stepped on the guard's heels as they marched down the steps. The temple was empty at this early hour, without as much as a servant bustling through the silent halls. Nusa took them out through the rear door of the temple and they skirted around the courtyard to a less exposed flight of stairs. They marched silently and on high alert, not expecting trouble but wary of being spotted.

At the summit Nusa paused with a snort, gesturing for the human to rest, but Kayla found that she still had energy to burn. She glanced around the ridge while recalling the route to the ship. Turning to the others with a small grin, she suddenly broke into a run down the path. The feeling of weakness was getting stronger and more disturbing, but some primitive physical training was just what she needed to feel strong again. When she leapt over a mud pit and managed to expertly grasp the branch halfway across to reach the other side, the marine let out a satisfied shout. She pivoted to the left around the group of twisted trees marking the fork in the road, and seconds later heard their leaves rush again at Kh'aan's passing. His enormous but silent strides brought him to her side, where he quickly adjusted to match her pace. Kayla bit her lip against the comment that threatened to disrupt her breathing, and they settled comfortably into some much needed exercise.

The guards were shocked by this unexpected turn of events, and sprinted after their charges in fear of an escape. They reached for their weapons as they drew abreast of the running pair, but when the two didn't change their pace the twins fell into step behind them. Nasu grumbled as they ran, eliciting barely restrained laughter from her sister.

"**And you thought they were running away!**"

"**So did you! I saw you activating your net!**"

The group reached the ship just as the sun peeked over the distant mountains, and the marine cheered happily at the rush of a good morning run. She opened her mouth to share the comment, but then remembered present company and snapped her teeth shut. She followed the hunter to the access ramp as it met the grass, and could see in his eyes that he enjoyed the journey as well. They marched up the ramp and as he activated the hatch she turned to address their escort.

"Sorry if we surprised you. Rha'zen will be out with some breakfast…uh, first meal shortly."

She turned and ducked into the ship, letting out a deep sigh as the door hissed shut. "I thought we'd never get back here!" She leaned forward and draped her arms over the cage around a jungle of conduits, one of which was dark and had an ugly black crack in its surface. "We didn't abandon you, ol' girl. Just found a heap of trouble to dig out of."

Kh'aan nodded in agreement, and then remembered that he was no longer restricted. He stepped forward until the human was pressed between his body and the cage, and released a relieved purr as his arms slipped around her. "Trouble follows you."

"Woah! Hey, mountain…I'm mashed here." She whimpered and struggled to push away from the cage as his purr deepened. "I'm sure they can hear you outside…" His claws grazed lightly across her abdomen sending a shiver through her nerves. "Not…not that we care, right…"

"**Paya give me strength…we care, luscious demon, or your legs would be wrapped around my…**"

Kh'aan's grating chirps abruptly ended in a harsh growl, and a hard vibration shook his body as his temperature soared against her skin. Kayla bit her lip against a moan when his fingers started to tease the tie of her wrap, and she reluctantly reached down to stop his explorations from continuing.

"Whatever just ran through your mind…please…um, hold that thought, ok? Just…hang onto it for later, yeah?" Rather than answer he pressed her into the cage, its thick links now more promising than foreboding, and the fingers of her free hand unconsciously tightened their grip. _We're alone. __**Shut up!**__ Finally…and he's…__**SHUT UP!**_" I'm hungry, are you hungry? I mean do you want to eat? I mean food! Shit! Food, would you like some food?"

Kh'aan's clenched eyes snapped open as her scent flooded his receptors. After so long saturated by the females in the city it was like he'd found blossoms in a field of death, and his body reacted accordingly without hesitation. Only when Kayla gasped did he realize what he was doing, and he carefully removed his hands from beneath her wrap. _Paya…get us out of here!_

"Christ, Kh'aan…we've gotta get out of here!"

As the haze of burning lust cleared his mind, he gazed down at his flustered mate and gave her a sheepish quirk of his tusks. "Focus, ooman. We will feed our guards and take our own meal. Then we will figure out what to do next."

Kayla turned to face him and released a harsh breath as she leaned against the cage. "Yeah, yeah, don't tell me to focus. Who just did the grabbing here, buster?" She sneered at him and then ducked under his arm, trotting over to leap up the stairs. "And if you manage to remember what your hands were just doing, hold that thought too, ok?"

The marine spun around the railing with a hop in her step, grinning impishly at the hiss that echoed from below. _Now does that mean he doesn't remember or just can't stop thinking about it? Bastard…that's what you get for setting me off in the middle of a warzone! _She shivered at a delightful chill down her spine and hurried into the meal chamber. With the frozen pack of green meat on her mind she didn't notice a blinking light on the cooling unit, but as she reached for the handle suddenly Kh'aan yanked her back from the door.

"I saw a valve leak on the console in engineering. If you had opened this you would have flooded the room with coolant."

Her jaw dropped. "Great, does this mean we have no food?"

He pushed past her to another cabinet and pulled out what remained of their dry stores. "Chrrsh loaf and fruit will have to do."

"Shhhashsshs loaf? Is that like Isnak? I haven't tried anything else, you know."

Kh'aan chuckled as he broke it into portions for the guards. "Would I feed you something that you could not eat? Do you not trust me, foolish female?" Her foot smacked his rear but the hunter only laughed harder.

"You are such a…oooo you brat!" Kayla turned away with her arms crossed over her chest, but then nodded with a sigh and rejoined him at the counter. "Sorry. You've been a prisoner in your own head for the past day, no thanks to me. You can go crazy if you want to."

The hunter merely snorted and picked up the tray for their 'guests'. "When I get back, remember that thought."

Slipping down through engineering, he carefully balanced the platter while maneuvering through the lanes. Part of the elite former Firstborn scoffed at performing such a menial task, but logic managed to cool his ire slightly. _They could demand something that she would not understand, and I do not trust them alone with her…it only makes sense to do it myself. __**Fine, but I am not an eta!**_ He paused to erase the frustration from his scent and features, and then activated the hatch. Two identical shining masks snapped to face him as he approached with their food, and he forced down his pride when one of them snorted at his apparent 'servant' status. _Nasu…_

When one stepped forward to join him on the ramp, he realized it could only be level-headed Nusa. She stopped and bowed before reaching for the platter. "**It is not our place to express gratitude, but I thank you for providing First Meal for us.**" Her sister snorted again but Nusa's snarl cut her off. Kh'aan absorbed the fluctuation in her scent as she tried to hide her lingering irritation, and mirrored her bow respectfully. "**Do not pay attention to her. She is headstrong and stubborn, and does not accept disruption very easily. For myself, I enjoyed our spontaneous morning exercise.**"

Kh'aan flinched in spite of himself, surprised at the guard's admission. Quickly regaining composure, he nodded and turned back to the hatch, but Nasu stopped him in his tracks.

"**Yes, go back to serving your ooman, pet. She will probably need you to bathe her after such exertion.**"

A snarl ripped from the hunter's throat and he spun on the ramp to surge toward the guard. Before she could react he latched both hands around her throat, lifting the taller female from the ground to back her up against the side of the ship. With rage clouding his judgment as his gaze burned into her mask, Kh'aan momentarily forgot his silence.

"**Speak again and I will remove your ability. I refrain from gutting you where you stand, but only just.**" The fiery twin struggled in his grip, but it only drove his claws deeper into her skin. From behind, he sensed Nusa take a step forward. "**Do not tempt me.**"

He stared through her mask into her eyes and felt Nasu's defiance fade. She nodded slowly while dropping her hands from his wrists, and Kh'aan reluctantly released her throat. Stepping back to the base of the ramp, his gaze drifted up to the open hatch. The thud on the hull had drawn Kayla to the door, but she merely watched in apparent disinterest with her arms crossed over her chest. As he ascended the ramp she gave him a withering look and shook her head, and then followed him into the ship.

"What was that about?"

"She is trying what remains of my patience. It is no matter."

"You spoke to her."

The hunter stopped in place hissing through is tusks. For a moment his fists clenched while a low growl rumbled through his chest, but then he slowly met her eyes. "I made a mistake."

He was unprepared for her exuberant laugh as she leapt onto his arm like a climbing rodent. "Write this down! You admitted to a mistake! You can teach an old dog…"

Kayla yelped when Kh'aan grasped the back of her neck and roared in her face. "Who do you call a dog?"

His tone sent an uncomfortable chill down her spine, but his eyes were laughing enough for her hackles to settle. "You, ya big ox! Put me down, you old virgin fart!"

The hunter's mind churned over her insult until he grasped her meaning, and then he spun the puny human until she was securely clenched beneath his arm. "Mr'aal is 'old', I will not be a 'virgin' for much longer, and Yautja do not 'fart'."

"Bullshit!"

He hauled her up to the control room blocking flailing fists and feet. Her violent defiance warmed his blood, reminding the hunter of their harsh beginning, and he unconsciously strengthened his hold.

"Kh'aan, that's too tight!"

The smile left his face and he immediately dropped her into the copilot seat. "Forgive me. I sometimes forget how fragile you are." He turned away before she could see him smirk, and her reaction was what he'd expected.

"I AM NOT FRAGILE!" Kayla's voice rang from the bulkheads. "You should know better than anyone…"

Her tone began to hint of dismay, and he turned allowing her to see the quirk of his mandibles before she took the slight seriously. When she noticed his expression she frowned. "Oh ha ha…that wasn't funny. Human females have been fighting the 'weak and pathetic' stigma for centuries. It's not something we like to joke about."

Kh'aan hoisted her out of the seat and settled her across his thighs as he eased into the pilot chair. "You are not 'weak and pathetic'. You are deceptive, determined and dangerous, my mate, and I would not have you any other way."

The marine huffed defiantly for a moment, but with his claws trailing along her spine she was hard-pressed to stay angry. "You won't have anything if you call me 'fragile' again." She slid from his lap to circle the command chair, and then draped across his back to peer over his shoulder. "So, where do we start?"

####

Three hours later found the hunter hovering over a console in engineering, barking commands to the filthy human wedged into the floor grating. "Disconnect the tertiary couplings from the central nexus."

"'K…uno, dos…three! Half twist and pull?"

"Yes."

Seconds later a plume of sparks shot out of the grating beneath Kh'aan's feet. Panic surged through his veins, and he reached to yank Kayla out of harm's way only to see her leaning out of the grating rubbing her eyes.

"Half twist? More like a quarter. Good thing I'm sweating like a pig or I might have lit up like a match." She sneezed against her arm before meeting his eyes. "What next?"

Kh'aan started at her while his pulse settled down, and he let out a nervous chitter before turning back to the console. "Do you see the blinking panel?"

Kayla scooted back into the hole. "Yup…looks like it corresponds to the cables."

"Carefully attach each one to its port – the connectors are specific. This will reroute power from weapons guidance so that we can repair the navigational computer."

"Roger that. Though…it seems kind of stupid to link the two."

He stooped to peer through the grating. "Why?"

Another sneeze sounded from the gloom. "Not that humans don't do it sometimes, but many of our ships have separation of arms and propulsion. Just in case, y'know? Can't move but need to fire or…come on you little shit...or can't fire but need to move. Ow! Fuck!"

Kayla shot out of the hole spewing curses and cradling her hand. Concerned, Kh'aan knelt to inspect her injury, but he did not smell blood and she kept pulling her hand away. "Be still. Give me your hand."

"I'm fine, just got a shock and my fingers are tingling. Ow! Let go!"

"Kayla…"

She met his eyes with a pout on her lips, but relented and showed him her hand. The first two fingers flared brightly with heat, but he could detect no other damage. After a moment he caressed a claw down her palm and released her wrist.

"Told you. The feeling's coming back already."

Kayla waited for another stern glance, but the hunter appeared to be berating himself for his concern, if the furrow in his brow and drooping tusks were any indication. Pain and defiance aside she refused to let him beat himself up, and launched out of the floor grating to wrap her arms around his neck. The startled hunter lost his balance and toppled backwards, his hands settling around her hips. Kayla leaned back until she could see his eyes and fill his vision.

"I may be a defiant, obnoxious soldier bitch, but I absolutely love that you worry about me. So no pouting, ok?"

Kh'aan's eyes slowly brightened, though whether from her words or position was a mystery. The marine brought up her knees until she straddled his hips, and a purr rumbled through his frame as his hands squeezed her rump. Kayla smirked and swatted at his grip while wagging a finger in his face. "Uh-uh. None of that, you! Not until we're free and clear and have adequate time to play."

She expected a growl but received an even deeper purr as he sat up beneath her. "Then may I suggest that we stop meeting like this? At the moment, I am not fully responsible for my actions."

Kayla felt a twitch between them and sat up as heat rushed to her face. Kh'aan released her with a smirk of his own, and she scrambled back to the hole in the floor. Pausing at the edge she hesitantly met his eyes, and they spoke nearly simultaneously.

"Hold that thought."

####

Nasu spun through another set of maneuvers, trying to kill time by training. Nusa monitored communications among the guards, and occasionally scanned the ship for their charges. She decided not to tell them that she could scan through the hull, knowing that they would eventually repair the deflection system. She snorted at the lump of heat deep in engineering and shut off the scan.

"**He should get on with it.**"

Nasu whirled to a stop and joined her at the ramp. "**You are supposed to be the rational one. If he takes her they will both be killed.**"

"**Yes, but this tension between them would end. I wonder why he has waited this long. Life debt or no, it is obvious that he desires her.**"

"**Perhaps he does not truly want to mate with her…it is mating season after all. He may simply be reacting to the season and trying to resist.**"

Nusa snorted. "**Doubtful.**"

Their musings were interrupted by the hatch opening, and the human emerged staring at a portable scanner. Completely oblivious to their scrutiny, she marched down to the grass and began checking the hull for breaches. Nasu watched her for a moment before she sat down on the ramp.

"**I admit that she has spirit, but she is still just an ooman.**"

"**Does this mean that you are no longer planning to polish her skull?**"

She pulled a curved blade from a sheath on her thigh and stared at the human's reflection. "**For the moment.**"

The human disappeared around the ship muttering to herself, and the guards settled to resume their vigil when a shrill howl echoed through the clearing. They exchanged a glance before hurrying around the bow, and skidded to a halt when they spotted the female.

She stood in what could only be called a fighting stance as she faced down a _Tchuki_, a tall, long-limbed creature with a slim hairy build that was capable of walking upright. They were nomadic plant eaters by nature, but would kill any that invaded their space. It lunged at the human with claws extended, but she ducked to roll between its legs. They heard the crack of the scanner as she bashed it against the creature's knee, and she rolled to her feet holding it in two pieces. The beast howled again as it spun around, favoring its injured leg but no less angry.

Suddenly Rha'zen plowed into them from behind, and the guards struggled to hold him back. He growled and pulled at their grip, but moments later his panic became unnecessary. Jes'ika dove through the creature's legs as it lunged again, grasping its thin spiked tail in passing. The beast was thrown off balance and fell on its face clawing at the ground, but before it could rise she forcefully stomped both feet into its spine. She used the broken scanner to slice through its tail, twirled the barbs in her fingers and then drove it into the creature's neck. The Tchuki shuddered briefly before going still, and the hunter sagged in their grip as relief flowed from his pores.

Jes'ika yanked out the spike and hopped back from a gush of orange blood. After another glance to be certain that it was dead, she tucked her trophy into the band of her wrap. Picking up the scanner, she frowned at the damage and walked over to hand it to her companion.

"I didn't mean to break it, Rha'zen. I'm sorry."

The male's eyes blazed and he took several heavy breaths before he suddenly lurched forward. He grasped her arm at the wrist and quickly ushered her into the ship, leaving the astonished guards to rethink their opinion of the annoying female.

"**I** **thought that she was a scientist?**"

"**You also thought that she was pathetic.**"

"**So did you!**"

####

Kh'aan dragged the silent marine through engineering in a death grip, but she knew why he was angry. _Stupid, Kayla! __**What? Should I have yelled for help, or just let it kill me?**_ Anger got the best of her and she tugged at her arm.

"Shit, I'm sorry, ok?"

Kh'aan snarled but said nothing. He didn't stop until they reached the med lab, where he dumped her into the exam chair with a grunt.

"What the fuck! I'm fine, ok? Stop throwing me around!"

Her words were cut off as he spun to face her, eyes blazing, crest bristling and claws screeching across the metal arms. His breath was hot on her face and he gaze would have melted steel, but the marine refused to be cowed.

"What? Should I have screamed for help? Or better yet, just stood there and let it kill me? Be the damsel in distress everyone takes me for? Weak, pathetic and worthl…"

Kh'aan leaned forward until his brow tapped hers, though with his bulk it was more of a silencing head-butt. "Stop! I realize what happened and could not have expected anything else…but they saw you."

Kayla's eyes softened and she glanced away. "Couldn't be helped."

"I know. We have both forgotten our place today. We must be more careful." He tucked a talon beneath her chin to reacquire her gaze. "Well done."

The marine smiled at his praise and slipped her hands around his neck. "But of course."

####

They toiled for another hour before retiring to the control room to analyze the situation. Kayla curled up in the copilot seat with her head on the arm, watching as the hunter activated the diagnostic system. The console immediately lit up with damaged systems, but she noticed that a single section was not flaring with alarms.

"Is that what we fixed so far?"

Kh'aan's hands froze as he glanced down at the console. "Yes. It appears that we have made more progress than I thought." He pointed to the center row of indicators on the dark panel. "I thought that this was more extensively damaged, but it appears to be functioning normally."

"And what's that?"

"Environmental systems. It is good to know that we will be able to breathe."

"Yeeehhh…" Her mouth opened in an enormous yawn. "…aaaahhh. Pardon. It's time for sleep. But yes, good to have air." She sank further into the chair, the movement causing it to spin. "Oh boy…if this thing rocks me to sleep, you'll be carrying me back."

Kh'aan snorted. "I will have Nasu carry you back. She will not mind."

"Yeah, won't mind carrying me off a cliff." She peeked over the arm, her eyes finding him each time the seat twirled. "What if she tells Queen Bitch?"

"About your kill or my threat?"

"Both."

He turned to face the spinning human, and after a moment of trying to catch her eye he reached out with his foot to stop her seat. "If they inform the Matriarch we will be dishonored and executed."

Kayla snapped upright in the seat, instantly alert and alarmed. "Seriously? Isn't that a bit excessive?"

"You told her that I have taken a vow of silence, and that you were simply the pompous daughter of a scientist."

"Who are you calling pompous?" Her hands settled defiantly on her hips, but she laughed through Jes'ika's voice. "I am poised and refined you ignorant cretin. I have more dignity in my perfectly, well once-perfectly manicured nails than her entire court!" She huffed defiantly and flicked the ends of her braids over her shoulder before a snort of laughter escaped. When she met his eyes she smirked merrily. "Queen of England I'm not, but…we are not amused!"

Kh'aan snorted at the shrill haughty tone and lunged from his seat to flick her ear. Kayla swatted at his hand but missed completely, and the hunter quickly finished powering down the ship while stifling a yawn of his own. Once everything was locked down, he scooped the dozing female out of the chair much to her annoyance.

"Must you always carry and manhandle me?"

"You said that I would probably need to carry you. Would you deny me something that I enjoy?"

Kayla went still in his arms and he could hear her holding her breath. After a moment she leaned into his chest and huffed out a sigh. "Fine…can't do that, can I? Just…don't do it when others are around unless I'm completely incapacitated, ok? I've got a reputation to uphold, you know."

She felt his lower tusks tap the top of her head. "If that is your wish, I will try to refrain."

The stubborn marine growled at his complacent tone, and once they reached engineering she started to fidget in his grip. Unwilling to drop her, Kh'aan released her feet and allowed her to squirm out of his grasp. He frowned at the cold that spread across his chest, but his disappointment was short lived when Kayla wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed.

"Don't pout. I promise you can carry me around for a full day if you want to, once we get out of here."

"I will hold you to that promise."

####

Nusa rose from the ramp and stretched, her eyes gauging the remaining light for their return journey. She stepped down to the grass and nudged her dozing twin with a foot. "**It is time to go. Wake up.**"

Nasu growled. "**Are you going to go get them?**"

As she rose to her feet the hatch opened, and their guests shuffled down the ramp as though asleep on their feet. The female was filthy and reeked of engine oil and sweat, while the male's crest and mandibles drooped from fatigue. Without waiting they marched past the guards toward the woods. The twins exchanged a glance and hurried to their flanking positions. They reached the temple without incident and ushered the exhausted pair into their chamber. A servant waited with their meal, but the young female was knocked to the ground by Nasu when she dared to glance at their guests.

"**Mind your place if you wish to keep your sight.**"

The frightened eta bowed while backing down the corridor, and Nasu continued to glare until she was out of sight. Taking post by the door, she nodded for her twin to take in the tray.

Nusa laughed quietly at their guests, who were sprawled in the central cushions as though they'd been thrown there. Placing the platter on a side table, she quietly left the room and closed the door. She looked over at her twin while activating the internal comm.

"**They are already unconscious.**"

"**What a waste of food.**"

####

The sleek silver vessel slowed its approach as the asteroid ring filled the viewport. Sensors locked on to the ship waiting along the outer rim, and navigational computers brought them into docking range. A light bump signaled the link, and each pilot locked down their ship. Receiving no response to hails, the newcomer hurried to the access hatch in an increasingly foul temper. As she stepped into the airlock, the Arbitrator nodded from the adjoining hatch with his usual stoic expression. As she drew closer Matron Zheva tried to gauge his scent, but was blocked by the overwhelming odor wafting from his engineering deck. Ul'mahr wore no mask as was his custom, and she did her best to ignore the knowing smirk on his face. _You will not fool me with your tactics, I see through them. You fear me._ He nodded curtly before leading the way to the main deck, and she stifled the urge to run him through. _There is a place for you as well, Arbitrator. Do not doubt that._

She followed him into a small meeting chamber and watched as he tapped a command into his gauntlet. Zheva heard a beep sound from above the door, and glanced up in time to see a small light wink out. They settled onto short stools and the Arbitrator brought up a hologram of the planet. Golden eyes studied the feed as it cycled through several views, and she sat forward when it centered on the temple city.

"**Is this surveillance recent?**"

Ul'mahr nodded and pointed to the edge of the city. When he enlarged the image it revealed four figures reaching the summit. The Arbitrator froze the image and enhanced magnification as much as he could, and they were rewarded with a clear image of three Yautja and one smaller creature. Ul'mahr turned back to the Matron waiting for her opinion, but received a growl before she rose to approach the console.

Zheva downloaded the feed into her gauntlet and enhanced the image further. "**It is him.**"

Her computer revealed the distinctive clan markings on the crown of the Firstborn's head, as well as the significantly smaller human by his side. They were flanked by two temple guards but did not seem to be under arrest, and the fuming Matron snarled. She closed the image and began to pace a furious circle around the small chamber.

"**The Matriarch guards them, foolish female. The Council will learn of this and she, Sh'aan **_**and**_** Kh'alik will be disgraced!**" Throwing her cloak over one shoulder, Zheva headed for the door while gesturing for the Arbitrator to follow. "**Come. It is our duty to report this to the Council, but first we must apprehend the fugitives. Too many have made the mistake of claiming success without achieving it, and we will not follow their example. Show me all of the surveillance you have taken since your arrival. We must determine the right time to strike.**"

Ul'mahr followed her from the meeting chamber warily. The scent of lust and fury coming from her set him on edge and made him wonder exactly what she was doing here. _I am first and foremost an Arbitrator. She will not compromise my honor, no matter her station. _

Zheva caught his scent and bit back a growl. _I will deal with you when this is over._

####


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I love this story. I'm three chapters ahead in my mind again…I can't write fast enough. Doesn't promise anything, but wow, what a stew we're churning!

Enjoy!

-Cap'n "I'm...hoping that it keeps snowing so that I get...a White Christmas…just like the ones I used to know! Might even put up my tree, and build a snowman or three, and find deer tracks in the snow." Razz

May whatever holiday you celebrate be merry and bright! And all humans learn to bark and curb their bite.

-Drifters and Bing, all the way, baby!

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 16 – Doghouse_

####

The next morning rumbled with heavy storms, yanking Kayla out of slumber with a jolt. Her eyes snapped open just as a bright flash lit the room through their small window. She groaned and tried to burrow into the furs, but found her way blocked by a large warm body. Panic oozed up her spine for a brief moment and she tried to scoot away, but only managed to go as far as the arm across her waist would allow. A quick glance revealed Kh'aan's claws gripping the cushions in his sleep, and when she pushed at his arm they clenched tighter.

"Kh…Rha'zen?" He snorted but didn't wake and she groaned, wedging her hand under his arm. "Big sister is watching! Let go…"

Suddenly another flash lit the room and its chasing thunder vibrated through the temple stone. Kh'aan jerked awake at the force of the sound and his grip unconsciously became a vice. The human whimpered as he crushed the air from her lungs, and hated using what it would take to be released.

"Rha'zen, you're hurting me."

The hunter's eyes snapped down to see the pained expression on her face, and he yanked his arm back as though burned. Kayla choked down much needed air as she rose to her knees, and only then realized that they'd passed out in the floor. She crawled out of the cushions and rose to her feet stretching her arms overhead. Several pops echoed in the gloom as her muscles eased, and the marine turned around to address her companion.

"Looks like another beautiful day in…hey, what's wrong?"

Kh'aan stared blankly at the cushions where she'd slept, his crest waving slightly as though pushed by a breeze. He flexed the hand that had held her as though working feeling back into the nerves, but his tusks drooped in what she knew was one of his self-depreciating lectures. After another twist of her spine she stepped over and raised her hands to his jaw, bringing his remorseful eyes to hers.

"Whassamatta?"

He frowned as he held her gaze, but then deciphered her jumbled phrase and abruptly looked away. Raising one hand to touch her side the hunter whined high in his throat, and caressed a thumb across her skin where his arm had gripped her. When he met her eyes again she swore he looked like he was about to beg for forgiveness, and the marine refused to let him think it. She leaned forward and brushed her cheek against his, still uncertain where his ears were.

"Stop…you didn't hurt me, just too strong for your own good. But I couldn't have the watchers thinking that I was comfortable, could I?"

A purr rumbled through his chest and she stepped back with a smile. His glowing eyes locked onto her as she completed some simple exercises, and it took several minutes before he felt controlled enough to stand. _You should be angry with me for harming you, but instead deny that I gave you that bruise. I still do not understand you. _He stepped into a clear space of floor to complete some stretching of his own when Kayla suddenly released a string of curses. When he looked she was making a face at her own raised arm.

"Oh dear god! I smell like I rolled in a pile of dead things. It's like wet dog over onions with a side of fish. Shit, why didn't you tell me I reek?"

He took a huff of the air but only smelled her natural aroma, slightly stronger and mixed with the scents of engineering. Mindful of his breach of protocol the day before, he placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Kayla scoffed and checked the other arm, her scrunched expression nearly making him laugh.

"There's something wrong with your nose, buddy! First stop when we get back is the bath! Got any disinfectant?"

He snorted at her ridiculous posture, standing with her arms awkwardly raised and alternately fanning under them with her hands. _Oomans…no sense of smell, and then think natural is offensive._ He grabbed a raised elbow and pulled her to the door as another flash lit the room. They stepped into the corridor and were surprised to see the guards already standing at attention. The twins nodded silently, but turned in the opposite direction of their usual route. The fugitives exchanged a glance and shrugged, falling in line to march down the as-yet unexplored end of their corridor. The walls were the same as the rest of the temple with intricate carvings etched into the stone, but as they reached the corner they were led to an eerily dim stairwell. A single sconce lit a miniscule circle of the small landing, leaving the steps shrouded in darkness and forcing Kh'aan and Kayla to mind their footing. He peered out of the windows into the rain as they descended, spotting their route out of the city, and reasoned that this path must be closer than the other stairs. His speculation was cut short by a surprised bark from Nusa, and he glanced up in time to see her nearly collide with another guard, smaller and lighter in color but with more elaborate armor.

Nusa nodded respectfully and made room on the landing for someone to pass while pushing Kayla out of the way. The human looked up with a frown only for her jaw to drop open. Directly in front of her appeared an enormous female, her skin a deep rust color complemented by pale tresses that fell to the middle of her back. What shocked and disgusted the marine was the miniscule metal bikini bottom she wore like some medieval chastity belt, and the nearly transparent material draped over her shoulders that hung to her knees and barely covered an impossibly pert set of very large breasts – directly at her eye level. Kayla's jaw dropped open and her upper lip curled as she quickly followed Nusa down the stairs. _For crying out loud, Skeeze! What do you people have against clothes?_

Kh'aan's eyes remained locked on the back of Kayla's head, but as she disappeared around the bend she was replaced by a guard he'd never seen before. The masked face turned to him briefly before it passed, and he met surprised yellow eyes that widened when they locked on his. His step faltered when the female paused, and each took a hesitant breath of the other. Her scent suddenly spiked through his senses as she reached his stair, and her head cocked to the side as she took another obvious breath. Against his better judgment the former Firstborn found himself sampling her scent as well, but the moment was interrupted by a low bark from her guard and a sharp jab from Nasu. The large huntress resumed her course with reluctance in every step, but at the top she turned around. Kh'aan stopped again earning a growl from his escort, but he could not tear his eyes from her when her silhouette was highlighted by a flash of lightning. Their eyes locked again and their thoughts mirrored each other.

_Do I know you?_

Nasu gave him a hard push, snapping Kh'aan out of his stupor, and he reluctantly continued down the stairs. He was surprised to feel a purr building in his chest and struggled to stifle it. _Who is she? I feel as though I know her, but that is impossible! __**Her scent…like liquid fire to my senses! This cannot be!**_

The female's tusks tapped erratically as she pondered the strange male, but her guard would not let her dawdle. "**Come, Ja'zin. You are already late and know well the consequence.**"

"**Who was that male? There was something…he seemed…familiar.**" She growled at her inability to voice her thoughts clearly.

The guard gave a sharp snort. "**He is a guest of the Matriarch and none of your concern. Come.**"

####

Within seconds of stepping outside the group was drenched. They hurried up the levels out of the city, and continued running once they reached the summit. Kayla laughed lightly at the storm and the free shower it provided, and she turned to share the joke with Kh'aan when she saw him lagging behind. Nasu prodded is back to keep him moving, but he barely seemed to be watching where he was going and nearly tripped several times. The human frowned but said nothing, and made a mental note to grill him once they were alone on the ship.

Kh'aan followed the trail in a daze. The mysterious female's scent was unhinging him in delicious but disturbing ways, and he felt the uncomfortable touch of unease as her image drew lust from his pores. _This is not possible! Why does a random stranger affect me so deeply? Only Kayla should be able to ignite my desire, yet her scent..._He growled at his own weakness. _**Mating season on a planet full of females? Of course I would be affected. **__No! I desire only my mate…I will have no other. __**And if she offered?**_

He was ripped out of his thoughts when he collided with Nusa, who darted out in front of him to stop the troubled hunter from running head-first into the side of his ship. Embarrassed at his distraction he lowered his eyes, and quickly followed Kayla up the ramp without a backward glance.

The moment the hatch closed, Nasu swore. "**That fool! Akka should have known better than to parade her through the halls with a male around!**"

"**And how could she have known that we would cross paths?**" Nusa growled under her breath. "**Ja'zin has followed the same schedule since her training began. It was I who chose to take that route, and I should have kept him away from her.**"

Nasu backed up against the ship to block some of the rain. "**I will not be executed for this! If he submits to her we will all be punished to the fullest extent of the laws.**"

Her twin joined her in the meager shelter. "**She belongs to the Firstborn. That is her destiny and she has accepted it.**"

"**Has she?**"

Their debate was interrupted by the hatch opening, and the human peered around through the rain until she spotted them. With a quick wave in their direction she darted back into the ship, and after a moment's hesitation they raced up the ramp eager to be in out of the storm.

####

"Hey, are you in there? I said what's on our agenda today?"

Kh'aan snapped out of his stupor and his color darkened considerably. He tried to meet Kayla's eyes, but guilt at his distraction turned him away instead. "It would be best to start on propulsion now that navigation is repaired."

"Good idea! The faster we can take off the better!"

They crossed engineering and he began to show her the various panels and circuits they would need to work with, but the human noticed that he glossed over the details as though his mind were a million miles away. He opened a small switchboard attached to the fuel system, but when he spoke she was bombarded by clicks and chirps, and finally couldn't take his distraction any longer. She reached out to place a hand on his arm, and was startled when he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Where are you?"

"These connections are…what?" He flinched and slowly met her eyes, proving to the marine that he was definitely somewhere else. She grabbed his hand and pulled the hunter to the access stairs, his shuffling feet increasing her 'raging' curiosity that was slowly becoming anger. Dragging him to the small meal chamber, she shoved him toward a seat and slammed her hands on the table.

"I repeat…where are you? Ever since we started out this morning you've been on your own little mental safari, but usually you talk to me." She leaned across the table pinning him with her stare. "Spill it."

The marine expected blunt honesty or a flat dismissal, but she was thoroughly surprised when he flushed again and looked away. Her heart dropped into her stomach. _No…nonono! _"What the hell is the matter? Can't you talk to me now? Was it that half-naked trollop that sauntered by on the stairs?" When he winced again Kayla shot back from the table with a gasp. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and he sighed in defeat before reaching out to bring her back to the table.

"Kayla, it is not what you are thinking."

"Dude, you have no idea what I think."

He sought her gaze as his hand dropped to the table. "You are angry with me but you should not be. Please, allow me to explain."

His words hit her like a ton of lead and the human felt her knees buckle. Unwilling to fall victim to what she knew was coming, Kayla lurched away from the counter toward the door while forcing her expression to remain aloof. "No need…naked female, mating season, big tits…what else is there to say? It's pouring; I'm letting the guards inside."

Before he could respond she ran out of the room, and Kh'aan felt as though a light had gone out within him. _No! Paya no! She must not think that I will turn from her! I will not! I refuse! Pauk!_

####

The human hopped down the access stairs two at a time, her mind struggling to focus on their guards. As another clap of thunder vibrated through the ship she cursed her thoughtlessness, but remembered that secrecy was still important. She ran back up to the medical bay for a length of thermal skin, and then hurried back to the airlock with a plan forming in her mind. The storm howled around the ship, and she took a moment to close the inner hatch before opening the outer door. Immediately she was hit by a gust of wind laced with biting raindrops, and she cautiously peered through the gloom for their escort.

When Kayla spotted them huddled against the ship she frowned. _I'm such a jerk. I didn't even think about them in this weather. __**They're Yautja, they wouldn't complain anyway. **__Doesn't mean I'll leave them out here. _She waved the skin to catch their attention and then gestured to come inside. The twins exchanged a glance before running up the ramp, and they crowded into the airlock while she closed the outer door. _Wet leather…heh…rain-soaked Yautja smell like wet leather._ Once the hatch was secure she ripped the skin in two, handing one to each guard.

"I won't leave you out there; I'm more civilized than that." She added a hint of derision to Jes'ika's tone. "But you must be blindfolded when I take you through the ship. Unless, of course, you'd like to stay in here."

The twins chittered to each other before reluctantly tying on the blindfolds. Kayla stretched to pull them down around their masks to make certain that no sensors could detect their surroundings, and then she grasped the closest hand and opened the inner door. Feeling like a displaced tour guide she led them through engineering to the access stairs, and once on the upper level herded them into the conference room. She knew that nothing worked in the chamber, as evidenced by the blackened access panel and cracked viewscreen, but it was dry and better than the airlock. The marine peeked at the outside panel searching for the lock icon while the guards removed their blindfolds.

"I will trust you on your honor, but know that nothing works in here. Should you need us, just yell, bang on the door or stomp on the floor. We will hear you." The twins nodded slightly and she backed out of the room. When the door closed she tapped the icon and heard a latch engage. Calling through the door, she was answered by a loud snarl. "I'm sorry but I have to lock you in. No hard feelings."

####

Kh'aan watched Kayla lock in their guests from across the corridor. He'd never felt so torn in his life – between obeying his training and instincts and following his newly discovered desires – and the cold grip of unwelcome fear was growing stronger. He snorted but could not shake it. _Fear is weakness. I have nothing to fear. __**That female, the Matriarch…betraying my mate! That is not nothing!**__ I would never betray her! I cannot! Kayla is all that I care about!_

She turned and met his troubled gaze for a heartbeat before darting down the corridor. He was on his feet before he remembered moving, and paused gripping the door frame. _Do not run from me! Not again!_ He listened as her steps retreated to the back corridor and moments later he heard the bathing chamber open. He realized that they needed to clear this tension between them if they were to survive, but one thing demanded his attention first.

Turning back to the cabinets Kh'aan quickly prepared a light First Meal for the guards, and then left out the Chrssh loaf to munch on as their day progressed. The hunter steeled his features and crossed to the conference room. The twins rose to their feet when the door opened, but after one glance Nasu snarled and resumed her seat. Nusa stepped forward to accept the platter and nodded in thanks. "**We would have remained outside, but appreciate your hospitality.**"

The hunter nodded and turned to leave, but a quiet hiss drew his eyes to Nasu. "**Mind yourself, male. The Chosen is not for the likes of you or anyone else. Keep your thoughts on your keeper, where they belong.**"

Kh'aan reeled back before he could control his reaction, and he stumbled out of the room blindly pawing the locking mechanism. _The Chosen! SHE is…Paya no! Kayla will kill me!_ He backed into the meal chamber and leaned against the table, his talons screeching across the surface. _Do the gods mock me? Is this another test? But…which do I choose to appease them? Why is this happening? __**I am Yautja, Firstborn, and heir to the High Elder. My choice is clear. **__Then why was I able to save Kayla, to learn to care for her, if only to abandon her? I will not!_He slammed a fist on the table and ran from the room, fleeing the unwanted fear that was tripling in its intensity with each passing second. He did not fear punishment, trained as he was to accept the consequences of his actions, but he could not bear losing his chosen to please the gods.

He charged down the corridor and nearly plowed through the opening door to the bath. Entering the room unannounced resulted in a shriek from the naked human, but for once he was able to ignore her enticing state of undress. "It is her!"

"Kh'aan! Jesus Christ, do you mind!?" She crossed her arms over her chest while ducking beneath the water. "Her? Her who? Princess See-through?"

"SILENCE!" His tone snapped Kayla's mouth shut. "Her scent was familiar and she seemed to recognize me, but we have never met. She is of great importance; I could see the marks of rank on her skin."

"I bet you saw a lot of skin."

"LISTEN TO ME!" He lurched forward and stomped down into the bath, sending a wave of water over the edge and backing her up against the wall. Kayla whimpered, but her jaw was set defiantly and her crossed hands closed into fists. Kh'aan reached out to grasp her shoulders, vaguely remembering not to clench his claws. "She is the Chosen."

The human's twisting attempts to get out of his hands stopped and she slowly looked up at him. "Chosen? Chosen for what…a sacrifice?" She laughed weakly at the joke, and though it touched him Kh'aan was too panicked to react.

"The Chosen is destined to be the next Grand Matron."

Kayla snorted. "Well whooptie doo for her! She can have a cookie! No wonder you're…" Her tirade cut off in mid-thought as his words sank in. "Wait, Grand Matron as in…your mother?"

"Yes."

The single human word grated out of his mouth, weighed down by all of his pent up emotion about the entire catastrophe. The thought of this being another test made him both angry and weary, and all he wanted was to fly away with Kayla and disappear. _So much time, we had so much time. Now when we want it, we are denied._

Her mouth opened and closed several times, but it seemed that she could not form a sentence. The frustrated hunter stepped back until he stood on the bottom of the bath, with everything below his shoulders submerged. Kayla's cornered posture slowly relaxed, and after a moment's hesitation she stepped toward him, dropping on the rises until she peeked over the surface and bobbed in its current. Kh'aan grinned and felt his tension lessen. Reaching for her he stepped back until seated, and she swam forward until kneeling on his thighs. For a brief moment he realized that she had uncrossed her arms to reach her hands around his torso, and it was enough to loosen his tongue.

"The Chosen is trained to lead from birth, as I was. I have never met her, but I realize now that I have known her scent since my youth." Kayla leaned closer until resting against his chest, and though she trembled and he scented her unease, the important thing was that she trusted him and it let his memory wander.

"Each mating season I went on a hunt with my sire. It was part of my duty as Firstborn, and I never questioned it. Each hunt he would find some new challenge to stimulate my growth, to teach me and mold me into High Elder. _Kouchou, Tchuki, and _eventuallyOomans and _Kainde Amedha_…always new prey with new rules for the hunt. But one constant remained. He kept a small square of fabric in a knotted pouch, and gave it to me before each hunt. He would tell me that it contained my honor, and was to be guarded at all costs." He snarled and looked away for a moment, seeing the pouch as though it floated before his eyes. "'_Do not misplace it, do not damage it, do not open it. It is your duty to understand without question and preserve your honor at all times. Your future depends on your ability to control your impulses, listen to others, and obey the gods. Do not open it!'_"

He met Kayla's eyes and his upper mandibles twitched. "I opened it. Only once, but it was enough. And…I did not exactly open it; I dropped it and it opened when I caught it. I did not understand why my sire would want me to guard a tiny piece of fabric that smelled of blood and the ocean, but now I realize its purpose. It was hers."

Kayla lurched upright and nearly fell off of her perch. "What! He gave you a piece of _her_ to guard, knowing that you'd find out what it was? That's like brainwashing, subconscious conditioning, it's…"

"It is our way, Kayla. Only now do I understand this. I was trained to resist all temptation and adhere to honor at all times. I can only assume that she has had similar training. But I believe that this – exercise – was to make me susceptible to her, to her scent, at the appropriate moment. I never told my sire that I looked in the pouch, but now I am certain that I was expected to."

"So that when the time came you'd submit to her, right?" Her voice shook and grew quieter with each word. "I bet she was given something of you too, or she wouldn't have stopped. When did you stop getting the pouch?"

"Two seasons past."

Kayla gnawed her lip and nodded as her mind churned. "Yep, time to make you miss the scent, remember but not have, so that when you encountered it you'd be all over it. Fuck!"

She slid from his lap and crossed the bath, leaning her head against the rear wall with her back to him. After a few minutes Kh'aan moved to join her, sitting on the rise beside her defeated post. "I feel that I can tell you my true feelings, Kayla, and you will not think less of me for them."

"Never," she mumbled into the wall. "Confused sometimes, but I'd never think less of you…not for opening up to me."

"I am afraid." He waited for her to look at him and his mandibles quaked with his growing agitation. "I am afraid that, no matter how much I do not want to 'be all over it', she may have the power to make me. Can you forgive me for this weakness?"

Her eyes widened and then softened as he spoke, and when he finished she was grinning like a stalking predator. "Sure, if you can forgive me when I kill her…for trespassing."

His rumbling purr sent ripples through the water. "I would expect nothing less."

Kayla smirked at him and reached for her cleaning cloth, but when she turned around he was still staring with a contemplative expression on his alien features. "You gonna watch me bathe?"

Kh'aan snapped out of his reverie and wiggled his tusks. "I would enjoy that, but no, I was simply thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

The hunter sloshed a wave of water in her direction before leaning back with his eyes closed. "I studied oomans during my training, but only enough for the hunt. We generally do not care to know more, but I realize now that our dismissal is a mistake. You are not the simple, reckless creatures we take you for. You have taught me this." He cracked open an eye to see her gaping at him.

"What could I possibly teach an interstellar prince?"

The hunter chuckled at her incredulous tone. "That oomans are far more resilient and determined than I believed. You, in particular, do not give up even in the face of defeat."

Kayla scoffed with a wave of her hand, but heat bloomed in her face. "Don't boost my ego. I know when to run away."

"Perhaps," he purred, "but you also know more than one way to fight. Yautja know the honor of direct combat. We would not use covert tactics to succeed; we deem such acts as dishonorable."

"Hey!"

"We do, but that does not mean that we are right." He pulled her from the step and settled against the back wall of the bath, shuddering when she absently ran the cloth over his skin. "If not for your performance here, we would already be dead. Your sneak attack on the Arbitrator was quite ingenious. And even when we met, I did not expect you to use my attack against me, and it nearly cost me my life."

"Come on! You're a seasoned hunter, elite…"

"Full of arrogance and unwilling to see beyond my own status and training. There was no way that such an insignificant creature could best me, and in my blindness you nearly killed me."

Kayla braced her feet against his thigh and shrugged, leaning forward against her knees. "What can I say? Humans are very…um…unpredictable." As though to emphasize her point, she abruptly dove from his lap into the bath. Spinning to brace her feet on the bottom, she pushed off and launched out of the water, landing squarely astride his lap. Kh'aan's eyes widened and he stuttered out a low growl as she pressed against his body and pinned his arms to the rim.

"Didn't see that comin' did ya?"

Kh'aan struggled weakly for a moment before elaborately sagging in defeat. "I am at your mercy. Do with me as you will."

Kayla licked her lips and leaned down to rub her nose along his throat, but the moment was broken by a loud bang. The human groaned at the timely interruption and leaned back to fall from his lap into the water, giving the hunter another brief glimpse of her brazen nudity before she disappeared. She emerged on the other side of the bath and settled with her arms draped along the top ledge, giving him a victorious smirk.

"You're dressed."

Kh'aan snorted, his breath sending a ripple across the water. "I fed them."

"I repeat…you're dressed."

"That can change," he chirped with a teasing wiggle of his tusks. They glared across the bath and then he heaved to his feet, reaching for the clasp to his loincloth with a smirk. Rather than protest, Kayla licked her lips again and looked him up and down.

"It's your funeral, stud muffin. I'm sure they'll break down that door eventually and find us rather compromised."

Kh'aan frowned as her words broke the mood, and were echoed by another bang. "Cruel torture, ooman."

"I'll make it up to you. Scat!" She waved him in the direction of the door and resumed bathing, eliciting a deep purr from the hunter that sent ripples in his wake. His eyes drank her in for another moment before he reluctantly left the room. _Yes, demon vixen, you will make it up to me in abundance._

####

A snarl echoed through the door when he reached the conference room, and he steeled his features as it hissed open. He was immediately confronted by Nasu. The guard stormed forward and sneered at his waterlogged state before glaring down into his eyes.

"**We are thirsty, and I require your bathing chamber.**"

The hunter bit back a snort at the hostility in her eyes, certain that she was not pleased with having to ask for his assistance. He rushed across the corridor and quickly filled a jug, grabbing two goblets with his free hand. A quick glance down the corridor revealed Kayla slipping into her room, and when he re-entered the conference room the guard was tying a strip of skin over her eyes.

"**Quickly before I explode.**"

Stifling a chuckle, he grasped her outstretched arm and led the grumbling twin to the bathing chamber. Once inside, however, all compliance fled and she yanked him into the room while ripping off the blindfold. Kh'aan growled and tried to pull away but she used her strength to pin him against the wall. Nasu's eyes blazed crimson and her scent radiated fury.

"**Here my words, 'Rha'zen', for I will not repeat them. **_**I know who you are**_**.**"

Kh'aan reeled back smacking his skull against the door, but her vice grip on his arms only tightened. "**No one told me, foolish male; I guessed based on your reaction to the Chosen, or more **_**her**_** reaction to you. She is trained to ignore any male, to resist all…but the **_**Firstborn**_**.**"

When his eyes widened she snorted out a laugh. "**Impetuous fool! The gods must despise you to trap you here, during mating season at that. Know this: It is of no benefit to me to reveal my knowledge…but nor will I protect you; you and your ooman have caused the Yautja enough problems. **Her claws clenched before she released him. "**If I am questioned by a superior, I will not deny if accused. I would advise you to fix your ship and leave as quickly as possible, before the Chosen takes your example and abandons **_**her**_** training to **_**hunt you down**_**.**"

She backed away and snorted again. "**I never thought that I would have the privilege to meet the Firstborn, but now…I am sorely disappointed. Get out!**"

Kh'aan backed out of the room floored by her confrontation. It was one thing for the Elders to know his identity, but for a simple guard to make the connection showed carelessness on his part. As an Elite he was supposed to be controlled, poised and without peer, and as Firstborn he should have demonstrated proper behavior in all circumstances – including ignoring random females. He seethed as he waited for Nasu to exit, and roughly grasped her hand to lead her back to the conference room. The guard chittered at his obvious distress.

"**This is your own fault, 'Rha'zen'. You never should have left your post in the first place.**"

Kh'aan stopped at the access stairs and fought the urge to throw her down. She snickered again and prepared to make another remark, but the hunter swiftly dragged her to the conference room and literally threw her inside. Nusa leapt to her feet when Nasu crashed into the center table, but her twin held up a hand.

"**It is nothing, sister. He has simply **_**forgotten himself**_**.**"

He stormed out of the room and punched the locking mechanism, secretly hoping to damage it beyond repair. As an internal argument built up momentum in his mind, he turned around to come face to face with Kayla. She blazed with heat and her scent raged, and with a flick of her head she stormed down the access stairs. The hunter growled and followed, knowing that she must have heard the altercation in the bathing chamber. She led him to the access hatch and then leaned against the door with crossed arms.

"What. The. Fuck."

Kh'aan took several deep breaths, knowing that he had nothing to hide but uncertain how to explain without angering her further. Kayla took his hesitation for reluctance.

"You'd better start talking or I'm going in there to start an intergalactic incident. There've been enough guts all over this ship. Speak. Now."

He bristled at her tone and bit back a roar, his pride taking offense even though he'd just received the same treatment from Nasu. Clenching his fists, the hunter leaned against a conduit with his back to her. "She knows who I am."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHO THE FUCK DOESN'T KNOW?!" Her voice rang from the bulkheads and he whirled to face her with a growl stuck in his throat.

"SHE GUESSED! The Chosen reacted to me; that is how she found out."

"Oh really?" The human scoffed and took a step toward him. "Not like this entire fucking planet isn't reacting to you! You sure it wasn't you jonesing for her that gave you away?"

"I was not…what is jones-ing?"

She threw up her hands and turned away shaking her head. "Fucking men! She turned you on, rocked your socks, woke up your wood…you want to fuck her you ass!"

Kh'aan roared, unable to hold it back any longer. "I DO NOT WANT TO…why would you think that!? How can I convince you that I have no desire for anyone but you?"

"You're a guy. Nice ass and full tits walk by you go all stupid and can't help yourself, no matter who's supposed to 'own your heart'." He heard a hitch in her breathing that cut through his anger. "And with a body like that, who can compete?"

He heard the fear in her voice, the defeat that he never wanted to hear from her, and without thinking he grabbed her waist and spun her around, dropping low on knees to look up into her trouble eyes. "Kayla, listen to me very carefully. I grow tired of repeating myself when my convictions have not changed. You are my mate. You 'own my heart'. For Paya's sake, you found it! You helped me to learn that what I was waiting for is not enough! How could I go back now that I have moved forward?"

She shivered in his arms but didn't pull away, instead reaching forward to run a finger along his crest. "How can I let you deny yourself? These are your people."

He hissed and shivered with her. "And if you found your own kind, would you abandon me?"

"NO!" She jerked in his grip but he held fast. "I…I care about you."

"As I care for you. I have for longer than I have desired you. You have proven yourself to me many times; in my eyes your worth has no equal, and no one could ever hope to take your place. Will you continue to doubt me?"

Kayla closed her eyes and hung her head, her hand splaying along the side of his face in a hesitant caress. "Maybe…maybe I doubt myself." She met his gaze reluctantly. "Maybe I think I'm not worthy of you."

"You are wrong." He rose to his feet with a harsh snort, apparently finished with the discussion. "There is only one female that I desire, one worthy of my honor, my seed…my life. I will not explain this again." He stepped away and took several heavy breaths before straightening his shoulders. "We have work to do."

Her eyes followed him until he turned down an adjoining lane, and then she let out a hard breath. _Keep it together, Kayla. Don't fight fate. Especially if you don't want to._

####

Ja'zin stood on the terrace of the training room, enjoying another change to her usually strict schedule as she was lashed by the fierce storm winds. After encountering the strange male that morning, she was surprised when her trainer suggested a new exercise in place of her usual evening trek to the western ruins. As the wind and rain whipped across her face, the formidable female used all of her senses to detect her surroundings. It was similar to the awareness training she would have performed in the forest, but the Matriarch seemed wary to let her wander and instead suggested the terrace.

"**You should know your surroundings no matter their state or yours. From here your senses should stretch from the western mountains to eastern sea, and from our southern training field to the landing pad to the north.**" Her trainer stepped back out of the wind. "**Tell me what you detect, Chosen.**"

Ja'zin stretched her senses beyond the rain and drenched landscape. In the distance beyond conscious sound she heard scratching against stone, and sharp chirps that were nearly lost in the rain. "**The Kesh are fleeing their caves; I hear their alarmed calls, and beneath them the sound of rushing water. The caves are flooding.**"

"**Very good. What else?**"

She pushed her senses further. "**Cracking trees. Distant, muffled. The hills that border the training field…a landslide is occurring.**" She turned to the Matriarch in alarm. "**Are the pups in the prayer center?**"

"**No, Chosen. You are good to remember their schedule, but they were not sent out this morning. What else.**"

She redirected her attention just as a flash of lightning revealed the landscape. Her gaze locked onto the ridge as she focused, but all concentration was lost when four figures reached the edge of the city. Her eyes distinguished the male immediately, and she barely stifled a rough purr. _Who are you? Why do you affect me this way?_

A low growl from the Matriarch snapped her to attention. "**Remember your focus, Chosen. He is none of your concern.**"

"**Honored Matriarch, why does this single male affect me so strongly? I am trained to ignore these things, yet even now in your presence I cannot.**"

Qu'una begged forgiveness for the lie she was about to tell, and could not keep the strain from her voice. "**It is the season, Ja'zin. You have faced it many times before, but never in the presence of a male. Consider it an unexpected lesson. You must control your thoughts and impulses at all times, and this is no different. Remember your destiny, Chosen. You will not defy the gods.**"

"No, Matriarch, I will not."

"Good." She hid her relief behind a stern frown. "Continue."

The curious but well-trained female nodded, letting out a decisive snort before resuming the exercise. She forced her gaze away from their guests, but the male's enticing scent was impossible to forget.

_I must see him again…_

####


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Greetings faithful patient ones. Trust me…not yet, but soon. Really soon. Enjoy this in the meantime.

-Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 17 – Mischief is Contagious_

Matriarch Qu'una watched wearily as the sky shifted from the shadowy dark of night to lightening shades of dawn. It was the first time in many years that she'd been unable to sleep, and she struggled to clear her thoughts for a few moments of rest before the day began. Current circumstances were threatening the formidable female's renowned control, unraveling her will piece by piece as the days passed. The Firstborn and his companion could easily destroy their society simply by being discovered, and yet she chose to shelter them in ignorance rather than uphold her station and turn them over to the Council. _Paya must think me mad. _Her thoughts drifted again, this time to the shred of reasoning behind her actions, and the imposing Matriarch shivered at the memory.

_The Council's relief was tangible…the Grand Matron would have an heir after all! The pup was placed on her feet and her bearer stepped back, her features a mixture of pride and remorse. 'Yes', Qu'una thought as the current Grand Matron burned the mark into the young one's skin. 'She will lead our people, yet you will lose your pup. It is both a blessing and a curse, but we must obey.' She nodded to the procession as they led the future leader out of the temple, but could not bring herself to follow. A touch on her shoulder brought the Matriarch's attention to her counterpart, and Sh'aan gave her a sympathetic purr. _

"_**She will make a fine Grand Matron. Ja'zin's bearer speaks highly of her intelligence at such a young age."**_

"_**Of course she does. Chosen by the gods? She would not dare refute them."**_

"_**Qu'una…"**__ Sh'aan sighed. __**"This could not be avoided. It is not your fault that your Firstborn was deemed unworthy. It is NOT your fault."**_

_The leader of the female Yautja hung her head, despair flowing from her pores in a brief moment of weakness. __**"I will hear this for the rest of my life, Sh'aan, but I will always be the Matriarch whose Firstborn **__**did not**__** become Grand Matron. I will be reminded of it every time that I look at her."**_

"_**You must uphold your duty to train her, Qu'una." **_

_Her eyes shot to the Grand Matron and she released a low growl. __**"How dare you! I will not forsake my duties. I am Matriarch!"**_

_Sh'aan lowered her eyes. __**"I would never accuse you of refusing your station. I meant no disrespect."**_

Qu'una growled at the memory and rose from her furs. Only now did she see a sliver of blessing in the tragedy of her past. Her firstborn was alive, against all odds, and had taken a formidable mate of high standing. It seemed that she was granted a more promising future than that set before the Chosen, who now faced her destiny without the consort she was promised. The Matriarch took strength in knowing that Kez would not face such humiliation, and wondered if this had been the gods' intention all along. _Their boredom must be intense to play such games. __**I did not mean that…I am tired.**_

Resigned to face the day without rest, Qu'una signaled for her attendant to fill the bath while scanning the tasks for the day. A snarl escaped her throat when she noticed a conference scheduled with the Matrons of the Council, but a visitor announced their presence at the door before she could respond. _At this hour? Who has died?_ She barked an order to enter, and was surprised when the Chosen stepped inside.

####

_It was time! Today she would begin her training for the hunt! The young Chosen had difficulty keeping her excitement tamed, as she had been waiting for this moment since she'd first come to understand her destiny. It also marked the first day of a lifetime of training with the Matriarch. She would miss the long sessions with the Elders and her Bearer for her early studies, but Ja'zin was ready to become an adult and face her future. 'I will not disappoint them!'_

_The door to her chamber opened, and the enormous and frightening Matriarch glided silently across the threshold. __**"Good morning, Chosen. Did you sleep?"**_

_Ja'zin refused to begin her journey with a lie. __**"No, Matriarch, I admit that I did not."**_

_Her leader frowned, but her eyes revealed expectation. __**"You will. Come."**_

The Chosen tossed in her furs, the memory escaping into reality as she fought the urge to run after her trainer.

_Time passed quickly in a blur of pain and disappointment, but it slowly gave way to anticipation and improvement. Every hunt brought new challenge, from sniffing out poisonous serpents in the western swamplands, to three days blindfolded atop a post snaring various fliers from the air. Ja'zin's skill increased exponentially, and she secretly hoarded every bit of surprise she could muster from the Matriarch. _

Clawed hands tore through fur, knowing what was coming.

_She sniffed the square of fabric, its edges worn by time but its scent potent as though preserved. Meeting the Matriarch's eyes in silent question, she huffed again at the earthen, musky scent._

"_**The Kainde Amedha are not to be underestimated. You have studied them from a distance, but never encountered this prey in the wild."**_

"_**I am ready, Trainer."**_

_The Matriarch frowned but continued. __**"You are not ready for this. Return with your trophies by the third turn or you will be abandoned here. And…"**_

_She slipped the square into a small mesh sack. __**"For additional training of your senses as well as your ability to complete multiple objectives, this will be…"**__ The Matriarch snorted. __**"Somewhere."**_

_Jazin winced as she eyed the pouch. __**"What if I do not find it?"**_

"_**Then you will try again on the next hunt."**_

_She tried. __**Paya I tried!**__ The Chosen excelled at her Blooding, managing to not only conquer a young queen, but also exterminate the hive that was not supposed to exist. However, she did not find the pouch. A single scenting and it would disappear, faint on the wind but too remote to risk losing her prey. Her collection of trophies grew over time, yet the small space reserved for that elusive square of insignificant material remained empty. _

A purr rumbled through the room, growing stronger with each passing breath.

_She leapt nimbly into the tree and out of the Hrrkulu's reach. It lashed at the trunks in frustration, but its lean body was meant for swimming and not climbing. Ja'zin tore a leaf from the branches and pressed it against the cut on her thigh. Immediately the plant's secretions neutralized the creature's poison, and she tied it down with a vine before returning her attention to the ground. _

_It was gone._

"_**They said nothing of cloaking ability!"**_

_A slither sounded from the next tree, and she realized that her ruse to pull it away from its river habitat was no longer an advantage. The Hrrkulu had finally figured out how to climb, and now grew closer to striking distance. Tired of the chase and eager to turn its skin into an attractive wrap, Ja'zin released her wristblades and waited. It rose higher with confidence while its thick scales grasped at the bark, but just as it reared back to strike a scent crossed her on the wind. The moment's distraction nearly cost her life as the creature's tail lashed forward, but the Chosen unconsciously sliced through it before throwing a curved blade through the creature's skull. It imbedded in the tree, dangling the beast to bleed, but Ja'zin was no longer paying attention. _

_Her eyes shot to the sky. __**"There is time…"**_

_Leaving her prey, she leapt through the trees following a scent now burned into her consciousness. Her course stopped when the trees ended at a high ridge, and dangling over nothing at the very tip of a thin root was the pouch. _

"_**Pauk!"**_

_She dropped to her knees at the edge, looking down to gauge whether she could climb to it. The ridge fell in sheer rock to dark trees below, devoid of hand holds. The root poked out from a crack near the surface, but it also looked unstable. She growled at the obstacle but stared with determination at her prize. _

"_**They did not say **__**how**__** I had to get it."**_

_Pulling a line from her belt, she looped the end and carefully tossed it toward the tip of the root. It caught on a broken offshoot but slid loose, and it took four more attempts before it hooked securely. She carefully pulled at the wire, first backing up before she decided to walk to the side, bringing it closer to her hands. No match for Yautja strength, the root bent toward her with creaks and groans, and she prayed that it wouldn't snap. Finally it drew close enough to stretch, but as she leaned forward the wire slipped from her hands. She grasped it but the movement was enough, sending a tremor through the root that dislodged the pouch. _

_Ja'zin roared, throwing caution to the wind as she leapt for the pouch. The talons of her left hand pinched it just as her right caught the root, and it groaned and sagged with her weight as she swung back into the ridge. She felt it coming loose from the stone and quickly braced her feet, pushing away from the wall and using its remaining spring to swing back onto the ledge. The root came loose in her hands and cracked her on the side of the head, but she was too elated to care. She laughed hysterically and waved the pouch in the air, bringing it down to take deep huffs of the scent before laughing again. _

"_**It is mine! You thought that you could elude me, but I am your MASTER! At last!" **_

_Sitting up she opened her eyes expecting to see the valley, but instead faced a large circle fire like those she'd seen in representations of the festival. Ja'zin scrambled to her feet and backed away clutching the pouch tightly, but burning in her hand drew her gaze. Her prize was gone replaced by a burning ember, and she threw it into the flames with a snarl. A pillar flared from the center of the fire, pulsing with heat as a shadow formed in its center. It stepped from the fire and the flames fell away, washing across the ground like puddles of water, and she backed away as they danced toward her feet. Her back collided with a tree but her feet continued to scramble, eager to get away from the glowing orbs that seemed to burn through her. A scent…HIS SCENT…saturated the air, and a purr rumbled through her chest as he reached toward her._

Ja'zin shot from her sleeping platform, a roar caught in her throat as she scrambled across the room. She could still smell the male from the stairwell, even after that single encounter, and now realized why. _It cannot be…could he be? There is no other explanation for his familiar scent. _She hurried from her chamber, slipping quietly past Akka's door and into her trophy room. Crossing the room with reluctance in her steps, she stopped in front of the small square of fabric – its scent now lost without preservation. _Lost but not forgotten. _All thought to her day fled, and Jazin settled to the floor staring at what she knew must have once been his.

_Paya, I ask for your guidance. How can I face my duties? I can think of nothing else but that male. Is he the Firstborn, my destined consort? How can he be here? I do not dare question your ways, but I do not understand…what am I to do? If he is here, he is not where he belongs…is he still the Firstborn? Will I have no consort? Why is he here?_

Her thoughts swirled around the male, and she knew she would accomplish nothing without seeing to this distraction. A remote idea formed in her mind, and she quickly returned to her chamber to freshen up before attempting the impossible.

####

"**May I have a moment of your time, Matriarch?"**

"**Of course, Ja'zin. But it is early. Is something wrong?"**

Qu'una's eyes tracked the Chosen's movements as she crossed to the cushions**. "If I am to be honest, Matriarch, yes, something is wrong. I realize that I am still distracted by my encounter yesterday. I have tried to push it – him – from my mind, but I cannot. Perhaps it is the season and his presence in concert that wither my resolve, but still I am haunted by it. I feel that I must sort this out in my mind so that I am able to focus on my training. Besides, my consort is already chosen. I must also focus on the vow I have taken."** She stopped rambling and glanced up to judge the Matriarch's reaction, but her expression was unreadable at best.

"**Yes?"**

Ja'zin resolutely met her gaze, silently 'begging' for understanding. **"I would like to request a day of personal reflection. Today."**

"**A…what?"** The Matriarch could not believe what she was hearing. **"A day of personal reflection? You live a life of personal reflection, Ja'zin, and you must adhere to your training. This is no time to contemplate fantasy."**

"**Yes, which is why I need this time alone to think. Tomorrow I will be locked away, as I have been since my training began, but I have never had something like this to think about. Isolation will undoubtedly undermine my training with such thoughts lurking. I believe I should have a degree of freedom to purge this from my system."** Her gaze hardened. **"I require it."**

The Matriarch bristled at her demanding tone. **"You 'require it'? Do not forget, Chosen, you are not the Grand Matron yet. It is not your place to make demands."**

Rather than be cowed, Ja'zin straightened her shoulders with a rough snort. **"I make no demand, Matriarch. But if you expect me to function to the best of my ability and continue my training without incident, it would be in your best interest to give me this single day for reflection. You are making this out to be some catastrophic disruption of my unerring schedule, but the sky will not fall as a result of it. I do not understand your resistance. I simply need the solitude of my own thoughts in a place where I feel isolated and comfortable. I need to conquer this by my own convictions, not by my training."**

Qu'una resisted the urge to strike her for her insolent tone, but recognized the emerging regal demeanor of a Grand Matron. Ja'zin's request was unusual, but it was not unwise. Simply untimely. _And perhaps there is a trace of reason in it. She will be uncontrollable tomorrow if her thoughts are not clear. _Turning her back, the Matriarch stepped over to the window as the sun peeked over the rim of the valley. She knew that to grant Ja'zin freedom was to tempt fate, but to deny her would bring even greater consequence during her isolation. Resigned to the lesser of two evils, she faced the Chosen with a hard scowl on her features.

"**I grant this request, Ja'zin, because it would be for the benefit of us all. Should you take advantage of my generosity, I assure you that your punishment will be infinitely more unbearable than a day in isolation trying ****not**** to think about a male. Am I understood?"** She caught a brief glimmer of victory before the Chosen lowered her gaze.

"**I thank you, Matriarch, for this consideration. Good day."**

Ja'zin rose quickly to her feet, keeping her eyes submissively on the floor, and she left the room at just short of a run. Qu'una's hackles rose against her will, and she resisted the urge to follow the young upstart and demand an explanation. _I cannot shelter her. The Grand Matron must learn from her mistakes like the rest of us. __**Paya, I beg you…keep her away from him.**_

####

Ja'zin broke into a sprint as soon as the door closed. She could not believe how easy it was to convince the Matriarch, yet at the same time felt as though she'd been tricked. _You expect me to fail…to give in to temptation that is so close that I can taste it. You underestimate me._ She reached her chamber and impatiently tapped the access panel, but when the door hissed open she came face to face with her furious guardian. Akka grabbed her wrist and yanked the surprised Chosen into the room, her breath coming in harsh snorts as she tried to rein in her temper.

"**Where have you been? You know that you are to go nowhere without me. The Matriarch could have my head for this. It is not like you to…"**

"**Calm down, Akka. I had to speak with the Matriarch and she is only down the hall; I saw no need to wake you."**

The guard paled. **"She will surely punish me! You cannot roam alone, Ja'zin! You have known this since your training began! How could you be so irresponsible?"**

Ja'zin snarled and whirled to face her long-time companion. ** "Mind your tone! I am certain that I would have been reprimanded for waking you just to travel two doors down the corridor. Your absence was the least of her concerns." ** She turned to a large stone armoire and pulled out her travelling wraps, which elicited another comment from the guard.

"**That is not what you wear for training…"**

The Chosen growled and threw the skins on her sleeping platform. ** "You will stop second-guessing me this instant or I will leave you here."**

Akka's mouth snapped shut on another protest, her eyes widening in growing alarm. Ja'zin gave a satisfied snort before crossing the chamber to her personal bath. **"Retrieve provisions for us, Akka; something light to eat and two skins of water. I suspect that we will be gone all day." **As she entered the bath and the door closed she heard a low growl, and suppressed the urge to laugh outright. _And our day has not even started. Poor Akka, what I have in store for you will not make you happy._

####

They hurried out of the temple undetected, and Ja'zin felt mild disappointment that she did not cross paths with her quarry on the stairs. Akka snorted at the spike in her scent, but she ignored the guard and hurried on. At the rim of the city she turned to bask in the early morning light, and caught a brief glimpse of the rear door opening. When Nusa emerged she snarled and grasped her escort by the elbow, ushering them deeper into the trees before they were spotted.

"**It is obvious where your intentions lay, Chosen. Would you truly throw away your destiny for one male?"**

The bones on her tresses clattered as her head whipped around. **"You must have so little faith in me, Akka. I am not to be seen, remember? Or should I have remained on display in the morning sun?"**

Akka snorted but said nothing, a sign that not only did she understand the logic, she also did not believe it. Resigned to her duty, the guard fell in line and followed her charge into the woods. There was an unusual bounce in Ja'zin's steps that made her nervous, and she vowed to remain firmly planted in the Chosen's shadow until they returned to the temple. _Paya guide me that I may bring her back safely. The Chosen should not be so susceptible to distraction._

They reached the sacred mud pools, used by the elders and healers for generations for the soothing oils that leeched from the soil. Ja'zin stopped and strained her senses, reaching intently for sign of the guests' destination. Rustling nearby revealed a family of rodents fleeing her presence, but she ignored it and pushed further. As the breeze changed direction she was suddenly assaulted by his scent, filled with lust and pulsating like a beacon. She stumbled back into Akka as her senses reeled, but before the guard could inquire she took off into the trees. Akka growled behind her and raced to keep up, but Ja'zin pushed her presence to the back of her mind. In short order she managed to find a parallel course to the Firstborn's party, and carefully tracked their movements while feigning ignorance to her guard.

"**Where are we going, Chosen?"**

"**Nowhere, Akka. I simply need this time away from the temple to clear my thoughts and center my spirit." **

"**You may have fooled the Matriarch, but I know you better than that, Ja'zin**."

They marched on until they reached crossroads to the prayer temple, and she abruptly turned to face her escort. **"You will wait for me here, Akka."**

"**I WILL NOT!"** Her guardian stormed forward to give her a reproachful glare. **"I am not to leave your side under penalty of death, and I have no intention of doing so until you become Grand Matron and I am replaced. Do not think you can deceive me, Chosen."**

Unperturbed, Ja'zin dropped the sack holding their meal and tightened her wrap. **"I would never deceive you, Akka. I trust you and you should trust me. I cannot have you distracting my meditation." **She turned to the northern path and waved a dismissive hand. **"I will return before the sun falls. Enjoy this time without me…such freedom is unheard of."**

Akka's growl followed her into the trees, but as soon as the guard disappeared Ja'zin began to run. She ducked into the foliage and cut sharply across the terrain, the male's scent guiding her blind charge. It grew stronger the further she traveled, but she abruptly realized that they were moving away from her. _Pauk, the training field! There is no concealment among those trees and their thin trunks. _She skidded to a stop to picture the surrounding lands, and then raced along the pups beginner track to circle the field. As she drew closer to the clearing she heard voices, and paused to make certain she would not be discovered. After a breath she realized it was merely the human's laughter, and she peered across the field to their ship. She faced the opposite side from the access ramp, and on a whim suddenly darted across the grass. Her steps were swift and silent, and she dove to the ground beneath the ship before someone spotted her approach. Crawling beneath the hull she came up under the ramp, and was surprised to hear Nasu's voice speak to the Firstborn in a derogatory tone.

"**Take your lust inside where it cannot offend me, pathetic male."**

Her tone, heavy and sharp, cut through the human's amusement and she turned slowly to face the guard. Having been halfway up the ramp, the small female slowly walked back down, one hand on her hip and the other rubbing her lower jaw. When she stepped onto the grass she paused again, issuing another snort from Nasu and her eyes immediately shot to her. Ja'zin wondered how she could have understood the insult, but did not have long to wait. Staring into Nasu's mask, the human slowly stepped forward until her breath moved the feathers on the guard's armor.

"Y'know, I don't need to know what you said to not like your tone. I've heard all of your snippy little chirps and clicks and I'm not stupid. I saw what happened on the ship and I'm far from fucking amused. If you have a problem with me, take it up with **me** and stop hiding behind him and your sister like a little _**bitch**_."

The last word came out as a hard bark, and the human's eyes blazed while she waited for Nasu's response. Most Yautja had at the least a moderate understanding of human insults, and the hot-headed guard's crest flared as her eyes burned in fury. Nusa grasped her wrist but Nasu wouldn't be stopped, and she surged toward the human with bloodlust in her eyes.

"**You should control your pet, 'Rha'zen', or I will kill it."**

Ja'zin's surprise was already written on her face as she took in the confrontation, but an exhilarating surge raced up her spine when the Firstborn replied.

"**You will try."**

The luscious deep rumble of his voice, offset by sharp glottal clicks in his throat, sent a warm rush down to her toes that nearly forced a purr from her chest. _Exquisite! He was my destiny?! If he has abandoned his post I will never find a worthy replacement._

Her musings were interrupted by a roar, and her eyes darted back to the altercation in time to see Nasu lunge for the human. Faster than any anticipated, the small creature flipped backwards and her feet collided with the guard's face, giving her a moment to measure her opponent. Nasu snarled and lunged again, feigning a hit to the human's skull while bringing extended claws up to tear into her flesh. The female dodged the fist and simultaneously grabbed the hand approaching her stomach. As Nasu followed through her arm was twisted, bending the wrist and fingers at such an angle that Ja'zin thought the bones would separate. Nasu roared and landed a punch to the right of her chest, knocking her back and freeing her stinging hand. The human spun through the impact while dropping to one knee, extending her foot to sweep the guard off of her feet.

Ja'zin watched the battle with rapt attention, surprised by both Nasu's ferocity and the human's unconventional technique. She'd sparred with the guards on occasion and knew their skill; she never expected the hot-headed twin to take such a beating from a mere human. An upper cut knocked Nasu's mask off and the guard's retaliatory punch caught only air. The small female side-stepped and grasped her arm, pushing off from the ground to kick Nasu in the face as she spun around the wrist back to her feet. For a moment the Chosen felt a twinge of envy. _There is something to be said for smaller stature._

Completely absorbed in the fight, Ja'zin was startled by a scent that blotted out all other input. She peered cautiously over her shoulder from lying prone beneath the ramp, and froze in place with a quiet hiss. The Firstborn stood nearly on top of her, gripping the access ramp while his attention remained fixed on the human. A deep purr stuttered from his chest as though he tried to strangle it, and with each hit the female landed, his arousal grew evident before her eyes. Her talons gouged into her palms against another hiss and she struggled with the effort to look away.A shrill cry finally pulled her attention, and she turned to see the human hit the ground on her back, abruptly flipping upright to charge Nasu with fists raised. The Firstborn growled and his talons screeched along the metal ramp, but as his companion's punch crashed into Nasu's throat, Ja'zin noticed his organ twitch beneath the loin cloth. All at once the Chosen knew, and resigned sadly to face an even more mysterious future. _He is not simply aroused…he is attracted to __her__! If she is where his interest lies I will never be able to sway him. We are trained to be strong in our convictions, and not bend easily to outside influence once determined. _She eyed him again, taking in the strain in his body from staying put and the flush to his skin denoting his heightened state. _He has made a choice; he belongs to her now. And I belong to no one. _

Suddenly the ground shook, and she looked up in time to see the human roll to her feet to stand over the toppled guard. Nasu held a fist to her chest while she labored to breathe, but to Ja'zin's surprise the human reached out to help her to her feet. Her soft skin was bruising rapidly and a cut over her eye dripped blood down her face, but the female smiled through it and offered the guard a laugh.

"I'm only slightly sorry. If you hadn't pissed me off I wouldn't have done that. I know how much a drop-kick to the female chest can hurt. Perhaps now you'll keep your trap shut."

Nasu shook off her hand as she rose to her feet, but a glint in her eye revealed her respect for the human. She bowed slightly before shuffling over to Nusa, and the human walked up the ramp hiding a strong limp. Rather than walk and reveal his state, the Firstborn abruptly leapt onto the ramp and darted into the ship ahead of her, but he gave Ja'zin one last enticing glimpse of what she would never have.

"**You should not have antagonized her. If the Matriarch finds out that you two fought you will be punished."**

The Chosen turned to watch as the guards eased away from the ship. **"I know, but she is infuriating! How was I to know that she was so skilled? She whines like a pup and claims to be a scientist." **

"**Still, you should have restrained yourself. Come, the mud pools are not far, and they may mask your injuries before the Matriarch can spot them."**

Ja'zin watched them cross the clearing, and as soon as they disappeared she slipped out from beneath the ramp. Once upright she was slammed by the combined scents of the Firstborn, the angry guard and the angry but slightly aroused human, and had to duck again as her head swam. _No wonder he did not sense me. My scent is drowned out by theirs. _Forcing herself to laugh in the face of such grand disappointment, the Chosen slipped back into the trees and hurried back to the crossroads. Her training gave her a definitive perspective when it came to measuring others, and his mind was firmly set. She could tell by his reaction, deference and attention to the human, and knew without a doubt that he was lost to her. _Perhaps if I speak about this with the Matriarch, she will explain his situation to me. __**No, it is best forgotten. There is nothing that I can do now but continue.**_

She heaved a heavy sigh as she emerged from the trees to greet her pacing guardian. She shrugged in acknowledgement when Akka shoved a split Naxa into her hands, and allowed the guard to guide her back to the temple.

"**Did you find what you were looking for?"**

The disapproval in Akka's tone would have normally raised Ja'zin's ire, but she was in no mood to argue. **"Yes, I have the answers I seek."** She paused for a moment to glance over her shoulder, and then resumed their course. **"Tomorrow we will spar until our bones ache, agreed?"**

"**As you wish, Chosen."**

####

Two masks tracked the huntress into the trees. Though the male did not know her identity, the female growled at the thought of further complications, especially from such a headstrong adversary as the Chosen. Nudging her companion's shoulder, they slipped through the trees until facing the ramp, and there settled in to wait. The male scanned the forest thoroughly, making certain to track the female and her guard back to the temple. Her importance seemed obvious, but he wondered how one of such rank could be permitted to roam unescorted. By her bearing and the degree of skill she displayed in sneaking around the ship, he was certain that she was of high standing and training. Though it piqued his curiosity, the Arbitrator had a task to complete and focused on the brooding Matron beside him.

"**With the guards out of the way, we can board the ship and capture them before anyone is aware of our presence."**

Ul'mahr let out an indifferent grunt. By his own scans he noticed that all shielding, detection systems and security protocols were deactivated – this would be the perfect time to capture them if they could cross the field undetected. He nodded to her to precede him, but as soon as Zheva activated her cloak the guards reappeared, one slathered with mud and apparently furious. All at once their plan was foiled, and she sank back to her knees with a snort.

"**The gods seem to protect the Firstborn and his companion. It would be easy to kill two guards and take what is mine, but our purpose here is stealth."** She glanced at him with an amused chitter. **"It would do no good to alert the Matriarch to our presence here. She would be less than welcoming."**

Ul'mahr's eyes rolled behind his mask and he turned to face the clearing. _She blames you for her Firstborn's death. Though she cannot prove it, she will despise you until the end of her days. _Briefly he felt the urge to abandon this unsavory quest, but as an Arbitrator who'd given his word, he was bound to uphold it.

They squatted in the brush and compared notes, calculating the distance from the ship to the temple in the event that there was a chase. As the light began to fade with the setting sun, Zheva finally rose from her crouch to stretch and glare at the ship. Almost on cute the access hatch opened, and she bit back a purr at the sight of the Firstborn. _You should not have abandoned your post, Kh'aan. You are now prey to the hunters, and your pathetic pet will not be able to save you. _

A growl interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to see the Arbitrator's head cocked in wary curiosity. **"Is there something you wish to say, Ul'mahr?" **He stared through her mask for several seconds and she snorted before activating her cloak. **"Then keep your growls to yourself, Arbitrator. We have a task to complete."**

She headed off into the trees on a parallel course to their quarry, and he reluctantly fell in line behind her. _Cetanu grant me wisdom and patience. It may come to pass that she dies by my blades, rather than allow her to harm the Firstborn. __**Her scent is stifling. Her intentions are clear, but will I have the strength to defeat her if necessary? As Arbitrator I am also bound to protect the Firstborn; even with his fall from grace, he is protected by the honor of the Council. **I only pray that my instincts are wrong. _

####

Kayla followed her frazzled hunter into the ship while trying to stifle her laughter. Being a half-naked Yautja, even his speed was not enough to hide the problem from her keen eyes. After their talk the previous day and his pout when she didn't join him to sleep on the floor, she knew not to question his loyalty – which left only one explanation for his alien flag pole. She laughed as an old song filtered into her memory…one her grandfather had claimed was his grandmother's favorite…and she edited the words as she skipped through engineering.

"_My baby likes to watch me fight, he loves that I can go all night, and when I'm knocking out a light, he's right there waiting…_" She frowned and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "No, that's not right_. _More like_…he's hot and bothered for me!_"

She hopped up the stairs two at a time and marched toward the control room whistling the tune. Rather than pass through the opening door, however, she walked straight into it and fell back on her rump. _What the hell?_

"Kh'aan? I know you're in there…open up!"

His muffled and strained voice came through the door. "I cannot see you right now, Kayla!"

She groaned and heaved to her feet to press an ear to the door. "Come on, don't be like that. We've got work to do…let me in!"

"Go to the access panel in engineering. I will instruct you from there."

_Oh for crying out loud!_ "Kh'aan, this is ridiculous. You know I can't read your language. How will I know what to do? Just come out and let's get this over-with."

"I cannot."

"Goddammit!" She turned from the door in a huff, determination bringing out the dirty tricks. "Fine. If she's got you that worked up…"

The door hissed open immediately and a low growl sounded over her shoulder. Turning around with a smirk on her face, she took in his bristling crest, clenched fists and still-straining arousal, and hid a laugh behind her hand. "Gotcha, silly Yautja!"

Kh'aan snarled at her deception, but before he could close the door she stepped across the threshold, wrapping her arms around his waist in a vice that he was reluctant to break. The feisty female purposely rubbed against him in a teasing swirl of sensation, and then hopped back out of his reach with another smirk.

"A warrior must focus on the task at hand, a soldier is never distracted, and a mate is never denied. I'll be downstairs. Come find me when you've..." she glanced down and licked her lips. "Relaxed."

She spun around and hopped toward the stairs, the wrap around her hips flapping with her movement and driving the already unhinged hunter thoroughly mad. _Paya give me strength! __**Close the door. Do not look at her!**__ Yes, do not look at the legs that should be wrapped around me! PAUK!_

The door hissed shut but her image remained, and he shuddered violently as he leaned against the door. _We will be done tomorrow! We can leave soon if we finish! **I can have her when we finish!** **TO WORK FOOL!**_ He snarled at his weakness, but the torture of thought was interrupted by Kayla's cheery voice through the console.

"_Hey, is this thing on? Live from the depths of engineering, it's Justa Gigolette and her band the Five Humps!"  
><em>

Kh'aan snorted and eased into the command chair while Kayla's warbling voice rang through the intercom. He couldn't make out a recognizable pattern to the tune, but every now and then he recognized a suggestive word or phrase that sent a surge through his groin. _"He knocks me down, he picks me up, so hard to take, can't get enough! Fill me up my buttercup and make my senses soar..."_

A laugh escaped his throat and on a whim he opened the comm. "Stop Noise, Ooman."

His hands danced over the console activating the relays they would require for the day, but he stopped when she answered in that deceptively innocent voice he'd heard in a frozen cave so long ago.

"_What noise?"_

####

The day passed in a blur as Kayla darted back and forth from the comm. panel to whatever task Kh'aan set for her, and she was surprised that she rarely had to ask him for clarification. His voice remained strained when he spoke to her, and she tried to lighten the mood with random bouts of song, but the tease was starting to stimulate her still changing hormones, and she finally gave up in favor of finishing the job.

The marine attached the last power cable to a large round ball of metal with dozens of other cables sprouting from its surface. She wiggled out of the crevasse and walked over to the console brushing dust motes from her wrap. "Ok, last cable connected. What's next?"

Silence met her over the comm. and she grumbled before leaning on the icon. "Hey, are you listening to me? K to K, come in, over." Static indicated the dead line, and she wondered why he'd leave her hanging. "Kh'aan…what are you doing up there, jerking off? Answer me."

"I was, and I feel much better now."

Kayla gasped and whirled around to see him leaning against the coolant tank, arms crossed and a satisfied smirk on his face. A quick glance revealed his honesty, but she was floored that he'd admit it. "You…you were…are you serious?!"

"If I understand your meaning, yes. I could not focus with your voice rambling through the console, so I…took care of the problem." His eyes twinkled.

The marine felt a rush of heat travel from her ears down to her toes and back, settling in her core like a rumbling ache. "So you sat there listening to me singing stupid songs and muttering about nothing…and…and…" her eyes trailed down and she shivered before meeting his gaze. "Jesus, Mary and Jojo…_what_ am I going to do with you?"

He pushed away from the tank and turned toward the fuel cells. "As much as you wish once we leave this place."

The marine growled as she followed, her eyes tracking the movement of his posterior beneath the loin cloth. Her hands ached to touch him, and she clenched them into fists to punch him instead. "Stop strutting, you hound. We've got work to do."

####

By the time they reached the temple that evening, the twins were practically carrying the exhausted pair down the steps. They reached their room after a round-about course to avoid several unexpected groups in the corridors, and the guards heard two thuds as the door closed behind their guests.

"**They fell asleep in the floor again." **

"**They were asleep on their feet."**

########


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for the delay. This was a doozy to get right. R&R and thanks for reading.

-Razz

####

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 18 – The Last Straw_

########

As the sun crested the temple valley, Ja'zin's eyes scanned the city stairs for the Firstborn but came up empty. Though resigned to the uncertain future, she was far from content and released a low growl at the injustice.

"**Your destiny is clear, Chosen." **

She snarled and turned to face her guard, who bustled around the room gathering the necessary items for their isolation. **"I know Akka, but I am allowed to be disappointed."** She had finally explained the previous day's outing, knowing that she could not keep her feelings hidden from her lifelong companion. **"I realize now that we were both prisoners; he has simply escaped."**

"'**Escaped'?"** The guard snorted. **"You make it sound as though you envy him." **

Ja'zin hefted the sack of study materials over her shoulder, leaving the training items for Akka**. "In a way I do. He is free, though hunted, and can experience a life that I will never know. After my taste of freedom yesterday, I find myself jealous."**

The guard's eyes widened. **"But…"**

"**But…we cannot both abandon our duties. I will be needed now more than before, and will uphold my station without the promise of his counsel and companionship."** She let out a rough snort and headed toward the door. **"Did you activate the intercom I placed in the courtyard?"**

"**Yes, Chosen. We will hear the festival as you desire, even though we will not see it**."

"**Good. We must hurry. If we do not reach the Matriarch's chambers before the servants begin their chores, she will have our heads.**"

Akka followed her from the room and silently thanked Paya. _She is well trained, but your influence shows in her choices. Thank you for granting your wisdom to the Chosen. She will be a fine leader for the Yautja._

####

Kayla's eyes creaked open as another sharp jab irritated her side. Groggy, the marine grasped the nearest pillow and lashed out at her attacker before burrowing deeper into the warm furs. "Go away."

She received a growl in response, and the jabs increased in frequency. Thoroughly irritated, she rolled away beneath the furs becoming more entangled by the second, and Kh'aan snorted in amusement. He grasped her ankle and pulled the feisty human across the cushions, and she lashed out with a kick.

"No!"

He'd been awake for hours, staring between the heated lump of her body and the surveillance cameras around the room. They were the only deterrent capable of quenching his lust for her – he had no intention of jeopardizing their escape – and when she began to stir he refused to wait any longer. Grabbing an end of the furs, he tugged at the material and slowly unrolled her cocoon, the sight of her legs sending a shiver up his spine. Kayla wriggled and tugged in an effort to keep her shroud, whimpering like a frustrated pup.

"I don't wanna!" Though a refusal, her eyes appeared from beneath the furs and pleaded with him. "One more hour?"

A purr rumbled from his chest and he leaned forward until he could feel her breath on his face. Her scent spiked deliciously for a moment, and he savored the flavor before shaking his head and pulling at the furs again. Kayla frowned and looked away, but moments later conceded defeat.

"Fine, you brat! The sooner we get to work the sooner we can get out of here, right?"

Kh'aan nodded and rose to his feet with a yank at the furs. Kayla toppled out with a grunt and unleashed a string of curses at him, but gradually heaved to her feet. "Do that again and you're in for a hurtin', buster!"

He straightened his shoulders with a snort and turned to the door, but before he could reach the access panel the door opened to reveal Nasu. She held a mask in her hands and shoved it in Kh'aan's face as they stepped out of the room. "**Put this on." **

Startled, he opened his mouth to protest when Jes'ika beat him to it. "What's that for? What's going on here?"

Nasu snorted and her twin seemed to share her irritation. **"You must wear this, by order of the Matriarch.**"

As the human started to protest again, he placed a hand on her shoulder and bowed slightly to the guard. Turning the mask over in his hands, he saw that it was a standard model for general use, not specially fitted like most masks. He slid it on and adjusted the primitive straps, grunting when Nusa pulled them tighter then necessary. _What is this for? Perhaps to keep me from scenting the Chosen again.__** Or Kayla.**_

Nusa inspected the fit for another moment before turning down the hall, and they fell in line to follow her out of the temple. There were quite a few servants in the halls and courtyard at this hour, more than they'd encountered before, and the guards kept them at a run until they reached the clearing. They were ushered toward the ship as though Cetanu were chasing them, and at the top of the ramp the twins moved to follow them inside. Kayla stopped when she heard them enter the airlock, turning with wide eyes at their uninvited guests.

"Hey, were do you think you're going? It's not raining!"

Nasu growled, but Kh'aan stepped between them before a fight started. Nusa huffed under her breath and pulled at Nasu's shoulder. "**We must wait indoors today, by order of the Matriarch.**"

"Hey, I asked you a question!"

Kh'aan hissed and gestured for silence, nodding to the guards before heading toward the access stairs. Kayla watched them disappear with a frustrated pout on her lips, and when he returned from sealing them in the meeting room she drilled him with her molten stare. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"I do not know, but they said it was by order of the Matriarch. We must obey."

"Oh for crying out loud! Fine…let's just get done. What's first?"

####

Nusa turned to her sister the moment the door closed. "**Why did we lie to them?**"

Nasu rumbled with laughter as she fell into a seat. "**Because he would not have cooperated if we did not. There is too much musk in the air already today, and we are not in the temple guard rooms where we belong. I will not risk being affected, not so close to the end of this assignment.**"

They settled in for a long wait, but Nusa could not ignore a warning in the back of her mind. "**We must return before sunset, or the mask will be worthless.**"

####

Across the clearing, two figures rose from their vigil and retraced the party's steps. The previous evening Matron Zheva had scanned the landscape for a potential ambush point, and now they studied the route carefully for the optimal position.

"**They will return this way as opposed to their previous detour. They will want him indoors before the fires begin." **She switched her respirator to external air for a moment, savoring the scents of the land. "**Already potent; that would explain the mask he wore. Come, Ul'mahr. This will be the perfect spot.**"

The Arbitrator followed silently, though secretly he continued to monitor the Matron's vital signs. She was being strongly affected by the season, and her now obvious desire for the Firstborn saturated the air around her. He'd spent the evening contemplating how to confront her indiscretion should the need arise, but was no closer to a solution. To challenge a Matron of the Council was punishable by death, if she did not kill the challenger first. _I will have no choice. If she attacks the Firstborn, I must uphold the code of the Council._

They studied the crossing before returning to watch the ship. It was going to be a long day.

####

Firelight danced along stone outcroppings, illuminating dozens of figures and casting their long shadows across the night. Two shadows would jump and spin while others pounded feet into the dirt in a steady cadence. Drums echoed through the night, occasionally punctuated by a chorus of rhythmic barks and grunts that enhanced the energy of the gathering. Though some Yautja chose other methods to choose and claim mates, many eagerly awaited the mid-season ceremony to complete their unions in honor of their ancestors. The beat thundered to its peak as figures swirled and stomped, and then all sound ceased. Night creatures hesitantly began their songs in the silence but were deafened by a single thump of an enormous kettle drum. The gathered Yautja stepped back to reform the circle, their bodies glistening from exertion and remnants of rain from earlier. Along the edge facing the valley, the circle parted to admit a single figure. As he approached the fire he caught the eye of many who had never participated in the Festival, much less witnessed their leader in such form.

Kh'alik strode forward and leapt onto the platform beneath the stone ridge. Clad only in a hand-woven loincloth and carrying an ancient, carved wooden spear, he was more a vision of their ancestors than the leader of the clans, and the crowd grew silent in anticipation.

The High Elder surveyed the crowd and let out a loud hiss that overpowered the crackling bonfire. As they murmured in response he raised the spear overhead, roaring at the stars with enough force to shake stone from the ridge. The gathered clusters of Yautja, males on one side of the fire and females on the other, echoed his roar until the night rang with their song.

Kh'alik slammed the spear to the ground and started to beat out a slow, ominous rhythm. The drums joined and the resounding beat sent a wave of anticipation through the air. They beat their chests along with the drums, and as the crescendo built it seemed to vibrate through the gathered throng.

The staff smashed into the ground one final time and all sounds ceased. A hush settled in the charged air, and slowly the crowd began to part as pores exuded musk in anticipation. Through the throng marched Grand Matron Sh'aan, radiant and ethereal in sheer flowing cloth that flowed around her nude body like ripples in water. Her glowing eyes peered from behind an elaborate headdress, and every Yautja dropped to one knee as she passed. Sh'aan reached the fire and circled once before stopping in front of Kh'alik.

The Elder did not hesitate, leaping from the altar stone with spear raised. Sh'aan spun out of his reach with unmatched grace, appearing like a ghostly Paya in the flickering light. She parried each of Kh'alik's attacks, and though unarmed, effortlessly avoided each strike of his weapon. Their dance circled the fire, exciting the spectators to new heights of bloodlust and ecstasy, until at last Kh'alik moved in for the final blow. Twirling the spear above his head, the Elder roared and brought it down as though to cleave Sh'aan's skull. Instead she sidestepped and grasped the weapon, snapping her elbow down to crack the spear in half just as legend told of the first mating battle. Each Elder took their half and joined their side of the fire. Roars and barking howls rumbled from both sides as the potential combatants readied for the charge, and then as one they lunged.

As was customary, the swarm surged around their Elders to clash by firelight, and as the battles spread across the valley Sh'aan and Kh'alik retreated to the altar stone to monitor the festival. The musk of arousal was quickly overpowered by the scent of blood and rut, and the chorus of mating season was like music to the Elders' ears.

Kh'alik slipped his hand unseen into Sh'aan's, surprising the female. She leaned closer to be heard above the din. "**You seem to be enjoying yourself.**"

The imposing Elder purred and squeezed her hand. "**I have never had the chance to officiate at the mid-season festival. I never knew that it could be so…exhilarating!**"

The Grand Matron frowned briefly and made a mental note: Whatever path they chose for determining the next High Elder, never again would their leader be denied this experience. She stole a sideways glance at her consort and unconsciously matched his rumbling purr. Though they could not act in public, she reached up to draw her talons through his thick tresses, and chirped in amusement when his leg began to shake. She leaned closer and felt the heat radiating from his body. "**When our duty is done here, I will require your assistance…as I have recently helped you.**"

The Elder's eyes didn't leave the field but his scent spiked. "**I have yet to recover from your 'help', but I will do my best to assist you.**"

An undulating wave of triumphant roars suddenly flowed across the valley, and the leaders smiled before reciting the sacred text. "**Paya grant blessing over these unions. Cetanu infuse your spirit into the new generation, that the Yautja may continue unending.**"

########

"Ready when you are! Let's fire this puppy up!"

Muttering a quick prayer to Paya, Kh'aan activated the engines. They rumbled to life with a mild sputter, and he noted the few blinking alarms that they could repair in flight. After ensuring that they would not overheat or re-damage the cooling system, he powered down with a relieved chitter. Moments later Kayla darted into the control room and threw her arms around his neck.

"All systems go, Cap'n! Are we good? Can we leave?"

Her enthusiasm was contagious and the hunter shivered with excitement. "Those seals must cure, but we will be able to leave in the morning."

Kayla picked up the anticipation in his tone and squeezed his shoulders. "Then I say we go back and get to sleep now. It'll be morning before you know it!"

They locked down the ship and marched through engineering, but a stray thought suddenly stopped the hunter. At the airlock Kayla realized that he wasn't behind her and went back through the deck until she found him staring at the floor. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Kh'aan shook his head as though in a daze, and his eyes glowed when they met hers. "We are leaving."

"Yup," she smiled. "So let's go!"

"Kayla…" his tone deepened. "We are leaving."

Something in his voice sent a shiver down her spine, and with a jolt she realized what he meant. A warm ache settled in her abdomen and she turned around licking her lips. "Uh huh…so, all the more reason to get some sleep, yeah?"

Kh'aan hissed and lunged forward, eliciting a yelp from the marine. He chased her through engineering alternating between an eager growl and lustful purr, and he finally managed to corner the marine on the access stairs.

"You gave up. I am disappointed."

"No…I just remembered our guests. Can't leave them here, can we?"

"Perhaps for a short while?"

"Woah, Tiger! Cool those jets. Grab the guards and let's go."

The twins were anxiously waiting for them in the meeting chamber, and Nasu surged toward him with the mask raised. "**Come! There is no time!**"

Startled by her approach, Kh'aan's instincts kicked in and he batted the mask out of her hands. It ricocheted off of the broken console before falling in a crack in the floor grating, releasing a shower of sparks as it settled against the faulty wiring. Kh'aan quickly shut off the panel, but when they retrieved the mask it was too late. The computer system had shorted out leaving the air filters useless, and Nasu threw it on the ground with a grunt.

"**It is destroyed! What have you done?!**"

Kh'aan shrugged, secretly happy to not have to wear the ill-fitting mask. They filed out of the ship into the gloom of late dusk and the guards grumbled that they will have to run the entire way. As he stepped out of the airlock, he was slammed by a saturating cloud of musk in the air. It nearly took his breath away and he stumbled back against the hatch as though struck. Kayla's worried eyes caught his, but Nusa did not give him time to recover.

"**Quickly! He will not last very long!**"

As they proceeded to drag the hunter through the woods, Kayla rushed to keep up and assaulted them with questions. "What the hell are you doing? What's wrong with him? Quit dragging him! What's wrong with you people?!"

Kh'aan felt as though he were sinking, every breath laced with pheromones and sending his libido into overdrive. He became uncontrollable and struggled in the guards' grip, forcing them to drop him to the ground warily. His breath came in heavy pants and they backed away exchanging glances. His crest bristled as his talons clawed at the ground, the scent flooding his receptors and blotting out all other input. Burning lust surged through his veins, settling in his groin and awakening his shaft to full attention in an instant.

Kayla froze, watching in growing alarm as Kh'aan seemed to convulse on the ground. The guards continued to back away, unsheathing their wristblades as though he were a threat, but her concern overruled safety. She stepped forward warily and tried to remember Jes'ika's tone.

"Rha'zen? Are you alright? What's wrong with him? Rha'zen, can you hear me?"

"**No! Get away from him!**"

Suddenly the hunter's head snapped up and he took a deep breath. He snapped around to fix her with his gaze, and she was shocked at the intense glowing bronze of his eyes. He huffed again and then growled, and Kayla didn't have time to back away. He scrambled to his feet and snared her waist, hoisting the human over his shoulder before he sprinted into the woods. She heard the guards roar in protest, but Kh'aan's pace soon left them far behind. Startled and more than a little concerned, Kayla braced her elbows on his back and tried to reason with him.

"Kh'aan? Hey, put me down, ok? What's the matter? This isn't funny, ok? Put me down!"

The hunter was too lost to hear her. From the moment she'd stepped near to him her scent had combined with and then blocked out the musk in the air, and all thought to control had been lost. He charged blindly through the woods, not knowing what he was looking for until they reached a small river. Jutting out over the current was a large boulder, angled perfectly for his needs, and he skidded to a stop while swinging the human from his shoulder.

Kayla found her back slammed against a rock, and barely had enough time to catch her breath when she felt Kh'aan's hands fumbling at her wrap. All at once she realized what was happening, and began to struggle in growing fear. "KH'AAN! What are you doing?" He grunted and stopped fumbling long enough to grasp her wrists in one meaty paw. Kayla's mouth went dry, memory attacking her so vehemently that her struggles intensified. "Kh'aan! Don't do this! We're almost gone! Please, Kh'aan, don't!"

The hunter growled in seeming satisfaction as his hands moved from between them, and he yanked her tightly against his groin. Kayla's fear tripled for a blinding heartbeat as he roughly thrust against her, but rather than pain she suddenly felt a jolt of ecstasy. Kh'aan's hips thrust again and he howled his pleasure, leaning forward to lick her throat as the human succumbed to his 'assault'. He palmed the back of her skull and thrust violently, scraping his knuckles against the stone in his blind lust.

Kh'aan begged Paya for release. It took what remained of his control to securely cover Kayla rather than expose her as he'd wanted, and he hoped to be free of this all-consuming need before the guards found them. She moaned against his throat as he shifted the angle of his thrusts, and he reveled in her fierce grip on his torso. His vision began to brighten along the periphery as the pressure grew, and he increased his pace desperately. Kayla's gasping cries grew shrill and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to sink his tusks into her flesh, but just as he felt he would explode hands grasped his shoulders and pulled him away from his mate.

####

The guards raced after Rha'zen but were no match for his speed. Deep down Nasu hoped that he would mate the human, even if it meant failure on their part. She wanted to be finished with this assignment, and if it meant failure than so be it. As they passed the mud pools they suddenly heard him howl followed closely by a sharp faint cry, and they pushed their legs to the limit. Nusa adjusted their course after scanning the trees, and moments later they heard the distinct, rhythmic grunts of rut.

"**We are too late! We must inform the Matriarch.**"

Nasu activated her scanner to confirm, but instead barked in surprise. "**There are two figures approaching them. They have been separated…they are being attacked! Hurry!**"

They charged through the trees to the river in time to see two heavily armed figures looming over the fallen guests. The human struggled to rise, holding a hand to the side of her head, but a foot to her midsection doubled her over again. At her grunt of pain Rha'zen roared and leapt to his feet, but the smaller hunter slammed a heavy metal club into the back of his skull. The male fell with a thud and lay still, drawing another shout from the human.

"You'll pay for that!"

"Save your empty threats, ooman."

When they heard the voice the guards realized who they were, and charged into the clearing with weapons raised. "**Matron Zheva, you are banned from the home world. You will pay for disobeying the Matriarch's ruling!**"

Zheva turned with a haughty snort. "**I think not. You are in no position to challenge me. Be gone or be destroyed.**"

The twins roared and charged in unison, their unique fighting style put to the test against a Matron and Arbitrator, but they were determined to protect their charges. Nasu darted toward the Arbitrator and parried away the club, bringing her wristblades forward to carve shallow grooves into his armor. The male laughed and extended his own blades, circling to find an opening in her raging defenses, but she knew not to give him time to study. She lunged forward in a clumsy attack on his torso, ducking at the right moment to twist her blades to the side. The Arbitrator roared as they cut into his skin and backed away, his scent revealing increasing agitation. Having never actually fought for her life against a male, Nasu's blood soared with the challenge and she charged forward again.

Nusa sized up Matron Zheva as she stepped between her and Rha'zen. **"Why have you violated the Matriarch's order?" **

"**The Council demands the return of the Firstborn, and I do not answer to her." **

Nusa's stance faltered when she realized the identity of her charge, and she was unprepared for a powerful blow to her face that knocked her to the ground. She rolled through the impact and raised her arm to parry Zheva's attack, but the Matron's power and fury were too swift to counter. Serrated blades severed her forearm just as Zheva's foot connected with her lower jaw. Nusa's head whipped back from the impact, and Zheva plunged her blades into the guard's throat. A twitch of her wrist ripped them through flesh, and Nusa slumped to the grass without a sound. Zheva wiped her blades on the guard's wrap and gave her a final rough kick.

"**Pathetic."**

A groan reached her and she turned to see the human rising to her feet. Zheva studied the female for a moment, wondering what could have possessed the Firstborn to abandon his duty. Her scrutiny was cut short when the human dove forward and her feet crashed into the Matron's chest. She stumbled back a step only to leap back further as slim legs once again lashed out at her knees. The human was quick on her feet even when disoriented, and Zheva brought all of her focus to bear on avoiding another kick.

Kayla's vision cleared quickly when she realized one of the twins had been killed. Their attackers seemed intent on isolating Kh'aan, and the thought drove her adrenaline through the roof. She expertly avoided every swipe of the large female's blades while keeping in tight enough to score sound hits, but she knew that a weapon would mean the difference between life and death. Her opponent unsheathed a double-edged sword half Kayla's height, and as she swung it toward her throat the marine dove into a roll that brought her up against the guard's body. The sword came down again and she rolled down the legs, snaring a knife from a sheath on the guard's calf. Tucking in her knees she sprung upright bringing the blade up in an arc. She passed between the female's outstretched arms and felt the metal slice cleanly through skin, and she pushed off of the broad shoulders back to her feet.

Zheva snarled as she felt the skin of her stomach split. The cut was not deep, but the fact that the human drew her blood was enough to end her life swiftly. She heard a snarl from the Firstborn and glanced down to see him regaining consciousness. Before the human could react, she darted forward and clamped her hand around its slender neck. She felt the bones grind in her palm, and the human dropped her weapons to claw at the vice. Chittering at the helpless creature, she violently shook her arm and watched its head flap in all directions. The human kicked feebly at her arm and then tried to grasp it with her legs just as she sensed the male rise to his feet. Out of time she twirled in a circle, knocking the Firstborn to the ground with the human club before releasing her. The female sailed through the air toward the river and crashed onto the rock they'd been rutting on. She folded limply over the edge and fell into the racing water.

The splash drew Nasu's attention and her eyes fell on her fallen sister. A roar welled in her throat, but before she could release it a heavy weight crashed into the back of her skull and she dropped like a stone. The Arbitrator stepped over her body with a rough snort and approached the rising Firstborn. His eyes darted between them and the river, and his scent spiked with rage.

"**You will have to kill me. I will never return to the Council.**"

"**You would give up your station for an ooman?**" Zheva circled him with a hand on her hip, idly fingering the whip at her side. "**You will return with us of your own power, or you will awaken on the clan ship. It is your choice.**"

Kh'aan's tusks clattered erratically and he took a step back, but the Arbitrator immediately grasped his arm in a firm grip. **"Mind yourself, Firstborn. This is the ruling of the Council and you must obey."**

"**This is NOT of the Council! They would never send ****you**** to retrieve me." **His eyes bored into Zheva's mask with the words, and she chuckled at his expense.

"**You will not defy them. Bind his hands.**"

Kh'aan snarled and brought up his left arm, swinging back to connect a fist to the Arbitrator's mask. Zheva grasped his right arm only to receive a foot to her chest, and he bolted into the trees in their moment of distraction. Ul'mahr growled and turned to pursue but a hiss stopped him. Zheva activated her wrist computer, and seconds later a net shot from the gauntlet. It sailed between the trees and they were rewarded with a roar and thud in the gloom. As they approached the Firstborn he struggled in earnest against the constricting metal, finally going still as it began to bite into his skin.

"**Before this night is over I will KILL YOU!**" He ground out through his tusks.

His captors remained silent and the Arbitrator extended his spear, sliding it through the links to hoist the Firstborn from the ground. They took a moment to secure the spear with each balancing an end on their shoulder, and after another glance toward the river they began the march back to Zheva's ship. Kh'aan hurled insults and cursed their bearers, but deep down his will was crumbling. _Kayla! They have killed my Kayla! __**No! She would not be defeated so easily!**__ But if she is unconscious and in the river…_He shuddered in the net and begged Cetanu for retribution, swallowing his pride in a momentary bout of fear.

"KAYLA!"

####

Stars danced in Nasu's vision as a loud roar brought her back to consciousness. Her skull throbbed and she felt a trickle of blood running down her neck, but more prominent was the ache in her heart at the sight of her sister's body. The hot-headed guard forced her limbs to respond and crawled across the grass, slipping an arm beneath Nusa's head as a high squeal escaped her throat.

"**Nusa! Forgive me, my sister. I was not strong enough. Paya, no! What will I do without you? Who will keep me in line, Nusa! You cannot leave me!**" She ran a talon along the wound at her throat, feeling cooling blood slide beneath her fingers. "**It was not to be you! I was the one to disobey the Matriarch! The punishment should be mine, not yours!**"

She eased into a sitting position and cradled Nusa's head in her lap, letting out a powerful wailing roar to the heavens as she succumbed to her grief. She knew that failure would mean her death, but she could not bring herself to continue the pursuit, and after a few more minutes she heaved carefully to her feet. Her vision swam as the lump on her skull throbbed in earnest, but she pushed down the pain and carefully picked up the body. Nusa's dead weight nearly sent her tumbling, but duty to honor her twin pushed her on. Stumbling groggily, Nasu turned toward the temple and hurried as quickly as she could to warn the Matriarch. _Your death will not be in vain, Nusa. We will have their heads for this outrage!_

####

Kayla gasped and subsequently choked on a mouthful of water as an anguished cry echoed through the trees. Brown eyes opened to see the glittering asteroid field overhead, and another wave of water sloshed across her face. Realizing she was in the river, the marine struggled to swim only to feel tugging at her wraps. She reached through the dark and felt branches snagging her skins, just as another faint roar reached her from a distance. She kicked at the tangle of fallen limbs, wincing at sharp pain in her left leg, but finally managed to break out of their hold. The river immediately caught her in its current, and she swam for the shore before it carried her further downstream. Another sharp pain ripped through her right shoulder before the entire arm went numb, and she struggled into a sidestroke to reach the bank. Her fingers dug into mud and she cried out in relief, climbing out of the churning river to collapse on the shore.

"Kh'aan…they came for Kh'aan! But how did they find us, unless someone here told them? That damned Matriarch. I'll kill you, you bitch! I swear if they hurt him I'll kill you!"

Fury coursed through her veins and she heaved to her feet, lurching forward shoulder first into the nearest tree. A loud crack was drowned out by her cry, and blessed sensation coursed back into her fingers on a wave of pins and needles. Thankful that it was merely dislocated, she wiped stray tears from her eyes and glanced up at the night sky. On this foreign planet with no familiar directional guides to study, she stared for long minutes until faint clouds blotted out portions of the field. Remembering their course before night fell, she gauged the direction of the previous roar and eased into a limping run. The warm night quickly dried her skin, leaving a trickle down her left leg that she knew was blood. Feeling along her thigh she quickly found a long gash on the outside that bled in a steady stream. The marine paused, knowing that she had to staunch the flow or she'd bleed out quickly, and after a thought untied her 'panties' from the wrap. She knotted the skin directly over the wound and then wrapped and tied the ends tightly. The dull ache became a throb with the constriction of blood flow, but at least she was no longer freely bleeding.

A wave of dizziness suddenly sent her head spinning, and she leaned against a tree pounding a fist on the bark. "No time! Don't wimp out, marine! Find Kh'aan now, puke and pass out later! FIND HIM!" Then, as though a beacon from the gods, her mate roared again and she bolted in the direction of his cry. _I'm coming! Hold on! I'll find you! _

####

Zheva secured her grip on the spear as their captive thrashed in the net. She wanted nothing more than to drop and beat him into submission, among other things, but the Matron of Nightblood had not achieved her status by giving in to impulse. The closer they got to the ship, the more prominent the ache became in her core to claim the untouched male, and she ground her tusks against another wave of lust. This was the first time she would not be occupied for the mid-season festival, and the denied urge was more powerful than she had anticipated. She could tell by the Arbitrator's attitude that he was aware of her unhinged state, but he did not know her mind and will. This was as much a mission for Elder Ne'hak as it was a lesson in self-control, and she was determined to see it through without 'much' incident.

The Firstborn roared again and unleashed another string of curses, prompting Ul'mahr to kick him in his exposed back. "**Be silent, Firstborn.**"

"**He expects rescue. Let him howl if he wants to. No one will hear him.**" She glanced over her shoulder into his smoldering eyes. "**Your pet is dead, the guards are dead. Call to Paya and Cetanu, for only they will hear.**"

Ul'mahr stifled a growl and scanned the path behind them. He knew that one of the guards still lived, if the blow he'd given her had not fractured her skull. Secretly he hoped that she would alert the Matriarch to their presence. A confrontation between the leader and Zheva might enable him to secure the Firstborn safely and prevent her from acting on her lust. "**Are you certain that the ooman is dead?"**

"**Of course. Now move quickly. We must leave before the sun rises.**"

Their prisoner went still at the mention of his companion, and the Arbitrator caught the scent of despair from him that was nearly stifling. Zheva paused as she too huffed his scent, and she let out a grating laugh at his expense. "**How could you have any feeling for such a weak and pathetic creature? She could not bear pups for you, nor offer a suitable challenge for one of your rank. You wasted your life for nothing, Firstborn.**"

Kh'aan snorted but said nothing, his eyes finding Ul'mahr's behind the mask and drilling him with unmasked hate. The Arbitrator shook his head sadly and resituated the spear on his shoulder, his eyes spotting the glimmer of Zheva's ship through the trees. _The Firstborn is no more; he will force the Council to execute him rather than return to his station._ "**A pity, Firstborn.**"

"Save your pity, asshole!"

They stopped abruptly and stared at him, surprised at the clarity and vehemence in his human speech. He growled and his crest bristled. "The Firstborn is dead, and when my mate finds us she will eviscerate the both of you. Her fury will honor me as she always has, and she will wipe her ass with your pathetic hides!"

Rage poured from Zheva in waves and she dropped the spear. Removing her mask, she bent down to stare into Kh'aan's eyes, reaching through the net with a talon to roughly poke his groin. "**Your mate? I think not; your scent is still clean. That you would claim prey as your mate is disgraceful, but fear not. Cetanu skins her as we speak, and will have her pelt ready for you at your end.**" She reached through with her fingers, roughly grasping him between the legs. "**How could an ooman arouse you? I should educate you properly, Firstborn, that you might know what you truly desire.**"

"**Do not touch me!**" Kh'aan thrashed in the net, but it only served to tighten her grip, and to his horror his organ reawakened. His eyes widened and he froze, but Zheva's grip loosened into an enticing massage and filled him with dread. She purred at his discomfort.

"**You see, your nature cannot lie. I know what you desire.**"

A hand clamped around her wrist, and Ul'mahr pulled the Matron to her feet. "**This is not our mission. Do not disgrace yourself, Matron Zheva. We must return the Firstborn to the Council.**"

She pulled from his grip with a growl. "**Never lay a hand on me again, Arbitrator, and never question my honor. Ne'hak will wait as long as he must for his prize. I will do as I please and you will obey my orders, is that understood?**"

To her surprise, Ul'mahr stepped over the prone Firstborn in a protective stance and released his wristblades. "**Your intentions are clear in your scent, Zheva. I will not allow you to follow through with your insatiable lust. You would risk your reputation simply to rut him? What has become of your honor?**"

The Matron shrieked and backhanded him across the face but Ul'mahr stood his ground, dropping into a defensive stance. She took a step back as though assessing him, but he noticed the movement of her fingers at her side. She circled him slowly and a chitter escaping her throat at his apparent mutiny.

"**Do not be foolish, Ul'mahr. I grow weary of your distrust and frankly speaking, you have no hope to defeat me. Prepare the ship for departure. We will be along shortly.**"

Her stance had relaxed but her scent surged as she circled, and the Arbitrator was not fooled. He turned his head as though relenting, and as expected she lunged toward him. Ul'mahr dodged her wristblades and spun out of her reach, abandoning the Firstborn to charge while her back was turned. Zheva anticipated his attack and side-stepped his advance, pushing at his back to propel him into a tree. He rebounded with a snarl and turned to face her, but she was through sparring with the 'silent' Arbitrator. As he lunged again she pulled out the barbed whip, lashing it around his throat with a flick of her wrist.

"**And now your foolhardy crusade comes to an end. You should have **_**remained**_** silent, Ul'mahr.**"

The Arbitrator's eyes widened behind his mask and his fingers clawed helplessly at the whip. Zheva sneered as she tightened the whip, and he realized with humbling clarity that he was indeed foolish to challenge her. The loss was disgraceful for an Arbitrator, but as he felt the sharp metal cut into his skin his tusks tapped the inside of his mask. The barbs tightened and he felt a gurgle of blood in his throat as his plasma cannon whirred to life, and as his vision darkened he fired one satisfying shot. The Arbitrator vaguely felt his head hit the ground and roll, and Cetanu welcomed him as a resounding explosion followed him into the afterlife.

####

Kayla stumbled to a halt and scanned the dark forest, her keen military ears attempting to trace the source of the echoing boom. Beyond the trees a flash of light burst into the night sky, and she raced toward it with renewed strength. The thought of _someone_ blowing up _something_ gave her hope, and she begged whatever gods were listening to lend her swift wings. Her thigh throbbed while the lower half of her leg was quickly losing feeling, but the marine's mind was becoming lost to the pursuit. With each step her will to find Kh'aan tripled in its intensity and awakened an almost primal instinct in her soul. She stopped along a rough path and dropped to the ground, feeling two sets of footprints in the ground and a mesh pattern that had been pressed into the dirt. Leaning forward on all fours she sniffed at the indentation, finding Kh'aan's familiar scent among nature's aromas. She lurched to her feet as a growl built in her chest, and she darted down the path toward the glowing explosion in the distance. Graceful as an earth gazelle, she left the path to charge through the trees, leaping over boulders and swinging along tree limbs as the distant light grew brighter. _I'm coming, Kh'aan!_

The marine skidded to a stop at the edge of a clearing to survey the scene. A large vessel stood half-cloaked, the visible end sporting an enormous charred hole over one of the landing struts. The ship groaned as it settled onto the damaged leg, but it was clear that it would not be going anywhere soon. She crept silently along the trees as her eyes scanned the field for Kh'aan and she abruptly tripped, sprawling to the dirt before rolling upright. At her feet lay a severed head with its mask still attached, and Kayla hopped back a step while scanning the trees for the killer. Silence met her ears over the sparking crackle of the damaged ship, and she emerged from the trees to see a body on the ground.

"No!"

She ran over and dropped to her knees, panic making the corpse Kh'aan's before she realized that the color was all wrong. Sitting back with a relieved sigh she pondered his location, realizing that it would be impossible to find him now in the dark. Almost on cue he roared again, the sound more fearful than she'd heard from him in a long time. The marine leapt to her feet and was halfway across the clearing before she stopped. Glancing back at the body, she hurried over and scanned him for a useful weapon. The male was fully armed, and though she could not use his wristblades, the long knife on his thigh would serve her well. As she yanked it out of the sheath the body rolled, revealing a throwing disk attached to his belt that she removed as well. Staring at his corpse something clicked in her mind, and she headed into the trees for the head. As she placed it on his chest and closed her eyes, a sense of calm filled her heart.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and if you're dead that means you tried to help him…I hope. Thank you."

Kayla turned in the direction of Kh'aan's cry and bolted into the trees with renewed purpose. Whoever had him was heading for _their ship_.

####

The fires burned brightly in the courtyard, and every female in the temple city gathered around it in celebration of the mid-season Festival. Though they had remained at home this season, their bodies still held the energy of their cycle, and they released it in dance and howling song. Elders beat drums in a steady rhythm while older females re-enacted the sacred ceremony from the First Grand Matron's perspective. The unblooded sat in circle around the dancers chanting from the ancient text, while younglings tried to imitate their bearers. On a raised platform in front of the temple stood the Matriarch, pounding a ceremonial staff in tandem with the drums while an unusual smile quirked her tusks.

Suddenly a howl overpowered the symphony and the drums ceased. All eyes turned to see Nasu stumble down the stairs, and shocked barks murmured through the crowd when they realized she was carrying her twin. The guard hurried to the platform and dropped to her knees, laying Nusa's body at the Matriarch's feet with another wail.

"**Matriarch! Matron Zheva is here! She has abducted the F…male, Rha'zen and killed his ooman companion. An Arbitrator is with her. They…Nusa…I…**" Nasu lost her will to speak and fell forward over her sister, her anguished howl echoed by the populace as the Matriarch rose to her feet.

Qu'una's crest bristled at the mention of Zheva, and her joyous energy changed to heart-felt rage. She met the eyes of the healers and nodded to Nusa's body, and then turned to address her guard. "**Assemble all forces. She will not escape.**"

The ensemble of females, young and old, raced to their dwellings for armor and weapons, and by the time Qu'una emerged from the Temple in full battle garb, an army two-hundred strong stood before her ready for battle. She turned to her best trackers.

"**Each of you will take a contingent. Ma'taan, you will search toward the shores; Y'fet, take the unblooded to the training fields and make your way back through the forest. Leave no stone unturned. Lonka, follow the river; Ziz, take the Elders to guard the entrances to the city.**" As she barked out instruction they quickly sprang to action, but before she could address her contingent of Arbitrators, a voice sounded over the din.

"**Matriarch, I will assist you.**" They turned to see the Chosen approaching, fully armed with her guardian by her side.

"**Chosen, you are to remain in the Temple. You know you cannot emerge during the festival.**"

"**Our enemy has invaded our planet and our guests have been attacked. I will not sit idly by while others defend our home. I will take the temple guard to their ship and await your instruction.**" Without waiting for a response, she chirped to the hunters and raced up the city steps. The guard glanced at the Matriarch for confirmation, and at her nod hurried after the Chosen. Qu'una watched until they disappeared over the ridge and then returned her attention to the remaining Arbitrators.

"**She will lead us well. Follow me. We will seek out Zheva's vessel.**"

The city emptied as every able huntress took to the forest. If Matron Zheva was out there, she would not escape again.

####

Zheva snarled and turned to slam the Firstborn's head into a tree. After the death of the Arbitrator and irreparable damage to her ship, she was now forced to carry him over her shoulder back to his ship. He struggled continually to overpower her, but his smaller stature made it impossible and rather amusing. "**You waste energy, Firstborn. Save it for our trip home. There will be much idle time for us during the journey.**"

"**Release me you foul, dishonorable Bad Blood! The Council will execute you for this! You murdered an Arbitrator, disobeyed the Matriarch's ruling, and killed one of the temple guards. Cetanu will have no place for you, wench!**"

Weary of his continued resistance she abruptly dropped him, but as she turned to launch a kick into his stomach something held her back. Sprawled in the dirt with his hands bound, the Firstborn was an enticing sight that sent burning lust through her veins. His scent was bathed in rage, but he was still aroused by the musk in the air and his near-tryst with the human, and she huffed deep breaths as a shudder shook her frame. _So sweet…_

Kh'aan winced as he landed squarely on his spine on a rock. Needles of fire raced through his limbs as he struggled to stand, but a whisper through the air froze him in place. He glanced up to see Zheva twirling her whip, and a disturbingly hungry look in her eyes. Realization slammed into him as her eyes toured his body and a purr erupted from her chest, and he scrambled backwards trying to get his feet to cooperate. The whip sang through the air again and he felt more than saw it lash around his wrists. The hunter roared as the barbs bit into his skin, and Zheva yanked him forward on his face to drag him across the path. Fear made his blood run cold as she dragged him upright against a tree, and moments later his bound hands were secured above his head by the whip.

Zheva shivered at the delicious sight of her prey, and his struggles only served to heighten her desire. "**It has been a long time since I have savored untouched flesh, Firstborn. This will be a rare treat.**" As she pulled at the clasp of her loin cloth he roared in outrage, sending another surge through her blood.

"**Stay away from me! You will suffer eternally for this, Cetanu will see to that!**" His voice shook, and what lust remained in his system was replaced by the sour stench of fear. Zheva grinned as the last clasp fell, taking the covering with it, and she stepped forward to pin him to the tree with her burning core in his face.

"**Tell me you are not aroused, male. You would lie. Your scent reveals your desire.**" She glanced down to see his organ twitch and grow rapidly. "**Your body reveals it. Do not deny yourself. It is, after all, mating season.**"

Kh'aan struggled to hold his breath; the source of her musk pressed against his face drove him mad with need, but its foreign scent also reminding him of his true desire. "**I will have my mate or none at all! I will never submit to you!**"

Zheva reached down and grasped a handful of his tresses, squeezing until he groaned against his will. His musk swelled in the air, and she slowly slid her body down until straddling his lap. He throbbed between her legs driving her insane with want, and she slid her core along his length while purring uncontrollably. He tried to pull away from her hands, to buck her from his lap, but the whip bit into his skin and she weighed too much for him to move. Kh'aan squeezed his eyes shut and begged Cetanu for death before she could defile him, but she reached between them to fondle his length and his body responded against his will. _Please! This cannot happen! I will mate Kayla or none! NO!_

She grasped his length and positioned him at her entrance, her eyes rolling as anticipation shivered through her frame. Kh'aan howled in protest and agony, his eyes rising to the sky as though to blot out what was happening. To his surprise, a small shadow was falling from above them, and through the rush of blood in his veins he heard a fierce scream of rage.

####

Kayla bounded down the path as he howled again, rounding a bend to see a large female straddling Kh'aan's lap as she prepared to take him. The marine saw red and raised the blade overhead, darting forward into a high leap.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!"

His attacker turned in seeming slow motion as the marine fell from on high, driving the blade deep into the juncture between neck and shoulder. She roared and fell backwards, clawing at the blade as blood filled her throat, but Kayla didn't pause. She opened the throwing disk and fell on the large female, whipping her hand back and forth as the spikes tore into her flesh.

"YOU SICK, TWISTED, ARROGANT BITCH! HE'S MINE, DO YOU HEAR? MINE! MINE MEANS NOT YOURS! MINE MEANS HAND'S OFF! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'LL **KILL YOU!**"

Zheva gurgled and clawed at the blade, feeling it pierce through her body as she struggled. In an instant she realized her mistake in not confirming the human's death, but it was too late for hindsight. The disk swiped across her face and she felt it slice cleanly through her jaw. The human's wild eyes nearly glowed in her fury, and she violently yanked the blade from the Matron's flesh, completing the damage to her throat, spine and heart as she brought both weapons overhead.

"HE…IS…_**MINE**_!" Kayla brought both weapons down, plunging the blade into the female's eye while the spines of the disk severed the right side of her face. The body shuddered before going limp, but she was too far gone to notice. She brought up the weapons and drove them into the corpse repeatedly, a triumphant and powerful scream echoing through the trees. In her fury her blood-slick hands lost their grip on the throwing disk and it sailed off into the trees, finally snapping the marine out of her frenzy. She glanced around for the weapon as though just waking up, and her eyes settled on Kh'aan. He continued to pull at the whip binding his wrists, but his eyes were wide as she stared at her.

She took in his disheveled state before her gaze settled on his erection, and the human ground her teeth as her eyes narrowed. "Mine."

Kh'aan didn't know what to think as he watched Kayla butcher Zheva's face, but when she turned to him the rage in her eyes changed to something he'd never seen before, and a shiver raced up his spine. Suddenly she scrambled over to him, seeming more like an animal than his precious human, and as she crawled up onto his lap he could hear her muttering growl in between stuttering breaths.

"Mine…mine…mine…"

She rose to stare into his eyes, still muttering her possessive mantra, and he felt her fingers surround his throbbing length. "Mine, goddammit, mine!"

Kh'aan only had a moment to realize what she was doing, and suddenly her heat enveloped him. She screamed and laughed maniacally as she swallowed him, her hands gripping his shoulders while her eyes rolled in their sockets. Kh'aan's vision brightened at the exquisite sensation of her core surrounding him, its slick tight heat better that anything he could have ever imagined. As she violently forced her body to take him in and their hips slammed together, he lost what control he had left and roared as he exploded within her.

####

Ja'zin and the guards leapt to attention at the sound of a fight not far from the ship. They hurried into the trees as a voice reached them on the wind. The words were unintelligible but faintly human, and as they drew closer were suddenly drowned out by a deafening roar. As they reached a cross path they were joined by the Matriarch, and the two groups converged to race toward the sound. They rounded a bend and skidded to a halt in shock.

On the ground lay Matron Zheva's body, a blade and throwing disk imbedded in her skull. Less than an arms length away, bound to a tree with the odor of rut seeping from his pores was the Firstborn, with the human shuddering on his lap. Their scents saturated the air, separate in their lust and slowly merging in their union, and a low growl passed through the guards.

The sound drew the human's attention and her eyes snapped to them. She glanced at the male before turning her head with a sharp twitch that cracked her neck, and her expression was enough to silence their growls. She leaned a hand against the tree and braced the other on his chest, slowly rising to her feet while he slid from her depths. The male twitched violently and growled as her body released him, and she rolled her shoulders as she marched up to the Matriarch with their combined essence running down her legs. Qu'una met 'Jes'ika's' furious gaze with one of her own, but it was clear that this human would no longer play the game. Their battle of wills ended when the human bent down, ripping half of Zheva's face from her skull to hold up for all to see.

"Anybody else want to challenge me?" Her eyes passed through the guards before returning to the Matriarch, who snorted in spite of herself. "No takers? Good. Most _Honorable_ Matriarch, we are LEAVING!"

Kayla turned her back on the females and went back to Kh'aan. After a moment's struggle she unwound the whip, and then searched the corpse for the release to the shackles. The silent guards behind her kept her on high alert, but she quickly freed his hands and pulled him to his feet without acknowledging them. Kh'aan wobbled for a moment as his clouded gaze cleared, and then he grinned at her with narrow eyes and wiggling tusks. The marine smirked at his gusto, pushing the hunter through the throng of guards in the direction of their ship.

At the rear of the pack they abruptly came face to face with the Chosen. Kayla paused, wondering if she'd have to assert her claim again, but the enormous female only bowed low and gestured for them to continue. Smiling in spite of herself, she nodded curtly and followed Kh'aan back to their ship.

########

After what seemed like an eternity Kh'aan's senses finally returned to him. He realized that they'd returned to the ship and he'd engaged the engines, all while in a fog. He quickly checked the settings, satisfied that his wits remained, and he activated the thrusters. Through the viewport he saw a gathered throng of females, at their center the Matriarch and Chosen. As the ship lifted off they all pounded a fist to their chests, and he realized with a relieved grin that they would pose no threat in the future. _She has impressed them more than I ever could. Females…_

At the thought of his mate he suddenly lurched from the seat, and the ship bucked from his lack of control. He swiftly piloted them out of the atmosphere and set an orbit around the planet, needing to take a moment to check on Kayla before he could concentrate on the asteroid field. He hurried through the ship, following her deliciously changing scent back to his chamber. As he opened the door she glanced up from the furs, a whimper escaping her throat before she covered her head. Concerned, he crawled onto the sleeping platform and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kayla?"

"Fine."

Her short answer worried him and he pulled at her arm until she rolled to face him. Her eyes were warm and moist, indicating that she'd been crying, and he lay down pulling her against his chest.

"What is wrong?"

Kayla sniffled, her scent full of regret that worried him. "I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have done that."

He stiffened before a purr rumbled through his chest, and he ran his tusks along her hair. "Yes you should have."

She sat up in his arms. "But…that was your…and I…no! It was wrong to do that and I'm sorry."

Kh'aan sat up with her. "Kayla, you did what I wanted you to do. I desire my mate, **no other**, and you claimed me. I regret nothing, and neither should you."

"You're serious?" Disbelief laced her tone, and he pulled her back down to the furs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

She settled into his arms, shivers racing through her frame, and he held her until her breathing evened in sleep. Kh'aan sighed, completely content for the first time in his life, and he nuzzled her lightly before giving in to his own fatigue. _Mine._

########


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Greetings all. First and foremost, a TRILLION apologies for the delay. Lose a job, get a job, lose a job, get a job, and in the midst of it all, lose the muse. I've been writing at home (have no job), but it's not the same…I have to actually say "I'm going to write today", and then hope that I can. When I'm occupied the ideas just come, but they don't do 'forced' too well.

Second, thanks to Gray Huntress for her assistance with the important part. I needed a sounding board, y'know, and she writes such great stuff. A billion blessings upon your person!

Third, Iamluck…thank you thank you thank you! That's all I've gotta say. Well, Thanks and Sorry. Hope this was worth the wait…for all of you.

Thanks for sticking with me, waiting for me, and enjoying this with me.

-Captain 'can you believe it's May already?' Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 19 – Moving Right Along_

Deep in Yautja space a small ship travels a seemingly random helix course, keeping it within range of controlled vessels and planets in revolving intervals. Controlled by Nightblood Clan, it is the monitoring station for every Arbitrator to ever serve the Council of Elders. Though unassuming to the naked eye, it is a marvel of engineering and technology, with sensor relays to detect even the most errant of signals and defensive capabilities to rival the most elaborate hunt ship. Staffed by a handful of technicians personally selected by Elder Ne'hak and Matron Zheva, the crew answered only to the leaders of Nightblood. Even if summoned by the Council, they always cleared new instruction with the Elders first. It was this strict adherence to regulation that made the Arbitrators the most coherent force of order in the galaxy.

In the control center three techs monitored communications among the hundreds of Arbitrators. As a rule, each hunter was required to check in daily with a progress report, and the crew diligently logged each as received before forwarding them on to the Elders for their private viewing. The technicians were not permitted to read the logs, each being encrypted on Ne'hak's personal frequency, but they were able to note the ident tags and log receipt in a vast database. Occasionally a communiqué would arrive with an additional unencrypted message for the monitoring station, indicating that a quarry has been found or mission completed. This enabled the techs to amend their own progress reports for Ne'hak, keeping abreast of the latest hunt in order to raise alarm if necessary.

On this day, however, a new alarm was flashing on the console, indicating a gap in reporting that alarmed the techs to new levels. According to the readout, they had not received word from one of the Arbitrators for the fourth day in a row. This particular hunter had never missed a report in the over 100 years of his service, and the crew was wary to sully his reputation without first confirming that the logs had not been lost.

"**It must be here somewhere!**" the senior technician growled. "**I will not be the one to report this to Elder Ne'hak, only to find that you idiots have misplaced it!**"

The junior-first-level and apprentice knew not to rise to the challenge in his tone, and continued to scour the databanks for the missing logs. "**We have searched endlessly,**" the junior sighed. "**His last log reported 'Have found quarry, will report when apprehended." That was five days ago.**"

"**I will not hear your excuses. If I am executed for this lapse, you will certainly accompany me to Cetanu...**"

The senior's rant was interrupted by a beep from the communicator. He crossed the room to the command chair and activated the feed, coming face to face with Elder Ne'hak. "**Honored Elder, how may I assist you?**"

Ne'hak's eyes narrowed. To be addressed so formally raised a dozen internal alarms and he set aside his question in favor of piercing the technician's calm exterior. _"__**You cannot fool me, Rettaan. What is wrong?**__"_

The senior seemed to deflate in his chair, and after a harsh snort tapped a command into his console. A readout of their progress opened on the Elder's screen, complete with flashing warning beacon at the top. "**Direct as always, Elder. As you can see, we seem to be missing one of our Arbitrators.**" He watched as Ne'hak studied the feed, and his talons gouged into his thigh when the Elder's eyes widened.

"_**Ul'mahr? Your information is faulty. He has never missed a report.**__"_

"**Yes, Elder. This is why we are concerned. I intended to confirm that either we misplaced the logs or he was indeed missing before contacting you. It is most unusual for Arbitrator Ul'mahr, and since we are still receiving a signal from his internal tracking node, we assume that we have misplaced the logs." **

"_**You 'assume'?"**_ The words came out on a hiss. _**"I do not want your assumptions, Rettaan. Find them!"**_

As he reached forward to end the discussion, the senior risked his life in the hope of saving it later. **"BUT ELDER!"** When Ne'hak's glowing eyes met his he felt his blood run cold**. "Forgive me, Honored Elder, but we have been searching for four days, since the first scheduled check-in was missed. Since then not only have we been unable to locate the log, but we have not received any others. We have even searched through the archives on the impossible chance that some imbecile rerouted it to a different subsystem, but have found nothing. I…"**

"**Senior Rettaan!"**

He turned in his seat, feeling Ne'hak's eyes drilling him through the screen. **"What is it? Why do you look as if you were impregnated by a…"**

"**His signal has stopped!" ** The apprentice kept his eyes on the console, not wanting to see his superior's expression. **"The tracking node is no longer transmitting – it blinked out moments ago."** He held his tongue, not wanting to confirm the meaning of such news.

"_**WHAT?!"**_

All three technicians jumped from their seats to face the main screen, the fury in Ne'hak's tone enough to bring them to attention. _**"What are you talking about? Send it to me at once!"**_

Rettaan nodded to the junior, who sent the feed directly to the clan ship. They watched the Elder's eyes as he studied the readout, unconsciously taking a step away from the screen. After a few moments of silent contemplation, Ne'hak's surprisingly calm gaze rose to meet them.

"_**Then he is dead."**_

The technicians froze as their senior nodded almost imperceptibly. **"We believe so, Honored Elder."**

Ne'hak's gaze travelled around their small control room, meeting each technician before returning to his console. After another moment he abruptly reached forward and ended communication. The apprentice fell into his chair as though his legs lost their strength, while junior and senior couldn't take their eyes from the empty screen. Rettaan took a deep breath and released it on a hiss, sagging further into the metal seat.

"**Well, at least we are still alive, for the moment."**

########

Ne'hak stared at the blank screen for several minutes, unable to believe what the console was telling him. _Ul'mahr…dead…impossible. He has never failed me. First Rhoar's abrupt departure from our ranks, and now this. What is going on out there? _A shiver raced up his spine. _And where is Zheva?_

He reluctantly opened communication to her ship. Their level of trust was almost unprecedented among the Yautja, and he had never willingly circumvented her privacy, but now needed answers. The beacon sounded repeatedly before he deactivated it, and the shiver traveled to his limbs. _You have never ignored me. Do not make me call you internally!_ He sat back from the console and slowly removed his hands from above the controls. _I trust you, Zheva. You have never disappointed me._ With a derisive snort at his concern, Ne'hak rose and left his office, determined to distract his mind from recent developments before they crumbled what was left of his sanity.

########

Kayla's eyes slowly opened, remnants of her dream fading to swirling wisps of fishing line and charcoal. She suddenly had a strong desire for grilled salmon, though the fish had been extinct since she was twenty, and she idly wondered if Kh'aan would willingly wear hip-waders and a floppy hat. As her mind focused, the shiny flat fish scales softened and dulled to a creamy terrain of reptilian skin, and the land moved with a breath that rumbled beneath her ear. Smiling in spite of herself, the marine reached out to trace her index finger along a jagged groove in the otherwise pristine landscape, imagining that her godlike digit filled the small lake until it spilled over, and she drew a tributary across the plains and lower into pale green grasslands. Splaying her hand, the tributary split into several streams as they flowed through the valleys between abdominal hills, and occasionally her thumb flitted from one stream to another – a wayward salmon fighting the current to spawn. Abruptly it lost momentum and swirled helplessly around the whirlpool in the center of the valley until a hand shot forward to grasp her wrist.

Kh'aan felt a delightful shiver course through his frame as a delicate touch traveled across his torso. He peeked from slitted eyes to see Kayla comfortably stretched out beside him, her ear against his chest and right hand dancing lightly along his skin. She muttered something about currents being too strong, and her thumb hopped along his abdomen while she whispered amusing encouragement. "You're a sammon! It's what you live for!" He held back a chuckle that would have given away his wakefulness, and while his mind searched for the definition of 'sammon', she began to swirl her thumb around his yautja equivalent of a navel. "Oh no! The current is too strong!" A sharp but delicious twinge coursed from his stomach to his toes and back again, and as the 'sammon' continued to circle he realized she'd found another tickle spot. A surprised bark caught in his throat, and he reached out to stop her exploration before he embarrassed himself.

Her gaze rose to his and she smiled, allowing him to hold her hand against his chest. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I will forgive you, if you tell me what a 'sammon' is."

The human laughed, pulling her arm from beneath his shoulder to change her position. "Salmon is a fish from Earth. They went extinct about sixteen years ago, but they were very good eating if you could catch them. I was dreaming…ow, shit!"

She'd risen to her elbows, and as she tried to move her leg she realized that all of the blood, sweat, mud and everything else had knotted her to the furs. His bulk held them down, and the material pulled at her thigh wound reminding the marine of several things at once. "Damn, I forgot about that. And we're filthy!" She carefully rolled away from his body, pulling the furs with her. It was then that Kh'aan smelled blood and sat up abruptly.

"You are injured! What happened? Why did you not tell me?"

Without looking she raised a hand to cover his mouth, while the other carefully peeled away strands of fur. "Calm down. I hurt my leg, but I guess in all of the fuss I forgot. Oooo…and just remembered." She winced as the last bit of material released her skin. "How the hell could I! Fucking hurts like hell!"

Kh'aan clutched her hand and pulled it from his tusks, leaning forward to inspect her wound. Kayla untied a filthy skin from around her thigh, tossing it to the foot of the bed, and poked carefully at an ugly and discolored gash in her leg. His attention, however, was drawn to the unusually cut material that she'd discarded, and he suddenly realized what it was. He pulled at her hand until she met his eyes, and he purred in spite of his concern.

"I wondered how…how you claimed me so quickly."

Kayla flushed when she realized what he meant, and she peered at what remained of her 'panties' before an embarrassed chuckle escaped. "Oh…yeah. I, um…I needed a bandage."

The previous day's activity raced through the hunter in a rush and his purr deepened, but the pungent scent of infection demanded his attention. He released her hand and carefully scooped her up from the furs, scooting to the edge of the platform while she wrapped her arms around his neck. _Focus. She is injured. __**She is not wearing her under garment!**__ Tend injury now, ravage mate later._

Kayla felt his purr stutter and giggled quietly. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, better put me down before you drop me!"

"Never!"

Cradling his mate, Kh'aan hurried to the med lab to assess and cure her infection. Laying her on the exam bed, he turned to rummage through the cabinets for the necessary materials while she stretched and groaned on the platform. "What a day. That was yesterday, right? We haven't been asleep for a week, have we?"

"It was yesterday. And yes," he turned with his arms laden with tubs, scoops and syringes. "What a day indeed."

Kayla eyed the needles. "If you're gonna stick me you'd better knock me out. I'm in no mood to play 'evasion' with you."

The hunter growled and fixed her with a stern glare. "You will remain still and face this mild discomfort, warrior."

His tone was surprising, snapping Kayla's gaping mouth shut immediately. For a moment she took offense, being reminded of the changes in a relationship when certain lines are crossed. Only after she watched his intent scrutiny of her wound and heard his continuous calming purr did her anger subside. "If you were anyone else, I'd beat the tar out of you for talking to me that way. Don't think you can boss me around just because we…you know."

He met her defiant gaze and put down a thin metal scraper to caress his talons down her cheek. "I do not 'boss you around', Kayla. I speak to you warrior to warrior. You have faced much more than this; do not allow your fears to rule you."

The marine slumped and stared at the ceiling. "There's a cultural difference here. To humans, it's healthy to give in to small fears as long as we keep our wits when it's important. I can face down an army out-numbered and out-gunned without batting an eye, sure. I just don't like needles, and will whine when I feel like it to release tension that would otherwise have me swinging."

Kh'aan resumed his study and snorted at her response. "For a Yautja, to show _any_ fear is to admit to weakness." He hissed, remembering the previous day – _tied to a tree_ – and then snorted harshly. "It is dishonorable to admit weakness."

A hand gently stroked his shoulder and surprisingly brushed away his tension. "To be helpless and afraid is not weakness; simply circumstance. It's when you give in and stop fighting that it becomes weakness."

He looked up to meet her eyes, knowing instantly that she was aware of his thoughts, and his tusks twitched as he fought a smile. "You never stopped fighting."

Kayla cocked her head and her hand trailed up to caress his face. "Neither did you."

She settled back quietly and allowed him to work, biting her lip at the dull throb of her wound as he cleaned it. The stench of infection nearly took her breath away, and she forced her mind elsewhere when she saw him pick up a tube of crystals and a large syringe of black liquid. "I can't believe we fell asleep so dirty. Do you have laundry facilities on this ship? We'll have to throw out those furs if we can't wash them."

Kh'aan mixed the strong cleansing agent, turning the tube from yellow to a sickly brown, and idly nodded in response to her rambling. Once the tube had warmed in his palm he picked up another syringe, but paused staring at it for a few moments. He needed to inject her bloodstream to adequately distribute the agent, but knew that he could easily rupture her human vessels with such a large syringe. He stood from the stool and turned to the various cabinets and drawers. After nearly tearing the lab apart and ignoring several questions from Kayla, he finally found a small case in a panel behind the examination chair. Within it he discovered a collection of very small instruments, far too delicate for a Yautja's tough body, and carried them over to the exam bed.

"What's that?"

_Why would he have these?_ "Something my brother had hidden. I require a smaller syringe to inject you, and did not think he would have one. Apparently I was wrong."

Kayla winced as she peered into the case. Three medical syringes, two pairs of human-sized forceps, and what looked like arterial clamps were carefully cradled in individual slots in the box. "Y'know, I could ask, but I don't think I want to know."

Kh'aan nodded while ignoring a sinister chuckle in the back of his mind. He crossed to the cleansing station and immersed the smallest syringe in a bath of disinfectant gel. _I never truly knew you, did I Kh'val?_ Once the gel had evaporated he picked up the tube. The syringe was nearly too small even for his talons, and after several attempts to hold and operate it he finally turned to his patient.

"I know that you hate needles, Kayla, but this is too small for me to hold."

The marine groaned. "You mean I've gotta stick myself? Are you kidding me?" She unleashed a string of curses before thrusting her hand out to him. "Give it here, goddammit."

He handed her the tube and syringe. "I believe that I can operate the injection, but I cannot fill the syringe."

"Christ." She poked the needle into the tube and filled it halfway before meeting his eyes. "Is that enough?"

"Perhaps you should fill it all the way. I will need to scan while injecting you to be certain of the dosage."

"Oh god, O.D. on brown ooze. Just what I need." She filled the needle completely and handed it back. "Do your worst, doc."

The hunter concentrated on holding the syringe, and picked up a scanner to be certain that he injected the proper vessels. He heard a muffled grunt and glanced up to see that Kayla had the ties of her wrap between her teeth. At his curious chirp she spit them out.

"You're going spelunking in my thigh and told me to take it like a man. So, no screaming, right?" She nodded curtly and stuffed the material back in her mouth.

He snorted before returning his attention to the scan. As he positioned the syringe the computer instructed him on the proper angle and depth, and taking and holding a deep breath he plunged the point into her leg. The marine flinched and whined into her gag, turning away while he carefully pierced the target artery. He injected a quarter of the contents before removing the needle. Peering intently at the scan he noted with relief that he'd been precisely on target, and the agent swiftly coursed into the infected wound. Kayla's breath grew short and drew a purr from his chest, but he willed the liquid to hurry and cause her as little pain as possible.

Over the next hour he emptied the syringe, carefully monitoring the infection until all traces had disappeared. Her wound lost its darkened color and high temperature, settling at last to a simple cut that could easily be sealed with the blue gel. Once certain that her health was restored, he glanced up to meet her eyes only to see that she'd fallen asleep. The hunter smiled; he never told her about the sedative in the solution, and was glad that it had worked quickly. Now she wouldn't pummel him for using the gel.

After smearing on the healing gel and wrapping her wound with a fresh bandage, Kh'aan turned to clean up his mess; he hated a disorganized infirmary. Placing the items in their rightful places, his attention was drawn to his wrists. Fine cuts crisscrossed his skin from the barbs of the whip, and he growled at the thought of retaining scars from Zheva's treatment. Turning back to the cabinet of salves, he opened a tub of ointment made from the blood of the Yautja. It was known to heal without scarring; something that most hunters would scoff at, but at the moment was just what he needed.

_I have never been so vulnerable and humiliated in all my life. A seasoned hunter would never accept such disgrace – I should take my own life…but…__**But Kayla avenged me, restored my honor. The females will never speak of it after her threat, and no one else will ever know.**_He growled at the thought of such a deception. _I will know, and Cetanu will remind me of it, I am certain. _

"No…"

Kh'aan's thoughts were interrupted and he whirled around. Kayla fidgeted in her sleep, and when he approached the platform he saw a furrow in her brow.

"Leave him alone…"

He realized that she was dreaming of his torment, and carefully leaned forward to lightly press his brow to hers. He purred deeply and caressed a tusk down her cheek, eliciting a whimper from the marine.

"He's mine…"

The words came out as a growl before she shifted and became still, and the hunter felt a surge of emotion through his heart. _Yes, Kayla, I am yours._ He remained by her side for a few more minutes to be certain that she was calm, and then quietly left the lab. His thoughts turned to the furs in his sleeping chamber, and then abruptly shifted to the asteroid field. Leaving clean-up for later, he headed to the control room and settled into the pilot chair. The planet remained enormous in the viewport, slowly revolving in his orbit and occasionally revealing glimpses of the field beyond. The hunter chuffed under his breath as he powered up the main drive. _I have survived a visit to the Female Homeworld. I __should__ be dead. I give my oath to Cetanu and Paya that I will never reveal its location, may they take the life that has been spared. _He pulled the ship out of orbit and set the computer to scanning the easiest route through the field. _Farewell, Chosen. May the gods watch over you._

####

Ja'zin stood in the planetary monitoring station, watching as the blip eased into the field and disappeared. A shiver raced down her spine, but she straightened her shoulders as a small smile twitched her tusks. _Farewell, Firstborn._

####

Grand Matron Sh'aan hurried to her private office with Mr'sah close on her heels. A communication had arrived for her from an unknown source, marked urgent, critical, and immediate. As she rushed through the door the knot in her gut tightened, and she wondered fearfully if Kh'aan had been killed. The regal female dropped into her chair and activated the comm., motioning her assistant to the opposite seat. The face that greeted her froze the blood in her veins.

"_**Grand Matron."**_

It took a moment to find her voice, and longer to regain her poise. **"Matriarch! We have not spoken for many seasons, and now twice in only a few days."** She took in the sinister expression on her counterpart's features and the knot clenched. **"Is something wrong?"**

Matriarch Qu'una's eyes were nearly glowing and her tusks held a hint of a smile. _**"As a matter of fact, yes."**_ The smile grew.

Sh'aan faltered for a moment, unsure of the Matriarch's intentions, and finally turned to her assistant. **"If you will leave us, Mr'sah…"**

The young female rose immediately with an understanding nod, and hurried from the room making sure to activate the lock on the door as she left. Once alone, Sh'aan let some of her professional bearing lapse, and leaned forward on her elbows to stare into the console. **"What is happening, Qu'una? Your expression is the same as when you passed your Chiva."**

Qu'una laughed, the sound low and grating through the feed, and yet full of mirth that Sh'aan had never heard from her. _**"I **__**have**__** triumphed, Sh'aan, and have disappointing news to deliver."**_ She waited until the Grand Matron began to fidget before continuing. _**"Are you sitting down?"**_ She snorted again.

"**Stop playing games with me, Qu'una! Out with it!"**

"_**Forgive me, my friend. I am simply astonished, saddened, and elated all at once."**_ Her smile fell, though the mirth remained in her eyes. _**"He was here."**_

Sh'aan felt her heart skip several beats. **"Kh'aan?"**

"_**Yes."**_ Her voice was a purr. _**"He and that impetuous ooman of his **__**accidentally**__** found us and spent several days here."**_

"**AND YOU DID NOT TELL ME?"!**

Qu'una growled. _**"Calm yourself. I knew that you would be on the first transport home if informed, but more importantly I could not arouse suspicion…for his sake as well as my own."**_ She sat back and Sh'aan saw her feet cross on the corner of the desk. _**"She is quite a creature, in spite of her inferior species. I have never respected oomans until meeting her. For all of her defiance, I could tell that her only motivation was to protect him. And then when she…yes, quite a deceptive and formidable female."**_

"**Protect him from what?"**

The Matriarch laughed. _**"Why, from all of us, of course. Trapped on a planet of females in the height of mating season…and he still untouched. She knew right away the danger he was in without my informing her."**_

Sh'aan drummed her talons on the desk, wishing she could reach through the feed and strangle Qu'una into submission. **"Please stop these evasions. Is he still there? May I speak with him?"**

"_**No, they have gone."**_ She glanced down at her console. _**"They entered the field a short while ago."**_

The Grand Matron released the breath she'd been holding, willing her heart to stop racing. **"Was this the disappointing news that was so 'urgent, critical and immediate'?" **

"_**No."**_ Cold eyes glowed through the feed. _**"She was here, and she is dead."**_

Sh'aan's talons froze in mid-drum. **"Who?"**

The triumphant smile returned. _**"Matron Zheva."**_

The Grand Matron's mandibles fell open in shock. **"Zheva knows that she is barred from the homeworld. Why would she…" **She paled. **"Kh'aan."**

"_**Yes."**_ Qu'una inspected her talons. _**"Apparently she took it upon herself to retrieve the Firstborn, violating our laws to do so. And apparently, retrieval was not all that she had in mind."**_ Her eyes met Sh'aan's. _**"She tried to take him."**_

"**WHAT?!"**

"_**I do not know the details, only that she killed one of my guards and an Arbitrator in the process. When we found her, **__**Kayla**__** had already killed her."**_

"**Kayla?"** Sh'aan could not believe it. **"An ooman defeated the most dangerous female of the Yautja – and Elder of the Council?"**

Qu'una's feet dropped with a thud and she stared intently into Sh'aan's eyes. _**"When we reached them, Kh'aan was bound to a tree by Zheva's whip, Zheva's loin cloth was discarded, two weapons had mangled her face and split her skull in two, and…"**_ Her eyes closed. _**"And the ooman had taken him."**_

The Grand Matron hissed, her shock too much to hide. _Taken him?_ **"You mean to say…"**

"_**Yes, Sh'aan. Your Firstborn is no longer untouched. His…mate…has fiercely staked her claim on him, going so far as to threaten all who would challenge her, including myself and the Chosen."**_

"**The Chosen?"** Sh'aan's mind reeled with all of the news. **"Did she…did they meet?"**

"_**Yes…and for a moment I thought that all was lost, but Kh'aan's devotion to Kayla is – for lack of a better term – remarkable. The surviving guard told me of his behavior around her, as well as his reaction to the mid-season festival and the musk in the air. I would have thought that with so many female hormones in the air, he would have attacked one of them. But on the contrary, he ran off with the ooman over his shoulder. It was then that they were caught by Zheva."**_

"**By Paya..."** The Grand Matron hung her head. **"I suppose it was meant to be, but I never thought it would come about like this."** She growled and sat back. **"It is no matter now. I have come to terms with the knowledge that Kh'aan will never be High Elder, and that he holds deep affection for an ooman. It was only a matter of time."** Her eyes met Qu'una's**. "Of immediate importance is informing the Council about Zheva."**

"_**I have submitted a request for an emergency Council session, so leave that to me. I only wanted to share events with you, now that they are once again out of our hands. Know this, Sh'aan. His choice is more worthy than any Yautja female I have ever known, and that is saying much. Kayla will take good care of him, as much as a Former Firstborn should need with his training. He will learn things from her that he could never learn from us."**_ Qu'una snorted, remembering the human's expression while holding up Zheva's mangled face. _**"She is a force to be reckoned with, and the perfect companion for such a formidable hunter."**_

Sh'aan nodded slowly. **"Then there is no animosity from our population**?"

"_**On the contrary, they are in awe of her; it is all that they talk about. I would not be surprised if this story is told for ages to come."**_

"**They would not soil the name of the Firstborn, would they?"**

Qu'una shook her head. _**"Oh no, the Firstborn? They did not know of him. But the ooman, Jes'ika and her 'ward', Rha'zen, will forever be remembered."**_

Sh'aan chuckled, which bloomed into a hearty laugh that Qu'una shared. **"Jes'ika and Rha'zen. I owe Kayla a debt I can never repay."**

"_**As do I, my friend. As do I."**_

####

Kh'aan sat back from the controls with a relieved snort. He'd managed to clear the asteroid field with a minimum of aggravation, though it did seem to take longer to escape than it did to enter. They suffered a minor collision with one unavoidable spinning meteoroid, but otherwise emerged intact. Contemplating a new course, the hunter peered at the console intently while his tusks idly tapped together. _If the old rumors were true, the Female Homeworld is on the edge of Yautja space. _He calculated the distance to the Clan Ship and then to the Kouchou planet before inputting the opposite trajectory. If all went well, they would leave this section of the galaxy within a few days. He set automatic navigation and linked the navigation chart to his gauntlet before easing out of the chair. A smirk quivered through his mandibles as he left the control room. _I intend to be occupied…for quite some time._

The thought of his feisty human drew the hunter back to the medical lab. The sedative had been mild, and he hoped that she would have awakened by now. As the door hissed open his eyes immediately sought the exam bed, only to find it empty. A growl caught in his chest before he stifled it, not willing to be angry simply because his mate was not where he expected her to be. Instead he forced a laugh at the possessiveness of his thoughts and huffed a deep breath of her scent. He shuffled from the lab with his eyes closed, feeling a brief thrill at tracking her by smell alone. Her scent had completely mixed with his, filling the ship with earth and rain. Her course drew him to the rear of the ship, first to the doorway of his chamber before it backtracked to her own. He opened the door hoping to see her in the furs, only to grunt in disappointment at her empty nest. _Where are you hiding, mate?_

A quiet splash drew his attention to the bathing chamber, and as images raced through is mind he felt his knees weaken. He activated the door and stepped into a cloud of steam laced with her scent. His organ twitched involuntarily as a purr stuttered from his chest. _This time I will not leave_. He stepped closer to the bath and the mist parted, revealing Kayla immersed to her hips and leaning against the wall beneath the cascade. The warm water sluiced down her back in enticing streams, and she rolled her shoulders while moaning happily, turning the twitch into a throb between his legs.

As the door hissed shut Kayla peered over her shoulder. "Hi there."

The purr deepened and he quickly shed his loin cloth, stepping down into the bath with a slight hiss at the temperature. "Is this not too warm for you?"

She shrugged and turned back to the wall. "I'm getting used to it. It's so warm on this ship anyway, I think my body temperature has increased by a few degrees. Hot is no longer warm."

Her hips swirled as she directed the water along her flanks, and Kh'aan felt himself drool. _By Paya she is MINE!_ Every impulse urged him to press her against the wall and continue what she'd started the previous day, but instead he settled onto a ledge and closed his eyes. The churning bath whisked the planet from his skin, leaving a smooth, breathing feeling along his torso and limbs that made him shiver contentedly. He idly rubbed at his knees and elbows, working the grime from the deeper lines of his skin. A splash caught his attention though he kept his eyes closed, and he felt ripples against the current as Kayla silently approached him. Her small hands braced on his knees and she hoisted onto his lap, eliciting a hiss from the hunter when her thighs slid along his. Glowing bronze opened to meet warm brown, and she grinned while scooting forward to lie against his chest.

"Are we on our way?"

"Yes. I have found a sufficient course that should deliver us out of Yautja space quickly."

Kayla nodded against his shoulder, reaching up to twirl her finger through his heavy locks. "That's good. It's about time we got lost."

His large hands gently caressed along her thighs, cupping her rump to glide up her back. "Yes…it is."

The marine felt his purr stutter in his chest at the same time that he twitched beneath her, and couldn't stop the moan that escaped. Her hips shifted of their own accord, sliding her core along his length in a light tease that turned his purr into a growl. Her hands toured his body, sliding around his waist and up under his arms to flow down across his chest, and she leaned forward to press her lips to his collarbone. Kh'aan's hands settled on her hips, guiding her movement as she ground her core against him, and their breath grew short as the sweet friction increased. As Kayla began to glow with heat he lifted her hips, and his shaft stood beneath her to rest against her entrance as though it knew exactly where to go. The hunter shuddered for a moment, wondering how quickly this instinct had settled over him, and then he felt her hands cover his. Her eyes opened to meet his and she graced him with a shy smile.

"I want to do this right this time. Will you let me?"

A lump formed in his throat, though from emotion or lust he didn't know, and he could only nod as he held her gaze. Kayla leaned forward still holding her weight on her legs, and ran her cheek along his jaw before tracing her soft lips along his right mandible. Kh'aan's head fell back and he growled as her attentions focused on his exposed throat. She nipped and licked at his pebbled flesh, her soft tongue suddenly alive along his pulse. Her legs began to shake along his thighs, and as she leaned away from him he looked down into her eyes, searching for permission.

Kayla rested her hands on his shoulders, momentarily afraid of what her emotions were telling her. "Kh'aan, as your mate I will honor, defend and protect you always. I will fight by your side to the end, and I give myself to you completely. I…I love you."

His eyes widened at her declaration and his heart swelled with pride and something else, and he finally realized what it was. His hands left her hips to cradle her cheeks, and he pressed his brow to hers while tracing his upper tusks across her lips. "That is what I feel Kayla. I did not know how to describe it, but you have taught me. I love you."

Her eyes closed and her lips pressed against his tusks as they crossed her mouth, and then she smiled. "I have much to teach you."

Her crouch relaxed, and Kh'aan hissed as she sank down onto him. With agonizing slowness she eased past the rings of his shaft, gasping as he throbbed with her. She shuddered and fell forward with her head against his chest, pulling up slightly before dropping further, and the hunter growled at the exquisite friction. Her teeth began to chatter as her breath became sharp pants, and all at once her eyes snapped to him and she slammed him home.

Kh'aan roared as their hips met and Kayla's cry of pleasure joined his. They shivered in each others arms while taking a moment for her body to adjust, but his desire begged her to move, to pull at him and slide down again. He grasped her hips and lifted her rump from his thighs, hissing when she gripped him as though resisting his movement. Kayla moaned his name low in her throat and then pushed against his direction, eliciting another growl from the hunter. He met her gaze and noted the challenge in her eyes, and he pulled at her hips again while she tried to remain in place. The resulting tug of war sent lightning through their nerve endings, the pleasure nearly too much to bear. Kayla braced both hands on his chest; her head falling back and mouth open as she moaned shamelessly. "Oh…Kh'aan…"

He twitched within her and felt the need for more – more pressure, more speed, more something! His grip tightened and he flexed his thighs, and to his surprise she seemed to know what he wanted. Kayla leaned forward against his chest and stopped her resistance, instead beginning a slow rocking motion on his lap that increased tempo rapidly. The hunter let out a low, clattering groan as he gripped her hips, rolling his pelvis to match her movements while stars flared in his vision. Water sloshed over the rim of the bath as her pace became frenzy, and her hands scrambled across his torso and up his shoulders while they grunted in time with the rhythm. Her muscles flexed and shivered around his shaft, adding to the relentless pleasure shooting through his body. Each pull seemed to suck the breath out of him, only for her to drop and shock enthusiastic barks from his throat. Kh'aan felt a demanding pressure build in his groin at the same time that Kayla's cries grew shrill. Her sheath flared with the heat of a thousand suns, and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore her core clamped around him like a vice. She cried out in short gasping breaths as she shuddered in his arms, and he swelled with a roar as climax ripped through his body.

Kayla fell against his chest, her heaving breaths burning across his skin while she trembled from head to toe. Kh'aan panted heavily as she drained him of his seed, and his arms felt like stone when he wrapped them around her shuddering frame. They sat quietly for several minutes as the bath soothed away their tension, and then Kayla slid her hands around his waist.

"Was that better, my love?"

Kh'aan choked on a residual growl when he tried to speak, and had to clear his throat before he could answer. "Much…very…yes, Kayla. Yes."

#*#*#*#


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Hi. So sorry. I must explain. First and foremost there was the gas line, and the termites, and mother, and joblessness becoming 'please take me on permanently!' Then there was the "how the hell do I write smut without it being smut?" problem. Then there was "how the hell do I write, period, when the muse wants to pipe up at work and I don't have time to write at work?" Then there was "I don't want to write (more like can't hope to write) 6000 words of smut". And there was also the monsoons filling my basement, the tree limb filling my yard, the bill collectors filling my answering machine, and the 'help me ignore things' beer filling my stomach.

Ok, so excuses aside, this chapter is short but sweet…sort-of like chapter 13 in book 1 of Mess. I had to give you something, and we'll just call this filler. Now that it's out of the way and I'm not tortured by my inability to write good smut, I can get on with what's important…like THE REST OF THE FRELLING STORY! I promise the rest will be longer.

So, sorry for the wait, sorry if this does not satisfy, sorry for being sorry and ENJOY!

- Captain 'when it rains, it pours and strikes and crashes and burns and dammit I've got a story to write here!' Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 20 – Making up for Lost Time_

Kh'aan awoke to deep aches through every muscle in his body. As a skilled hunter he was used to ignoring such discomforts, but at the moment he was astounded that he felt so much pain. _I have wrestled a Queen Kainde Amedha and survived. Or perhaps taken on an entire clan of Bad Bloods. By Paya! _

"No amount of training could have prepared me for this."

"Thank you, I think."

Rolling to his side with a grunt, Kh'aan met Kayla's mischievous grin with one of his own. She rubbed her eyes and released a loud yawn before curling up against his chest.

"Get hit by a transport, did you?" She stifled a laugh at his expense, and then hissed when his hands caressed along her hips. Kh'aan felt warmth beneath her skin and realized that in his eagerness he must have bruised her.

"As did you."

"Correction," she snickered. "I got 'slammed' by a transport. Big difference."

He caught her double meaning and purred, his ego rising to the challenge in more ways than one at her praise. His hands reached down to cup her bottom. "This transport is refueled."

Kayla moaned into his chest, her hands pulling at his waist until he rolled over her. "Then let's see if you've learned how to drive."

##

Kayla tiptoed out of the room and hurried to the med lab. The numbing salve was just what she needed at the moment. _Damn! __He certainly is a fast learner...with even faster hips! _Crossing the room, she hoisted up onto the counter to reach the cabinets, rummaging until she spotted the little tub. The marine turned on the counter and sat down with a grunt, wincing at the ache below her waist. After nearly dropping the scoop from the lid, she gingerly applied a thin layer to her hips and inner thighs, and reached around to apply a little to the small of her back. As the ointment seeped into her aching muscles she closed her eyes and leaned back against the cabinet.

"And to think...he's being gentle."

"Have I damaged you?"

She cracked open one eye and let out a gasp – the stealthy hunter stood directly in front of her, appearing out of nowhere like a ghost. As her heart settled she traced a toe along his thigh. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm just a little sore."

Kh'aan's gaze remained fixed on her wanton display like a hungry animal eying a meal. Remembering her nudity, the marine blushed and closed her legs, but the hunter wouldn't have it. He purred and planted his hands on her knees, spreading them again. "Where are you sore?"

Kayla whimpered at the fire in his eyes, and the ache between her legs became a throb. She casually reached up to her neck and traced a scratch from his tusks. "Here."

Kh'aan met her gaze for a brief heartbeat before bending over, and she felt his rough tongue lap gently at her skin. Her mouth watered as he stood up again. "Where else?"

_Oh dear god! _She turned slightly and traced a bruise on her hip. "Here?"

As he bent over to lick at the bruise, his hands coursed up and down her thighs, spreading her legs again. When he met her eyes he was panting. "And?"

Shock coursed through her system and Kayla's hand moved of its own accord, down her stomach and along her inner thigh. She shivered violently as he slowly followed her fingers, dropping to his knees between her legs. His tusks caressed her thighs as he took a deep breath of her scent, and the moment she felt his tongue she lost all sense. "Oh god! Right there!"

##

Kh'aan lowered Kayla to the exam bed and winced at the ache in his skull. Had he known that a simple taste would have affected her so strongly, he would have waited until they'd returned to his bedchamber. As it was she nearly crushed his head between her knees, and smashed her own into the cabinet hard enough to shatter the glass. Luckily, either the impact or her climax had rendered her unconscious, and she didn't feel the gel he'd applied to her scalp lacerations. He growled at another throb beneath his tresses, but relished the effect he'd had on her. _I was merely curious before, but if something so simple could give her that much pleasure, I will certainly remember it. _A glance at his incapacitated mate sent a surge through his blood, and the hunter quickly cleaned up their mess.

After depositing Kayla in his furs and grabbing a fresh loin cloth, the hunter went to command to check their course. Several lights were blinking on the console indicating systems that they still had not repaired, and he grunted at their distraction. _A seasoned hunter should tend to his ship first. My lack of focus is a disgrace. __**I am focused…**_

His groin throbbed and Kh'aan shifted his thoughts elsewhere. He studied their trajectory, astonished that they'd been occupied for three days straight without incident, and adjusted the volume on the sensor alarm. _We are lucky that nothing has happened these past days, or we would have been caught once again unaware. __**Plenty has happened…**_

"**Pauk!**" The former Firstborn hissed at his thoughts and tried to concentrate on the console, but all he could think about was mating Kayla. As he stared at the sensor grid he imagined her spread across it, legs around his hips and screaming his name, and his shaft awoke with a vengeance. He shut his eyes and took several deep breaths, but the scent of their union permeated the ship and only served to excite him further. As he tried to block it out the scent grew stronger, and suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders.

##

Brown eyes eased open to the dim lighting of Kh'aan's bedchamber. Very slowly Kayla reached up to prod the cuts on her skull, and a short chuckle escaped. _Did he knock me out, or was it the cabinet? __**He did…even if he didn't!**__ Yeah…wow, what a ride! He never ceases to amaze me!_ Thinking about the hunter drew her from the furs, and after a detour to her room for a wrap, she sought him out. Checking each room as she passed, the marine found him in command – eyes closed, fists clenched and breathing labored. He flinched when she touched him.

"Hey, hot stuff. You ok in here?"

Kh'aan's shoulders straightened, and very slowly he reached a hand back to her. Grinning, Kayla took it and allowed him to pull her around onto his lap. His arousal throbbed between them, but he simply wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her throat. Touched by the gesture, Kayla returned the hug while her fingers caressed the back of his neck. After a few minutes Kh'aan huffed against her skin and sat back.

"I am distracted."

The marine laughed out loud. "No kidding!"

His gaze burned and his shaft throbbed. "I should not be. I am an elite warrior."

Kayla stifled her laughter and nuzzled his jaw. "With a new toy to play with…distraction is to be expected."

Kh'aan stiffened for a moment. _She has said that before._ He reached up to cradle her cheeks and held her gaze. "You are not a toy, Kayla. You are my honored and respected mate."

She hesitated while trying to read this sudden shift in mood. "I know that. I just meant…" Suddenly her words came back to her and she froze. "Oh…I see."

"I would never harm you, Kayla. I treasure you." His tone grew dark.

"Wait, wait, wait!" She grasped his hands and held them between their chests. "I know what I said then, and this is completely different. I _am_ your mate. I trust you, honor you and love you. I am _your_ toy, got it? Not that you can leave me out in the rain to rust, but yes…this little hovercycle is yours to play with, ok?"

Kh'aan nodded, but his eyes showed his trepidation. "You mean more to me than a toy, Kayla."

"I know." She pressed against his chest and squeezed her arms around his torso in a fierce hug. "Call it a privilege of our relationship. For instance, I could call you my keeper if I wanted to, because my heart belongs to you and I would mean it with the utmost respect and devotion. However, if anyone else said that, I'd tear them a new hole. Understand?"

The hunter purred, his 'conquering Yautja' instinct thoroughly satisfied with her claim. "Yes, I understand." His previous dirty thought returned and the purr deepened. "Would you like to pilot the ship?"

Having been listening to his heart and the soothing rumble of his purr, it took Kayla a moment to realize what he'd said. "Huh? You mean now?"

"Yes."

She tried to read his eyes, but he was hiding something and so she eased from his lap. "Sure. Scoot so I can adjust the seat."

Kh'aan growled. "That will not be necessary."

The marine yelped when he grasped her waist and turned her around, hoisting her back onto his lap. With one hand tracing circles on her stomach, his other reached forward to activate the manual controls. He moved the seat back to allow room for the control arm, but as she reached for it he quickly shed his loin cloth. When Kayla sat back he was ready, and met her shriek with a roar. Her body shivered in his hands as she sank down his shaft, and when their hips met she gasped.

"How do you…expect me…to fly like this?"

"You are a soldier, trained to concentrate in all situations." She throbbed around him and he hissed. "I have confidence in your…abilities."

Kayla braced her hands on the console, astonished at his amorous attitude. "If we crash it'll be your fault!" Another gasp ripped from her throat as he shifted his position, effectively driving deeper into her core, and as she reached shaking hands for the manual controls, he braced his feet on the panels beneath the console.

"Let us see if you have learned how to drive."

##

Near the borders of Yautja space, a sleek yet heavily damaged vessel suddenly veered off its course and into a sharp dive as though out of control. The ship abruptly halted, lurched forward, and then dove again before coming to a stop. Sensor grids in the region detected the vessel for an instant before it drifted across the border, but it was not long enough for any technicians to take notice.

Not far from the border, a small vessel covertly linked to the grid suddenly altered course and increased speed.

##

Kayla gripped the railing and unconsciously prayed that it would hold. With her feet linked to the bottom rail and hands braced precariously, her only support was Kh'aan's hands on her back and neck. His claws dug into the floor grating for purchase while he kept up a relentless pace, but just as she thought they would fall he suddenly eased back. His glowing eyes met hers as they panted, and he carefully adjusted his grip. The marine blinked stars from her vision as the building pressure waned, slightly disappointed that he'd stopped. Before she could protest, the hunter pulled back and plunged again, his movements slow and deliberate. Every already heightened nerve in her body ignited as he eased into her, and the pressure tripled.

"Kh'aan! Please!"

His name was all he needed to hear, and with one last plunge they exploded together. They trembled in each others arms for a few moments, and then he carefully lifted her from the railing before it finally collapsed. Kayla's shaking arms reached around his torso as she collapsed against him, and he stumbled groggily back to his bedchamber. Kh'aan fell onto the furs with Kayla against his chest, feeling her heart pounding against his, and a contented purr rumbled through them.

"Was that better, my love?"

Kayla snickered, the sound exhausted and satisfied. "Yes, Kh'aan…oh yes."

####


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Enjoy and thanks for reading.

-Razz

####

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 21 – Intrigue and Instinct_

_####_

Agitated growls and muffled speech filled the council chamber with an ominous drone. The gathering leaders were wary of another 'emergency' session so soon after the last, and speculation over the purpose grew heated as they waited for the meeting to begin. Some still mourned the Firstborn's death, and hoped that he had been found. Others wondered if a suitable replacement had been chosen to lead them. Only the clan leaders in Elder Ne'hak's circle of influence had another theory, and hoped that the High Elder had been found in contempt. They sat in a cluster across from the Grand Matron and High Elder, whispering quietly and keeping their eyes on Kh'alik for any sign of the meeting's purpose.

Grand Matron Sh'aan sat rigid and aloof, though her eyes surveyed the elders carefully for any signs of dissention. Beside her, High Elder Kh'alik tried to mirror her poise but only managed to fidget like an angry pup enduring punishment. His instincts warned that the clan leaders would not accept the news they were about to receive – he was still having difficulty dealing with it – and his gaze frequently sought Shl'nar high above the chamber.

The aide's stomach filled with dread as he watched the room fill. Kh'alik did not tell him the purpose of the meeting but after a brief conversation with Mr'sah, Shl'nar realized that something terrible had happened. _Paya, I beg you. They did not find him…they did not find him._ A hand briefly brushed his arm, and he glanced to the side to meet Mr'sah's eyes. She nodded curtly, but the warmth in her gaze calmed him enough to remove the agitation from his scent. He returned her nod with a slight twitch of his tusks before returning his attention to the floor.

As the final elders filtered in and took their seats, Grand Matron Sh'aan stood and raised a hand for silence. The murmurs died down quickly and her eyes swept the chamber, taking note of those elders who held her gaze and those who looked away. Once all attention was fixed on her, she lowered her hand and took a deep calming breath.

"**Elders and Matrons of the Council, the Matriarch wishes to address us.**"

Several barks of surprise were stifled just as quickly, and all eyes focused on the central floor as it parted to reveal a holo-projector. A technician stepped forward to activate the device, and moments later the imposing Matriarch stepped into view.

"**High Elder Kh'alik, Grand Matron Sh'aan and Honorable Council Members, I will be brief.**" She turned in a circle so that all could see her face. "**As you know, one of your members has been banished from Zhanun for crimes against the governing house. I must inform you that our ruling has been broken and we were forced to take action.**"

A rumble coursed through the group, prompting the High Elder to demand silence. The Matriarch nodded to him before continuing, though her eyes flicked briefly to Elder Ne'hak. She reached out to the side, receiving something unseen through the feed.

"**Matron Zheva is dead.**" Her hand returned to their sight gripping Zheva's severed and mangled head by the tresses. "**As Matriarch it is within my right and duty to protect the integrity of our laws no matter the station of the offender. Zheva had been warned many times never to return to Zhanun, but she chose to ignore our ruling. Though she fought valiantly, it was not enough to protect her from the hand of Cetanu. She will answer to Him for her transgression.**" The Matriarch paused to survey the council's reaction, and then fixed her gaze on Elder Ne'hak. "**Her remains will be seen to as per our custom, and her personal effects will be returned to you, Elder.**" She offered no condolences, and noted the twitch in Ne'hak's tusks. All eyes turned to the leader of Nightblood, whose skin paled considerably while his eyes blazed. The Matriarch held his gaze for another moment before turning to the High Elder and Grand Matron, a small smirk barely hidden on her face.

"**Thank you for your time, Honored Leaders of our proud Yautja.**"

The room echoed silence as the shocked elders took in her words. For an elder of the council to be executed was nearly unheard of in these times, and they wondered exactly what Zheva had done to warrant banishment in the first place. Those who remembered the original ruling were never told of her crime, and now their curiosity doubled.

As the image faded they caught a glimpse of The Matriarch carelessly tossing Zheva's head to the side, and their sounds of surprise were drowned out by an enraged roar. Elder Ne'hak rose from his seat, his crest bristling and tusks flared, and he threw his empty goblet at the projector, smashing the imaging glass and rendering the device useless. He shoved his way past the elders of his entourage and stormed from the chamber with heavy silence following in his wake. The remaining council members, unsure how to react to this news, slowly rose from their seats and took their exit.

The balcony cleared of assistants leaving only Shl'nar and Mr'sah, who sank heavily to the available cushions once alone, their disbelief tangible. The young female stared blankly for a moment before she began to rapidly enter notes into her data pad, while the High Elder's aide tried in vain to halt his racing mind.

"**Why would she violate the ruling? Matron Zheva was always hot-headed, but this seems foolhardy even for her.**" He watched Mr'sah while trying to wrap his head around the announcement. Abruptly it came to him and he gripped her wrist, drawing her attention. "**What if the Firstborn is there? What if she attacked him, or Kayla!**"

Mr'sah held his gaze, reading the concern for his friend, and after a quick glance around leaned forward to press her brow to his. She purred gently while reaching up to stroke his crest, and waited patiently for him to calm down. Once his scent had returned to normal she pulled away and rose to her feet. "**I do not know what you are talking about, Shl'nar. The Elders are expecting us.**"

The aide balked for a moment, surprised at her dismissal, but then he noted the intensity of her gaze and realized that she lied for his benefit. He nodded while stifling a laugh and heaved to his feet. "**Yes, I babble senselessly. We must attend to our duties.**"

They left the balcony and hurried to the Grand Matron's meeting chamber, their outward appearance an exercise in poise while internally they were eager to hear what their leaders had to say about Zheva's demise.

####

As the door hissed shut a figure stepped out of the shadows. Tall and lean with dark green skin blending into the gloom, no one had noticed him for the duration of the meeting. Jh'nil liked it that way. As aide to Elder Ne'hak, it was beneficial to his duties to be stealthy and invisible, and now this skill rewarded him with valuable insight. _**The Firstborn, eh? Is he not supposed to be dead? And what concern is he of theirs? Elder Ne'hak will be pleased with this information.**_He hurried out of the room, determined to beat the explosive elder to his offices.

Gliding through the corridors like a specter, Jh'nil took shortcuts ignored by most of the inhabitants of the clan ship – directly through the central nexus of servant corridors. These halls encircled a servant lift used only by the attendants and eta on board, granting them access to each floor as required. No self-respecting Yautja would be caught dead in those corridors, but Jh'nil saw the advantage of making his presence known to the servants. They feared Elder Ne'hak and Matron Zheva above all others, which transferred to the silent diplomat even when not accompanied by them. Even now the few idle servants dashed out of his way or attempted to appear busy as he passed, averting their eyes from his steel gaze.

Jh'nil slipped into the lift with an abnormally small female, her right hand missing and replaced with an articulated hook to assist in her duties. Her scent swelled with fear at his presence, but he did not have the time to take advantage of the moment, and he stepped out of the lift without incident. As the doors hissed shut he heard a quiet sigh of relief, and made a mental note to seek her out at a later time. _**I would remember such a deformity if I had seen her before. She will learn who I am in due time.**_

His enormous strides carried him through the corridors to Ne'hak's office, arriving just as he heard an indignant growl from the opposite end of the hall. Jh'nil quickly straightened his robes and stood attentively by the door as his superior approached. Ne'hak stopped at the door, his breath labored and scent heavy with rage, and his eyes peered from beneath a heavy brow.

"**I am not to be disturbed.**"

Jh'nil nodded curtly. "**Yes, my lord.**"

Ne'hak looked him up and down before slamming his palm on the access panel. As the door shut behind him, the aide made a note in his data pad. _I will inform him of Shl'nar's revelation later, after he has had time to release his anger._ Tucking the device inside his robes, he settled into a meditative state and awaited the summons of his superior.

####

The moment the door closed Ne'hak's strength left him. He stumbled forward into the central statue, crashing to his knees as he desperately gripped the stone. _No. It is not possible. I refuse to believe it!_ Even with so much evidence his mind could not grasp the fact that she was gone. _Zheva…d…d…NO!_ His hand clenched into a fist and he smashed it down on the statue, ignoring the crack of his bones. The biting pain he'd felt three days ago was becoming unbearable, and he gripped his chest as its meaning became clear. _Gone. Gone? I cannot…Cetanu I beg you…Zheva…_

The two had been together for nearly two hundred years, since first assigned as aides to the previous leaders of Nightblood Clan. Kindred spirits who reveled in the pain of others, theirs was a destined bond – unwavering and eternal so they thought. He slumped against the hard stone base and stared blankly at the floor, memories of their life together flashing before his eyes so quickly that he could not tell one moment from another. Zheva had been his fuel, his guiding star, the means with which to exact his ends, and now she was "**DEAD! NO!**"

The elder gave in to his grief, letting out a wailing roar that could be heard throughout the deck. He howled until his chest and throat could no longer produce sound, and then curled into a fetal ball on the floor. He'd never displayed such weakness in his life but now there was no escape, and the terrifying Elder of Nightblood mourned the final destruction of his blackened heart.

####

Kh'aan awoke to an arm across his eyes and a leg across his waist. With his hand wrapped around Kayla's hip and furs tangled around his legs he was effectively trapped in bed with her, and growled as his body voiced its usual waking need. He reached up to grasp her hand, absently drawing his tongue along her pulse, and carefully rolled the human to her back while rescuing his right arm. Kayla groaned at the movement but settled quickly, and the hunter slipped out of the furs as fast as he could.

While relieving himself Kh'aan contemplated their next course of action. _We have crossed the borders of Yautja space but are still within reach of the Arbitrators. It would be best to cross this region as quickly as possible – perhaps continue to the Ga'uul system. They would not expect us to travel there – if they search at all. _He snarled a the thought of further deception. _The Matriarch gave Kayla her word. __**But can that word be trusted? Are we already once again prey?**_

Kh'aan growled and turned to activate the bath. An itch wanted him to check their course but he knew that it would be a one-way trip to the control room. Slipping into the water, he leaned against the side and closed his eyes. _We are in Paya's hands now. There is nothing for us to do but keep running._

Time passed unnoticed for the hunter, who forced his mind to meditate rather than run circles around their problems. His skin became soft and pliable after such a long soak, and he absently ran his claws along the creases in the back of his neck – a spot that tended to itch more than others. Pushing aside his heavy tresses he stretched his neck to expose the patch, and nearly leapt out of the bath when soft lips pressed against his skin. A warm breath followed the touch, and he hissed as Kayla slid past him into the water. She crossed to the other side just as the cascade began to fall, and he slumped in the water to enjoy watching her bathe.

After a few minutes with her own thoughts, Kayla felt his hands slide along her back. His skin was nearly as slick as hers, and she caught the light scent of cleansing foam. Biting back any kind of response, she leaned her forearms against the wall and allowed the hunter free reign. She expected him to take advantage of their position, but after a lingering massage of soap and talons, he simply rinsed the foam from her skin and waded back to his seat. The marine shivered against the residual sensation of his touch and turned her face up to the falling water.

"Thank you."

A purr sounded from across the bath. "You are welcome."

She turned beneath the cascade and peered at him between the streams of water running down her face. "May I return the favor?"

Kh'aan grunted, though his eyes were disappointed. "I have already bathed. But Thank You."

She huffed and settled on a ledge. "Drat. Well, I'll just owe you a massage later." She settled back and mimicked his position – arms stretched out and eyes closed – but grew impatient much faster than the trained former-prince. "So, what's on our agenda for today?"

Unknown to the marine, her companion had been watching her intently once her eyes closed, and many thoughts came to mind as his gaze slowly traveled over her. Lost among the images of how they could spend their day, he forgot that she was waiting for an answer. Kayla's eyes popped open abruptly when another purr vibrated the water.

"My, you have a dirty mind, don't you."

Kh'aan snapped out of his fantasy and his tusks quirked into a lopsided grin. "I cannot help it. You have given me much to think about." Several positions crossed his mind at once, and Kayla smirked at the ripple of water in front of him – and the tip of a strange looking serpent that broke the surface.

"Had I known that it would turn you into a walking, talking, raging hormone, I'd have eased up a little. I still can't walk straight, you know."

His gaze locked on hers and she heard the purr deepen. "It is good that I have left a lasting impression. Perhaps later I will remove that ability altogether."

Her jaw dropped and she sloshed a wave of water at him. "You brute! I'd have to kill you! I happen to like walking." She sat back and crossed her arms, staring pointedly at her nails. "However...if you're a good boy, I might let you turn me to jelly again when we've got time."

His tusks tapped eagerly. "I will make time."

Kayla smirked, wishing she had a way to turn the tables on him now that he knew her so intimately. His eyes slid shut again and it was her turn to stare. Her gaze remained fixed on the twitching buoy in the bath, and inspiration hit her like a rock. _I don't have fangs and tusks, darling..._

Kh'aan felt a ripple in the water and imagined where Kayla was going, only to suddenly feel hands on his thighs. His eyes snapped open just in time to see her surface between his knees, and then she vanished again.

"Kayla?"

Without warning he felt her fingers circle his length, sending shudders up his spine and ripping a growl from his throat. Before he could reach toward her she surfaced again, just enough to smirk and wink at him before she submerged and he felt her fingers grasp him firmly. "What are you..."

Suddenly he felt a tight warm tug along his length, surrounding the shaft and pulling with gentle suction. A strained hiss escaped his throat and he gripped the sides of the tub, his eyes widening as the sensation increased in strength and speed. Another breath hissed from between his clenched tusks as her fingers squeezed along the base, and she surfaced long enough to take a breath before enveloping him again. As waves of pleasure rippled through his body, the hunter had enough thought left to shift his seat, rising out of the water so that he would not drown his mate while she did – _whatever_ she was doing to him. To his surprise Kayla clung to him as he moved, bracing her hands on his thighs while increasing the suction of her mouth to hang onto his shaft. Kh'aan bucked involuntarily and once again gripped the edge of the bath, watching through slitted eyes as her head bobbed in his lap. As he sank into blissful oblivion, a stray thought made him smile.

_Thank the ooman gods for blunt teeth._

_####_

Kayla frowned at the kitchen table and gnawed her lip. A bowl of sliced fruit, a plate of diced bread, a jug of juice and two goblets stared back at her as though sneering, and she wracked her brain for a solution that didn't involve two trips or a call for help. Her stomach growled again at the same time that she heard a bang from engineering, and the marine huffed before reaching for the jug. Its nearly cylindrical shape did not make it easy to carry without both hands, but she stuffed it under her left arm and clamped her elbow against the handle. _Stay_. Reaching forward with her right hand, she stretched the left arm as far as it would go to create a slight surface, and then balanced the plate with her fingers hooked around the rim. _Ditto for you._ With her free hand she pushed the bowl to the edge of the table and then tipped it into her palm. Using the edge of the bowl, she supported the plate long enough to hook her fingers in the loops of the two goblets, and then turned slowly toward the door. _Next time we eat first!_

She slipped out of the meal chamber sideways so that she did not knock her balancing act asunder, and slowly made her way to the access stairs. Pausing at the top, she peered down into engineering and frowned. _Why couldn't we just stop for a minute? 'It is not time for a meal.' Well it is for me, ass!_ She settled the bowl against the hand rail and slowly inched down the stairs. Halfway down a speck of dust threatened her balance with a sneeze, but she managed to turn her head while balancing the bowl against her shoulder, and it came out in a swear.

"AAHHH-SHIT!"

"Kayla?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Kh'aan turned away from the engine control panel to see her shuffle down the lane toward him. The bowl tipped violently on her hand while juice from the jug splashed down her side, and he laughed in spite of himself. "Why did you bring all of that down here?"

"'Cause I'm hungry, you colossal nit! Just because you aren't doesn't mean I'm not." She reached her destination and settled the bowl on top of an intake duct, sliding the bread off of her arm to join it. She set the goblets on the floor and poured the juice, then capped the jug and slid it behind a cluster of wiring. Popping a chunk of bread in her mouth, Kayla took a healthy swallow of juice and stashed her goblet before joining him by the panel. "Ok, what did you find?"

Kh'aan stared at her while a series of curious chirps escaped his throat. The sound drew her eyes to his.

"What?"

"Are you going to eat?"

She smirked at him and reached back for a piece of fruit. "Ever hear of multi-tasking? I can eat and work; it's not rocket science."

Kh'aan shook his head and poked her in the shoulder before turning back to the panel. "There is a time and place for everything, ooman. This is not the time for food."

She stuck her tongue out behind his back. "As I said, I am hungry now. My body won't just change its needs because of you. Eat or don't eat. I'm eating."

The hunter reached behind her for his goblet, taking a sip before stuffing it in between two pipes. "As you wish, but if you spill food down here, you will clean it up."

Kayla waved him away. "Duh. So what did you figure out?"

Kh'aan turned back to the panel and pointed to an indicator. "This alarm states that we have tried to make changes to the propulsion system without following the proper procedures. I must input a sequence, but I cannot reach the console."

Kayla had leaned into the cluster of wires next to the panel, trying to peer through the dark. "Can't reach it? Where is it?"

His arm entered her view, blocking the minimal light, and he pointed toward the back of the engine housing. "Somewhere back there." His fingers stretched and wiggled, but his thick forearm and bicep prevented him from reaching around the bend. Frustrated, he slapped his palm against the panel before removing his arm. "Do you think that you would be able to reach it?"

Kayla peered around the mess behind the wiring. A tight jumble of tubes, beams and wires made it look like an impenetrable forest, but as she stared she noticed a stretch of grating that seemed clear. Following it to the left, she noticed that it appeared to travel beneath all of the components, as though the Yautja had space for mini-technicians to crawl around the ship. Dropping to her knees, the marine spotted an opening beneath the jungle just big enough to squeeze through, and let out a triumphant whoop before scurrying inside.

Kh'aan lunged forward to grasp her ankles but she was too fast, and he growled as he tried to reach through the wiring. "Kayla! Come out of there! What are you doing!?"

"Hang on a sec..."

"I will not 'hang on a sex', whatever that means!" He lay on his stomach and peered into the gloom, spotting her thigh as she wormed her way to the engine. "You will get stuck and I will not be able to retrieve you! Come out now!"

A muffled laugh reached him and he snarled. "It means 'wait a minute'. And I said 'sec' as in second, not 'sex', you dirty old man." She laughed again but he noticed that her movement stopped. He scooted to the side and was rewarded with her smiling eyes. "Don't be such a baby! You're Prince of the Yautja...well, former-Prince. Get a grip!"

Kh'aan growled, his eyes suddenly glowing in fury while a sharp musk flowed from his pores. "Do not insult me."

The marine's expression changed in an instant, and she shoved her arm through the mess until she could reach his clenched fist beneath the wires. "I didn't...well, I did, but I didn't mean to. You surprise me sometimes, that's all." The furrow in his brow became a crease and she squeezed his fist. "I take it back, ok?"

His eyes burned into hers, and he slowly withdrew his arm. "No. You are right. I should not feel such concern."

A pit opened in Kayla's stomach and she quickly shimmied back the way she came, kicking out of the wiring to launch across his back. She squeezed her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his sensitive tresses until he shivered. "Yes you should! To me you should! I want you to care; I want you to worry so much that you don't want me out of your sight! It means that you love me. It's just..." She brushed a hand down his chest and he laced their fingers together. "I worry that I'm changing you...making you more human than you should be. I try with all my might not to, hence the 'get a grip' thing, but I don't really mean it."

Kh'aan listened intently to her, warring with his natural instincts even if they were in unfamiliar territory. "As a Yautja, I should not feel such concern, it is true. But I know nothing of Yautja mating practices except that they are not like this." He pulled her hand from his chest and traced his tusks along her knuckles. "All that I do know is that I am enjoying this, with you. Caring for you, worrying about you...to ignore these feelings would be a dishonor to you." He huffed and leaned back against her. "I would rather disappoint them than you."

Kayla's heart swelled and she squeezed him tightly while planting a noisy kiss on his shoulder. "And that is one of the many reasons why I love you. So can I crawl back in there and get this done?"

The hunter grunted and reluctantly released her hand. "Very well. The sooner we finish, the sooner I can mount you against the nearest surface."

A loud laugh echoed through engineering and she slid from his back. "Wow! If that isn't incentive I don't know what is! You're on, beefcake! I want to give the access stairs a proper workout when we're through." She laughed gleefully and scrambled back under the conduits, giving Kh'aan a delightful glimpse of her rear.

_To Cetanu with instinct! _"And everywhere in between."

"Hells yeah!"

####

After a few more minutes of cursing from the marine and colorful suggestion from the hunter, Kayla finally reached the rear panel of the main engine compartment. It appeared like she expected – a large metal box – but along the right edge she saw a series of buttons and switches. She frowned when Kh'aan's hand appeared again straining to reach, and batted him out of the way before he snagged a sharp metal corner.

"Ok, I'm here."

"What do you see?"

"There are six...no, seven different things here. Three buttons, three switches and one dial."

Kh'aan frowned as he listened. _What did you do, brother?_ He knew that Kayla could not read his language, and cursed the time he wasted watching her progress. "I need my mask. Wait here."

Kayla huffed. "Right...like there's anywhere to go. Hey wait!"

Kh'aan paused on his knees. "What?"

"Can you hand me my cup and a piece of fruit?"

"Kayla..."

"What? You're wandering and I'm still hungry. I can eat and wait."

She heard the hunter grumble while his tusks clattered in agitation, but moments later her goblet slid into view. He opened his palm to reveal a hunk of bread and slice of purple fruit, and she snatched them eagerly. "Gracias!"

"Oomans..."

She munched and studied the panel intently, trying to pull together her meager knowledge of Yautja symbols. _Hmmm...looks like that one is propulsion. What's that? Steam? Environmental controls maybe? What a weird place to put controls. _By the time Kh'aan's footsteps returned she'd drained the goblet, and was about to shove it back out to him for a refill when his mask nearly hit her in the face.

"Hey!"

"Put this on."

She grasped the large mask and held it up to her face. She'd never taken a good look at any of them before, and for a moment was distracted by the array of sensor pads and micro-consoles inside the faceplate. "Hey, it's like a face computer! Well, no wonder what with your tusks and all, but I never thought..."

"Put it on."

Kayla grumbled at his impatience and held the mask up to her face. The eye holes were nearly too wide for her to see through, but after a few minutes she was able to make out the panel and controls. "Ok, what now?"

Kh'aan activated several scanners in his wrist computer, and then switched them to remote. "Look directly at the panel and touch 'enhance'."

She leaned back to spot the proper switch. "Which one is that?" She heard a hard snort and wondered if he was annoyed already.

Kh'aan laughed at his own mistake and paused to remember the controls inside the mask. "Forgive me, I forgot. If you look a the front panel, you will see four pressure pads."

She touched what looked like tusk-cushions only to feel tiny buttons beneath. Each had a what felt like two controls per tusk – at tip and base – as well as a thin wire along the top edge beneath the cushion. She wondered what a full mandible smack might activate, but focused instead on the touch pads. "Got it. Two per tusk, right?"

"Yes. Tap upper-right-low two times."

_Upper-right-low..._She found the sensor and pressed it, flinching when several tiny lights flashed inside the mask. Holding it up, she looked through the eyes to see a closer view of the controls. "Zoom...I see. Ok, now what?"

Kh'aan frowned, wondering why it only zoomed, and then remembered the other activation sequence – almost involuntary after using it for so long. "Also press lower-left-high once."

She tapped the button and the panel disappeared. Instead she could see inside the control module, and through it to the coolant tanks across the corridor. "Woah! Neat!"She scanned around the room in wonder until a grunt interrupted her inspection.

"The panel, Kayla."

Feeling her cheeks heat in embarrassment, she turned her attention to the controls and waited for further instruction. She heard Kh'aan tap away at his computer and watched the view fluctuate between clear x-ray and fuzzy static, until finally he growled.

"This is not my mask. You must change the viewing spectrum. Lower-right-high with upper-left-low."

She snickered at his frustration but didn't say anything, instead pressing the pads quickly. The view changed immediately to a hazy green, and she noticed tiny sparks inside the engine panel. "It's green. Now what?"

"You can detect electrical signatures. Study the wires running from the controls and tell me if you can see where they connect within the compartment."

She nodded along while peering through the green. The individual buttons each had their own connectors, but the switches and dial were lost in a knot of wiring within the panel. "Ok, the buttons are as follows: Top – wire runs into the engine directly; Middle – the wire seems to run up and out of the engine...don't think that's us; Bottom – also runs into the engine, but at a different port than the top. Also, the top and bottom wires seem to be hot while the middle is cold."

Kh'aan looked up from his computer. _She cannot see in heat._ "How can you tell their temperature? The mask is not on that setting."

Her voice was muffled from behind the mask. "Hot as in 'live'. Those connections are active right now. Can't tell why, but they're definitely working. Hmmm...ok, the dial..."

He heard shuffling and the human swore. "Goddammit! Tore my wrap. Ok, the dial appears to have several connectors...and from what I can tell they run straight down through the floor plating."

"That would be environmental controls. The air synthesizer is beneath us."

"Got it."

"How bad is it?"

She glanced up from the mask in confusion. "How bad is what?"

"The tear."

"What tear...oh, that. Where the hell is your attention? I ripped part of the skirt. Might be able to fix it, since you're so interested."

"I am interested in tearing it the rest of the way..." His purr rumbled through the grating. "Off."

A startled laugh escaped her throat and she scooted back to see him peering through the wiring. "Insatiable beast, you."

Kh'aan's eyes glowed. "Yes. Finish quickly."

They determined that the dial and two buttons leading to the engine were the final obstacle in completing engine repairs. Kh'aan stared through the feed for several minutes while Kayla waited impatiently, her idle thoughts wandering to what he might do to her when they were finished. _We might not make it to the stairs, the mood he's in...my goodness..._

"Now you have the dirty mind."

His gruff voice snapped her out of her trance and she blushed furiously. "You and that damn sense of smell."

"I am trying to concentrate. Change your thoughts."

"Me!?"

Kh'aan chuckled and was about to retort when his computer beeped. He glanced down at the sequence and then fed it to the mask. "You will see a series of commands in the eye screens. I know that you cannot read my language, but the symbols will match the controls on the panel. Input the commands in the exact sequence."

Kayla blew out a breath. "Oookay. Here goes." She stared into the eye sockets and watched as a hologram lit up over the controls. _Press top once, flip switches 2 and 3 down, press bottom once, flip switch 1 down and 2 up, and then press top again. _

"Kayla?"

"Hang on. I want to make sure I get it right before I blow us up." She replayed the image several times, and was relieved when she realized that the bottom button was pushed twice. "See, and I _would_ have blown us up. Okay. I think I'm ready."

Very carefully she input the sequence, watching through the mask just in case something suddenly looked wrong. For a moment nothing happened, and then a surge of power coursed from the compartment into several conduits – appearing like ripples of green through the mask. She scooted back from the panel nervously while still looking through the mask. The ripples spread beneath the grating and she felt static course through her knees.

"Um, did I do something wrong?"

"Get out of there, now!"

Kayla didn't need to be told twice. She scurried backwards, still watching through the mask, and yelped when hands suddenly gripped her ankles. Kh'aan yanked her out of the compartment and they tumbled to the floor in a heap, just as a flare of light lit up the grating beneath the engine housing. For a moment they sat frozen in fear, but then a beep sounded from his wrist computer and the light faded. Reading through the information, he let out an audible sigh of relief that did not calm the marine's nerves.

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing, it is fine. I just did not expect there to be a secondary propulsion system. You have activated it, and now we can finish repairs as we intended."

The human turned wide eyes to his, drawing a purr from his frame as he traced his lower tusks along her jaw. She blinked several times until the soothing rumble leaked into her panic, and then fell forward against his chest.

"Christ! I thought we were going to explode! Granted it's nearly happened a few times, but not like that. Am I shaking? Jeez, I'm fucking shaking. That's enough excitement for one goddamn day! Stupid, Kayla...so damn stu..."

Hands suddenly cupped her around the ears and tilted her head back. Her field of vision was filled by Kh'aan's familiar alien face, and moments later surrounded by tusks that caressed her temples and cheeks. His tongue snaked out across her lips, silencing her self-depreciating rant, and the purr deepened until her agitation melted away. Her body acted of its own volition, hands reaching for her wrap and his loin cloth while she met his tongue with her own. She shifted in his embrace and his hands slid to her hips as she straddled his lap. Reaching up with one hand, she grasped a handful of his tresses at the moment he slid into her, and neither noticed his tusks pierce her skin.

Kayla moaned contentedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ok, maybe a little more excitement."

####

Deep in Yautja space, two hunters raised goblets to their lost comrades. Their voices chanted in unison over the comm feed, laced with anger, disbelief and the promise of retribution.

"**May Cetanu welcome the spirits of Zheva and Ul'mahr, to take their rightful place among our ancestors.**"

Trajha slammed back his ct'nlp with a grunt, while Nix merely sipped with a thoughtful expression on his features. After a moment of heavy silence their eyes met and silently shared conspiracy.

"**It is curious that they should both meet their end nearly simultaneously.**"

Trajha nodded. "**Yes. I would like to know exactly where Ul'mahr died. Something tells me that they were together.**"

The grey hunter cocked his head. "**What gives you that idea?**"

"**Ul'mahr's last communication to me. I asked if he was heading into Sector 12. He answered almost immediately that he was, but I am connected to the sentry drones in that region. They have detected no ships. And Matron Zheva mysteriously left the clan ship at the same time. Then she is executed on the female homeworld? Ul'mahr has never lied to me, or anyone for that matter. I suspect he was receiving orders from Zheva, and was killed for his trouble.**"

Nix pondered the implications, thin as they were. "**But who killed them?**" He watched the feed intently and noticed a twitch beneath Trajha's left eye.

"**I do not know,**" the Arbitrator replied, glancing away from the screen. "**Perhaps we never will.**"

Nix merely grunted, already reading through Trajha's words. After a moment he reached forward to the comm. "**Well, we must resume the hunt. It has gone on long enough and I grow weary of traveling in circles. Good Hunt, brother Arbitrator.**"

"**Good hunt.**" Trajha deactivated the link first and Nix's screen went blank. His gaze passed over to the sensor grid, and he watched as the Arbitrator's vessel resumed its course trailing Kh'val's ship. He waited several minutes before emerging from the nebula he'd been hiding in for the past week while tracking his fellow Arbitrator. Though confident in his own abilities, Nix knew that Trajha was a competent tracker, and chose to conserve his own resources for the final battle rather than 'travel in circles' as he'd implied. Setting propulsion for a leisurely pace, he settled in for a long wait. _Trajha will find them, but is not skilled enough to defeat them. I will be there to collect what remains._

####


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Greetings! I know I promised the wait wouldn't be this long, but life gets in the frelling way. Hate me if you want. Give up on me if you choose. Mess is not done, and won't be until it is. So if you're still waiting, thank you muchly. If you're not, sorry bunches.

Also, I took some liberty with the language. Why? Because it's a made-up language for a made-up species. No matter what fanzine decided which canon was canon, Yautja still don't exist (unfortunately). So I can make up some stuff if I want. I will do you a favor though at the end.

Thanks for reading.

-Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 22 - Neverland_

Kh'aan settled into the command chair repressing a wince. While 'christening' engineering as Kayla called it, he'd wound up with a coupling digging into his spine for nearly an hour, though at the time he barely noticed. He could apply a salve to numb the pain, but it was more satisfying to be reminded of its source. The feisty human was still asleep after their exercise, and he chose to check their course rather than remain with her.

He glanced absently between the console and the viewport correlating the sensors to his own observations, and it took a few minutes for their surroundings to register. _That is...it cannot be!_ His gaze ricocheted between space and the console, unable to believe what he was seeing. Stretching out before the ship was a line of planets, and to the right the binary stars that held them in orbit – just as he'd always remembered. He scanned the planets for life forms and shuddered when the readings came back. _Kajin, Nok'tu, the sacred hounds. How are we here?_

Memory flashed through the former Firstborn as he stared at the planets, remembering the first hunts with his sire every season since his youth. Every journey he'd spent in intense study, forbidden to leave his chamber until summoned at this very moment, when they entered the system and Kh'alik informed him of his task. _The Corridor of the Elders. Is this a dream? _

Thoroughly confused, Kh'aan reduced their speed and approached the first planet slowly, paranoia making him wonder if this was another illusion like _Markedis_. The sensors seemed to function normally, giving him every reading of the planets that he requested and further confusing his mind. He sat back and stared for a moment, his tusks tapping erratically, and then he set the scanner for specific readings. He'd been at least slightly injured on each hunt, and now scanned for any residual trace of his own genetic material. Even though much time had passed, he still was able to find faint traces of himself on each planet – proving that they were indeed the sacred hunt planets of the Firstborn.

"**By the grace of Paya, I beg you, stop these games you play with us**."

"What was that?"

He whirled around to see Kayla leaning in the doorway, dressed in her wraps and gnawing on an ukla root. She tossed a second one to him and then stepped forward to drop into the other chair. "Wha'cha doin?"

Kh'aan looked from his mate to the planets and back, unable to form the words to explain his discovery.

"Well? You look like you swallowed a rock."

It was enough to snap him out of his stupor, and he pointed out of the viewport. "I know where we are."

Kayla shrugged. "I'd hope so. Where are we?"

He took a deep breath and the explanation spilled forth. She nodded when he described the seasonal hunts again, but her eyes widened when he pointed to the planets ahead of them. "I do not know how we got here, but I know this system."

Kayla stared at him dumbfounded, the root sticking out of the corner of her mouth forgotten. She stood and joined him, staring at the sensors while her fingers drummed on the console. "What do you mean you don't know? If you've been here a dozen times…"

"I never knew our course, Kayla." He hissed at the feeble excuse. "It was forbidden."

The human threw up her hands in exasperation. "Oh for crying…more 'need to know'. So how are you so sure that we're here now?"

He showed her the scans. "I have been to these planets before – there is the proof you require. I just do not know how we have come to be here now."

Kayla studied the sensors further, easing down to perch on his knee. "More craziness then?"

"I suppose." The hunter growled. "The gods play games with us."

Kayla chuckled, though it was a nervous sound. "They've got nothing better to do, eh?"

They watched as the planets grew larger, wondering if they'd been driven mad. Kaya rose from his lap to resume her seat, bringing up the sensor grid on her console for a bit of practice. She tapped the icon for 'life signs', indicated by an oddly humanoid shape, and then tapped the first planet on the grid. Immediately her screen was filled with data regarding both flora and fauna on the planet, and she hoisted up to her knees to better study the grid. The marine was surprised at her growing excitement, and quietly cursed her companion. _Bastard...turning me into a hunter. We'd better take on something substantial. Croc sized...yeah!_ Her fingers twitched as though rolling the throwing disk around in her palm.

Kh'aan eased the ship toward the outer rim of the planets' revolution. Between the stars and planets, high gravitation flux made it dangerous to navigate, and he followed his sire's trajectory as though he'd flown it before on his own. As they eased toward the first planet he gazed out of the viewport at its surface. _Nok'tu__, the Test of Worth. _He thought back to the first trial, when he was merely a pup no higher than his sire's knees. Most others his age would wait another season before engaging the _Nok'tu_, but privilege had him scrambling through the brush before his crest began to sprout. The challenge was to catch the small rodents without alerting their pack leader – they were capable of attacking in large groups if the leader sounded the alarm. He recalled the hours he spent crawling through the brush pretending to be an Arbitrator hunting bad bloods, and a small smile lit his features. _A lifetime ago._

The second planet reminded him of their nebula sanctuary – mostly water with high, rocky cliffs filled with nesting birds. Having grown enough to begin his serious training, the test was one of strength and endurance rather than speed or stealth. He'd been dropped into the water, forced to swim to one of the rocky islands and scale the towering cliffs. His task – to collect as many eggs as he could find, though by law he was not allowed to clear an entire nest. In order to guarantee the survival of the species, he was permitted only one egg from each nest, and if he broke one, could not go back for another. The hunter glanced down at a long pale scar on his right palm, when he'd lost his balance and nearly fallen all the way down the cliff. It was the first time he'd experienced the healing gel, and the first thing he learned to hate.

He recalled each hunt while absently adjusting their course: his pre-trial Kouchou hunt in which Kh'alik had to rescue him from a sinkhole; the sacred hounds, tamed for generations for use in the hunt; giant poisonous serpents – his first _true_ hunt for substantial trophies. The memories spilled forth as though it was only the previous day, and it took a moment to realize that Kayla was speaking to him.

"Hey, did you hear me? I asked if you wanted to go hunting."

He looked at her in surprise. "You do not like to hunt."

Kayla snorted. "You say that with such finality. I'm learning new things – a soldier is just a step down from a hunter, or is it a step up?"

"Down."

"Ass! Your witty retorts aside, I could still use the training. I'm getting rusty sitting on this ship." She twirled her chair and swallowed the last piece of root. "So I ask again, do you want to go hunting?"

A rumble sounded from the hunter as the chair spun her away, and she jammed her foot against the console to peer over the back. "Is that a yes?"

Kh'aan's eyes glowed, and his tusks twitched in growing excitement. The half-growl/half-purr deepened and he turned back to the console. "Indeed."

As they passed the first planet, she resumed studying the sensors. The life forms clustered in the jungles in large groups, lighting her grid with glowing orange blobs dotted across the surface. She imagined a mini-Kh'aan scrambling through the jungle on his first hunt – crest barely sprouting, tusks short nubs on his face – and laughed in spite of herself. Kh'aan looked up at the sound.

"What is funny?"

When she looked at him she imagined his juvenile roar and snickered again. "I bet you were a cute kid."

Kh'aan snorted but his color deepened slightly. "Yautja are _not_ cute."

She laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever you say, tough guy. I bet your roar was an adorable little squeak!"

The hunter tried to growl at her impertinence, but a laugh caught in his throat and he _did_ squeak, sending Kayla into a fit of hysterics.

"See! You remember!"

Kh'aan turned to face her, his features attempting fury. "You are asking for a..." he paused to remember her word. "...a spanking, ooman."

Kayla wiped tears from her eyes and blinked innocently. "Ooh, do you promise?"

They laughed heartily and then returned their attention to the planets. After a brief discussion they decided to skip the first three – rodents, birds and Kouchou – in favor of the fourth.

"So what do you call these 'hounds'?" she studied the image intently, noting the creatures' sharp teeth and spines. "Ugly things aren't they..."

Kh'aan let out a clattering chirp. "**Nk'yrgt – **hounds."

"Really? I would have thought they had a name."

"We do not name creatures as you do. 'Hounds', 'fire serpents', 'hard meats'...we call them what they are."

She smirked but nodded at the logic. "Yeah, I guess. As utilitarian as your species is, 'names' are a waste of breath."

####

Kh'aan entered orbit and set them down in a clearing next to a large lake, its waters a murky brown due to the heavy rain. They went to the Kehrite to prepare; Kayla shared some stretching techniques while Kh'aan imparted minor knowledge of the hounds. He wanted her prepared, but also wanted to provide the same parameters that he had on his first trip to the planet.

"So they have a great sense of smell, but bad vision."

"During the day, yes. They are more attuned to the night, but it does not make them any less formidable."

"Got it, and poisoned fangs but not spines."

"Yes. Do not allow them to bite you. The poison acts fast and I will not be able to reach you in time."

"Roger that, worry wart."

"Kayla..."

They went to the armory to gear up. Kayla decided on several short blades strapped to her back, arms and legs, and grabbed a strange looking bola from a drawer that she hooked to her wrap. Kh'aan chose his usual wrist blades and spear, though she noticed that he didn't attach a cannon to his shoulder. "No destruction from a distance?"

"No," he snorted. "I do not need it for this hunt."

"Right. Well, I'll take your word for it." She put down the throwing stars she'd found. "You know what we're up against."

They headed to engineering, each mentally preparing for the hunt. Kayla psyched herself up by remembering all of the battles with her squad. Franz and Jones would get them so riled up with their fearless hoots and hollers, threatening their enemy and promising heinous death, that the team would be wound tighter than a spring by the time they reached their target. _"RK-6 will fuck you up! It's Party Time Bitches! Line 'em up! Lock and Load! Take 'em down! Sound off! K-6! Sound off! Eat this! Sound off! Boo-yaaa!"_

"Boo-yaaa!"

Kh'aan turned to her at the stairs. "What?"

She growled and sneered at him, punching her fist into her hand. "Said 'boo-yaa', beyotch! Get that ass movin'! This train's ready to roll!"

He stared at her curiously before shaking his head. "Oomans."

She prepared to follow him down but stopped, another thought breaking through the soldier-haze. "Um, not that I don't enjoy your company but...for this to be a _true_ hunt, we should be on our own, right?"

Kh'aan stopped and turned around, his voice hesitant. "That is...customary. But..."

She raised a hand to silence him. "Then that's what we'll do. I've never done the 'hunt' thing before. And besides, this soldier needs to remember what its like to be out there solo." Peering out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his tusks starting to droop. "I bet you do too."

The hunter shook his head, more to erase his building concern than refute her. _I will never be able to concentrate! __**Then she is right.**_ "Very well, if that is your wish." He started back up the stairs and she leaned out of his way.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To ensure my concentration. Come."

She followed him into the lab and leaned against the exam bed. Kh'aan rummaged through the drawers and cabinets, growing increasingly frustrated with each passing minute until finally he let out a sharp bark. "**There it is!**" He turned to reveal a strange looking probe, and Kayla winced involuntarily.

"What's that for?"

He smirked at her discomfort. "Do you trust me?"

Kayla groaned and rolled her eyes. "Of course, but why doesn't that reassure me?" She willed her limbs to stop shaking, and clenched her fists when he exposed the side of her neck. After a sharp prick she felt the sting of something burrowing beneath her skin, but after a minute it faded. "Ok, Mr. Trust. What was that?"

"A tracking device." He replaced the probe in the drawer and tapped a command into his computer. "It will allow me to locate you if I begin to...worry."

She smiled in spite of herself and rubbed at the spot. "I'm touched. So let's get this show on the road!"

They reached the airlock she waited for him to open it, but before he could descend the ramp she pulled a the back of his belt. Kh'aan turned to be leapt upon, and barely managed to link his hands beneath her rump. The human smiled and nuzzled her cheek against his jaw, running her fingers lightly through his tresses as a deep purr built in his chest. When his grip began to tighten she pulled away.

"Had to get that out of my system first. You know...clear headed, and all."

The hunter caressed his tusks down her cheeks and then released her. "Yes, ooman. It is time for focus, not mating."

She sneered and headed out of the ship. "Later."

As the ramp descended they were drenched by a steady rain, the fat drops nearly obscuring all other sound. Kayla growled as she was instantly soaked, but remembered her training and turned her back to the wind. "Ok, since you have the navigational computer, find me a cardinal direction to follow."

His crest bristled at the thought of sending her out without a computer. He debated trying to format something for her, but they were already on the ground and had wasted enough time. Instead he grunted out his displeasure and turned toward the faint glare of sun behind the clouds.

"Sunrise and sunset run north to south on this planet. Is that what you wish to know?"

She turned to the obscured glow and then around to find her shadow. "Yep, that'll work. I'll meet you back here when the sun is setting, so that I can follow my shadow back." She started off in the direction of sunset and waved over her shoulder. "Happy Hunting!"

Kh'aan watched her disappear into the trees, and an itch made him check the tracking device. The blip of his human moved away from the ship in clear definition, and he took a deep breath before turning it off. _Return to me intact, Kayla._

####

Kayla headed into the trees following her faint shadow. Though she knew it wasn't the best way to navigate, what was good for primitive humans was good enough for her in this primitive place. The thought made her laugh and feel humbled at the same time. "It all comes around again, doesn't it?" She stopped to carve an arrow into a tree and then tested the wind, dangling her mouth open like she'd seen her grandfather do so many years ago. _Can you taste the wind, munchkin? Yeah, and it tastes like cow poop! That's my girl!_ Over the rain she caught the sour taste of something rotting, and took a deep breath until the taste became a scent. She followed the sickening aroma as it grew stronger, leading her to a thicket of short puffy shrubs. A yellowish fluid dripped from their fluffy stalks, and when she pushed aside the bush she saw the remains of some sort of bird or feathered lizard – its body shredded as though chewed by sharp teeth. _Bingo_

Scanning the ground she noticed three-clawed tracks from the dead creature, but four-clawed tracks lead away into the jungle. They looked about the right size to be made by the hounds, and she followed them into the trees. The trail was clean, only the tracks with no disturbed foliage or dribbled blood. She smirked at the thought of a hygienic beastie cleaning its chops after a meal – complete with floss. A low growl interrupted her thoughts and she stopped in her tracks to sniff the air. She caught the faint smell of rot again, along with a scent that reminded her of boiled fish, and knew she'd found her hound. Trailing her eyes across the foliage, she noticed a single dead branch among tufts of a low bush, and when she moved it quivered. _Found you_. The marine turned away from the creature, her hidden hand gripping the blade at her thigh. It growled again and she heard the plants shift. _Come on, boy, come get the nice squishy human. _A twig snapped and she spun around to meet bared teeth.

####

Kh'aan shook the last bit of tissue from his trophy and attached the second jaw bone to his belt. During his first hunt, he was only allowed to take a spine from each kill. Now he was glad he could get the enormous jaws from the hounds – a far more impressive trophy in his opinion. He was quite proud of his improvised hunt – he'd left his standard weapons and computer stashed in a tree, and stalked the hounds armed only with a short blade. Kayla was right, he did need this hunt to refresh his skills. As he tracked through the jungle, the annoying voice of disappointment in his mind had faded and then gone silent, relieving him of the thought of being a failure to the Yautja. _I am still banished, but I have not forgotten myself._

Huffing the air, he caught the scent of another hound and set off toward a small stream he'd passed. Though he had enough trophies to start a new collection, he wanted one more for Kayla. The image of a string of teeth around her neck had set in his mind since the first kill, and he wanted to find a healthy specimen with a full mouth of fangs.

Just as he spotted the trail of his quarry, a loud howl sounded through the jungle. He stopped immediately, recognizing it for the pained sound it was – a hound was about to die and it knew it. The howl sounded again and then abruptly ceased, sending a shiver down his spine. Against his better judgment he turned around, heading back to the tree and his computer. He didn't bother to strap it on; his fingers danced across the controls as quickly as he could input the commands. He only resumed breathing when the sensors brought up Kayla's indicator. She stood in a clearing with no other large animals around her, and while he watched she started walking. Snorting at his frantic concern, Kh'aan deactivated the computer and shoved it back into the bundle in the tree. _Foolish. If she had been injured, I would have heard __her__ screaming, not an animal. _Turning from the tree he resumed his hunt, determined to find the perfect set of teeth before it was time to return to the ship.

####

The downpour had trailed off to a drizzle over the course of the day, but the heavy cloud cover remained. As the cloudy sky grew darker, Kh'aan's concern got the best of him and he ran back to the ship, anxious to assist his mate if she got lost. _Follow her shadow? How is that possible when there is no sun to produce a shadow? Foolish ooman! __**Do not doubt her skill. She will return safely. **__Then where is she?_

The foliage rustled behind him, and he turned to see a small hound leap out of the underbrush. It had to be barely weaned from the short nubs of its spines, and he wondered what was chasing it when he noticed a scrap of fabric in its teeth. Before he could analyze it further the bushes parted again, and Kayla bounded out of the jungle waving a large stick and chattering so rapidly that he could barely make out the words.

"Little fuckwit piece of shit come and get your medicine you peeping tom mother fucker I'll teach you to nip an ass when someone's trying to take care of business you hairless pincushion hold still you goddamn varmint!"

She shot past Kh'aan and raced around the ship attempting to cut off the pup's retreat, and he noticed with a laugh that the rear panel of her wrap was torn away, revealing her barely covered behind with a small scratch on it. At that moment the hound darted out between his legs heading for the trees, and he quickly leapt forward to block its path. The animal growled, but it backed away and its head swiveled as it searched for another escape. He snorted and kept his distance while fencing it in, realizing that it was actually playing with her. Kayla came out from beneath the ship continuing her assault of words, and when she saw him she pointed the stick at the hound.

"Don't let him get away! He's getting a whipping for biting my ass!"

The hunter's eyes widened. "It bit you?!"

Kayla paused and the hound nearly darted by her. She dove for it and pinned the mini-menace to the ground with her body. The beast struggled and barked, but she was too heavy for it to move. "Not exactly. More like scratched, but that's not the point. I was kind enough to wait until his Mama was no longer a Mama before I took her out. The least he could do is give me some privacy. Hold still and get your spanking, brat!"

The human wrestled with the hound until she had its snout pinned between her knees and it's hind end under her elbow. She pulled a reed out of her wrap that he hadn't seen and twirled it in her fingers. "Ten lashes ought-a do it." She swatted the hounds rear and it howled. "No" *smack* "Biting" *smack* "Butts" *smack* "During" *smack* "Potty" *smack* "Time!"

Kh'aan tried to hold his composure, but to see her disciplining the hound as though it were an infant became more than he could bear, and he doubled over as grunting laughter choked out of his throat. He heard four more swats beneath her admonishments, and when his eyes cracked open she was holding the runt in the air upside down, her arms struggling to keep a grip around its middle.

"Stop it! Stop this minute! If I drop you on your head, letting you live will have been for nothing. Hold still!"

The hound kicked and squealed in her grip like a giant pig, and she wrestled with it for another minute before bending her knees and dropping it. The beast raced into the trees, but stopped when it reached them and turned around. She dropped to her hands and knees and answered its weak growl with one of her own. The hound whimpered and eyed her for another minute before it turned and disappeared into the jungle.

The human grunted and rose to her feet, only to be gripped around the waist and swept off of them. "Hey!"

Kh'aan secured Kayla under his arm and marched into the ship. She struggled much like the hound pup, and he swatted her behind and tightened his grip. "Stop this minute."

"Oh you're so funny! Put me down!"

The hunter growled. "You should not have killed a bearer."

"Don't start that with me! She was turning out the brood, and I waited until she evicted the last pup before I made my move. She wasn't a bearer anymore."

Kh'aan stopped at the stairs and put her down, gripping her shoulders to stare into her eyes. "Yautja code deems it dishonorable to hunt bearers."

"Bullshit! You didn't have a problem coming after me!" She wiggled out of his grip to cross her arms. "And don't tell me that your entire trophy collection was made up of males."

He leaned down and butted her brow with his own. "I did not know you were female until the cave. That is the ONLY reason I did not kill you."

All bluster left her and she looked away. "Oh yeah, you _did_ sort of explain that, didn't you." She threw up her hands and started up the stairs. "The point is, she turned out 5 pups to continue her line, and I waited until she returned to the empty nest before I tried anything. That little menace was the runt of the litter and the last one she released. He must have followed her back and then come after me. At least I let him live to learn a thing or two."

Kh'aan watched until her feet disappeared, and then his tusks twitched in amusement. Though there was a strict law against the deliberate hunting of females, there were always exceptions and it appeared she'd found one. _As did I, finding out that such a challenging opponent happened to be female. __**Thank Paya I did not kill her.**_ He headed up the stairs and toward the control room to plan their next hunt.

####

High Elder Kh'alik entered his office slowly, his mind churning through everything said at the latest Council meeting. They were no closer to choosing a new successor, and at the rate things were going, Kh'aan and Kh'val's younger brother would be of age by the time they made a decision. Their attention remained fixed on petty squabbling between the clans, with Elder Ne'hak's entourage at the center of the turmoil. Without their leader they were half as organized and twice as noisy, and his skull was now pounding as a result.

Falling wearily into the chair behind his desk, he allowed his eyes to close and his mind to shut down. He knew that his nerves were pulled tight by all of the events swirling around him, and tried without success to bring order to his mental chaos. Kh'aan, Kh'val, the Council, the Arbitrators...he took a deep breath and willed the thoughts from his mind. _I beg only for peace, if only for a moment. _

Suddenly a low beep sounded from across the room. It was barely audible, even to his keen hearing, and Kh'alik growled in frustration. Standing slowly, he leaned on the desk with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut. The beep continued, though the more he focused the weaker it sounded. It was as though the device making the noise hadn't been used in ages. At that thought, Kh'alik's eyes snapped open. His gaze traveled warily across the room to a stone relief on the wall next to one of his smaller trophy displays. The carving depicted two hunters. One – an adult, his tresses decorated with numerous rings and bones, his arms spread wide as he roared to the skies. The other – an adolescent, his shorter tresses flared around his head as he speared a **Nk'yrgt** through its throat. Above them, a crescent of seven planets arched over twin suns, and one of the planets was blinking.

####

Kayla swore as she slipped in the mud again, dropping the primitive litter that carried her delirious mate. "You just had to get in the way, didn't you? Just had to come running, simply because you heard me yell. Was I screaming bloody murder? No. Was I crying 'Help! Kh'aan! Save Me!'? No! I love you, but you're an overprotective bastard!" She kicked his shoulder, eliciting a garbled string of chirps from him. "I had it all under control, completely and utterly under control, but nooooooooo! You just had to fly to my rescue! Just had to spring my trap and get speared. Just HAD TO!" She dropped the handles and kicked him again. "Ruined my hunt, you jerk! You're lucky I got ONE skull!" She picked up the handles and heaved a step forward. "Fucker."

After sleeping like the dead the night before, they'd landed on the 5th planet which she immediately named _Hell's Latrine _due to the oppressive heat, boiling mud pools, and foul smelling air. Their target this time was more of a challenge – fire-spitting snakes nearly as long as the giant worm from their island, but thinner with flaps of flesh around their heads that flared when they were about to spit. The serpents themselves were slow but smart, and after tracking one's movements for half a day, she'd built a trap along its path using fangs from the hounds. The snake knew something was wrong right away, and it took yelling and flopping about like an easy meal to finally draw it in. But as she taunted the beast to spring her trap, Kh'aan came running and leapt right into it, skewering his legs with nearly a dozen teeth and filling his system with hound poison.

"'_Don't let it bite you!'_ he says. _'I won't reach you in time!'_ he says. Yeah, you're in real trouble now, aren't ya!"

Apparently, the poison he so sternly warned her about was nothing more than some type of opiate to Yautja. With such an honor-driven culture, it's no wonder they'd think that 'stoned' was akin to 'poisoned'. The marine had darted forward to slay the serpent before it got away, both furious-at and frightened-for her companion. He'd stumbled out of the hole chirping and clicking merrily, and hopped around her kill barking like a drunken dog. Only after she hit him over the head with a branch did he stop prancing and climbing the trees. It took the rest of the day to make the litter, collect her trophies and haul him back to the ship. Halfway there he'd begun a low crooning sound, laced with clicks but sounding to her ears like he was trying to sing, and then he'd toppled off of the litter to throw up.

The trees parted to reveal the ship and she sighed in relief. "Finally!"

His foot nudged her rear and he grunted. "**Ik-tal, pa ni'kte z'hus.**"

Whirling around she shoved him right back. "What the fuck does that mean?"

The hunter snorted and tried to sit up only to topple sideways again. She dove forward and shoved him back down. "Stay the fuck still you moron!"

She stormed over to the airlock and activated the hatch, furious that she now had to wrestle him up the ramp. Once it touched ground she turned to the litter, only to walk right into his chest. Kh'aan's watery gaze couldn't focus on her, but she knew that look and ducked beneath his arm. "Oh no, Mr. Loaded! Like you'd be able to do what you're thinking with your brain in la-la land." She spun to his back to push him forward, but he tried to follow and lost his balance. He landed on the ramp with a grunt, and Kayla found herself yanked down with him when his claws caught her wrap.

"Goddammit Kh'aan! Let go!"

"**Mguk ta'an ooman.**"

"Ooman my ass...ow! Stop pinching me and get in the ship!"

In a brief moment of lucidity, he suddenly flipped her to her back on the ramp. "**Mguk sjt'il, ooman**." He leaned down and licked her belly, and she gasped when he pushed her knees apart.

"Kh'aan! This is NOT the place to...ohshit!"

Her words got lost in a shriek when she felt his tusks pulling at her skins. His breath wafted over her thigh sending shivers through her nethers, but she forced her mind on task and yanked her legs back. Flipping over her shoulders, she landed on her hands and knees and looked up to meet his disappointed eyes.

"**H'ko sjt'il ta'an baak?**" He looked away and his lower tusks quivered like a human's bottom lip before a good cry. "**C'jit.**"

Her anger faded slightly – how could she be mad at him for wanting her – and she leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. "Oh alright you big baby! Inside and take off now, Stil Tan Bok later, ok?"

The hunter nodded slightly and lurched to his feet, but couldn't keep his balance and fell back onto the litter. She heard a crunch, and when he sat up the serpent's head was crushed.

"Kh'aan! Dammit, that was MY TROPHY!"

####

Grand Matron Sh'aan hurried to High Elder Kh'alik's office wondering what had him so agitated. He refused to tell her over the comm., but his tone drew concern out of her pores against her will. With everything that has happened recently she wondered if he'd finally lost his mind, and feared what the loss of another leader would mean for the Yautja.

As she reached the door it opened to reveal her consort, waving impatiently for her to enter. She slipped in past him and whirled around to demand an explanation, only to have him swiftly lock the door and grasp her arm. "**Come! Tell me if I am imagining things!**"

"**Kh'alik, what is the matter with you? Imagining what? Release me!**"

He dragged her to a carved relief on the wall depicting the sacred hunts of the Firstborn, and pointed frantically at one of the planets. "**Is that blinking or have I lost my mind?**"

She wrenched her arm free and studied the carving. Sure enough the fourth planet was dimly lit and the fifth was blinking, while a low beep sounded through the room. The implications stunned her.

"**What am I seeing? This represents the Corridor of the Elders, yes?**"

Kh'alik nodded. "**Yes.**"

She looked at him and then stepped forward, raising a hand to the stone. "**This has been passed down to each High Elder for over five hundred generations. No one told you of its significance?**"

"**No.**" He joined her at the wall. "**Was the Matriarchy aware of this?**"

"**Absolutely not! We know that it was carved by the first Matriarch and Grand Matron, after the birth of the first Firstborn.**"

"**But you chose the planets. The Matriarchy concocted the entire idea!**" His tone grew harsh.

Sh'aan crossed the room to the window and knelt on the cushioned seat. "**Yes, **_**they **_**did – I did nothing. I can only tell you that I have never known more about this carving than I have just told you.**" She sighed and stood again, rejoining him to touch the blinking planet. "**I suspect it is a security system, one that is never seen because when the planets are in use, the guardian is the one using them. Not even your aide is permitted into your private office without your presence and permission.**"

Kh'alik nodded, but his expression remained grave. "**Had Shl'nar ever noticed this, he would have informed me. I give you my oath – ****I have never known it to be anything other than a decoration until today.**" He pointed to the lit planet. "**Yesterday this one was blinking, but now it is solid and the next planet is blinking. I can only guess that someone is actually on the planets, **_**exploring them**_**.**"

Sh'aan tried to find reason in the discovery. "**The system is very remote, Kh'alik. And intruder could easily land for any reason...**"

"**No,**" he interrupted. "**Many generations ago the planets were given autonomous defense systems, which would destroy any ship within range that did not carry a descendant of the High Elder lineage. Scanners are equipped to identify the life signs, and weapon systems are always armed. Should an intruder managed to land, the system is set to destroy the planet, or all of them if necessary.**"

The Grand Matron's eyes widened in shock. "**How could our ancestors be so reckless? They would risk the sacred corridor for a simple intruder?**"

"**It is for the leaders of the Yautja, no others. Of course they would, and it cannot be disarmed. This was the security system that I was informed about, not flashing lights on a stone tablet."** Kh'alik snorted, but his demeanor didn't change. **"You realize what this means?"**

She nodded but could not form the words, and he hissed his agreement.

_Kh'aan._

Kh'alik stared at the relief for another heartbeat before he reached out and lifted it from the wall. The stone was heavy and awkward, and he teetered for a moment before turning to her. "**Step away.**"

Sh'aan backed up a step, only to lunge forward when he forcefully threw the carving to the floor. The ancient stone cracked across the middle leaving two halves, but the planets remained lit. Kh'alik growled and pulled a large ax from his weapons display.

"**Kh'alik! No!**"

He raised the ax and proceeded to smash every piece of stone into little bits, leaving a mess of pebbles and wiring on the floor. He grunted with each swing, chipping the hard floor several times, and Sh'aan tried in vain to snatch the ax out of his grip. When nothing remained larger than a crumb, Kh'alik dropped the ax and stumbled back a step. A warm hand settled in the small of his back, and he slowly met Sh'aan's concerned gaze.

"**If that **_**was**_** Kh'aan, I will not be the one to cause his recapture**."

####

AN: One more thing. I promised. And yes...I made it up. Not going to spend hours pouring through every Yautja fansite there is just to find the proper word.

"**Ik-tal, pa ni'kte z'hus!**" _Driver, one more time around!_

"**Mguk ta'an ooman.**" _ Yummy squishy human._

"**Mguk sjt'il, ooman**." _Yummy tasty human._

"**H'ko sjt'il ta'an baak? C'jit.**" _No tasty squishy treat? Shit._


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Merry Equinox! Yes, that was in March, but way too much shite has happened for any other words than…Merry *%*$# Equinox, people! I hope it has thus far been a good one for you.

Enjoy the continuing adventures of our favorite dynamic duo!

-Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 23 – Testing 1-2-3_

####

Kh'aan flinched, and a deep grunt escaped his throat. Clawed toes stretched searching for purchase, and his talons gripped anything within reach. A jolt raced up his spine at the same time that he found the foot board, and his claws gouged into the wood. Tension made every muscle in his body shiver, and his breath grew shorter with each passing second. The involuntary sounds in his chest began to match his rapid breathing, and his tusks stretched wide as his eyes squeezed shut. Lightning flashed behind his eyelids, and the frame creaked with the strength of another involuntary twitch. His back arched, lifting his body from the furs as a strangled roar caught in his throat. The pressure increased, the friction became fire, and from somewhere beyond the pounding blood in his veins, he thought he heard a conniving chuckle. It awakened the hunter within the prince, and he dug deep for what remained of his focus. Abruptly he sat up, pushed Kayla to her back and plunged in one swift move, ripping a startled but luscious cry from her lips as he exploded with a roar.

His breath came in panting gasps and stars flashed in his vision, but he found the strength to roll to his back and pull her with him. Kayla smirked at him triumphantly and rested her chin on his chest, feeling his heart pound erratically.

"Liked that, did ya?"

He blinked repeatedly and peered at her from hooded eyes. "I thank your gods for your blunt, nearly useless teeth."

"Useless!" She swatted his chest. "They're for chewing, you nimrod! It just so happens they're not dangerous to anything other than food." She sat up and crossed her arms. "Humph. Give him a present and he insults me..."

Kh'aan smirked and closed his eyes, but suddenly another thought snapped them open. He leaned up on his elbows, his expression serious. "Promise me you will not share that 'present' with anyone else."

Kayla's eyes widened and a frown formed. "What? Are you kidding me?"

"I am very serious! Swear that you will not..."

"Hang on a second." Kayla leaned her hands against his chest and stared into his eyes. "Do you honestly think I'd take a face-full from just any old guy who comes along? Is that really what you think of me?"

He looked away. "I would hope not, but it is your choice."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Kayla threw up her hands and sat up, ready to leave the bed before she pummeled him for being stupid, but another thought popped in her head. _I keep forgetting that t__hey are a 'free love' society...taking new mates each season and spreading their wild oats. It's in his blood to think that way, no matter how many times I tell him that I don't. Frikking aliens!_ She met his hesitant gaze and smiled.

"You drive me crazy, do you know that?" She waited until the tension left his eyes, and then wormed around on his lap until he hardened beneath her. Leaning forward slightly, she tucked her thumb beneath him for a little leverage and he slid inside with ease. The hunter hissed and his eyes started to close, but she reached up to grasp his jaw and force him to look at her.

"You are Yautja, and your kind take different mates each season, yes?" When he nodded she continued. "Well I am human. My kind, as I've told you before, takes only one mate – forever, or as long as the relationship lasts, which is supposed to be forever." She increased the pressure on his jaw. "I chose you. You and only you get to have me, which means ONLY YOU, you big idiot, get the bonus. Understood?"

Kh'aan would have smacked himself for being paranoid again, but Kayla released his jaw to grasp his hands and pin them to the furs. Rather than struggle for dominance, he braced his head against the foot board and his feet against the bulkhead. Kayla smirked at his preparation and licked her lips.

"Ready for the ride of your life?"

He nodded eagerly, his eyes glowing.

####

Kayla slipped out of the room as quietly as possible while tying on a wrap. After the poison had worn off hours ago, she'd asked him about the next planets in line. To her surprise Kh'aan had been evasive, even to the point of **pleasantly **changing the subject. It riled the marine into using countermeasures, and she made sure to completely wipe him out and leave him snoring in the bed. Though there was fire below her waist and an ache in her jaw, she hurried to the control room for a look at the sensors.

Slipping gingerly into the seat she activated the grid. There were two planets left for exploration, and from the sensors she noticed that the 6th was lush and green, while the 7th seemed like a rocky wasteland. _What a crappy place to hunt. What were they after, ghosts?_ She zoomed in on the jungle planet first. After a full sweep she was surprised that there wasn't much life to be found – simple jungle creatures, but nothing worthy of being the next to last hunt for a prince. She gnawed her lip and scanned again, studying the icons on the screen. Above the icon for life forms there was an indicator roughly shaped like a cloud, with a tiny humanoid shape within it. She thought it might be for atmospheric conditions and but tapped it anyway.

Instead of weather patterns, the grid began to focus on specific points on the planet. She tapped on one by a wide river, only to receive a list of glyphs in the hunter language. She tapped away from the dot and then chose another, getting the same strange list, but nothing to indicate what it meant. _Wish I could read his stupid language and not just figure out the pictures. _She tapped a third spot just to be stubborn, but as it brought up the list a claw crossed her vision and closed the scan. She looked up to see Kh'aan standing over her with a stern glare in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

For a moment she felt embarrassed at getting caught, but then his previous avoidance made her frown. "Looking for answers to the questions you ignored. What do you expect?"

Kh'aan growled and sat in the pilot seat, turning to face her. "There is nothing on that planet. There was nothing to tell you."

Kayla's frown deepened. "Then why was it so hard to just say that? Why be evasive? And why have such a lush, _empty_ planet?"

The hunter hissed, unable to hide his frustration at her persistence. "Why must you ask so many questions? Can you not simply trust me?"

"See!" She wagged a finger at him. "You're doing it again – changing the subject. This isn't about trust. Why can't you just tell me?" A reason was forming in her mind, and now she just wanted to hear him say it. "I'm starting to wonder..."

Kh'aan growled, but when he looked away she shivered. "There is nothing to wonder."

"Then tell me."

"Kayla."

"What's on the planet?"

"Stop"

"What did you hunt there?"

"Please..."

"SAY IT!"

He lurched from his seat and towered over her. "OOMANS! I HUNTED OOMANS THERE!" He turned to leave the room, but she leapt out of her seat to block the way. After a few weak attempts to squeeze past her he growled and stepped back.

"You know we hunt them. I have told you this."

She crossed her arms and planted her feet in the doorway. "Mmm-hmmmm, and yet you still refused to tell me. What does that say?"

He cocked his head, a little confused by her question. "I did not want to upset you."

"And yet I'm upset anyway. Was it worth it?"

The hunter threw up his hands and turned away, letting out a harsh snarl in his exasperation. "I do not understand what you want me to say. If you are upset regardless, then there is no point to this argument."

"No point?! Ugh...it's never ending!" He turned to her with his eyes blazing, but she refused to back down. "Always, ALWAYS tell me the fucking truth, whether you think I'll get upset or not. Is that so hard to understand?"

She hung her head and crossed back to her seat, tapping the 'cloud' icon again. "So this...what does this mean?"

She heard him take several deep breaths, and then his hands rested on her shoulders. "It detects residual traces, such as when I scanned for my own signature." He tapped one of the dots and then the first glyph – two linked circles with a slash through their tops. To her shock it brought up the image of a human, apparently scanned directly if the orange jumpsuit was any indication, as well as a list of attributes. Kh'aan tapped another command and the list translated for her to read.

_Male_

_Prisoner_

_Minimal Strength_

_High Intelligence_

_Duration – 4 days._

She shivered involuntarily at the information and then looked up to search his eyes. Kh'aan sighed and walked back to his seat, dropping into it with a grunt. After staring out of the viewport for several tense minutes, he huffed out another sigh.

"They were collected from your colonies; chosen for their aggression and skill. Their attributes were evaluated to compare against my performance, which was then compared to all other Firstborn before me."

She looked over the list again. "And it took you four days to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Was that good or bad?"

Surprised at her question, he glanced over at her with his head cocked again. Kayla tried to smile though he could tell it was forced, and it relieved some of his tension. "Both. He was dishonorable, hiding and manipulating the others to protect himself. It took some time to find him." He warily met her eyes and could see her turmoil. "They were ooman Bad Bloods, Kayla."

She whimpered quietly, trying not to commiserate with her own kind. _Minimal strength but high intelligence; no wonder he manipulated the others. It was the only way he knew how to survive. _"All of them?"

He winced. "Most."

"How many?"

"Five."

"Five Bad Bloods?"

"Five oomans, total."

She turned away to the viewport, her eyes vacant. "I knew this, I even expected it. But that doesn't mean it makes any sense or that I like it at all." She sighed and looked down at her hands on the console. "You left no survivors?"

The hunter snorted, renewing her anger for a moment, and she forced herself to swallow it. "No. If any ooman managed to elude me – the Firstborn – they were recaptured and taken to the final planet."

"And what, dare I ask, is there?" Her eyes flicked up to him only to see his demeanor change abruptly, like the flicking of a switch. He sat up straighter and his tresses seemed to bristle, lifting away from his skull in an undulating wave as a low growl built in his chest. His tart scent of aggression reached her, and for a moment his muscles seemed to ripple. He glanced out of the viewport and then turned to her, his tusks crossing in front of his mouth as they tapped.

"Your Chiva."

####

Tra'jha shifted his orbit so that his ship remained shielded by the twin stars. After his initial excitement of finding the Firstborn, in violation of the Corridor of the Elders no less, he was now bored with watching them bounce from planet to planet. He snorted at the ignorance of one so well trained; Kh'aan should be focused on escape, not taking his pet on at tour of his puphood. The Arbitrator growled while stretching his limbs.

"**In this, Firstborn, your brother was much more suited to lead. He would not be this stupid."** At the thought of Kh'val, Tra'jha suddenly felt mild pressure on his shoulder. He turned in his seat but found himself alone, and snorted at the thought of his friend's presence. **"Been exploring, pup? I expected you sooner." **He laughed lightly and envisioned the Arbitrator next to him.** "We are close enough to taste, Brother. Soon."**

His console beeped, the sensors bringing up data on a change in Kh'aan's course. The vessel broke orbit around the sixth planet and headed for the last, drawing a growl from his core.

"**You will make me hunt for you through Kainde Amedha. Pauk."**

####

Kayla's jaw dropped, and then a smile crooked the corner of her mouth. "Chiva? Me?" She rubbed her hands together. "You think so?"

Kh'aan took a deep breath and willed away his tension. Of all things he thought this peculiar human capable, he was absolutely certain that she would triumph over the Yautja's ultimate prey. Though her behavior was at times erratic, and she sorely lacked the discipline he'd attained after years of training, she was still formidable, cunning, and far more adaptable than even his own kind. _If I sent her down there with a goblet and line of rope, she would still return with trophies. _A proud purr rumbled through his chest as he rose from his seat, and he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I am positive that you will succeed, if you can stop being so stubborn."

The human snorted and crossed her arms. "Part of the programming. Unable to delete."

Kh'aan forced his laughter back down, instead squeezing her shoulder. "You must listen to instruction, warrior, or you will fail."

Her eyes met his, hard with determination. "You'll be eating those words, buster." She expected him to challenge her, and so was struck dumb when Kh'aan turned her chair and dropped to his knees, pressing his brow to hers while his tusks caressed her cheeks.

"Spoken like a female truly worthy of the Firstborn; she would take the challenge and, as you oomans say, 'shove it down my throat'. I already know, my mate, that you will never fail."

Her heart warmed by his show of affection and words of praise, Kayla planted a kiss on his brow before turning back to the console. "Then quit flapping your mandibles and let's get to work. There's a shiny black skull out there with my name on it."

"Actually, their bone is the same as most creatures; it is merely the skin of the exoskeleton that is black and 'shiny'."

"Whatever, shut up and drive."

####

"**Your status, Arbitrator."**

Tra'jha kept his features neutral. **"I am pursuing a possible lead, Elder. I will inform you of the results."**

"**These delays are trying my patience, Arbitrator. See that you do not disappoint me further."** The signal ceased.

Tra'jha snorted indignantly. **"Everything tries your patience, Ne'hak, especially now."** He resumed studying the sensors, curious why the defense systems had yet to detect Kh'val's ship. _His ship was never cleared for access to the Corridor – they should be vaporized. _As the other vessel settled into orbit around the final planet his wariness grew. _The most heavily fortified, and they have slipped right through the grid. Something is wrong._

####

Kh'aan twirled the whip and charged, swinging it toward Kayla's right side. She ducked as anticipated, and he jerked his arm back to sweep through her feet, but she jumped in place and swiftly stomped on the end. His movement disrupted, he stumbled forward to catch her closed fist beneath his jaw.

"Contact. That's another one."

"Do not become overconfident."

They'd been training for the past two hours in various combat techniques. Kh'aan watched her maneuvers closely so that he could help her understand how to use them against the Hard Meat. It was challenging to simply observe and instruct without correcting her form, but he knew that she would only succeed if she retained confidence in her own abilities. To distract her with unfamiliar moves might compromise her concentration. For the moment, he was pleased with the results. So far she had been able to develop a way to counteract all of his attempts to imitate the Hard Meat's fighting style, from dodging the inner mouth to avoiding or severing the tail. He'd even spit on her several times, and after her disgust wore off and she understood the reason, she'd managed not to get hit again.

"If you ever tell anyone that I let you spit on me, I'll use your tusks to hold up my underwear."

"I will do that anyway."

"Pig."

"You like me that way."

Kayla whirled around to see his narrow eyes and wiggling tusks. The hunter shrugged and resumed his stance. "You said to tell you the truth."

She smirked and whacked him on the thigh with her staff. _Use my own words against me, will you?_ "I didn't say to be a wiseass."

"But..." Kh'aan couldn't help but play with her, feeling mischievous in the face of their hunt. "But you like me _that_ way."

"Ugh! Quit it! I'm trying to concentrate!"

As she turned around in frustration, he took the opportunity to launch another 'hard meat' attack. He quickly snapped the whip out to lash around her waist, but as it cut through the air the sound alerted her. Kayla gripped the staff in her hand and aligned it with her arm, turning to catch the whip around her weapon and yank forward, pulling the hunter off balance to land another hit.

"Contact. Can we go now?"

Kh'aan snorted and worked the sting out of his jaw. "Impatience will not help you."

"Correction, it won't help you if I go stir crazy waiting to get going. I am a pillar of poise, so let's GO!"

He coiled the whip and walked over to the weapons display. "There is one more thing that you must understand."

"What now?" Kayla impatiently twirled the staff in her hands. "Do they sing too? Do I have to learn harmony?"

The hunter paused for a moment and then shook his head, choosing not to grace her with a reply. He untied a strip of cloth from the hilt of a blade and brought it over to her. Kayla gnawed her lip wondering what he was up to, but held still when he tied it over her eyes.

Kh'aan squeezed her shoulder and then silently backed away. "The Hard Meat's greatest skill is stealth. In most instances you will not notice them until they attack. You must learn to seek without sight."

"Righty-o, Mr. Mask. I'm sure that thing doesn't detect the slightest vibration in the space-time continuum. Cheater!"

"Kayla..."

She swore and adjusted the blindfold. "Ok, I'm blind. Now what?" She barely finished the question when she was tackled from behind. The air was crushed from her lungs and she grunted beneath his immobile bulk. "Alright! Need to breathe! Get off me!"

His breath wafted over the back of her neck. "You are now either dead or being cocooned. Again."

She heaved to her feet grumbling, but knew he was trying to keep her alive and stifled the sound as best she could. Digging down for her training, the marine strained her senses to detect him. She heard a faint swish from the left but held still, anticipating a trick. Moments later the hairs on her right arm stood on end, and she spun away while lashing out with the staff. She felt it hit him, but darted away from the sound and resumed her stance.

Kh'aan smiled as he circled her. That she had managed to strike him on the second attack was impressive enough, but she did not pause to acknowledge it, instead readying for his next move. It was just what he wanted to see – that she knew that the battle never ended until she'd vanquished her prey. He crept to the side silently, watching for any indication that she noticed. He paused just behind her on the left and watched her fingers clench around the staff. Just as he lifted his foot to step back she whirled, swinging the staff with both hands as it crashed into his side. Kh'aan absorbed the impact and flipped back out of her reach, but as he resumed his feet he was surprised to see the end of her staff directly in his face.

"Got you."

The hunter's purr rumbled through the air as he removed her blindfold. She blinked at the light before meeting his gaze, and found herself shyly looking away from his intensely glowing eyes. "Yeah, so um, lucky guess, right? What say we get going before I lose the drive to hunt?"

"We could hunt tomorrow."

Kayla snickered but refused to give in. "Nope. You started this adrenaline rush. We go today or I probably won't be so enthusiastic tomorrow."

She turned on her heel and marched out of the Kehrite, and Kh'aan repressed a snort as he followed. At first he marveled at his desire and her resistance, but then another thought entered his mind. _The young Firstborn tried to contain his impatience as the ship settled into orbit. He fiddled with the clasps on his belt and imagined the trophies that would hang from them...IF they ever got started. Suddenly his sire's voice boomed through the ship. __**"Launch authorized."**__ His breath caught on a hiss as he scrambled into the drop ship, and he fumbled to close the hatch as the launch sequence began. __**Paya, grant me success.**_

"HEY SLOW POKE!"

Kh'aan shook out of his memories and slowed his steps. _Patience._

"KH'AAAAN!"

He slowed further, his pace beginning to match his breath. "Keep your shirt on, ooman!"

Kayla's head popped up from the stairwell and she frowned at him. "If it will get you moving, I'll take it off! Come on!"

"Kayla."

She appeared again. "What?!"

Kh'aan snorted and walked past the stairs. "We must land first, and you are unarmed."

"Oh, for…you started this!"

####

Tra'jha watched the ship descend on his sensor grid, his apprehension mounting the closer they got to the surface. Though part of his logic reasoned that the security system was very old, and probably long overdue for maintenance, he still wondered how even _his _ship was not being asked for an access code. He repeated the surface scan half-heartedly, knowing that the signal would be bounced back by the blocking shield. _Prevent intruders, and EVERYONE ELSE, from scanning the surface, and how to they expect the Arbitrators to detect anything? This is pointless. And if the detection grid is not asking for a code, how is it powering the shield? _He growled at the console and sat back with a huff.

"**There is nothing to do but wait."**

####

Kh'aan set down on a small island in the southern hemisphere of the planet. He reasoned that any free-roaming population of Hard Meat would be stunted on an isolated island, and they would have less chance of being overrun. He kept his fears for her safety to himself, instead letting her enthusiasm infect him as well. They locked down the ship quickly and then raced to the access hatch, the human losing by an arm-length. Once in the airlock he paused to adjust his armor and weapons, and then turned to Kayla prepared to curb her excitement. To his surprise all of her energy was contained. Heat flared beneath her skin, but outwardly she was stone, her eyes staring at the hatch while she secured her armaments. Her gaze flicked to him for a moment and she nodded curtly, signaling that she was ready.

The hatch opened to a surprisingly warm breeze, though it smelled suspicious to the human and she fingered the small breather Kh'aan had supplied. _Slow, even breaths. I don't want to hyperventilate out here. _She followed him down the ramp and waited for it to retract, her eyes scanning their surroundings. The ground was hardened rock resembling volcanic flow, and she wondered how long ago this planet was active. Her eyes drifted back to Kh'aan before abruptly returning to the ground. Along the edge of their landing site was a ridge that dropped into darkness, and along its edge she saw scratches in groups of three or four. Kneeling she ran her fingers along the lines, immediately picturing the claws that made the imprint. Kh'aan's leg appeared next to her, and she glanced up to point out the marks. He nodded and pointed to the other side of the ridge, and then leapt across the roughly five foot gap. Kayla frowned and stepped back, taking a running start in order to clear the gap. She skidded to a stop inches from his outstretched arm, and took the opportunity to stick her tongue out at him. Kh'aan grunted and shook his head before turning away from the ship.

They fell into step easily even though this was their first serious hunt together. The marine was a silent shadow in the hunter's footsteps, and several times he was compelled to make sure she hadn't wandered off. They marched along slowly as he scanned for prey, but an idle thought in his mind kept him on edge. Something seemed too easy.

A tug on his belt stopped him and he glanced over his shoulder. Kayla met his eyes and then looked to their right. The distant stars bathed the horizon in a faint glow, and he switched spectrums searching for what had her attention. Just as his computer changed views he spotted an electrical signal crawl across the ridge in the distance. Zooming in revealed three Kainde Amedha approaching rapidly, and he turned to direct Kayla to a flanking position. The human was moving away, and Kh'aan stifled a growl. Their prey noticed the smaller morsel and split, two approaching his position while the third fanned out to intercept her.

Kayla heard a low grunt from her partner, but she ignored it and continued her limping shuffle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shadow growing closer – long lines of shiny black death that glistened in the dim twilight – and smirked at how easy this was. _Don't get cocky until it's dead, marine. __**In due time!**_ She turned away from the creature and peered over a nearby rock, catching it speed up as her gaze crossed the horizon. Completing the turn she was a little surprised not to see Kh'aan, but figured he'd cloaked to leave this kill to her. Tumbling stone sounded behind her and she abruptly ducked as the creature leapt, its claws missing her by inches as it landed on the rock. The beast turned with a shriek, and she quickly thrust her blade into its throat. The hard meat's cry was cut off as she ripped the blade to the side, severing half of its neck and jumping back out of the way of the cascade of acid blood. Its body slid backwards off of the rock, and she quickly scanned for further attacks before moving to claim her prize. A muffled thud sounded from her left, and moments later a headless carcass dropped to the ground in front of her. Kh'aan reappeared in a shower of sparks with a skull impaled on his spear, and her guard returned.

When she raised three fingers to him in question, he jerked his head to the left and she spotted the beast running back the way it came. The marine smirked and pulled a short spear from her back. It resembled a small javelin, made in the hunter's acid-resistant metal, and she swiftly launched it after the retreating creature. The spear sailed straight and true, much to Kh'aan's surprise, and passed directly through the hard meat's torso. The beast slammed into a boulder where it remained stuck, its blood pooling as it died. Kayla hurried over to finish the job, severing its head while the body still twitched, and turned to Kh'aan with a triumphant grin on her face.

"I haven't thrown javelin in years! Like riding a bike!"

"I am impressed." Kh'aan snorted and then turned away. "That you did not stab yourself with it."

Her foot connected with his rear and she growled at him. "Ass! Give me a magic sack and shut your yap!"

They collected their trophies and Kh'aan scanned the landscape. The ground was riddled with steaming vents, any of which could lead to tunnels holding hard meat for the taking. Though in his younger days he would have sought them out, he now wanted nothing more than to return his mate to the safety of their ship. Turning toward her, he frowned behind the mask when he saw her wandering away again. Against his better judgment he called her back.

"Kayla! We should return to the ship."

She turned back to him with a finger to her lips, and then resumed her hunched shuffle. Kh'aan hurried to join her and followed closely, his mask picking up the residual trail of a hard meat hatchling. Alarmed, he quickly intercepted the human and pulled her back against a boulder. Kayla struggled for a minute until she sensed the tension in his grip.

"What?"

"There should not be hatchlings here. We should go."

"What? Why? We've only been here for a little over an hour."

He growled and pulled her back toward the ship. "If there are hatchlings then the queen is free and aware of prey on the surface. This should not be possible…unless we are not alone."

Kayla snapped her mouth shut and cut off her next question. It was obvious that Kh'aan wanted to leave, and with two trophies to her name she couldn't object. Once certain that she would follow, he released her arm and they headed back toward the ship. She caught his scent, bitter in his agitation, and hoped he was just imagining things.

They crossed the rocky landscape as quickly as possible, and finally spotted the ridge that they needed to cross. Kh'aan paused unexpectedly and dropped to the ground, his fingers dancing across his computer. Kayla stooped beside him, her eyes scanning their surroundings.

"What is it?"

He raised a hand to silence her and then rose to a crouch. She clung to his shadow as he slowly moved forward, and in her haste to keep up she nearly missed movement to their right. Just as she turned toward it a bright flash went off in front of them. She shielded her eyes as they were thrown from their feet, and at the same time heard a surprised cry from Kh'aan.

The marine lay partially beneath the hunter's legs, her ears ringing from what she realized was simply a powerful stun grenade. She struggled to regain her feet when a large net fell over them. A pit formed in her gut at the thought of capture, and she gripped the net to pull it off. The moment her fingers touched it an electrical charge surged through her body. Her teeth clenched as she was thrown into convulsions, and then Kh'aan's foot hit her chest as he too was affected by the current. Gasping to bring air back into her lungs even as her vision grew dark, she notice several white figures surround them with weapons raised and targeted on them. The current surged again and the world went dark, but not before she heard a voice that froze her blood.

"Intruders secure."

####

Tra'jha shot forward to stare at the sensors. For one brief moment the blocking shield dropped, and he detected what appeared to be a structure. He reached forward to enhance the scan, but the image disappeared and he was left with barren rock.

_What in Cetanu's name was that!?_

########


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I am having a hard time writing right now. This has been down for 2 months, and no matter how hard I try, I haven't been able to do more with it. So rather than make you wait longer, I give you what I have. Sorry it's so short, but I had to give you something. If I can expand, I'll fix this. Otherwise I'll just move on to the next. So sorry…chaos everywhere…nowhere to stand that isn't burning.

Cap'n 'tornado's got me' Razz

#########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 24 – Dante's Missing Inferno_

####

Kayla swirled through the black of unconsciousness, her pulse matching a strange rumble that coursed through her body from an external source. Voices mixed with the sound turning it into a grinding rusty wheel, and then a jolt snapped her eyes open. At first she only saw a dark blur streaked with light splotches, but slowly she was able to distinguish – black mesh directly before her eyes, a white-shrouded leg beyond the mesh, dark shadows beyond the white. Another jolt knocked her head into the mesh and she winced at the electric shock it released. _Where am I? _Her mouth felt like she'd eaten rocks, but she forced out the words.

"Where...where am I?"

The leg shifted, something hard and unforgiving connected with her forehead, and she returned to darkness.

####

Wailing. Sirens. Alarms threatening to split her already pounding skull. She tried to open her eyes, but the world remained a dark void. The void was suddenly split by an earth-shattering roar.

"It's loose!"

"That's impossible, we used the strongest tranquilizer we..."

"Doc, get the hell out of the way!"

"Security to corridor B-16! Alien Intruder! Repeat! Alpha Team to corridor..."

"AHHH! MY ARM!"

Another roar threatened to rupture Kayla's ear drums. Pulse-fire sounded from close by.

"Fuck you, alien freak!"

"Hold your fire! Don't kill it!"

"Stand your ground, don't let it out of this corridor!"

"Sergeant, DO NOT KILL IT!"

"Goddammit! Weapons on stun, MAXIMUM setting! I hope this thing is worth our lives, Doctor! Open fire!"

The sound of stun impacts ricocheted through her skull and then the roaring abruptly ceased. Kayla begged her eyes to open, but a heavy weight crashed into her and her head collided with a solid surface, knocking the marine back into unconsciousness.

####

Humans. Captured. Kh'aan tried to fight off the affect of the stun weapons, but could do nothing as they lashed cords tightly around his torso. He felt a small measure of satisfaction at the sight of a soldier bleeding to death through its arm socket, but it wasn't enough to erase his mounting fear. Through the haze he saw them push Kayla down the corridor out of his sight, and a strangled roar caught in his throat. _No! Kayla! Release us! How are humans here? How? Why? Kayla! _He felt two sets of hands grasp the cords around his legs and proceed to drag him down the corridor. The hunter struggled against their grip, but three weapons entered his vision and fired simultaneously. Darkness swallowed him.

####

Kayla swore inwardly. She hated being incapacitated, but could not seem to break through this lingering disorientation. She felt needles poke and prod, felt the cold unforgiving surface of an exam table and realized in horror that she was naked, but still could not fight back. Though blood pounded in her ears, she could make out voices arguing nearby and strained to listen.

"I mean it, Doc. As soon as you're done I want her transported to the Pit."

"Absolutely not! There are more scans to be done and a litany of tests to perform. I have my orders, Sergeant, and..."

"And I have mine, _Doctor_. She's to be locked down as far from that thing as possible, do you understand me?"

"What are you afraid of? There's no way that creature can breach the cell. None of them could."

"Afraid of?! Open your eyes, Kirkpatrick!"

Kayla shivered. _Kirkpatrick?_ She heard what sounded like a hand smacking a surface.

"What is that? What, exactly did you tell me that was?"

"That...that it's not malignant. That it's her immune system adapting. Why?"

"Adapting...there of all places?" The voice was sarcastic to the point of belittling. "Why do you suppose that is? Adapting to what, I wonder?" She heard the squeak of a door over her pounding heart. "I want her in the Pit by 2100 hours, Doc, behind three feet of stone, two feet of steel and six inches of plex...where that thing can't find her. That's an order!" The door slammed.

Kayla tried in vain to open her eyes, but the lids felt like lead. A cool hand settled on her arm, and she froze as a warm breath passed by her ear.

"Don't worry, Sarge. You're home now."

Cold liquid entered her right arm and she sank back to unconsciousness.

####

Dr. Kirkpatrick watched as the human was wheeled from the infirmary. The moment he saw her he'd nearly fallen to his knees, and only Maxwell's presence steeled his nerves. _Kayla!_ Three years ago they'd written off their beloved friend and leader, lost to the explosion on Jurnada in an effort to save their lives. To see her alive and healthy was a miracle, one made even more mysterious by the company she kept. _The same creatures that attacked us. Why is she with one now? Healthy…alive…adapting. _A shiver raced through his frame as Maxwell's words repeated through his mind. _'Adapting to what, I wonder?' She wouldn't have…couldn't have…could she? Sarge…what happened to you? _He sent his logs to Dr. Fabien and then locked down the computer, the room suddenly too stifling to bear.

Those had been turbulent times, three years ago. The squad lost both of their leaders, and the lab lost two of its top researchers – though he suspected that Fabien had Dr.'s Rogers and Umbel killed in secret – and it was only through luck that he found himself promoted to Lead Medic when Dr. Barker was promoted to the research team. Alpha squad floundered without leadership, until the surprise arrival of mercenaries lead by Oliver Maxwell. Sent by central command to hunt down the rogue scientists, they instead found a much more lucrative position as the new security force. Maxwell took over the squad with an iron fist, and for once the young medic was glad to be off of the team. He treated his friends for more injuries from their commander than from any alien force, and more than once had to talk them out of mutiny.

He turned right out of the infirmary and hurried to the central lift. Their new base, hastily constructed and then painstakingly refined to eight levels, was even more secure than the base on Jurnada. He scanned his badge at the elevator, and then pressed his thumb to the identification pad. After a prick and a beep, the system acknowledged his security clearance and opened the door. Rubbing his thumb and the series of scars, he couldn't help but remember another time, long ago.

"_I'm sorry, Brian."_

"_Eh, he was an asshole! Beat mom nearly to death quite a few times. Good riddance!"_

"_Brian!" She rubbed his hand between her palms to keep him from gouging his nails into it. He'd been antsy since receiving the message about his father, and she hadn't left him alone since he read it. "You said he got better after she died. That you'd been talking. Even if it wasn't much, it was something to you."_

"_It wasn't anything! I'd have been better off without him! Fucker!" Kirkpatrick bit his tongue the moment the words left his mouth. He glanced up into her eyes sheepishly, wishing he could take the words back. "Sorry, Sarge. I didn't mean it like that." She'd lost both of her parents as a child. He wanted to punch himself._

"_It's ok. I'm just saying, you may act like you don't care," She reached forward and wiped away a tear he hadn't noticed. "But you do. At least give him that."_

Kayla had been like a mother, sister, brother and boss to them all, keeping them in line while joining in the jokes and pranks like just another grunt. Lieutenant Grady always hated her for that, but the squad was a better team because of it. They'd lost the heart of their family when they thought she'd died.

His thoughts were interrupted as the lift door opened, and he came face to face with Private Franz. Joey's eyes widened to saucers when he entered, and as the door closed he slammed the emergency stop.

"What the fuck! Is it true? Did they find the Sarge?"

He was inches from Kirkpatrick's face forcing the medic to back up into the wall. "Hey, some space man!"

"Space schmace! Was it Kayla?"

Having been upgraded from grunt to medic, Kirkpatrick knew a few things that Franz didn't, and quickly covered his friend's mouth with a hand. Reactivating the elevator, he leaned forward a little too close for comfort and whispered frantically as the lift announced his level. "Bugs everywhere, man. Can't talk here. Keep it cool, ok?"

He released the soldier and stepped out of the lift, but Franz held out an arm to stop the door. "Practice tonight? I fixed the drum kit." His eyes pleaded.

Kirkpatrick chuckled, knowing how much the base hated 'band practice'. "Yeah. Get the guys. Meet in the bay. Bring headgear." Headgear referred to the independent microphones and ear pieces they used to talk while they played, since nothing else could be heard over the din of drums and Jones' guitar. At the moment, it also meant that they could talk about the situation without being overheard. "Be sure someone tells Jones. He hardly leaves Maxwell's side these days."

Franz nodded, though the smile on his lips didn't reach his eyes. "Roger that, Doc."

####

Monitoring from Control, Leonard Jones didn't need telling. He deactivated the feed from the lift and quickly erased the vid, not wanting to jeopardize the team any further. After spending so many years as third in command of Alpha Squad, he knew his team nearly as well as their former Sergeant. Once Maxwell had taken over security for the base, he showed his worth by setting up Maxwell's second as a traitor and taking his place by the mercenary's side. Though intelligent and ruthless, Oliver Maxwell was quick to anger, and it was easy to plant the seed of treachery in his mind. Once Maxwell suspected his second of treason, Jones simply stepped into the man's shoes and assisted their new leader in establishing a new order. Little did Maxwell know that Jones' first priority was always to his friends.

It took a long time to convince the others that he hadn't turned traitor himself. He remembered the fight with Rudy Wilkins, the youngest of their team. In the mess, Wilkins had boldly approached him and called him a backstabbing asshole to his face. With Maxwell watching he couldn't risk telling the truth, and so had been forced to beat the young soldier nearly to death to satisfy their leader. Luckily it had secured his loyalty in Maxwell's eyes, and he was given full clearance to the base…allowing him to quietly apologize to the grunt and give his oath that he was still one of them.

Now he watched the security feeds intently. Two of Maxwell's team were taking Kayla to the Pit, while on another screen a four-man detail dragged the creature into Lab 4. _How did you survive with that thing? Always the strong one, weren't you?_

He caught an alarm on level 8 and switched to visual. The creatures were agitated and attacking their cells, as they always became when someone entered the containment level. The lift opened and as they wheeled Kayla toward the cell normally reserved for the alien Queen, the drones on either side hissed and scratched in a cacophony of screeches. Their intelligence astounded the scientists, but Jones was not impressed. _Hive mind…like ants and bees. Nothing more._ The soldiers roughly dumped Kayla on the floor and fled the chamber, sealing the door and locking her into darkness. He switched the feed to the infrared scan in the cell, and for a moment felt a brief hitch in his chest.

_Sarge…dammit, what do we do?_

A beep on his comm. indicated an incoming message. _'Practice tonight. Headgear.'_ Smiling, he sent an affirmative reply. _They read my mind._

####

Chaos reigned through the facility. Scouts were sent to find the intruders' ship, but they came back without a trace to face the wrath of the squad leader. The implications of finding a female human in the company of a male Predator sent the scientists reeling, and they were eager to begin their study of the two prisoners. The last imprisoned hunter died less than a year ago, and they wanted fresh material for their experiments. The surviving lead scientist from Jurnada – Dr. Paul Fabien – was beside himself at the prospect of furthering his experiments with the Predator technology and physiology, and remained in the lab to oversee the initial scanning.

One of his aides, Dr. Travis Barker, joined him in the observation room. "This specimen is fantastic! Look at these readings! His thresholds are off the scale, and his muscle mass..."

"What about the DNA scans?"

Dr. Barker paused to scroll through the data. "Yes, he is a pure specimen…"

"That's not what I mean. Has there been any indication of cross-contamination?"

Barker glanced up through his thick glasses. "Cross-contamination? You mean infection?"

Fabien tapped the one-way glass and brought up an image of the female. He tapped an icon for deep tissue scan and then the pelvic region. "I mean this. It is obvious, though disgusting, that these two have been intimate. I want to know if any of her DNA has been found in his system."

Dr. Barker winced. "You recall from our previous trials that such a thing is impossible, Paul."

"Impossible, or improperly tested?" Fabien closed the scan and turned away from the window. He crossed the room to a bank of computer terminals and pulled up Experiment 973G. "I believe we did not have enough time to adequately utilize the patient before she took her life." The screen showed scans of another female, and he superimposed the new subject's data over the image. "You see here, this mass of white cells? They are highly active, indicating fresh material to interact with."

"You can't seriously believe that she…"

"I believe my eyes, Travis. It would take repeated trials to get these kinds of results, meaning that our two new guests have been very active."

He turned from the console and fixed his gaze on Dr. Barker. "STD's can be passed back and forth. So can DNA. I want him scanned again, thoroughly."

Barker made a note in his log and returned his attention to the lab. The technicians were jumpy, staying far from the semi-conscious alien as though they expected him to rise at any moment. The creature had been thoroughly tranquilized once they got him to the lab, but after the incident in the corridor, the staff was fearful to the point of panic. He sighed at the thought of the long hours of study that lie ahead, and turned to leave the room. Fabien's voice stopped him.

"Do you recognize her, Doctor?"

A lump caught in the man's throat and he coughed. "No. Should I?"

"Not at all. Report to me at 1900 hours."

The door closed and Dr. Fabien returned his attention to the terminal. A grin softened his usually stone features, and he briefly touched the screen. "Welcome home, Sergeant Victor."

####

Kh'aan swirled through disorientation. Shapes formed above him, strange voices spoke but he couldn't make out their words. Sharp instruments pierced his skin and he struggled to free himself, but his limbs felt like lead and would not respond.

"Kay.."

"Did you hear that? It's trying to speak!"

"Where…Kay...la…"

"I don't believe it! The goddamn thing speaks English!"

"Impossible! None of the others did!"

His throat was dry and cracked, but as he tried once again to speak, suddenly a shadow formed above him. The hunter squinted through the haze and glare, but could make out no more than shadow and two glowing red eyes.

"**Quite a predicament you find yourself in."**

"Who…"

"That sounded like 'who?'. Keep recording!"

The rumble of a laugh came from the shadow, and Kh'aan felt a new chill down his spine. **"Ah-ah…we cannot have that, now can we?"**

The shape seemed to reach forward, and Kh'aan felt searing pain through his chest, arching him from the exam bed as a weak roar escaped his throat. As his vision faded he heard the voice again, this time in his mind.

"**This lesson you must learn. Be strong, son of Kh'alik, as I know you are."**

The shadow spread across his vision and he descended into unconsciousness.

####

Kayla's eyes opened to darkness, and she wondered if they were open at all. She felt cold stone beneath her back, and tried to sit up only to fall back under a wave of dizziness. _I heard voices…human voices. But how? Where the hell am I? Was it really Brian? But that's impossible! _She squinted in the black until a dim glare caught her attention. Rolling to her side, she saw a sliver of light coming from a tiny hatch in the door, no more than a peep-hole. Her body screamed in agony, but she slowly crawled across the floor until she could press her eye to the hatch. Cells – plex, metal and stone, from what she could see – and within them, skeletal black shapes that scaled and butted the walls of their prisons.

"No…what have they done?" Dizziness and searing pain from the bright light made her turn from the hatch, and she slumped against the wall. _Kh'aan. Where are you?_

####


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Our heroes just can't get a break. Could this be the end? Have K& K finally met their match?

Enjoy!

-Razz

########

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 25 – Lab Rats_

####

"_**Your progress, Arbitrator."**_

The voice sounded beaten and defeated, startling Trajha out of his usual scathing thoughts of his superior, and he fumbled through his reply. **"I…I believe that I have found him, Elder, but I wanted to wait for further confirmation before informing you. I do not wish to celebrate prematurely."**

The Elder's breathing could be heard through the connection. _**"You are not certain?"**_

"**No, Elder, not yet. But I will be shortly."**

"_**Very well. Contact me this time tomorrow."**_

"**Yes, Elder Ne'hak."**

The connection ended and Trajha leaned back with a groan. His limbs were stiff from sitting for hours, but he could not find the will to move. After orbiting the planet repeatedly, he still could find no trace of the human and Firstborn, nor determine why the security shield was working when the tracking system was obviously offline. He knew that it would be prudent to inform the Monitors. They could alert the Council to launch an investigation, but the interference would undoubtedly disrupt his hunt. The Arbitrator growled.

"**Why is your brother such a nuisance?"** He snorted lightly at the thought of an answer from his friend, and then heaved out of the seat reluctantly. **"Enough of this. They are not going anywhere." **Wearily, Trajha headed to his chambers for a rest, hoping his thoughts will be clearer after some sleep.

####

Rudy Wilkins grunted out a curse at the passing mercenary, whose shoulder had collided with his own, but continued into the lift without challenging him. The soldiers-for-hire were nothing more than thugs in his mind, and he refused to give them the satisfaction of a fight. It had taken a while to reach this level of calm, as he was known to have a fierce temper, but after long talks with Kirkpatrick and many sleepless nights he'd finally gotten a grip on his attitude. The unexpected beating from Jones had helped, or at least, his explanation after the fact. If that hulking beast could keep his cool, Rudy could too.

The elevator opened to maintenance level, and he was immediately blasted by a wailing guitar. _Speaking of Jones…that doesn't sound good at all._ The tune was familiar; Jones had composed it three years ago when they thought that Kayla was dead. He'd played it for months, not offering insight to help them play along, only mourning the loss of their friend. Rudy supposed it had helped the man keep his composure, since he didn't crack like most of them. Aside from the beat down in the mess, Jones was the only one who hadn't been in an altercation with the mercenaries.

Wilkins put on his headgear and quickly slipped into the cargo bay, trying to minimize the noise that escaped. He was the last to arrive; Franz and Kirkpatrick were setting up their kits while Jones sat on a crate, his eyes closed as his fingers danced across the strings. Rudy nodded to the others and then set about the task of plugging in his keyboards.

"So…anyone know what's going on?" His headset crackled.

"Ask Brian. He saw her."

Rudy dropped a wire and turned to the medic. "You did!? Is it really her?"

Kirkpatrick's shoulders slumped, and he reluctantly nodded but said nothing, further igniting Rudy's curiosity. "I was on patrol when it happened, so I missed everything. Is she ok? Did she recognize you? What happened?"

Brian slammed a fist on his amp. "Give it a rest, would you?"

Jones stopped in mid-twang, and then started to play a different tune, one he didn't have to think about. "At 1830 hours we detected a ship landing. Two life forms emerged and we tracked them, a large creature and a smaller one. They were hunting the bugs on the surface. Maxwell insisted on capture instead of destruction, so that's what we did, and here they are."

Rudy absorbed the limited information, questions forming faster than he could ask them. "But why is she with one of those hunters? They've tried to kill us every chance they can get. That one monster 8 months ago nearly destroyed the base. What, is she its pet or something?"

Jones growled through the feed. "Watch your mouth, boy. You know Kayla, maybe not as well as the rest of us, but well enough to know that she'd never be anyone's pet."

"I meant nothing by it, just asking. Jeez."

Franz piped in with a crash of his cymbals. "Rumor has it she's fucking that thing. Sick."

Brian whirled around, knocking his bass from the stand. "Shut your fucking hole, Joey, or I'll shut it for you! You've got a lot of nerve talking about the Sarge like that, after everything she's done for you…for all of us! You'd still be licking the boots of Major Briggs if not for her, so just shut up!"

Jones tried to keep the peace. "Guys…we're all on the same side. We need to figure out how to help her. Kayla was always the brains of the operation, but now it's our turn."

"I just can't imagine why anyone would want to get it on with a crab-faced freak like that."

Kirkpatrick lunged for the soldier, and only the drum kit saved Franz from his rage. Wilkins and Jones quickly pulled him back. "What the hell has gotten into you, Bri?" "Chill, bro. You know Joey's just a prick."

Kirkpatrick held Franz's gaze with a hard glare. "You don't know a goddamn thing, Joey! They're beside themselves with this! They tried to cross-breed our species before. You remember Betty Abelforth, right? They said she caught some illness and died…they fucking lied! They tried to breed her with those things and she slit her own throat. Now they have Kayla, and for whatever reason they believe that they can use her for the same purpose. Whether she was or wasn't before, they'll use her against her will…rape her for science, you fucker! It doesn't matter whether we like it or not…it's KAYLA! We can't let it happen! So keep your weak-assed, ignorant ideas to yourself."

They fell silent with this revelation. Betty had been one of the administrative staff, one of the few to escape Jurnada with them. She'd also been the focus of Franz's secret crush before she died. Joey's ire dwindled and he hung his head.

"Betty…really, man? I…they wouldn't do…shit." He sheepishly met Brian's furious gaze. "I'm sorry, bro. I…I didn't know."

"You wouldn't, would you? But I get to know all of this sick shit because I'm the new fucking medic! You think I want to know how many times they impregnated her? You think I'm ok imagining Kayla in Betty's place? I've seen the files…I know what they're going to do to her…"

"Ok, Brian. That's enough." Jones' low baritone eased into the medic's fury. "We're not gonna let that happen."

He released Kirkpatrick with a pat on the back, and then picked up his guitar from the floor. As he resumed his seat Rudy voiced the unsaid question. "How?"

They watched their de facto leader for a sign of hope, but after a moment Leonard shook his head. "I don't know. Not yet, but we'll think of something."

####

"Inject the sedative."

"Yes, doctor."

"Are the assays prepared?"

"Yes, the reagents have been added in sequence, though we are still having a problem with P387."

"Set it aside; we'll test it later." Dr. Fabien handed the data pad to the technician and turned to the stasis tank. Their newest specimen was suspended in a cylindrical tube of liquid that was equal parts hydration and immobilization. A customized mask covered its unusual mouth while heavy titanium shackles bound its hands and feet. A thick titanium band encircled its waist holding it fast to the rear of the tank, and a thin line of green marked where it had dug into the creature's skin during its brief struggles. A low growl had emitted from the creature while it stared out of its prison, but as the sedative took effect the sound diminished.

"Alright, bring him out."

The technicians stepped back to allow room for the large gurney and equally robust security guards to reach the tank. The fluid drained quickly and the creature slumped against its restraints. Activating a keypad on the side of the tank, the security guards quickly caught the hunter when the bands retracted and lowered it to the collapsible gurney. Strapping it down with more metal bands, they stepped back to await instruction.

Fabien circled the gurney and a small smile ticked the corner of his mouth. "We'll start with the standard samples to compare with the others. Once that is finished, I want a complete DNA assessment as well as the synaptic mapping." He waited for their acknowledgment before continuing. "All of these creatures have a resistance to our sedatives, and this one apparently more-so. Until we can make a stronger dosage we need to work fast. Re-inject it once per hour so that it doesn't regain motor function."

The scientists nodded and quickly got to work, wheeling the creature into the examination bay with the security guards hot on their heels. Fabien watched until the door closed and then left the lab, his mind already jumping to his other subject. _A human with a hunter. I would never have believed it – short of slavery – but this adds delicious possibility to our research. Galactic Military will be begging me for these results…and will pay me handsomely for them. _

He slipped into his office and tapped the comm. by the door. "Maxwell, come to my office."

"_On my way."_

Sinking into the chair behind his desk, he opened the personnel file of Sergeant Victor.

- Sergeant Kayla Elvia Victor

- Born: August 23, 2255

- Assigned September 8, 2273: First Infantry Regiment – Reassigned

- Assigned April 10, 2278: Second Rescue Recovery Regiment

- Promotion to Sergeant, November 12, 2279

- AWOL: Unaccounted for as of June 5, 2283

Note: Wanted for questioning regarding the disappearance of Dr. Paul Fabien, Dr. Rita Umbel, and Dr. Nigel Rogers.

He opened the attached files to see numerous letters of accommodation and images of her exploits – A note from the President of the Galactic Federation for exemplary service (_That's not the old man's signature_); An image of her shaking hands with General Irwin as she received an award for valor (_She looks like she wants to throw up_); he laughed out loud at the next image, of Sergeant Victor and several soldiers being reprimanded by Lieutenant Grady – they were covered in what looked like oatmeal.

Fabien sat back chuckling. "I look forward to working with you, Sergeant. This will be a rare treat." Opening the testing schedule he added a footnote – 'Do not sedate unless the subject becomes violent.'

####

Maxwell watched through the observation window as the guards secured their prisoner to a gurney. The room was usually used as an operation theater, but since the station had never been equipped with an interrogation room, Dr. Fabian had agreed to let him use it to greet their newest guest.

He'd heard stories about this woman, from both her former team and former employers. He assumed she'd be broken by now after being a prisoner of the hunters for so long, but as Jones pulled the hood from her head he realized that it might not be so easy to read her.

She was healthier than he would have believed. Her muscle definition, while not bulky, was quite obvious, as though she'd been in strenuous training since her disappearance. Her file images had shown a woman in decent shape, but her current appearance bordered on body sculpting. No pet or prisoner should look like they'd been injected with protein, in his opinion.

He watched her eyes dart around the room while she tested the restraints. Her military training showed in her calculated assessment of the room, but there was a degree of calm he did not count on. He expected a more vigorous attempt at freedom, but after a few tugs of hands and feet, she simply relaxed her limbs and focused on the two-way glass partition. He knew that she couldn't see him, but it seemed as though she knew where he was standing. After another minute of staring, she confirmed his suspicion.

"I know you're back there. Afraid of a woman bound to a bed, coward?"

Maxwell smiled and straightened his shirt. _This should be interesting._ He entered through the side door and chuckled lightly. "Feeling feisty, sergeant?"

She said nothing, her gaze hardening while she studied him. The mercenary pulled a stool to the side of the gurney and opened a folder across her stomach. Kayla flinched involuntarily, and her fingers curled into fists when he started leafing through the papers. He picked up a small sheet of paper and held it in front of her eyes, revealing her recruitment photo.

"Dr. Fabien gave me a copy. Thought I should get to know the equipment, as it were." He turned the photo and studied it with a crooked smile. "Not bad, for a grunt. Trying to look like a rough and tough soldier, huh?"

Kayla suppressed a cringe at the condescension in his voice. He glanced between her and the image for several minutes before finally dropping it back in the file. He flipped through several pages before stopping and resting his elbows on the side of the gurney. His sleeve-covered arms were an unwelcome presence against her side that she tried to ignore.

"You've had quite a career, Sergeant. After a rough start you wound up becoming one of the corps most decorated female soldiers. Well, for a field grunt. You didn't take the high road like most of your kind." He glanced up to gauge her reaction, only to see her staring at the ceiling while stretching her neck. The movement was almost imperceptible, but the message of his insignificance was quite clear. He cleared his throat but she ignored him.

"It seems that all of that recognition came to an end about five years ago. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Kayla's neck cracked as she leveled her gaze on him. Her eyes burned with contempt, and she glanced him over in disgust before returning her attention to the ceiling. Maxwell lunged forward to block her view, and met a cold, unaffected gaze. He frowned and resumed his seat.

"You know, Sergeant, we could make things very difficult for you. I asked a simple question. You should _simply_ cooperate."

"And you should _simply_ brush your teeth."

Maxwell's eyes snapped to hers and he frowned. She smirked, having won the joust fair and square, and then resumed her study of the ceiling. The mercenary bristled at her attitude, but then stood up straight and crossed to the vid panel on the side wall. Punching in a code, he accessed a file and the screen sputtered to life. He returned to the gurney, standing just to the side so that seeing him would mean seeing the screen.

She ignored him for another minute before wondering at his silence, and her neck cracked again as she leveled her gaze on him. Maxwell smiled and stepped aside, and her eyes widened. He'd brought up the security feed of the lab, and its current subject. The scowl on her face disappeared, and after brief horror crossed her features, she leveled rage-filed eyes on him.

"Shall I tell you what they have planned for your friend? If you cooperate, they might be persuaded to leave him _mostly_ undamaged."

Kayla lurched on the gurney, the restraints making her attempts futile. She let out a low growl, surprising him with its human yet very predatory tone. He leaned back and retrieved the file as it slid toward the floor.

"Well, Sergeant? We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Personally, I like the hard way. It lets me do my job. But I'm not without a small sense of decency. Why make more trouble for yourself?"

The marine trembled from head to toe, a flush rising beneath her skin. Her dark eyes drilled into him, and then she took a deep breath and relaxed, a small smile curling her lips.

"I'm going to kill you."

Maxwell laughed a the empty threat, fully confident that this filly would be broken in no time. "As you wish, my lady. The hard way it is."

He rose and left the room without a word. In the corridor he nodded to the waiting guards, Jones and Reyes. "Take her back to the pit." He glanced at the door and shook his head. "Bitch is crazy, but she'll be fun to break."

The guards nodded silently and entered the room. The prisoner turned to them but Jones quickly covered her head with the hood. Releasing the restraints, they hauled her to her feet and cuffed her hands behind her back. Reyes held the door while Jones led her out, his fingers digging into her arm until she winced. Nodding for Reyes to lead the way, he silently apologized for the pain. Years ago she'd taken a shot in the arm that would have killed him, and the wound was always a sensitive spot. As they reached the lift he squeezed it again.

They quickly crossed between the cells of hissing aliens, shoving her into the pit and closing the heavy door. The screech of metal always made like music to the bugs, and their frenzy increased, driving the guards back to the lift at a run. Reyes exited on level five, while Jones continued to control. He entered the security office and quickly opened the feed in her cell. Switching to night vision he found her in a corner of the cell rubbing her arm. Hopeful, he zoomed in until her glowing face filled the screen.

She was smiling.

####

"_Dr. Kirkpatrick to Dr. Fabien."_

The researcher grumbled as he turned from the observation window. The medic had been calling for the past fifteen minutes, and Fabien was tired of the interruptions. He tapped the comm. on the wall.

"I am very busy, 'Doctor'. What is it?"

"_Just letting you know that I finished compiling the scans. They are in the database under…"_

Fabien spun toward the panel and his jaw dropped, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you a complete imbecile, Kirkpatrick? I told you to bring them to me at once! Now do so!" He heard the medic fumbling with something over the comm..

"_Sorry, Doctor. I thought you didn't want to be disturbed. Those were your orders. I'll bring them right up."_

The link went dead and Fabien moaned in frustration, clenching his eyes shut while his hands shook at his sides. _Idiots…they are all idiots!_ He noticed a lull in sound from the lab, and allowed it to draw him back into focus. As he turned back to the window he noted that they were preparing the synaptic beacon for injection. Their previous results with this test had led to incredible finds and even more questions, and he wanted to give it his full attention. Pushing the infuriating former-marine to the back of his mind, he raised a hand to the intercom again.

"Ok, let's get it right this time. This test is as important as it is difficult. Make sure the bands are secure."

####

Brian closed the link and let out the breath he'd been holding, only to cough when Wilkins slapped him on the back.

"Great job, Doc!"

Kirkpatrick turned around ready to remind him of surveillance, but Wilkins was halfway to the door.

"I feel like a million bucks. I appreciate your help!" He turned and winked before leaving the infirmary, rolling his apparently healed shoulder as he went.

Kirkpatrick shook off his panic and grabbed the data pad before following. It had been Rudy's idea for him to try to get information from the lab. He was to be a bug up Fabien's ass as much as possible under the guise of ambition, but keep his eyes open for Kayla or the alien, any rescue possibilities, and what Fabien was up to. He'd argued that Jones was in a better position, but Leonard argued that he was too deep to start asking questions. He'd be hard pressed enough to keep Maxwell from suspecting anything. Brian shuddered and took several deep breaths while on the lift.

He'd always been the quiet one. He held his own in a fight and backed up the team, but Kayla and Jones were the ones who usually had the ideas and went with the risky plans. He'd always been on lookout while Franz and Wilkins shot up everything. The elevator stopped on research level, and he squared his shoulders as the doors opened. _I can do this. _He hurried to Lab 5 and impatiently waited for security to give him access. The guard called Dr. Fabien repeatedly before finally getting an answer, and Kirkpatrick hid his laughter at the doctor's agitation when he was granted entry.

He'd never been into Lab 5. It was the largest of seven, and used exclusively for Fabien's alien studies. He wondered briefly at the size of the access hatch, picturing immobilized bugs or hunters passing through it, and paused in the entryway to take in the enormous lab. The room was rivaled in size only by the motor pool, but the amount of equipment vastly diminished the impression. Along the wall to his right were shelves of specimen containers. The closest held what looked like an eyeless snake, and he realized it was a tongue from the aliens. Suppressing a shudder he quickly panned across the tables of computers, reagents, analyzers and scientists puttering with them. He spotted the observation room on the right, but his gaze was drawn back to a large examination platform in the center of the room. Several lights and two large and complicated looking probes dangled over it from the ceiling, one currently removing a syringe from the hunter strapped to the platform.

Brian took several steps toward Dr. Fabien, but could not tear his eyes away from the creature. IVs and electrodes protruded from its arms, legs and torso, and it was bound securely to the platform by heavy metal bands across its waist and securing its wrists and ankles. The platform was at a slight angle, and he could just see the creatures hooded eyes watching him. He turned to the door and knocked lightly before entering. Fabien stood watching the proceedings through the glass, and Kirkpatrick hoped his hesitation hadn't been noticed.

"The results, Dr. Fabien."

Fabien's hand opened from under his crossed arms, and Kirkpatrick handed him the pad. "Next time, pay attention to instruction. I am too busy to have to deal with incompetence." His eyes never left the lab as he nodded dismissal.

Brian gave a short submissive bow anyway. "I'll be in the infirmary if you need anything else, sir. I'm eager to help in any way I can. These creatures are fascinating and…"

"That will be all, Doctor."

The medic stifled a snort and quickly made his exit. He heard a grunt from the platform and hazarded another glance at the alien as his crossed the room. Deeply set amber eyes watched him even as a technician administered an injection to its throat. Its body twitched, and the gaze narrowed but never left him.

_Jesus, they didn't even sedate him._

There was a strange understanding in that gaze, almost questioning, and Brian felt both ashamed and vulnerable under its weight. He thought of the boys, of Kayla-mother-sister-boss, and smiled in spite of himself. On a whim he clumsily knocked a pen from his pocket. It clattered to the ground unnoticed in the murmur of activity, and as he bent to pick it up he met and held the hunter's gaze. Once certain that he had its attention, he gave a subtle nod and very brief wink. With the technicians between him and the observation window, he hoped that Fabien hadn't noticed the gesture. Rising quickly he turned toward the door, but not before he caught subtle movement on the hunter's strange face.

It winked back.

####

Kh'aan relaxed his limbs and gave up trying to break free. The scientists may not have rendered him unconscious, but whatever they injected him with left his mind and limbs heavy and numb. He was frustrated from being so incapacitated, but no amount of struggle would grant him freedom. He was reluctant to admit that once again he was helpless. Instead, he pondered the male who'd just left, and the odd glimmer of hope he provided.

_I know that gesture. Kayla has used it frequently, both in jest and as silent communication. I cannot imagine a reason to be so stealthy with a joke, so he must have had a reason. Why would he try to communicate with me? __**It could be a trick. **__ I am already a prisoner; that would make no sense. What did he mean? Could we have an ally here? If these are indeed the same oomans, perhaps they were friends to Kayla. Perhaps they will try to help her._

Fire lanced suddenly down his limbs making his fingers and arms twitch, and he fought down reaction to their torture. A scientist leaned over him from the top of the platform, this one female, and he saw a sharp probe in her hand. A band crossed his vision further restricting his head, and moments later the probe drew dangerously close to his eye. Kh'aan weakly tried to turn his head but the attempt was futile, and as cold metal pierced his eye he cried out in silent plea.

_Paya, please help us!_

####

Maxwell sat in his office contemplating the images of Sergeant Victor. He owed her a lot, if he was willing to admit it. Had she not disappeared after the destruction of Jurnada, he and his team would have had a vastly different experience when they tracked down the rogue scientists. When the call went out that Galactic Military wanted them apprehended, he jumped at the chance, seeing the biggest paycheck of his career in flashing lights. A flat 10 million credits would have been a glorious take, but the situation turned out not to be so. With the loss of their commander, the existing squad was fractured and useless. It would have been easy to waltz through them and apprehend his target. But after arriving he found out that the military had no intention of paying the full bounty, and then the scientists offered a better deal. His 1/6th of the original cut was nothing compared to a steady income of 3 million per year, and it didn't take much thought to blow off the military bounty.

_Had she remained, we'd have had a fight on our hands. Good thing she got lost. Now to keep her that way._

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Enter."

Jones stepped in with a nod and handed him a data pad. "Today's recon, boss."

Taking the data, he scanned it while Jones stood silently. Maxwell was still unsure of the man's loyalty, and after a moment put down the pad. "Have a seat, Leonard."

Jones flinched, unused to Maxwell addressing him by his given name, and then sank into the chair opposite the metal desk. "What's on your mind, boss?"

Maxwell studied him silently before answering. "Sergeant Kayla Elvia Victor." He watched Jones for a reaction but couldn't read his stone features.

"What about her?"

He leaned back and propped his feet on the desk. "You were on the same team once, for a number of years."

Jones shrugged. "Long time ago. Old news."

"Really? From your files I'd have thought you were close. Ten years is a long time to just call it 'old news'." He willed the man to show some emotion, but Jones only shrugged again.

"I enlisted to serve, not to make friends. We were part of the same unit, that's all."

"That's all?" His eyes narrowed.

Jones leaned forward in the chair. "Look, I know what you're getting at and you've got nothing to worry about. When she disappeared she was pronounced dead. The grunt that I served with is **dead**. That chick you found…that's not who I knew. Shacking up with an alien? Kayla would have rather died. I don't know who that woman in the pit is, and I couldn't care less about her."

Maxwell listened while watching Jones for any sign of deceit. He seemed genuinely offended by the female's apparent indiscretion with the hunter, but the mercenary was not easily fooled. He made a mental note to watch his second closely.

"Yes, well…I was just curious. That will be all for now."

Jones stood and nodded curtly. "I'll be in Control, boss."

Maxwell nodded as the door hissed shut. _Don't play games with me, Jones._

####

As soon as the door shut, Jones let out a heavy breath. To say such things about Kayla nearly broke him, but he knew that he had to stay off Maxwell's radar. If he was a religious man he would have prayed for forgiveness. Instead, he steeled his resolve to set the Sarge and her alien friend free.

####

Kayla grunted through another set of push-ups. The exercise was draining on her limited energy, but it was also the only thing keeping her relatively sane.

"38"

A drop of sweat fell from her brow, and its low splat on the floor was unusually loud in the silence. The Hard Meat quietly hissed outside of her prison, presumably communicating with each other. The sound reminded her of radio static, but she was thankful that their infernal screeching had finally stopped.

"46"

_Maxwell, you arrogant prick! I'll show you 'very difficult'!_

She ground her teeth in annoyance, instead shifting her thoughts to the dull ache in her arm.

_Jones. It had to be. Ground his thumb right into the scar; didn't even have to find it. It had to be Jones. __**But why is he working for that scumbag?!**__ Like he's got a choice. It's like he was letting me know it was him, but why?_

"57"

When they'd been caught, she'd never even thought of the possibility of her squad being there. It was as though her mind had written them off for dead just like they had for her. _But I know Brian's voice. That was him when they were testing me. Brian was testing me! What the fuck!? __**He probably didn't have a choice either.**__ Then are Joey and Rudy here too? Dammit, I abandoned the team! __**Get over it. It makes no difference now. I'm trapped and Kh'aan is being dissected.**_

"Kh'aan…"

Her arms lost their strength and she collapsed in a heap. The dim outline of the slit in the door held her gaze but she didn't really see it. Instead, the past three years (_was it really 3?)_ flashed through her mind – wormholes and food fights, slimy ponds and beautiful waterfalls – and a single tear ran down her cheek to dampen the floor.

_It's not fair! Why are we made to suffer? Just kill us! Let us die if that's what you want! Why prolong this if we're meant for hell?_

Despair reared its ugly head, invading her thoughts until she felt suffocated by it. She curled up on the floor ready to give the tears full reign, but the soldier in her refused to bow – not now, not after all that they'd been through. Kayla ground her teeth and slammed a fist on the floor.

"No way! No FUCKING WAY!"

Her voice held more strength than she felt, and was loud enough to reignite the broken-glass Hard Meat symphony. She listened until her skull began to ache, and then smiled into the dark. Heaving back into position, she started the workout again and added her own touch to the alien orchestra.

"One – motherfuckers..."

####

Fabien winced as the creature finally roared in pain. He noticed early on that it was trying to retain some dignity, but their tests were invasive, and he required minimal anesthesia in order to get accurate readings of its physiology and chemistry. Or so he told the technicians. It was necessary to test the endurance of the hunter species, in order to develop adequate defense against them. He remembered his awe when the creatures had stormed the base on Jurnada. The barrage of pulse fire seemed to have no effect but to anger them, and only thousands of volts of electricity were effective in bringing them down. They'd basically had to charge every grate and panel around the beasts to gather enough voltage, which would make portable modes impossible to handle. He was determined to find another way to kill them. Of course, this delayed his Xenomorph research, but it would keep until this problem was solved.

The creature convulsed on the table, inadvertently ripping out one of its shackles. Several alarms sounded at once and the team within the lab started a panicked rush for the door. Pulled from his thoughts, Fabien entered the lab from the observation room.

"Doctor, be careful! It's breaking free!"

He gave the technician a withering glance before removing a syringe from the cooling unit. Stepping over to the bed he swiftly injected the struggling creature in its neck. A weak growl escaped its mouth, and then it went limp and its eyes closed. Fabien dropped the syringe on a tray and turned toward the team.

"You are professionals. Act like it."

The technicians nodded shamefully, and Fabien returned to his post. _I am surrounded by children._

####

Across the star system a vessel maintained orbit around the first planet. Arbitrator Nix darted between his console and a control panel at the rear of the control room, waiting for a sign that his efforts would succeed. After a few more minutes he grunted in satisfaction; he'd successfully hacked into the human computer system. _Dh'len would be envious._

Though not as technically inclined as his fellow Arbitrator, Nix was smart enough to see the value in learning a trick or two. He might not be able to scan the surface, but he'd learned to back-trace a signal, as well as access less complicated systems. Since the humans were using Yautja technology to shield their base, hacking in was nearly elementary.

Once certain that his intrusion wasn't detected, he sat down and began to browse through the network. He took note of the security measures, but also studied the layout and power distribution. The multiple levels would make infiltration difficult, but the central tube that housed their lift and atmospheric systems had an exhaust port on the exterior of the building. If he could gain access undetected, it was the perfect route into and out of the facility.

An alarm sounded on his console, and the scanners revealed a ship passing within his range. Nix growled and immediately powered down his ship. The last thing he needed was for Trajha to find him. The console blinked and went dark just as the sensors detected a scan, and Nix subconsciously held his breath. He monitored with his wrist computer since the power output would not be detected, and only resumed breathing when the scan ended. He watched until the ship passed the second planet, and then reactivated his systems.

_Frustrated, Trajha, or simply paranoid?_

####

Trajha hissed and pounded a fist on his console. He'd wasted valuable time hunting for a sensor echo in the system, and couldn't pin point it. It had been interfering with his scans for the better part of a day, causing a catch every time he tried to scan the surface, and he finally altered course to find it. Faced with the futility of the search, he growled and headed back to the last planet.

He was at a loss how to proceed. The facility, while primitive, was a veritable fortress. One external hatch permitted all access, large and small, and was heavily guarded. He wished he could see into the building, but could only catch glimpses when the shield dropped. He studied the images for a weakness and found several, but without thorough scanning he could not tell if they were viable points of entry. More frustrating was the thought of having to rescue the infuriating Firstborn. In his mind, torture-to-death by humans was an adequate punishment, and the Council would be smart to leave him there. But when Trajha finally informed Elder Ne'hak of Kh'aan's capture (without revealing where), Ne'hak insisted that Trajha retrieve him. The Arbitrator grunted.

"**If this rescue does not kill me…"**

He shook off his thoughts and watched the planet approach. _Cetanu guide me. There must be a way in there. I just need to find it._

####

Sleepy eyes stared into the feed. **"You would dare wake me?"**

"_**I have no choice. He has been found, but not retrieved."**_

"**Where?"**

"_**The Corridor of the Elders."**_

Silence extended for nearly a minute. **"Pauk."**

"_**What do you suggest that we do?"**_

"**You will do nothing. I will see to this."**

"_**But…very well. Keep me informed."**_

The link closed and after a yawn another was opened.

"**Come to my chamber at once. I have a task for you."**

"_**I am on my way."**_

After another breath, a third link opened, tired eyes meeting an equally haggard face.

"_**To what do I owe this honor?"**_

"**We have a problem, and I require your cooperation."**

"**I am at your disposal."**

The link closed and another yawn escaped. _Glorious Paya, you vex me with your odd sense of humor._

####


	26. Chapter 26

_**Another Fine Mess**_

_Chapter 26 – Chained Melody_

####

AN: To all who are still out there: Thanks for waiting and sorry…though there are only so many times you can say sorry for the same darned thing. To save you the hassle of going back a story or two, I've provided the following recap:

_Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away…or not…a soldier and a Yautja squared off in a fight to the death. They fought valiantly and ruthlessly, but it was all for naught, and the two – a male hunter of royal lineage and a female marine of the highest caliber– found themselves trapped together. A frozen cave, prejudicial alien family members and one honor quest later, and 'trapped' became 'On-The-Run'. As time passed our two unlikely companions tolerated each other, built a rapport, and grew to become friends. The universe continued to plot against them, but solidarity in unity made them strong enough to bear the onslaught. Good Samaritans, twisted brothers, and a living nebula later, and our heroes faced their toughest challenge yet – isolation. Marooned on a travelling gas bubble, they overcame many differences and discovered several new ones, and their friendship strengthened. But just as it seemed that the sun had finally risen for our lost mariners, with it came more destruction and despair than they'd previously faced. The seas burned, the skies boiled, a bond solidified into granite, and a brother lost his mind. It seemed that there would be no peace for our friends._

_Fate, on the other hand, had different plans for them. Strange magical planets, emotional baggage and alcoholic confessions, oh my! Pursuing Arbitrators kept them on their toes, a planet of hormonally charged females kept them on edge, and an evil queen nearly kept them down for the count. But K&K would not be thwarted. _

_Enemies vanquished, allies acquired, and ship repaired, our two took to the skies again in their endless hunt for freedom from oppression. Along the way they (FINALLY) discovered each other, and granite bonds hardened to steel, never to be broken again. What a glorious thing, yes? Well, it would have been if not for the unusually precise drift of their ship into the Corridor of the Elders – a region of restricted space meant only for the High Elder and Firstborn of each generation. How did they get here? What do they do now? And why is one of the planets occupied?_

Which brings us to 'now' now…everything that happens now is happening now. We can't go back to then because we missed it just now. Then will be now soon.

On with the show.

-Captain "gorram frelling muse is a piece of fracking dren" Razz

####

"Good morning! It is zero-six-hundred on Thursday, August 28th and time to start the day. Announcements: Departmental budget projections are due to Accounting by Friday; Motor Pool staff report for inspection at zero-seven-thirty; Cafeteria two will remain closed until further notice - all staff are to use cafeteria one; Today is Dr. Richardson's 54th birthday - Happy Birthday, Dr. Richardson; Maintenance team report to exhaust port 217 for repairs…again. Today's external temperature…"

Arbitrator Nix silenced the transmission and engaged his cloak, leaning quietly back into the shadows as the human engineers came out of the access tunnel.

_Where is the little one with the crude language? He was most amusing._

"This is all Dillard's fault"

"Yeah, if he'd just kept his trap shut and held the seal, it wouldn't have busted again. But no! He's gotta keep mouthing off and…"

"Shut up, Vince. You're the one mouthing off!"

"How the hell did it bust open again? That sealant could hold a freighter upside down on a flag pole."

"One word, man: Dillard."

Nix stifled a snort and held perfectly still as the technicians gathered directly in front of him. He'd been testing their materials and their resolve, and was pleased that not only were they stumped by his repeated breach of the hatch, but they were growing agitated with each other and their repairs were suffering as a result.

The technicians set to work repairing the hatch, a simple metal square with a single-hinge. Nix had been repeatedly cutting through the sealant around the hinge, leaving minute gouges that would disrupt the seal of the door. Their adhesive materials were functioning properly, but much to his amusement they had yet to discover the real reason the hatch would not close properly. _Once more should be enough to weaken the metal permanently, and then I will go exploring. _The technicians finished their work, still missing the raised lump of metal inhibiting the hinge, and headed back to the main doors. Amused, Nix leaned forward and slipped his wristblades beneath the hinge, popping it loose slightly again. _Bring ooman-Dillard back with you. I enjoy hearing that soft meat complain. _

####

The impact of the drop ship jarred Trajha's skull. No matter how many times he used the small projectile rocket, he always felt as though his bones were knocked out of alignment. He twisted his neck until it popped softly, and then punched the hatch release. Immediately the pod was flooded with water, and he swam as quickly as possible to the surface. He'd chosen to land a drop ship in the waters surrounding the island rather than risk his ship being spotted on approach. Without knowing how much the humans had compromised the planet's security system, he was unsure if his ship would remain undetected, and he did not want to lose his only means of escape.

He slogged out of the ocean with a muffled hiss. The water felt slick and oily against his skin, and it seemed to leach any warmth from his body regardless of the thermal mesh. Activating his scanner, he turned back to the water and studied his surroundings thoroughly. Several electrical signals were approaching from the open sea, but he also noticed that they seemed to be coming from beneath his feet.

Trajha switched spectrums and noted numerous darkened hollows beneath the shoreline, as though the island was pocked with underwater caverns. Not wasting another minute, he broke into a run across the craggy landscape following the signal from the human facility. If he was lucky he would lose the Hard Meat before they reached the surface. If he was very lucky, they would follow and provide a welcome distraction for the oomans while he abducted their prisoners.

####

As the changing shifts bustled through the corridors, Dr. Fabien carved a path through the swarm to the lab. Having barely slept the night before, he was eager to announce the next steps in their research. He refused to make the same mistakes a fourth time.

'_Forewarned is forearmed'. I will not lose another battle if I have the knowledge to succeed. _

He entered the empty lab and a frown creased his otherwise smooth face. _Where the hell are they? We are on the verge of the greatest creation in the history of mankind, and they stop for breakfast!_ He marched over to the vid-screen opposite the observation room and opened the results of their previous test subjects. The images of 3 hunters filled the screens, their chest cavities gaping, mutilated features slack in death. He swore under his breath as the scope of such scientific and financial loss flooded his memory, and his jaw clenched.

_We will not make the same mistake again._

A gurgle reached his ears, and he glanced over his shoulder at the glass partition separating the lab from the holding tanks. The hunter was awake; his eyes traveleled between Fabien and the screens, and a fierce stream of bubbles escaped the mask over its face. It struggled, as evidenced by a slight ripple along the restraints, but was too securely held to do more than squirm. Fabien smiled and pointed to the screen, then turned the pointing finger on the hunter.

"You see! The future, my boy! You'll get your turn, don't worry!"

He laughed lightly, knowing that the creature couldn't hear him, but was still startled to hear the faint but fierce rumble of a growl. Ignoring the chill that raced down his spine, he turned gratefully to the door as the technicians slowly ambled into the lab. They paused in mid-sips of their synthetic coffee and stared at him with wide eyes. Usually Fabien was not seen in the lab until well after 10 am; to see him so early meant trouble. A few quickly threw away their plastifoam cups and hurried to their stations, but the rest could only stare incredulously. Reveling in their fearful regard, he raised his hands in triumphant welcome.

"It is about time you got here! We have much work to do this day, much to do! Get to your stations! Time will not be wasted!"

Of the four standing in the doorway, only one seemed to hear his voice and move toward their desk. Like animals in the light of an oncoming car, the other three muttered to each other and continued to sip their coffee. Fabien's good mood began to fade rapidly, and he took two steps toward them.

"Are you daft? Is there too much wax in your ears, or have you forgotten to charge your brains? GET TO YOUR STATIONS, NOW!"

The woman in the middle, a veteran to his staff but eternally insufferable in her necessity, rolled her eyes and turned lazily toward her station. "I haven't started before 7:30 in ten years, I'm not about to start now. You can just cool your jets, Doc."

Fabien's cool snapped. He'd been holding back his temper toward her insubordination for as many years, and now, at the ass end of space on the edge of the dawn of a new era, he was not about to take any more from her. His long strides caught her short ones halfway across the floor, and he gripped her wrist so tight that the crack of her bones echoed in the room. She briefly cried out in pain and shock, but he gripped her jaw and squeezed until her pursed lips were white from the pressure.

"Are you quite finished, Agatha? Because if not, I can see to it personally that you take part in our next round of testing. I have had to deal with your disruptive, resistant attitude for ALL of your 10 years with this organization, and my ability to tolerate it has peaked. This is my base, my laboratory, my world, you insufferable wench. You will get to work when I say, and you will not STOP until I say, even if you are on the edge of death. Do you understand?"

Her expression of indignant retort faded, the furrow between her brows disappearing as her eyes widened. They all were familiar with Dr. Fabien's 'King of the Mountain' attitude, but never had he resorted to physical means of persuasion. Though she'd always been one to make the world wait for her and bow to her wishes, at this moment she chose restraint and the words squeaked from her squashed mouth.

"Y…yes, Doctor. I'm sorry."

"As well you should be. Now!" He released her and turned to the other technicians, his voice echoing from the high ceiling. "We have an opportunity here, an opportunity to avoid past mistakes and finally achieve the results we have been carefully planning for."

The technicians eased forward, their eyes wary and coffee now cold. He gestured to the vid screens and continued. "You see on the screens the results of our last hybridization tests. As you are well aware, all of the test subjects died upon impregnation due to diminished systemic function and weakened immune response. We will never have a viable experimental model if we cannot have even one subject survive to produce a hybrid. Therefore…"

He opened a second image, this one of their current test subject, immobilized in his tank but staring intently at the vid monitor simultaneously filming and displaying him. "It is in our best interests, ladies and gentlemen, to forego all preliminary testing on this subject, and proceed directly to implantation protocols as quickly as possible."

One of the neuro-technicians raised a hand before rising to his feet. "But Dr. Fabien, we must have the preliminary data to ensure accurate readings from the implantation." The young man stepped toward him nervously, glancing over his shoulder for support before continuing. "We must have the control group set; you are well aware of the standard protocol for formulating an experimental model based on…"

Fabien stepped forward attempting to soften his features. This technician had shown great potential and loyalty thus far, and he did not want to distance the young man from a promising future. "Any other time, Stuart, I would agree that we must follow protocol to the letter. However, it is this very protocol that has ruined our experiments time and again. After so much probing, scanning and invasive testing, even the bodies of these formidable creatures can be weakened." He rested a hand on the tech's shoulder and forced an uncharacteristic smile. "It is imperative that this subject survives the implantation. It will do us no good to have to keep him on artificial respiration like the others, only to still-birth a hybrid. We need a living specimen."

"In other words, Stuart," Agatha rose from a seat cradling her newly wrapped wrist. "If Dr. Fabien wants to proceed without proper preparation, it is his lab, his world, his…

A shot rang out in the room, deafening the technicians for a brief moment, and Agatha dropped to the ground with a light thud. The very air in the room seemed to hold itself for a brief moment, and then all eyes trailed to the door, where Oliver Maxwell and Leonard Jones stood silently. Maxwell holstered the weapon.

"The spiders are ready for you, Doc. They're being delivered to the holding tanks now. You want us to bring her up?"

Fabien's smile cooled, his eyes leaving the body on the floor to glance at the screen. "No, not yet. I have plans for her friend first. Once we are ready here, take her to Observation Room 6 and bring up the lab monitors. I'd like her to see this first hand."

Maxwell nodded and slipped out of the door. His second held the door to admit two maintenance workers, who gathered up the body and quickly removed it from the lab. Fabien glanced around the lab in satisfaction; the other technicians could barely tear their eyes from Agatha, but when they noticed his gaze they quickly turned to their work. _Never doubt my resolve, lest you experience it personally. _He tapped a command into the computer console and watched the creature in its tank. _Your time is near, alien hunter._

####

Kh'aan glared through the tank at the humans in the lab. The way that they looked back and forth between his prison and the doctor made him nervous, especially after the female was killed. The report of that shot had removed all remnants of the sedative they'd been pumping into him, and he struggled in vain to get out of the restraints before they noticed that he was lucid. The images on the screens in the room, though blurry, told a story that turned his blood to ice. He'd recognized the distinctive skin pattern of Omak, one of his oldest friends who'd been lost on Jurnada, with his chest torn open from what appeared to be the surgical removal of a hard meat. At once he'd felt renewed shame for abandoning his fellow hunters that day. Even if he'd wound up a fifth dead hunter on the screen, at least he might have saved the dignity of his friends.

His thoughts were interrupted by as the outer door opened, and an armed guard stepped into the room ahead of a male technician pushing a wheeled cart. Kh'aan choked on a gasp; on the cart were two cylindrical containers, roughly twice the size of his head, and within each one was a living face-hugger. The creatures fidgeted in their tanks as the cart rolled across the floor, but to his surprise they seemed to focus on him as they passed his tank, the legs and disgusting tongue-like appendage facing him as the tank moved. He winced at the thought of the creatures 'seeing' him, and at once wondered why there were two. Realization hit him like a punch to the gut.

_Kayla! NO! I must get out of this! They may take me, but I will not let them use her as a host! I swear it! _

Suddenly the armed guard stepped into his view. "Getting antsy, freak? S'ok…things are gonna get mighty interesting when they let these bad boys out. One for you, one for your little bitch!"

Kh'aan snarled and wrenched against his restraints fruitlessly. _**"When I get out of here, pray to your gods that I do not find you, or I will eat your innards while you live to watch!"**_

"Is that thing talking to me?"

"Get away from the tank, you moron! You mercs weren't here when the big grey one nearly broke out. Those things are stronger than god. Don't be stupid."

The guard sneered and leaned closer. "Eh, he don't scare me. Just a crab-faced lizard on dope, ain't ya, freak?"

They placed the cart against the far wall and left the room, but Kh'aan no longer noticed them. _Ban'eu? He would never be taken without a fight. No wonder he 'broke out'. Did they perform these horrible experiments on him as well? His honor would not have accepted such a fate. Ban'eu…my friend. Forgive me for abandoning you. Perhaps fate has brought me to this place, to where you died prisoners of mad scientists, to complete the circle of destiny that I broke by…_

A cloud of bubbles escaped the mask as he sighed in frustration. His upbringing made him feel cowardly and dishonorable in the face of his actions on the ice planet, but by the same count, he'd found Kayla on that desolate world. He could not feel any remorse for his actions regarding her in those first few weeks, even though he'd turned his back on his team. Another snort of bubbles obscured his vision and he shook his head within the confines of the restraints. It was pointless to berate himself over the past; there was no way to bring his comrades back. The only thing that he could do was avenge their deaths.

His tusks twitched slightly as his eyes settled on the image of Omak. _And I will, brothers, if it is the last thing that I do._

####

*Screeeeeeech!*

"Hold its tail, dammit! Don't act like you've never done this before, people! Careful now!"

Kayla huddled against the door of her cell trying to peer out of the little slit without being seen. Six people stood in the corridor with a large cage of what looked like plex, and were attempting to wrangle one of the creatures into it. The beast appeared to be a juvenile, since it was not quite as tall as the guards, but its strength was already incredible. She winced when one of the guards was thrown into her door by the strength of its tail, and the female voice piped up again to bark orders. She couldn't tell which of the guards was female due to their layers of protective clothing, but the voice bellowed again.

"Goddammit, Murray! Can't you get through one day without breaking yourself? Somebody get him out of the way! Grab the damn tail, you fools! It's got a mind of its own! You guys are hopeless!"

She snickered under her breath and hazarded another peek out of the door. The young alien – 'bugs' the guards were calling them – was crammed into the plex cage, and they were pushing it toward the elevator. The bugs on either side of the corridor attacked their cells with abandon, screeching loud enough to cause ringing in her ears, but their fury was pointless. The little brother of their prisoner hive disappeared into the lift, and moments later their screams tapered off to quiet hissing. Kayla wondered idly where they were taking the creature, and winced at the possibilities that flowed through her mind.

She'd been left in 'the pit' for what felt like a full day, and though she hoped they'd lost interest in her, she knew it would not be the case. She tried to remember Kh'aan's description of the creatures – their lifecycle and habits – but kept coming back to the 'impregnation'. She winced at the thought of carrying around an alien insect. _Will they try that with me? With Kh'aan? Who am I kidding, that's why he's in a lab while I'm trapped in a cell. I bet they tried it with all of his friends too. Bastards! I won't let them do it! They'll have to kill me! I swear they'll have to KILL ME!_

The marine hopped to her feet, hiking up the slouching scrubs pants as she started to pace around the cell. Even the first pair of pants she'd worn in over a year wasn't enough to stifle her anger. Her mind raced with all of the information she was rapidly learning about this species, from the creatures as well as the humans. Listening to them from within her cell was akin to being trapped in a zoo with the attractions. She was surprised to feel traces of empathy, and couldn't quell them no matter how much their eyeless faces and hissing double-jaws terrified her. The conversation with Kh'aan, from nearly a lifetime ago, repeated through her mind - _"They breed within hosts, right? That sounds messy. And acid for blood? How do you kill them without getting killed?"_ Kayla groaned and stopped her pacing, slipping to the floor opposite the door. She had no idea how to get out of this predicament, and after so long without Kh'aan, she was starting to wonder if she'd ever see him again – intact…alive. She pounded the back of her head against the wall, and the symphony renewed in earnest. Frustrated, the marine started to pound her fists on the floor and screech along with them, fighting to keep the welling tears from escaping her eyes.

####

Jones hurried to the infirmary, his imposing build, stern expression and determined stride clearing the path as he walked. His expression would have stopped the heart of a lion, but inside he was on the verge of a breakdown. _Not enough time! They'll pop him by tomorrow morning at the latest! She won't be far behind and we can't lose either or we lose them both. DAMMIT! No time!_ He stormed into the infirmary and marched right into Dr. Kirkpatrick's face. Brian raised a foot to step back, but Leonard grabbed him by the arms.

"What the fuck was that, Doc? That injection nearly put Wilkins to sleep! I've told you before not to cross me!" He leaned in close and Kirkpatrick cringed, but could not escape the whispered snarl. "They're gonna do it! Tomorrow if not tonight! We've gotta do something now!"

Kirkpatrick's breath caught in his throat, and he easily read the panic in Jones' eyes. The imposing soldier released Brian's arms and stepped back, the snarl sounding more like a choke. "Don't fuck with me, little man! Just keep on saying 'yes sir', and maybe I'll let you off the hook."

Brian read the plea in his eyes – _HELP!_ – and nodded while planting a frightened expression on his face. "Yes sir! I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again…sir!"

"Don't get smart with me, medic!" Jones whirled around and marched swiftly out of the infirmary, but Kirkpatrick noticed a scrap of paper fall on the floor behind him. He picked up a stack of data pads from the counter and clumsily dropped one, picking up the paper with it. Turning his back to the cameras, he smoothed out the crumpled scrap.

_Tell the boys! We move tonight!_

Brian took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and then shoved the scrap into the medical incinerator. The time was upon them, and they still didn't have a plan.

####


End file.
